戦士の女性 (Sensi No Josei)
by agustine2208
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Hyuuga Hinata yg memiliki tugas sebagai jendral disebuah kerajaan tempat ia dibesarkan. Lika-liku kehidupan serta perasaan cinta tumbuh pada sang Raja harus ia perjuangkan. Tapi bagaimana jika sang raja hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman saja? Apakah kerajaan itu bisa selamat dari musuh besar yg tiba-tiba saja datang? Apakah Hinata bisa mendapatkan cintanya?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Jendral Kerajaan Uzumaki

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Semoga suka dengan cerita baru hyugana :) Cerita ini mungkin agak sedikit sama dengan animenya jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan :D Baiklah selamat membaca :) ^^v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyuga Hinata itu adalah namaku. Selama ini aku telah hidup dalam lingkungan keluarga kerajaan yang didalamnya memiliki sebuah sejarah yang luar biasa. _'Kekuatan sang pangeran harus dilindungi'_ itulah yang selalu Tousanku katakan. Aku bukanlah seorang ratu ataupun seorang putri disini, tapi aku hanyalah seorang prajurit pribadi dalam kerajaan ini. Usiaku sudah memasuki kepala 2, sejak aku masih berumur 10 tahun aku sudah dididik untuk belajar bela diri dan menggunakan pedang oleh Tousan, karna hanya akulah putri satu-satunya yang Tousan punya. Kaasan sudah meninggal sejak aku berumur 5 tahun akibat kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawanya. Setelah 5 tahun Kaasan meninggal aku hidup dengan Tousan dalam istana ini. Dan sekarang ketika sudah berumur 20 tahun aku sudah menjabat sebagai Jendral prajurit dalam kerajaan ini.

Kerajaan Uzumaki. Itulah nama sebuah kerajaan yang sangat dikenal dengan kekayaannya yang berlimpah, ketika anak pertama mereka lahir kejadian mengerikan terjadi. Para perampok datang dan memporak-porandakan wilayah Konoha, waktu itu sang Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina beserta pengawal dan prajurit menyerangnya, mengorbankan hidup untuk sang Pangeran yang baru saja dilahirkan hingga banyak nyawa para perampok itu melayang akibat perlawanan dari kerajaan Uzumaki. Tapi kejadian itu masih berlanjut ketika sang pangeran berusia 5 tahun beliau jatuh sakit dan mengalami demam yang parah. Kata orang yang mengobatinya dia terkena kutukan darah rubah yang dikalahkan oleh Tou-sannya waktu sang ratu masih mengandung sang pangeran. Sang Ratu Kushina yang tidak percaya akan hal itu mengorbankan dirinya untuk melawan rubah yang kembali hadir menghancurkan kerajaannya.

Kerajaan kembali hancur, Raja dan Ratu tewas tepat didepan mata sang pangeran. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya pangeran waktu itu. Namun peperangan sudah berakhir sejak sang pangeran berusia 10 tahun dan dia juga mulai dididik agar nantinya bisa mengendalikan kekuatan yang bersarang dalam dirinya dan menjaga kerajaan ini serta kekayaan yang sudah diwariskan oleh kedua orangtuanya.

Itu adalah cerita lama yang aku dengar dari Tou-san setelah beberapa tahun mengabdikan dirinya sebagai prajurit di kerajaan ini. Sayang, Tousanku juga ikut meninggal setahun yang lalu berkat penyakit yang menggorogotinya.

Pesan terakhir yang selalu beliau sampaikan padaku adalah _"Hinata, kau harus melindungi sang pangeran. Dia memang akan tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apakah kekuatan itu akan bangkit kembali atau tidak. Ingat apa yang sudah Tousan sampaikan dan ajarkan padamu. Hanya kamulah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengendalikannya. Jaga dia dengan separuh nyawamu"_

Hanya itulah perkataan Tou-san yang selalu aku ingat sampai sekarang. Menjaga pangeran Uzumaki yang sekarang telah menjadi Raja satu-satunya di kerajaan ini. Beliau tidak kelihatan seperti raja pada umumnya. Beliau memiliki sikap yang baik hati, murah senyum dan dermawan. Penduduk kerajaan ini sangat menyukainya. Namun jika beliau seperti itu terus maka beliau akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi kerajaan-kerjaan lain, mengingat kekayaan yang dimiliki kerajaan Uzumaki ini yang masih melimpah. Didikan untuk menjadikan dia kuat sealalu diabaikannya, aku heran dengan kelakuan sang raja, beliau hanya ingin menikmati hidup tanpa adanya kekerasan. Aku juga setuju dengan pendiriannya itu tapi tidak ada salahnya menjadi kuat untuk melindungi seseorang yang berhargakan?

Setiap hari, mulai pagi sampai petang aku berlatih bertarung menggunakan pedang dan melatih kekuatanku untuk bisa melindungi sang raja jika suatu saat nanti kekuatannya bisa bangkit dan juga menyiapkan diri jika suatu saat peperangan akan terjadi. Aku berlatih bersama anak buahku, ada wanita dan tentunya lebih banyak pria. Aku yakin jika kekuatan pria lebih baik daripada wanita, namun bagimanapun juga wanita bisa setara dengan pria. Buktinya aku bisa menjadi Jendral dari beberapa prajurit yang ada disini.

"Baik minna kita istrihat dulu" ujarku pada mereka.

Sudah 1 jam kami berlatih menggunakan pedang dan bela diri. Keringat bercucuran didahi mereka, aku tidak boleh membiarkan mereka terlalu lelah. Mereka semua beristirahat menikmati santapan yang sudah para maid sediakan.

Aku berjanji akan mengabdikan hidupku untuk melindungi Raja Uzumaki.

.

Hyuga Hinata, sang jendaral dalam kerajaan ini berjalan di lorong istana dengan pedang terlampir disamping kanannya. Jubah panjang yang ia kenakan menambah kesan tangguh, walaupun ia seorang wanita tapi kekuatannya sudah setara dengan jendral pria diluaran sana.

Langkahnya tegap menuju sebuah ruangan untuk menyampaikan berita pada sang raja yang tengah bertugas diruangannya.

 **Cklekk!** Pintu dibuka.

"Gomennasai yang mulia, saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa pengawal kerajaan dari Suna sudah tiba. Dan Raja Sabaku akan segera tiba setelahnya" ucap Hinata menyampaikan berita pada sang Raja.

"Aahhh Hinata, jangan berbicara formal seperti itu padaku. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil saja aku Naruto. Kitakan sudah berteman dari kecil"

Itu dia sang Raja Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang Raja yang sangat disanjungi oleh penduduknya. Dia tengah bekerja mengecek semua pengeluaran bulan ini. Dia tersenyum cerah mendapati Hinata datang ke ruangannya.

"Itu sama sekali bukan wewenang saya. Bagaimanapun anda adalah sang pemimpin kerajaan ini. Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Hinata membungkuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kepergiannya. Tatapannya kembali ia layangkan pada berkas-berkas yang membuatnya pusing.

"Aaahhh aku bosan" keluhnya seraya melemparkan kertas yang tadi ia baca.

Narutopun beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan.

.

Tujuannya adalah taman kerajaan, di sana terdapat begitu banyak tanaman yang tumbuh subur. Udara begitu segar untuk dihirup. Pepohonan serta bunga-bunga menambah keindahan taman itu. Taman yang dulunya selalu menjadi tempat favorit Kaasannya. Kenangan indah bersama Kaasan dan Tousannya hinggap begitu saja dalam ingatan Naruto.

Pria berusia 22 tahun itu sudah mengalami banyak cobaan hidup yang begitu berat. Pada usianya yang baru menginjak 5 tahun ia harus kehilangan dua orang yang paling berharga sekaligus dalam hidupnya, mereka adalah Tousan dan Kaasannya yang selalu mencintai dan menyayanginya. Mereka tewas tepat didepan kedua mata bocah kecil itu.

Kejadian menyakitan itu hinggap kembali dalam ingatan Naruto, senyum kecut ia layangkan pada langit cerah hari ini "andai dulu aku sudah besar dan menjadi kuat pasti kalian masih ada di sisiku. Dan aku benci dengan peperangan" gumam Naruto sarat akan kesedihan.

 **Tess…..** air mata menetes begitu saja. Ia menengadah melihat langit berharap Kaasan dan Tousannya sedang melihatnya saat ini.

"Kaasan hiks… Tousan… gomennasai. Naruto menjadi anak yang tidak berguna" lanjutnya dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Hanya disaat sedang sendirian seperti inilah Naruto bisa mengeluarkan sisi cengengnya. Naruto tidak bisa memperlihatkan sisi ini pada semua orang. Ia harus menjadi seorang raja yang kuat supaya kerajaannya tidak bisa di injak-injak oleh kerajaan lain.

Angin berhembus menyapu wajah tan ini, menerbangkan anak rambut blondenya yang acak-acakan. Ia menutup kedua mata menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang seolah mengatakan dia harus kuat dalam berbagai situasi apapun.

Naruto harus tahu dimana ia hidup dan dimana ia dibesarkan. Ia adalah seorang pemimpin yang harus menjadi pedoman bagi para penduduknya. Ia harus kuat dan kuat. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar "sudah aku tidak boleh menangis lagi, aku harus kuat bagaimanapun juga aku adalah seorang raja sekarang"

Merasa baik dengan kondisinya iapun kembali beranjak dari sana untuk segera menyambut tamu dari kerajaan Suna yang katanya sebentar lagi akan tiba disini. Ia berjalan dengan langkah gagah. Baju kebangsawanannya melekat ditubuh atletisnya menambah kesan keren dan wibawa yang ia miliki. Sipapun wanita, entah itu dari kalangan bangsawan ataupun tidak pasti sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya tadi sepasang mata mengintainya, dia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang mengeluarkan sisi lemahnya. Ya dia adalah Hinata, dia selalu memata-matai Naruto. Dia takut jika Naruto akan bertindak gegabah ketika mengingat kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Sepertinya sekarang dia sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri" gumam Hinata.

Ia jadi teringat ketika masa remajanya, waktu itu umur mereka masih belasan tahun. Hinata yang di suruh selalu mengawasi Naruto mendapatinya tengah mencoba melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Untung saja Hinata datang diwaktu yang tepat.

Hinata mendekap tubuh Naruto yang bergetar, dan ketika dia bertanya kenapa Naruto ingin bunuh diri jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto mengejutkannya. Naruto berkata "aku merinduka Kaasan dan Tousan aku ingin menyusul mereka. Mereka meninggal karna kesalahanku"

Itulah yang selalu Naruto katakan ketika terpuruk, dan Hinata takut kejadian itu akan terulang kembali. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan kedua orang tua, tetapi Naruto lebih dari pada itu. Dia melihat kejadian bagaimana kedua orang tuanya terbunuh oleh monster rubah.

Hinata tersenyum dan berlalu dari sana untuk mendampingi Naruto menyambut tamu dari Suna.

.

Suasana terlihat meriah ketika sang Raja Suna yang bernama Sabaku Gaara sudah berada didalam istana. Kedatangannya dijamu dengan meriah, banyak hidangan tersaji dimeja makan berukuran panjang dan lebar itu. Naruto duduk didepan Gaara.

Hinata beserta pengawal-pengawal yang lain hanya memperhatikan tidak jauh dari mereka.

Naruto beserta Gaara terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang disana.

"Kerja sama ini akan terus berlanjut. Bagimana jika malam minggu ini kita mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan kerja sama kita yang sudah berjalan 1 bulan ini?" Tanya Gaara.

Naruto yang mendengar usulan Gaara tadi tersenyum "aku setuju dengan usulan itu. Baiklah aku yang akan menyiapkannya. Kita undang kerajaan-kerajaan lain juga supaya menikmati pesatanya. Eemmm bagaimana jika kita mengusung pesta dansa saja?" usul Naruto memberikan pendapatnya.

"Boleh juga sepertinya itu menarik"

"Sekalian anda mencari jodoh juga…. Ahahahah" tawa Naruto menggelegar disana, itulah sikapnya yang selalu ceria. Dengan siapapun Naruto selalu menghangatkan suasana, baginya jika harus mentaati aturan kerajaan yang super duper ketat itu ia tidak akan sanggup makanya dia bersikap sewajarnya saja untuk membuatnya nyaman.

 **Tukk!** Gaara memukul kepala Naruto pelan dengan sendok yang ia gunakan tadi untuk makan "jangan bercanda. Sepertinya itu rencana anda saja" balas Gaara, meskipun dengan kesan formal tetapi ada sisi bercandanya juga.

"Ahahahaha" tawa lagi-lagi meledak dari Naruto melihat tampang Gaara yang malu-malu seperti itu.

Semua prajurit dan pengawal dari kedua raja itu ikut tersenyum melihat kebersamaan mereka. Tidak ada kesan kaku atapun canggung disana, tetapi hanya ada suasana hangat bak keluarga yang kembali bertemu. Mungkin ini adalah efek dari kedua raja itu yang selalu bertemu dalam membicarakan kerja sama mereka.

 _'_ _Syukurlah, lebih baik anda tertawa seperti itu dari pada harus menangis seperti tadi'_ batin Hinata ikut tersenyum melihat tawa bahagia dari sang Raja Naruto.

"Hyugasan, ne Hyugasan" bisik seseorang yang berada disampingnya.

Hinata menoleh "iya ada apa Inosan?" Tanya Hinata pada anak buahnya yang sesama wanita.

"Apakah anda selalu melihat yang mulia tertawa seperti itu?" Tanya Ino yang kelihatan tidak peraya melihat sang raja tertawa bahagia seperti tadi.

Hinata kembali tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu "pertanyaan yang bagus. Sebenarnya yang mulia selalu tertawa seperti itu tetapi beliau jarang memperlihatkannya pada kita" bisik Hinata membuat Ino lagi-lagi tidak percaya.

"Katanya mereka akan mengadakan pesta dansa ya? Wwaahhh pasti banyak putri-putri dari kerajaan lain akan datang. Andaiiii saja kita bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka pasti akan mengasyikan dan tentunya kita hanya bisa menonton karna kita akan menjaga pesta itukan?" gerutu Ino pada Hinata. Ia menginginkan hadir dipesta dansa yang akan dilaksanakan oleh raja mereka beberapa hari lagi.

Hinata terdiam mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut Ino. Pandangannya kembali menatap kearah sang raja yang masih bercanda bersama dengan Gaara disana. Hatinya mengatakan setuju dengan keinginan konyol Ino yang sama sekali tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan.

"Eemmhhh" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melupakan keinginan itu. Sudah beberapa tahun ia tinggal disini dan setiap ada pesta ia hanya bisa mengontrol jalannya pesta untuk berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada hambatan apapun.

 _'_ _Fokuslah Hinata'_ batinnya.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menuju tempat latihan, hari memang sudah sore tetapi ia harus kembali berlatih untuk semakin memperkuat kekuatannya. Hinata ingin lebih mahir lagi dalam menggunakan pedang. Ia ingin mahir seperti Tousannya waktu itu, dimana sekali sebitan korban berjatuhan dengan mudahnya.

Hinata melepaskan jubahnya, rambut panjang yang tergerai ia ikat satu menyerupai ekor kuda.

 **Ssrrrtttt!** Suara pedang yang ia tarik dari tempatnya.

 **Plasss! Plass!** Ia menggoyang-goyangkan pedang itu kekanan dan kekiri untuk segera memulai sesi latihan. Cahaya senja yang masuk melalui jendela besar diruangan itu menemaninya latihan hari ini. Hinata terbiasa latihan di sore hari seorang diri, baginya latihan diwaktu seperti ini malah membuat dirinya semakin bersemangat.

"KKkkhhiiiyyaaaa" ia berteriak seolah ada lawan didepannya yang siap menerkam.

 **Plass! Sett! Plass!** Suara pedang bertubrukan dengan udara terdengar begitu nyaring di dalam ruang latihan itu.

Lompatan, tebasan pedang dan gerakan demi gerakan lain dilakukan olehnya seolah disana benar-benar ada seorang musuh yang tengah menyerangnya. Nafasnya naik turun, tapi itu tidak membuat Hinata menghentikan latihannya.

Baru juga beberapa menit Hinata latihan keringan mulai bercucuran semangatnya tidak pernah luntur.

Naruto berjalan untuk segera kembali keruangan setelah menemani Raja Gaara seharian ini. Naruto ingin segera beristirahat namun langkahnya terhenti ketika telinganya menangkap suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Perlahan Naruto mendekat kearah ruangan yang ia yakini disana ada seseorang yang tengah berlatih.

 **Krekk!** Pintu dibuka perlahan. Naruto sedikit menengok siapa gerangan orang yang sudah sesore ini masih berlatih.

Matanya terbuka lebar mendapati Hinata yang tengah memainkan pedangnya begitu lihai "Hinata? Apakah dia akan berlatih terus menerus?" gumamnya.

Naruto berjalan masuk kedalam, mengambil satu pedang yang ada disana untuk latihan.

 **Trangg!** Kedua pedang itu beradu menghasilkan bunyi nyaring, Hinata membelalakan kedua mataya kaget melihat sang raja ada disana.

"A…aahhh yang mulia" dengan cepat Hinata menunduk menghormati kedatangannya.

"Haduuhh Hinata harus berapa kali aku katakan panggil saja aku Naruto. Lagi pula disini hanya ada kita berdua" gerutu Naruto seraya memain-mainkan pedangnya.

Hinata melongo mendengar dan melihat Naruto seperti itu "ta….tapi bagaimanapun juga anda_"

"Seoarng raja? Hinata dengar ya kita sudah hidup bersama lebih dari 10 tahunkan? Kau yang selalu ada bersamaku, menghiburku dan menyemangatiku. Jadi aku merasa tidak enak jika kau terus-terusan memanggilku formal seperti itu" lanjut Naruto mengingat kebersamaan mereka dimasa lalu. Dimana hanya ada Hinata yang selalu ada disampingnya meskipun ia tahu jika wanita itu juga telah kehilangan sang ayah untuk melindungi dirinya dan kerajaan ini.

"Ha….ha'i"

Naruto menoleh menatap Hinata lagi mendengar jawabannya barusan "iya apa?"

"Ha….ha'i Na….naruto-kun?"

Sedetik kemudian Naruto tersenyum begitu lebar mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh Hinata "yyyeeee akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan nama itu. Rasanya begitu berbeda seolah kita sangat-sangat dekat" ucap Naruto.

Dalam pandangan Hinata, pria itu terlihat begitu senang dan bahagia _'yokatta Narutokun'_ batinnya.

"Yoshh….. baiklah ayo kita latihan Hinata. Bersiaplah kkkhhhiiyyyaaaaaaaaaa" Naruto mengarahkan pedangnya pada Hinata.

Bagi Hinata perlawanan Naruto mudah sekali dibaca, dengan beberapa gerakanpun Naruto sudah kalah melawannya. Bagimanapun juga Naruto tidak terlalu pandai dalam menggunakan pedang.

.

Sejam sudah berlalu, langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Bintang satu persatu mulai bermunculan, sang raja malam juga sudah menguasai langit malam ini.

Hinata dan Naruto berada di luar istana, mereka tengah menikmati pemandangan langit malam seraya beristirahat dari latihan pedang tadi. Tidak ada percakapan disana, mereka terlalu sibuk menikmati suasana malam bersama yang sudah jarang mereka lakukan. Dulu ketika mereka masih kecil, Hinata dan Naruto sering menikmati langit malam bersama. Melihat bintang yang berkelap-kelip seolah menyambut kedangatan mereka.

"Ne Hinata, mau sampai kapan kau bekerja keras melatih kemampuanmu dalam menggunakan pedang? Bahkan dengan mudahnya kau mengalahkanku" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, karna aku akan selalu melindungimu" jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa kau ingin melindungiku? Bahkan dari dulu kau selalu mengangkat pedang bersama Tousanmu. Apakah kamu tidak lelah? Aku tidak perlu dilindungi kau tahu karna sekarang kerajaan sudah damai"

"Awalnya aku melindungimu karna itu adalah pesan Tousan terakhir yang beliau sampaikan untukku. Tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu hal itu menjadi keinginanku sendiri, kita tidak pernah tahu dalam keadaan damai ini mungkin saja sesuatu yang tidak kita harapkan akan terjadi" jawab Hinata membuat Naruto terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa mendengar hal itu dari Hinata. Wanita tangguh yang selalu ada disisinya, bahkan dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk keselamatannya.

Apakah dia telah menjadi seorang pria pengecut? Berlindung dibawah naungan seoarng wanita? Entahlah perasaan Naruto sekarang tidak menentu.

"Jangan berpikir jika kau sebagai seorang pria tidak berguna dan hanya berlindung dalam naungan seorang wanita itu adalah kesalahan besar, karna kau tahu ini adalah tugasku dan sudah menjadi kewajibanku. Meskipun aku seorang wanita tapi kemampuanku setara dengan pria" lanjut Hinata seolah membaca pikiran Naruto.

"Ya baiklah, kalau begitu lindungi aku selalu. Tidak hanya diriku tetapi hatiku juga, ne?"

Pertanyaan ambigu itu entah kenapa membuat Hinata merona mendengarnya, apa yang sebenarnya Naruto katakan itu?

"Sembuhkan aku dari masa laluku" lanjut Naruto lagi membuat Hinata tersadar.

"A…aahhh baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" jawab Hinata segera pergi darisana. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu sendiri setelah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto mengenai hatinya.

 _'_ _Baka….. baka….. baka'_ gerutunya dalam hati memikirkan kebodohannya menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Naruto masih menikmati langit malam seorang diri.

.

.

Hinata sudah berada didalam kamarnya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah letih seharian ini berlatih dan berlatih menggunakan pedang dan juga menyambut kedatangan tamu penting dari Suna. Jantungnya entah kenapa tidak berhenti berdebar memikirkan tentang ucapan Naruto yang ternyata tidak sesuai dengan pikirannya.

"Bakaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ apa yang aku pikirkan" gumamnya dengan rona merah yang masih bertengger manis dipipi putihnya. Untung saja Naruto tidak melihatnya jika ia sampai melihat Hinata pasti akan merasakan malu yang luar biasa.

"Apakah aku….

…..Jatuh cinta?"

Kedua matanya terbelalak sempurna.

 **Tbc...**

 **Arigato gozaimasu sudah membaca jika suka silahkan reviews ya :D jaa sampai ketemu lagi ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Peperangan di Pesta dansa

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : (NaruHina) Sakura**

.

.

.

Kerajaan Uzumaki sudah berdiri dari beberapa abad yang lalu. Dulu setiap tahunnya di dalam kerajaan sering terjadi peperangan dan banyak memakan korban jiwa akibat melawan para penjahat. Faktor utama dari peperangan itu adalah bahwa kerajaan Uzumaki memiliki banyak kekayaan yang tidak ternilai. Dulu di saat Raja Uzumaki pertama masih memimpin, beliaulah yang waktu itu menemukan tambang emas batangan disekitaran istana, sehingga sampai sekarang kekayaan tersebut masih terus ada dan sampai turun temurun menjadi warisan kepada raja-raja selanjutnya.

Namun sepertinya peperanganpun turut menurun dan terus terjadi kepada keturunannya yang ke 4 dan ketika keturunan ke 5 lahir peperangan itu berakhir.

Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa sampai bisa berakhir mungkin otak dari perampokan itu sudah tewas di bantai habis oleh keturunan ke 4, namun nyawa mereka juga harus melayang karena mereka di tawan oleh perampok yang datang menyusul. Kejadian itu sangat membekas dalam ingatan keturunan ke 5 yaitu Raja Uzumaki Naruto. Di umurnya yang masih 5 tahun Raja harus menelan pil kepahitan hidup yang begitu keras dan hanya ada Hinata yang selalu bersamanya, hingga sekarang ia telah menjadi jendral yang sering berada disampingnya.  
Namun apakah benar peperangan itu sudah berakhir? Ataukah perdamaian itu hanya sementara saja? Takdir tidak ada yang tahu, ia datang tanpa sepengetahuan kita.

.

Suara burung terdengar nyaring disekitaran istana, raja siang sudah berada diatas singgasananya untuk menjalankan kembali tugas untuk menyinari bumi hari ini. Suasana di dalam istana terlihat sangat sibuk mengingat akhir minggu ini akan dilaksanakan pesta dansa merayakan kerja sama antar dua kerajaan yaitu Kerajaan Uzumaki dan Kerajaan Suna, keduanya sudah bekerja sama sejak setahun yang lalu.

Seperti biasa Hinata mengontrol setiap ruangan istana mencari hal-hal yang mencurigakan. Rambat panjangnya sengaja ia ikat supaya tidak mengganggu kegiatannya dan semakin menambah kesan cantik namun berani. Sedangkan sang Raja masih sibuk berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang setiap hari selalu membuatnya pusing dan merasa bosan. Tapi memang itu adalah tugas utamanya untuk menjadikan rakyat hidup sejahtera dalam naungan kepemimpinannya.

"Yang mulia" ujar Hinata membungkuk hormat pada Raja Gaara yang berjalan mendekatinya dengan 2 orang pengawal dimasing-masing sisinya.

"Anda Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya Raja Gaara dijawab anggukan mantap oleh Hinata "bisa kita bicara sebantar?" mendengar itu Hinata kembali mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Gaara.

Keberadaan mereka kini ada di pelataran istana, duduk dibangku yang menghadap langsung kearah taman bunga yang bermekar indah hari ini. Angin berhembus kembali menerbangkan rambut mereka yang berbeda warna.

Duduk bersama seperti ini dengan seorang Raja membuat Hinata sedikit tidak nyaman "Gomennasai, apa ada Yang Mulia ingin katakan kepada saya?"

"Apakah Naruto memang bersikap seperti itu?" jawab Gaara memberikan pertanyaan untuknya.

"Maksud Yang Mulia?" Tanya Hinata lagi tidak mengerti.

"Iya bersikap seenaknya tidak seperti bangsawan pada umumnya"

Hinata terdiam mendengar hal itu, benar saja jika Naruto yang notabene adalah seorang raja tetapi ia memiliki sikap dan sifat yang tidak sama dengan beberapa raja pada umumnya. Dia periang, dia seenaknya, dia bahkan tidak perduli dengan tatakrama yang selalu diajarkannya dari dulu. Sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal Naruto memang sudah bersikap seperti itu. Apa mungkin dia sengaja bersikap demikian supaya dia tidak kesepian? Ya mungkin saja seperti itu, karna sampai sekarangpun Hinata tidak tahu alasan apa yang rajanya pikirkan.

"Uzumakisama memang seperti itu sejak dulu. Tetapi saya rasa itu memang sikap beliau yang sebenarnya, jadi saya harap Yang Mulia bisa memahaminya" jawab Hinata membungkuk hormat untuk berlalu dari sana "gomennasai ada hal yang harus saya kontrol dulu. Permisi Yang Mulia" Hinatapun beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Gaara dengan kedua pengawalnya.

Semilir angin kembali datang menyejukan diri Gaara "yah, aku harap dia jujur dengan sikapnya itu" gumam Gaara yang sebenarnya mengetahui fakta mengenai meninggalnya orang tua Naruto.

.

"Aaarrggghhhh aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan semua berkas ini" gerutu Naruto yang lagi-lagi melemparkan kertas-kertas itu sehingga berserakan dimeja kerjanya.

"Anda tidak boleh seperti itu, bagaimanapun nasib kerajaan tergantung pada anda" ujar sang penasehat raja, Nara Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak memahamiku, aku pusing Shikamaru. Aku ingin jalan-jalan bersama Hinata" ucapnya dan beranjak dari duduknya.

Shikamaru yang sudah mengerti tabiat rajanya yang seperti itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah dengan keinginannya "yah terserahlah"

Naruto tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan, dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Shikamaru yang sedang membereskan kertas-kertas itu.

Dengan langkah ringan serta senyuman hangat bertengger diwajahnya Naruto berjalan mencari keberadaan Hinata. Dan disanalah wanita itu, dia tengah melatih anak buahnya seperti biasa.

"Hinata~" teriak sang raja membuat semua yang berada disana menoleh dan langsung membungkuk hormat melihat kedatangannya.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto melambaikan tangan padanya segera menghampiri dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Lagi-lagi raja itu membuat ia kelabakan dengan kelakuan konyolnya yang tidak pernah mengetahui tempat dimana ia berada. Hinata memang sudah biasa terlihat bersama dengan Naruto. Namun yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah sang Raja selalu datang tiba-tiba membuat anak buahnya sering menatap curiga pada mereka.

Seperti Ino yang selalu menyaksikan kebersamaan mereka dan sekarang ia lagi-lagi mencurigai kebersamaan Jendral itu dengan sang Raja _'aku yakin mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus'_ batinnya seraya menyeringai tanpa ada siapapun yang tahu.

.

Raja Uzumaki tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang Jendral sekaligus pengawal pribadinya Hyuuga Hinata. Terpaksa Hinata ikut karna ajakannya yang tidak bisa ia tolak. Suasana istana sangat tenang tidak terlihat apapun yang mencurigakan. Meskipun begitu pengawalan masih dijaga dengan ketat untuk menghindarkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan besar yang akan terjadi.

"Jadi kemana Narutokun akan membawaku?" Tanya Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Heheh, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan denganmu saja. Apakah tidak boleh? Aku bosan dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas itu" rutuk Naruto.

"Itukan memang tugasmu sebagai seorang Raja"

"Iya makanya temani aku jalan-jalan sebentar"

"Ha'i ha'i"

Dan setelah itu tidak ada lagi obrolan yang berarti. Mereka hanya berjalan-jalan disekitar istana yang luas ini. Setiap penghuni istana terus saja memandang kearah mereka berdua. Ada yang terkagum-kagum tetapi ada juga yang mencurigai tentang kedekatan mereka.

.

.

.

Pesta dansa yang akan digelar di istana Uzumaki ini hanya tinggal menunggu jam saja. Tepat pada pukul 19:00 malam nanti acara akan segera dimulai. Semua tamu undangan mulai berdatangan, mulai dari ratu, raja, pangeran sampai para putri lainpun berdatangan memenuhi undangan yang disebar.

Setiap putri dan ratu yang datang mereka terlihat begitu cantik dan menawan. Gaun panjang yang indah membalut tubuh ramping mereka menambah kesan elegan pada para wanita bangsawan itu.

Pesta semakin terlihat meriah ketika Raja Uzumaki Naruto sudah datang kesana, ruang tengah istana yang luas itu dijadikan tempat utama untuk pesta dansa dilangsungkan. Naruto terlihat sangat gagah malam ini, ia mengenakan pakaian ala kerajaan beserta jubah merahnya. Setiap putri yang datang kesana menatap Naruto dengan terpesona. Begitupun dengan Gaara yang ikut turun andil dalam pesta malam ini dan dia juga tidak kalah gagah dan tampannya dari Naruto.

"Waahhh aku tidak menyangka jika Raja Uzumaki begitu tampan"

"Iya kau benar, tapi Raja Sabaku juga tidak kalah tampan"

"Pokonya malam ini aku harus bisa berdansa dengan salah satu dari mereka"

"Iya kau benar"

Bisikan demi bisikan mulai terdengar dari beberapa putri yang melihat kedatangan 2 raja itu. Naruto dan Gaara tampak sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan tamu yang hadir sebelum acara dansa dimulai.

Tak berapa lama musik iringan dansa mulai terdengar diputar, setaip putri dan pangeran mulai melakukan dansa mereka. Suasana terlihat begitu romantis, cahaya lampu berwarna merah muda begitu kental disana. Mereka berdansa dengan menghayati setiap alunan musik yang dimainkan.

"Bolehkah saya berdansa dengan anda putri?" ujar Naruto mendekati putri dari kerajaan Iwagakure.

"Dengan senang hati yang mulia" jawabnya menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Mereka berdua mulai berdansa, begitupun dengan Gaara yang kelihatannya sudah mendapatkan pasangan untuk berdansa. Suasana terlihat meriah semuanya berdansa menikmati alunan musik.

Berbeda dengan diluar ruangan, Hinata dengan semua anak buahnya tengah bersiaga melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Pintu gerbang dibuka, kereta kencana berwarna putih mewah masuk kedalam pekaranagn istana.

Kereta itu berhenti tepat didepan ruang pesta, Hinata berjalan mendekatinya. Namun tak berapa lama seorang putri turun dengan dibantu oleh pengawalnya, dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun merah mudanya. Bahkan Hinatapun mengakui akan kecantikan putri tersebut.

Dia tersenyum kearah Hinata "permisi apakah acaranya sudah dimulai?" ujarnya dengan suara yang begitu lembut.

Hinatapun tersadar dari tatapan kagum yang tidak lepas darinya "a…ahhh pestanya baru dimulai, silahkan masuk yang mulia" jawab Hinata menunduk dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Sang putri yang baru datang itupun masuk. Melihat ada yang baru datang kesana setiap mata yang memandang menghentikan dansanya. Mereka semua menatap kearah datang sang putri. Begitupun dnegan Naruto yang langsung menghentikan dansanya dan berjalan mendekati putri itu. Bak dalam dongeng dimana sekarang semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua.

"Permisi, maukah anda berdansa dengan saya?" ujar Naruto formal dan langsung berjongkok dengan tangan kanannya meminta untuk disambut.

"Dengan senang hati yang mulia" jawabnya dan menerima uluran tangan Naruto.

Melihat pemandangan itu para pemian musik kembali memainkan alat musiknya pertanda bahwa dansa akan kembali dimulai. Semua putri dan pangeran kembali berdansa lagi.

Kedua mata mereka saling berpandangan menyelami keindahan warna mata masing-masing. Sapphire dan emerald, dua warna mata yang begitu indah.

"Kalau boleh saya tahu darimana putri berasal?" Tanya Naruto disela-sela berdansanya.

"Saya dari kerajaan Haruno yang mulia"

"Emm, Haruno ya. Dan siapa namamu?"

"Saya Haruno Sakura"

"Nama yang indah"

"Arigato gozaimasu"

Mereka berdua kembali berdansa mengikuti irama musik yang di putar.

Dari arah luar tanpa Naruto sadari sepasang mata mengamati mereka berdua, dia melihat lewat kaca yang tembus langsung kearah mereka. Tatapan itu sebenarnya memiliki sebuah makna khusus untuk hatinya, tetapi ia enggan untuk mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya. Biarkanlah hal itu menjadi rahasia dirinya sendiri.

"Aaahhh sepertinya menyenangkan ya bisa berdansa disana" ujar Ino yang berdiri tepat disamping Hinata.

Hinata menoleh pada Ino yang tengah menatap para bangsawan itu tengah berdansa dengan meriah. Jujur dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Hinatapun ingin mengikuti dansa seperti mereka. Tetapi karna tugas yang ia punya lebih penting jadi Hinata lebih mementingkan bertugas dari pada acara itu. Meskipun mereka menggunakan gaun tetapi para wanita tangguh itu lebih memantau mereka dan menjaga keamanan.

1 jam telah berlalu, acara berlangsung dengan meriah. Semua tamu undangan tengah berbincang-bincang santai disana. Namun siapa sangka jika ditengah-tengah acara yang meriah itu akan ada hal yang tidak di inginkan terjadi. Sampai terdengar…..

 **Dorr! bumm!** Ledakan terdengar dipekarangan istana. Hinata selaku jendral langsung berlari untuk melihat ada apa disana.

Kedua matanya terbelalak melihat beberapa peledak yang berserakan siap untuk meledak dalam beberapa detik lagi.

"Mundurr! Amankan para bangsawan" teriak Hinata pada anak buahnya.

"Kussoooo siapa sebenarnya dalang dibalik semua ini?" gumam Hinata masih menatap kesekitaran mencari siapa pelakunya.

 **Duaarrr! Dduuuaarrr! Bum! Bummm!** Ledakan demi ledakan meriam itu akhirnya terdengar, Hinata segera berlari untuk menghindar dari sana. Untungnya ledakan yang terjadi itu kecil dan tidak berakibat patal. Sekarang Hinata tahu jika ledakan itu adalah pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada kekacauan yang terjadi.

 **Brugg!** Sebuah gulungan terlempar kearahnya, Hinata langsung membawa dan membacanya.

 ** _"_** ** _JIKA KAU LENGAH MAKA RAJA AKAN CELAKA"_** itulah pesan ancaman yang tertulis disana. Kedua mata lavender itu terbelalak, Hinata mencengkram kuat surat ancaman ditangannya dan tatapannya berubah menjadi tegas dan dingin "gawat Narutokun" gumam Hinata dan langsung berlari darisana untuk mencari keberadaan sang raja.

.

Didalam sebuah taman istana terdapat sepasang bangsawan yang sedang menikmati waktu bersama bermandikan cahaya bulan dan mereka terlihat begitu bahagia. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto yang membawa putri Sakura ketempat yang menjadi favoritnya bersama sang Kaasan.

"Bukankah disini indah putri?" tanyanya ketika mereka tiba disana dan duduk disisi kolam air mancur sebelum kekacauan yang terjadi didepan istananya.

"Iya yang mulia disini memang indah" jawab Putri Sakura terlihat tengah menikmati setiap bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto, aku tidak terlalu suka dengan ucapan formal itu"

"Tapi itu tidak sopan"

"TIdak apa-apa, disinikan cuman ada kita berdua"

"Ba…..baiklah" ucap Sakura dengan malu-malu.

"Sakura, kamu terlihat begitu sangat cantik"

 **Blusshhh!** Rona merah itu terlihat jelas di pipinya"a…..arigato"

"Dan sepertinya aku sudah jatuh hati padamu" entah sadar atau tidak Naruto berkata seperti itu, membuat Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya.

"Be…..benarkah?"

"Itu benar, sejak kau datang tadi aku sudah terjatuh dalam pesonamu" gombalnya membuat Sakura kembali tersipu malu.

"A…arigato"

Sejenak tinggalkan kebersamaan mereka berdua dulu.

Didalam istana yang cukup jauh dari taman keadaan sudah menjadi kacau balau. Para prajurit tengah bertarung dengan gerombolan orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal. Hinata mulai mencabut pedang disisi bajunya.

 **Ssrrettt! Plasss!** Satu sayatan berhasil melukai salah satu orang yang menyerangnya. Tetapi setelah itu dari berbagai sisi Hinata kembali diserang 5 orang laki-laki yang berbadan besar.

 **Seettt! Sseettt! Plass!** Beberapa sayatan dengan pedangnya mampu menumbangkan mereka semua. Dari berbagai sisi gerombolan itu kembali datang. Semua anak buahnya tengah sibuk dengan lawannya masing-masing. Tatapan Hinata melihat sebagaian dari mereka menuju ke taman istana dimana disana sang raja tengah menikmati waktu bersama dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan Haruno.

"Gawat Narutokun" Hinata berlari untuk segera menyusul mereka yang mungkin akan mengancam keselamatan sang raja.

Hinata datang pada waktu yang tepat, benar saja bahwa sekarang ada beberapa orang yang mulai mendekati keberadaan sang raja.

"Uzumakisama lari" teriak Hinata.

Mendengar sebuah teriakan dari orang yang ia kenal membuat Naruto menghentikan obrolannya dengan putri Sakura dan menatap kedatangan Hinata dan dari berbagai sisi orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalinya.

"Hinata mereka siapa?" ucap Naruto bingung melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Jadi kau raja dari kerajaan Uzumaki? Hohoho sepertinya anda mudah untuk ditumbangkan ya. Sekarang katakan dimana hartamu atau kau akan mati?"

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan hartaku. Pergi kalian" jawab Naruto marah seraya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Hohoho tidak semudah itu yang mulia. Bersiaplah, kkhhhiiiyaaaaaaa"

 **Trang!** Pedang terdengar beradu, Hinata dengan segera berlari untuk melindungi Naruto. Aneh memang seorang wanita harus melindungi pria. Namun itu adalah tugas Hinata melindungi raja Naruto yang sudah diamanati sang ayah dari dulu karna bagimanapun juga kemampuan Naruto dalam menggunakan pedang belum selihai dirinya. Jadi mau tidak mau Hinata harus dengan sigap untuk melindungi Naruto supaya sang raja tidak terluka.

"Selagi aku bisa menahannya kalian larilah" ucap Hinata saat berdiri didepan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Tapi Hinata bagaimana bisa kau melawan mereka sekaligus"

"Tenang saja Uzumaki-sama aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi musuh seperti ini jadi sekarang larilah"

"Baiklah, Sakura ayo kita pergi. Aku mempercayakannya padamu Hinata"

"Eeummm"

Namun baru juga mereka berlari beberapa langkah dari arah belakang satu dari para penjahat itu menerjang mereka, membuat Sakura terjatuh dan hampir terkena pedang sebelum Naruto menariknya.

 **Trraanggg!** Lagi-lagi pedang Hinata beradu, melihat itu Naruto dan Sakura kembali berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri.

 **Trangg!**

 **Trangg!**

 **Ttrraangg!**

Suara pedang terdengar saling beradu didalam istana, untung saja tidak beberapa lama bala bantuan dari kerajaan Suna datang. Merekapun masuk dalam perkelahian yang tidak bisa terelakan.

Hinata yang kembali melawan musuhnya 4 orang sekaligus mulai kelelahan, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal ketika pertarungan mereka tidak ada habisnya. Hinata menopang tubuh lelahnya itu pada pedang yang ia tancap ditanah mencoba melepaskan penat walau sedetik saja.

Tapi sepertinya musuh-musuh itu tidak memberikan waktu untuk Hinata. Mereka kembali bangkit dan mencoba menyerang Hinata lagi.

 **Trangg!** Hinata kembali bisa menghadang pedang musuh-musuhnya itu.

Ditengah-tengah berlarinya, Naruto menggenggam tangan putri Sakura dengan erat membawanya jauh dari area peperangan yang tiba-tiba saja terjadi. Namun tanpa sadar Naruto selalu melihat kebelakang memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja.

"Hah~….. hah~….. hah~ sepertinya kita aman disini" ucap Naruto mengatur nafasnya yang naik turun.

"Se….sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja semuanya kacau seperti ini. Maafkan aku putri"

"Tidak apa-apa lebih baik kita menjauh saja dari kekacauan ini"

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang membawa Naruto menjauh dari sana.

 _'_ _Berhati-hatilah Hinata'_ batinnya mengkhawatirkan sang pejuang wanita dikerajaannya.

.

Raja Naruto dan putri Sakura akhirnya tiba disalah satu persembunyian yang berada dibawah tanah. Mereka berdua tengah berdiam diri seraya mendengarkan adu pedang yang berada diluar sana. Tubuh Sakura bergetar ketakutan tidak bisa menerima semua tekanan yang terjadi. Melihat hal itu Naruto mendekapnya mencoba menenangkan sang putri.

"Sabarlah aku yakin semua ini hanya sementara. Gomen aku sudah membuat takut" ucap Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng didadanya "eeuummm tidak apa-apa karna kejadian ini begitu tiba-tiba"

Mereka berdua saling menenangkan diri mereka sebelum pada akhirnya…..

 **Brughh!** Tembok yang menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka dibobol oleh 2 orang dari penjahat itu yang berhasil menemukan keberadaan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Hahaha akhirnya ketemu. Ayo kita bawa keluar" ujar salah seorang dari mereka.

Melihat kedua orang itu mendekat Naruto segera menyembunyikan Sakura dibalik punggungnya.

"Kalian jangan coba-coba berani mendekat" gertaknya.

Namun naas salah seorang dari mereka lebih cepat bergerak dan berhasil membawa dan merebut Sakura dari pegangannya.

"Kusoo, jangan berani-beraninya menyentuh dia" lanjut Naruto lagi mencoba melawan mereka.

"Khehehehe seginikah kemampuan seorang raja dari kerajaan Uzumaki hahaha sungguh menggelikan. Kkhhiiiyyaaa"

Penjahat itu melawan Naruto membuat sang raja kewalahan.

"Narutoooooooo, aku mohon lepaskan aku" ronta Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman ditangannya.

"Tenang saja putri kau akan aman bersamaku" balas penjahat itu.

"Aku tidak mau uughhh" Sakura menyiku perutnya untuk meloloskan diri, tapi sayang sebelum kakinya melangkah pedang dari salah satu penjahat itu mengenai pergelangannya. Sakura yang tidak biasa melihat darah yang menetes dari tubuhnya seketika menegang ditempat hingga….. **brughh!** Ia pingsan membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Berengsekkkkk kalian apakan dia hah?" ocehnya lagi.

Tapi bagimanapun Naruto mencoba untuk memberontak dan melawan kedua penjahat itu hanya menyeringai tidak takut akan gertakan Naruto. Suara serak khas raja Uzumaki sama sekali tidak bisa menandingi keduanya, mereka malah menertawakan Naruto yang lemah.

"Hahaha coba saja lindungi dia dengan kekuatan mu yang seperti itu" ujar salah satu dari mereka mencoba untuk kembali menebaskan pedangnya kearah Naruto, hingga….

 **Trangg!** Pedang itu terlempar oleh seseorang yang menghadangnya.

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuh Narutokun" suara dingin nan tegas terdengar oleh Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto menengok untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang datang untuk menolongnya, dan ternyata dia adalah "Hi….hinata kamu kembali"

"Emm, jangan berdiam diri saja cepat bawa putri Sakura pergi dari sini sebentar lagi peperangan ini akan berakhir bertahanlah sampai saat itu" lanjut Hinata kemudian.

Lagi dan lagi Naruto hanya bisa menuruti ucapan Hinata untuk segera lari dan menyerahkan tugas itu padanya. Tapi apa yang bisa diperbuat oleh Naruto? Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh penjahat itu bahwa dia terlalu lemah untuk melawan kejahatan seperti sekarang ini, yang bisa Naruto lakukan sekarang adalah membawa Sakura yang sudah pingsan. Dan hanya Hinatalah yang kembali melawan mereka meskipun fisiknya sudah sangat lelah akibat menghabisi sebagian besar dari penjahat itu diluar sana.

 _'_ _Aku tidak ingin melihat kau terluka Narutokun'_

 **Tbc….**

 **Semoga suka ya minna, arigato gozaimasu yang sudah ngereviews chap sebelumnya semoga kelajutannya ini tidak mengecewakan. Jaa arigato sudah membaca :) ^^/**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **Deandra : heheh arigato gozaimasu sudah membaca dan menyukai fic ini :D udah up semoga tidak mengecewakan :) arigato sudah ngereviews ^^v**

 **ana : udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato sudah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Tsukasa : haha iya nih :D hai, genki desu. Genki desuka? heheh iya tidak apa-apa makasih loh udah baca juga :D wkwk iya fic baru mencoba hal yang baru :D arigato sudah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Fahzi Luchifer : haha itu tergantung :D udah lanjut semoga suka :D arigato sudah ngereviews ^^v**

 **uzuhyu hinaru : Udah lanjut semoga suka :D haha makasih banyak :D wkwk iya liat aja nanti hehe :D arigato sudah ngereviews ^^v**

 **LuluK-chaN473 : udah lajut smeoga suka :D makasih banyak :D arigato sudah ngereviews ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Perasaan Sang Raja**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Pairing : NaruHina, Sakura**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca semoga suka :D ^^**

 **.**

Peperangan yang berlangsung selama 6 jam akhirnya telah selesai. Dalam kejadian itu banyak korban berjatuhan. Beruntung pejuang dari kerajaan Uzumaki tidak mengalami luka parah hanya bagian tangan dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya saja yang terkena sayatan pedang. Tapi sayang, tidak sedikit juga prajutit Kerajaan Uzumaki yang mengalami luka berat bahkan sampai ada yang meninggal dunia. Mereka rela melakukan hal itu untuk melindungi sang raja agar tetap aman. Pejuang itulah yang pantas disebut pahlawan bagi kerajaan Uzumaki. Dan pada akhirnya kebenaran yang akan memenangkan pertarungan.

Semua penjahat yang datang secara tiba-tiba itu bisa dimusnahkan dan akhirnya mereka kalah. Kekalahan itu membawa kemenangan untuk kerajaan Uzumaki. Para tamu undangan merasa lega dengan selesainya pertarungan yang datang mendadak. Namun ada juga beberapa tamu yang melarikan diri takut jika masalah itu akan berdampak pada kerajaannya.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 03:10 dini hari, langit masih terlihat gelap sejak berakhirnya peperangan yang memporak-porandakan hampir sebagaian besar kerajaan Uzumaki. Para prajurit yang sudah berjuang menghabiskan waktu istirahat dirumah sakit kerajaan untuk memulihkan kembali stamina mereka yang semalaman terkuras habis.

Begitupun dengan Jendral mereka, Hinata. Wanita itu mengalami banyak luka ditubuhnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika peperangan yang terjadi malam tadi sudah membuat tubuh Hinata penuh dengan lecet akibat sayatan pedang yang mengenainya.

Pergelangan kedua tangannya diperban akibat luka yang didapatinya. Meskipun Hinata sudah hebat dalam menggunakan pedang dan bela diri tapi bagaimanapun dia juga seorang wanita yang sisi kelemahannya bisa timbul kapan saja.

"Hyuuga-sama apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?" ujar Ino datang keruang istirahatnya.

Hinata tersenyum menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya "panggil aku Hinata saja. Uumm hanya luka kecil ko. Dan bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Hinata balik memperhatikan tubuh Ino yang sama sepertinya penuh dengan luka dan sudah di obati.

"Hmmm, sama sepertimu mereka mengenaiku tadi malam. Tapi bagaimana dengan Yang Mulia apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Ino barusan membuat Hinata menyadari sesuatu "aahhh kau benar. Aku harus menemuinya dulu"

Buru-buru Hinata beranjak dari sana dan meninggalkan Ino seorang diri "Kau memang selalu memperhatikannya, ne Jendral" gumam Ino kemudian.

.

Hinata berajalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kerajaan, cahaya pagi terasa hangat menyinari dirinya. Udara pagi ini juga begitu segar untuk dihirup, banyak maid-maid kerajaan yang membersihkan arena pertarungan semalam.

Langkah Hinata semakin cepat ketika ruangan raja sudah berada tepat di depan matanya.

 **Krekk!** Suara pintu besar itu dibuka.

Namun lavendernya tidak menemukan sang raja dimanapun. Ruangan itu kosong tidak berpenghuni.

"Maaf, apakah kau tahu dimana Yang Mulia berada?" Tanya Hinata pada seorang maid yang melintas disana.

"Oh, Yang Mulia ada dikamar paling atas" jawab sang maid.

"Arigato" kembali Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju sebuah kamar yang dikatakan maid tadi.

Hinata bisa merasakan jika suasana didalam ruangan itu terasa hangat dan juga berpenghuni. Namun ia ragu untuk membuka pintu yang tepat berada didepannya. Suara yang terdengar di dalam membuat Hinata menghentikan tujuannya untuk melihat keadaan sang raja.

 _'_ _Sepertinya Narutokun sedang bersama seseorang, kalau begitu lebih baik ak_'_

 **Krekk!** "Eehh Hinata?"

Suara baritone itu menghentikan aksinya untuk melangkah pergi dari sana. Hinata pun berbalik dan melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari ruangan.

"A…aahhh Narutokun apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata _to the point._

"Euumm. Aku baik-baik saja cuman Sakura yang terluka"

Mendengar nama putri itu disebut seketika membuat perasaan Hinata merasa tidak enak "Emm, pasti beliau sangat terkejut" jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Iya kau benar dia sangat terkejut. Oh ya bisakah kau menemaninya aku harus mengganti pakaianku sebentar" perintah Naruto tentu Hinata tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Euumm"

Mau tidak mau Hinata harus melangkah masuk kedalam kamar itu yang terdapat putri Sakura didalamnya.

" _Summimasen_ "

Sakura tersenyum melihat Hinata datang "Ahh ayo masuk. Tidak apa-apa ko" kata Sakura mempersilahkan.

Hinata berjalan kearahnya dan duduk dikursi yang mungkin sebelumnya ditempati oleh Naruto. Pandangan lavender itu menuntunnya untuk melihat perban yang berada dilengan Sakura. Hinata mengerti bagaimana khawatirnya Naruto saat putri Sakura pingsan tadi malam.

"Apakah putri mendapatkan luka itu tadi malam?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

Sakura mengangguk "eum itu benar. Dan oh ya cukup panggil aku Sakura saja, bukankah kita seumuran? Siapa namamu, gomen aku belum tahu"

" _Gomennasai_ aku tidak bisa melindungi Yang Mulia. Ahh sebuah kehormatan bagi saya. Tapi mungkin akan terasa lancang jika saya menyebut Yang Mulia hanya dengan nama. Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata"

"Tidak apa-apa kau pasti sibuk dengan melindungi sang raja. Arigato sudah mau melindungiku. Tidak apa-apa kau harus panggil aku Sakura bagaimanapun itu. Salam kenal Hinata aku sungguh senang bisa bertemu denganmu" gertak Sakura berpura-pura marah padanya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihatnya "baiklah kalau begitu. Saya juga senang bisa berkenalan dengan Yang mu_ eh Sakurasan"

Mereka berduapun hanyut dalam pembicaraan sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto telah kembali tiba disana, mengejutkan Hinata dan Sakura yang sedang tertawa.

"Wahh, sepertinya kalian sudah akrab ya?" ucapnya.

"Ahh Narutokun kau sudah datang. Emm, kalau begitu aku permisi keluar" balas Hinata beranjak dari duduknya.

"Baiklah"

.

Hinata sekarang tengah berada ditaman, melihat air mancur yang beruntung selamat dari peperangan tadi malam. Hanya sorot matanya yang berbicara bagaimana situasi hatinya saat ini. Ada sebuh rasa yang tidak bisa Hinata jelaskan pada siapapun.

"Bahkan dia tidak menanyakan keadaanku. Ahh baka baka apa yang kau harapkan Hinata? Kita hanyalah teman dari kecil dan sekarang ada seseorang yang disukainya. Eughh eughh" ocehnya menumpahkan semua kekecewan yang ia rasakan.

 **Wushh!** Semilir angin menemani kesendiriannya. Mungkinkah angin itu mengerti tentang apa yang dirasakan oleh Hinata?

"Apakah yang aku rasakan ini benar? Jika salah aku ingin menghilangkannya saja"

"Menghilangkan apa?"

 **Degg….** Suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal itu terdengar mendekatinya.

Raja pun duduk disamping Hinata membuat kedua matanya otomatis terbuka lebar "e..etto. Kenapa Narutokun datang kesini? Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

 _'_ _Bodoh kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu?'_

"Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi Hinata. Apa yang ingin kamu hilangkan?" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah memberikan pertanyaan lain padanya.

"I…itu bukan apa-apa ko. Aku hanya ingin melupakan luka-luka ini saja ko heheh"

"Ahh iya Hinata apakah kamu tidak apa-apa? Semalamkan kau sudah bertarung dengan keras. Gomen aku tidak bisa membantu"

 _'_ _Aaarrgghhhh Hinata no baka. Bukankah ucapanku tadi terlihat seperti ingin diperhatikan. Uuugghh baka baka'_

"A..no aku baik-baik saja ko, yang mulia tidak usah khawatir. Gomennasai aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian dengan benar"

Naruto hanya menatap Hinata intens. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar ucapan formal Hinata tadi ada sedikit perasaan tak nyaman di dalam hatinya "Kenapa kau kembali formal padaku? Bagaimana pun juga luka ini _" Naruto membawa tangan Hinata untuk dilihatnya "adalah kesalahanku"

Lagi, Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan dan tindakan Naruto barusan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan kembali bekerja. Banyak kertas yang sudah menumpuk dimejaku" ucap Naruto kemudian, dan beranjak dari sana setelah mengulumkan sebuah senyuman pada Hinata.

Dan lagi hanya ada Hinata seorang diri disana. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang saat tangan tan itu menyentuh tangannya. Rona merah hadir diwajah cantiknya. Tapi sedetik kemudian raut wajah Hinata menampilkan keseriusan kembali.

"Aku tahu senyuman itu, kau pasti menyimpan sesuatukan didalamnya? Kau juga berbohong tentang semua pekerjaan itu. Aku yakin tidak ada berkas apapun disana mengingat keadaan istana masih berantakan" gumamnya melihat tubuh tegap itu melangkah jauh dari jangkauan pandangannya.

.

Senja sudah kembali datang, cahaya berwarna orange itu menyinari istana Uzumaki yang sebagian sudah mulai diperbaiki.

Diruang kerja, Naruto tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya dimeja. Ia merasakan pusing yang teramat sangat.

 **Tokk….tok…** "Yang mulia saya masuk" ucap asisten pribadinya.

Melihat Naruto yang seperti itu dia pun langsung berlari menghamirinya. Dia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sang raja "Yang mulia, anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya merangkul Naruto.

Mendengar seseorang masuk keruangannya Naruto pun menegakan kepala untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang itu "Ahh, Shikamaru. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara lemah.

Shikamaru terkejut saat melihat wajah pucat Naruto "Yang mulia sepertinya anda kurang sehat. Ayo saya bantu kekamar" Shikamaru membawa Naruto menuju kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Aku mohon jangan katakan pada siapaun tentang keadaanku yang sekarang" ucap Naruto setalah berbaring di king size besar miliknya.

"Baiklah saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya akan membawakan bubur dulu"

Tak berapa lama Shikamaru kembali dengan membawa semangkok bubur dan menyerahkannya pada sang raja "kenapa Yang Mulia bisa jadi seperti ini?"

"Ini adalah kebiasaanku setelah peperangan berkahir, melihat semua korban yang berjatuhan membuatku teringat dengan mendiang Tousan dan Kaasan. Dan aku mohon padamu untuk tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun"

"Tapi kenapa? Mungkin Hinatasan dan juga putri Sakura sangat mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Sebab itulah jangan pernah mengatakannya pada mereka" ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Istirahatlah Yang Mulia saya yang akan mengurus istana"

"Eumm, _arigato_ "

Sepeninggalan Shiamaru ruangan itu benar-benar terasa sepi. Kamar sang raja begitu luas, itu sebabnya Naruto tidak terlalu sering tidur disana hanya disaat-saat seperti sekarang ia harus berlama-lama tinggal dikamarnya. Dan itu membuat Naruto sangat bosan.

Lihat saja setelah menghabiskan buburnya Naruto beranjak untuk melihat pemandangan luar lewat kaca besar dikamarnya. Seketika ia tersenyum lebar melihat senja disore hari itu. Namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah ketika melihat jendral yang bertugas melindungi kerajaannya tengah berlatih bermandikan cahaya senja.

Peluh menetes dipelipisnya, gurat-gurat keseriusan tercetak begitu jelas dalam pandangan Naruto. Pedangnya menari-nari mengikuti pergerakan yang dilakukannya.

"Hinata memang luar biasa. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat keren dan mempesona" gumamnya dan setelah itu iapun melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya kembali.

.

"Hah~ hah~ hah~" terdengar nafas berat keluar dari mulut Hinata setelah beberapa menit berlatih bersama pedangnya.

Hinata duduk dipinggir air mancur mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang mulai lelah.

"Ini silahkan" ucap seseorang dan menyodorkan sebotol air minum padanya.

"Ehhh, Sa….sakura? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Seharusnya kan masih beristirhat" kata Hinata terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura disana.

"Aku bosan diam terus dikamar. Tidak sengaja aku melihatmu berlatih dan datang kesini seraya membawakanmu minum. Waahh Hinata ternyata kau begitu mengangumkan. Kau sungguh pintar menggunakan pedang. Sedangkan aku tidak boleh melakukan apapun. Kata Tousan seorang putri harus bersikap anggun" cerocos Sakura membuat Hinata tertawa.

"Hahaha, aku tidak tahu jika anda pintar berbicara. Eemm benar apa yang dikatakan sang raja bahwa anda harus menjadi seorang putri yang anggun"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "eemmhh, aku tidak suka itu. Oh ya kapan-kapan ajari aku pedang ya"

"Ehh, tapi bagaimana kalau ketahuan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "Tousan sudah meninggal 1 tahun lalu akibat peperangan yang melanda kerajaan kami. Dan sekarang aku hanya tinggal bersama Kaasan itupun kalau dia ada dirumah. Sering Kaasan meninggalkanku untuk urusan kerajaan dan hanya ada aku dan beberapa maid dan pengawal didalam istana"

"A…aahhh gomennasai. Baiklah kalau begitu nanti akan saya ajarkan bagaimana cara menggunakan pedang"

" _Hontou_? Yyee aku senang sekali, arigato Hinata. Oh ya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan sedari tadi. Emm apakah hubunganmu dengan Raja Uzumaki itu dekat? Karna aku mendengar kau selalu memanggil raja dengan namanya"

"Ehh" Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura "aku sudah lama tinggal disini sejak Tousan menjabat sebagai jendral beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sejak saat itulah aku sudah berteman dengan raja. Jadi tidak heran kalau aku memanggil beliau dengan namanya" jawab Hinata dan diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Waahh hubungan kalian pasti sangat dekat ya"

"Ta..tapi kami hanya teman. Benar, kami hanya sebatas sahabat saja tidak lebih. Tenang saja Sakura, Narutokun menyukaimu ko"

"Hmpptt…. Hahahahaha Hinata kau itu lucu sekali, aku tidak berpikiran kesana ko. Ya baguslah"

Hinata melihat rona merah tipis dipipi putih Sakura mendandakan bahwa sang putri merasa lega dengan apa yang didengarnya _'yokatta, Narutokun perasaanmu akan terbalaskan'_

.

Malam sudah menjelang dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10:30. Meskipun langit gelap dan malam semakin larut tidak membuat Hinata mengantuk sedikitpun. Entah kenapa kedua matanya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama untuk terlelap. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, berada di atap istana menikmati angin malam yang menemaninya.

 **Plukk!** Sesuatu yang hangat tersampir dibahunya. Itu adalah kedua kalinya Hinata dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Na…narutokun?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Eumm aku tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya kau tidak baik"

"Aku baik-baik saja" bohongnya tanpa sedikipun menoleh pada Hinata.

Dan Hinatapun tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu "ada kabar baik untukmu" ucap Hinata lagi seraya menengadah keatas langit melihat banyaknya bintang bertaburan disana.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku rasa putri Sakura menyukaimu" balas Hinata lagi dengan sebuah senyuman dan langsung menatap kedalam iris indah disampingnya.

Lama Naruto tidak membalas ucapan Hinata, mereka sibuk tenggelam melihat keindahan yang terpancar disana. Sampai sedetik kemudian iapun tersenyum membalasnya "syukurlah"

"Ahh dan bagimana perasaan Narutokun padanya?"

 _'_ _Ahhhh Hinata no baka. Apa yang aku katakan?'_ batin Hinata menyadari kesalahannya.

"Aku yakin kamu sudah mengetahuinya bagaimana perasaanku. Hmm, kalau begitu aku kembali dulu dan oh ya jangan lama-lama disini udara malam tidak baik loh. Jaa" balas Naruto namun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ia sempat mengacak-ngacak rambut Hinata membuat wanita itu merona.

Sepeninggalan Naruto beberapa detik yang lalu Hinata masih berdim diri disana menetralkan detak jantung yang sedari tadi terus berdetak dengan cepat "hah~ aku menanyakah hal yang bodoh. Sudah pastikan jika Naruto menyukai Sakura. Emmphh kau memang baka Hinata" gerutunya merutuki ucapan yang tadi dilontarkan.

 **Wushh!** Angin kecil menyapa wajahnya, aroma yang menguar dari mantel yang masih tersampir dibahunya membuat Hinata merasakan ketenangan.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hinata sedang berada didalam kamar putri Sakura. Ia tengah membantu menata rambut panjangnya yang terurai. Hinata memang sengaja datang ke sana untuk melihat keadaan sang putri tapi ia meminta Hinata untuk menatakan rambutnya karna Sakura tidak terbiasa di tata oleh pelayan kerajaan.

"Sepertinya aku akan tinggal di istana ini lebih lama" ucap Sakura membuat Hinata seketika menghentikan menyisir rambut pinknya.

"Baguslah jadi Yang Mulia tidak akan kesepian lagi" jawab Hinata, ada perasaan tidak enak yang tiba-tiba saja hinggap didalam hatinya.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin pulang ke istana"

Dahi Hinata mengerut mendengar penuturan jujur Sakura "kenapa? Pasti Ratu sangat khwatir"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya "tidak, Kaasanku mungkin belum pulang dari perjalanannya menuju kerajaan lain. Meskipun dia kembali, itu hanya sebentar dan seterusnya aku tinggal dengan para pelayan. Dan itu sudah berulang-ulang terjadi selama aku hidup. Jadi apakah tidak apa-apa aku tinggal di sini Hinata?"

"Hahaha, tentu tidak aku malah senang bisa menambah seorang teman. Dan gomen aku sudah membuat kau membicarakan hal itu"

"Arigato, aku senang mendengarnya. Hahah tidak apa-apa aku lega bisa membaginya padamu"

Obrolan itu tidak berlanjut lagi. Hinata sibuk dengan menata rambut panjang Sakura demi menetralkan perasaan yang ingin ditepis olehnya. Hinata seharusnya tahu bahwa sekarang perasaan itu tidak semestinya datang.

 _'_ _Bodohnya aku, kenapa aku bisa merasakan hal ini'_ batinnya.

.

Raja Naruto sudah kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama berdiam diri dikamar dan membuat semua penghuni istana merasa khawatir. Setumpuk berkas-berkas yang menjulang tinggi dimeja sudah menyambut kedatangannya pagi ini. Meskipun kepalanya masih pening namun Naruto harus tetap bekerja.

"Shikamaru, apakah kau sudah mencari tahu siapa dalang dari kejadian di pesta dansa?" Tanya Naruto menengokan kepala pada penasehatnya yang tengah duduk dikursi tidak jauh dari keberadaannya.

Mendengar itu Shikamaru menghentikan kerjaannya dan menengok pada sang raja "Saya belum mendapatkan informasi apapun Yang Mulia. Tapi saya rasa dalang dari kejadian itu mempunyai niat yang hanya terfokus pada raja saja. Sebab yang saya dengar dari jendral Hyuugasan penjahat itu hanya mengincar raja Uzumaki" jawab Shikamaru menjelaskan.

Naruto menopang dagunya berpikir "jadi begitu, hanya aku saja yang menjadi sasaran mereka. Lantas siapa orang yang hanya menginginkanku? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah mempunyai seorang musuh pun"

"Pikiran semua orang tidak ada yang tahu, bisa saja ada seseorang yang tidak menyukai anda Yang Mulia"

Naruto bungkam tidak lagi menjawab ucapan Shikamaru. Pikirannya masih memikirkan siapa gerangan orang yang ingin mengincarnya, karna yang ia rasakan selama ini bahwa dirinya sudah bersikap baik dan tidak melakukan kejahatan pada siapapun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku keluar dulu"

Dengan cepat ia pun melesat pergi dari ruangannya menyisakan Shikamaru disana.

.

Setelah selesai membantu Putri Sakura berdandan, Hinata segera pergi berlatih kembali untuk memperkuat dirinya, tapi tujuan sebenarnya adalah melupakan perasaan itu. Ayunan pedang semakin kuat tat kala pikirannya kembali mengingat perkataan Sakura beberapa jam yang lalu. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ternyata selama ini sang jendral telah memendam perasaan spesial untuk rajanya sendiri. Meskipun ia sendiri tahu jika perasaan sang raja bukanlah untuknya.

 _'_ _Sepertinya aku salah menyukai Naruto'_

 **Settt….** Ayunan pedangnya berhenti ketika angin kencang menerpa dirinya. Pegangan pada ujung pedangnya semakin kuat ketika ucapan itu masih bersemayam didalam kepalanya. Nafas itu naik turun seiring perasaan yang tidak begitu ia mengerti. Di sisi lain Hinata ingin melindungi Naruto dari bahaya yang bisa saja terjadi lagi. Namun disisi lain juga Hinata tidak bisa terus-terusan melindunginya terlebih ada wanita lain disana, tapi bagaimana dengan janjinya bersama sang ayah apakah Hinata bisa memenuhinya? Atau Hinata akan menyerah saja, karna sudah tidak sanggup dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang?

 **Brughh!** Ia duduk diatas rumput, tiba-tiba saja kakinya merasa lemas. Keringat terus mengalir di dahi yang tertutup poni rata itu. Pedangnya ia lemparkan kesembarang arah. Hinata memeluk kedua lutut dan memedamkan wajahnya disana.

 _'_ _Baka, seharusnya aku tidak boleh memiliki perasaan ini'_

 **Pukk!** "kyaa"

Pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Iris blue sapphire itu menatap lekat kedalam iris lavender. Keduanya saling terpaku seolah waktu yang terjadi berhenti begitu saja. Sangking lamanya mereka mengagumi keindahan mata mereka bayangan Sakura melintas begitu saja didalam kepala Hinata membuat wanita itu pada akhirnya tersadar.

"A…ano Na…narutokun ada apa?" Tanya Hinata canggung segera bangkit dan menunduk hormat padanya.

"Etto, aku hanya ingin berdiskusi denganmu tentang kejadian malam itu. Ayo ikut aku" jawab Naruto seraya melangkahkan kaki diikuti oleh Hinata.

Akhirnya mereka tiba ditaman istana. Keadaan disana begitu sepi tidak ada pelayan ataupun penjaga hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Naruto sengaja membawa Hinata kesana agar bisa leluasa berbicara.

"Jadi apa yang ingin Narutokun diskusikan denganku?" Tanya Hinata tidak sabaran.

"Apakah kamu tidak melihat siapa dalang dari kejadian di pesta dansa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan Hinata pun berpikir mengingat kembali segala hal yang sudah terjadi "Gomennasai sepertinya saya tidak melihat siapa pelakunya. Tapi saya rasa kejadian itu memang disengaja"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya mungkin saja ada seseorang yang tidak menyukai anda Yang Mulia"

"Sama seperti yang diucapkan oleh Shikamaru. Eehhh tapi Hinata kenapa bicaramu kembali formal seperti itu?"

Hinata tersadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan barusan _'sejak kapan aku bersikap formal lagi. Aahh sepertinya aku memikirkan tentang Sakura'_

"Hinata oyyy Hinata" Naruto pun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata melihat sedari tadi wanita itu melamun.

"A…ahh gomennasai, Na..narutokun sepertinya aku harus kembali berlatih. Jika ada yang teringat tentang kejadian itu saya akan segera pergi melapor" ujar Hinata seraya membungkuk hormat untuk pergi dari sana.

Namun sayang sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih jauh pergelangan tangan Hinata ditahan olehnya. Mau tidak mau Hinata kembali menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan lembut yang keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat Hinata tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sedari tadi aku lihat sikapmu aneh. Tadi saja kau berdiam diri dengan memeluk lututmu sendiri dan sekarang kau kembali bersikap formal padaku. Ada apa?"

 _'_ _Aku tidak ingin membuat Sakura salah paham'_

"A…aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang dirasakan hatinya saat ini.

"Bohong. Kamu tidak pandai berbohong padaku Hinata. Kita sudah hidup hampir 12 tahun bersama, jadi aku tahu dengan perubahan sikapmu. Jadi ada apa?"

Melihat dan mendengar penuturan dari Naruto serta ekspresi serius yang dipancarkan olehnya hampir membuat Hinata gila. Ia ingin memberitahukan semua yang ada dalam hatinya saat ini, tapi bagaimana jika hubungan mereka malah menjauh? Tentu Hinata tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. Tapi jika situasinya sudah seperti ini apa yang harus ia lakukan selain mencoba jujur dengan keadaan apapun.

"Sebenarnya ak_"

"Naruto"

Naruto melepaskan cengkraman ditangannya setelah melihat kedatangan Putri Sakura yang berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Melihat tangan tan itu melepaskan tangannya entah kenapa membuat Hinata merasa kehilangan, dan ia pun kembali mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Sakura" ujar Hinata membungkuk hormat setelah ia ada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Yang Mulai hanya mendiskusikan pekerjaannya denganku. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu selamat menikmati waktu kalian" setelah mengatakan hal itu Hinata pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Setiap langkah yang ditapakinya terasa berat. Semua yang Hinata rasakan hampir saja ia membongkarnya kalau saja Sakura tidak datang kesana. Perasaannya makin terasa sakit saat terdengar suara gelak tawa kedua bangsawan yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

Namun tanpa Hinata sadari sang Raja diam-diam memperhatikannya yang terus menjauh dengan kepala menunduk.

"Ayo Narutokun kita mencari udara segar" ajak Sakura menarik tangannya.

.

Di dalam hutan yang lebat jauh dari kerajaan Uzumaki segerombolan orang-orang tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Seorang pria yang terlihat familiar sedang merancang sebuah rencana yang akan segera ia lakukan. Ekspresi wajah tegas nan penuh dendam begitu kentara disana. Semua anak buah yang mengikutinya tunduk patuh pada perintahnya.

"Anak buah kita sudah ditumbangkan. Jendral kerajaan itu tidak main-main" ujar salah seorang pengikutnya melapor.

"Hm, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rupanya jendral itu"

"Pasti anda akan terkejut jika melihatnya"

"Benarkah? Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia adalah seorang wanita"

"Wanita? Hahah sungguh menggelikan dia di lindungi oleh seorang wanita? Dia benar-benar lemah. Baiklah nikmati saja apa yang masih ada padamu sekarang. Dan jika waktunya tiba aku akan segera merebut semua yang ada padamu, karna kau tahu kita adalah…."

 **Tbc….**

 **Gomennasai jika upnya lama hehe :D semoga suka ya dengan kelanjutannya. Oh ya Minnalaidzin walfaidzin Mohon Maad lahir dan Batin :) ^^**

 **Arigato gozaimasu sudah membaca :) Jaa sampai jumpa lagi, kalau suka silahkan reviews :D ^^v**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **Stephen Porzingis : udah lanjut semoga suka :D arigato udah baca dan ngereviews ^^v**

 **ana : mungkin nanti hehe :D arigato udah baca dan ngereviews ^^v**

 **uzuhyu hinaru : heheh gomen ne emang sulit sih menjelaskannya :D ahaha iya bisa jadi itu kode :D wkwk makasih banyak ya okey semangattt juga dan sehat selalu juga :) arigato udah baca dan ngereviews ^^v**

 **Hinata96 : hahaha mungkin dia kurang peka :D Hinata, daijobu tidak terluka parah :) makasih banyak udah suka, sudah lanjut semoga suka. Ganbatte :) arigato udah baca dan ngereviews ^^v**

 **Tsukasa : udah lanjut semoga suka :D hahaha iya gomen ne belum greget :D arigato udah baca dan ngereviews ^^v**

 **ranmiablue : udah up semoga suka :D arigato udah baca dan ngereviews ^^v**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Fakta Yang Mencengangkan

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca :D ^^**

 **.**

Seharian penuh Hinata berlatih bersama pedang kesayangannya. Keringat membasahi dahinya membuat rambut lavender itu menjadi lepek. Semangatnya tidak pernah luntur tat kala lelah sudah menguasainya. Anak buah yang melihatnya seperti itu, mereka berusaha untuk menghentikan latihan Hinata yang tidak berhenti barang sedetikpun.

"Kalau seperti ini terus Hyuuga-sama akan kehabisan tenaga"

"Apakah tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikannya?"

"Jika Hyuuga-sama sudah seperti ini aku takut untuk menghentikannya"

Bisikan demi bisikan diucapkan oleh anak buah Hinata melihat atasannya berjuang keras dalam berlatih demi menjaga kerajaan Uzumaki agar tetap aman dalam segala situasi. Namun mereka tidak bisa menghentikan Hinata begitu saja, terlebih melihat sorot matanya yang memancarkan semangat dengan ekspresi wajah penuh dengan keseriusan. Mendengar bisikan dari rekan setimnya membuat Ino geram sendiri dengan kelakuan sang jendral. Hingga….

 **Trangg!** Pedang Ino berhasil melemparkan pedang Hinata membuat sang jendaral menatapnya tidak suka.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara tegas.

"Hyuuga-sama sebaiknya anda beristirahat terlebih dulu" ucap Ino menghampirinya.

Hanya senyuman kecut yang bisa Hinata berikan seraya mengambil kembali pedangnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini Hinata?" kembali Ino bertanya dengan nada suara yang meninggi. Mendengar hal itu semua orang yang berada di arena latihan yang berada ditaman membubarkan diri memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua.

Hinata terdiam, menunduk dengan pedang yang berada disampingnya. Hinata tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ino barusan.

 _'_ _Aku melakukan ini untuk melupakan semua perasaanku'_ batinnya namun yang ia ucapkan "aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedang bersemangat latihan saja" kilah Hinata.

"Ayo ikut denganku" lanjut Ino membawa Hinata duduk ditepi air mancur dan berbicara santai disana.

.

"Apakah kamu tidak mau jujur padaku?" sebuah pertanyaan tadi berhasil membuat Hinata menoleh padanya.

"Apa maksudmu Ino?"

"Kita sudah lama bersama, tapi kau tetap seperti ini padaku? Kita sama-sama perempuan jadi aku mengerti dengan apa yang sedang kamu rasakan sekarang"

Lama Hinata tidak menjawabnya. Ia bingung apakah harus jujur atau tidak pada Ino tentang perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Sampai pada akhirnya Hinata pun…..

"Aku yakin kamu sudah tahukan bagaimana perasaanku padanya?"

"Yosh kau berhasil jujur dengan perasaanmu. Jadi mau sampai kapan kau berada disampingnya seperti ini terus?"

Mendengar hal itu Hinata menoleh pada Ino "aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Meskipun dia hanya menganggapku sebagai jendral kerajaan dan meskipun hatiku terluka tetapi aku tidak bisa pergi darinya"

Dahi Ino mengerut tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jendralnya itu "apa makudmu? Jadi kau rela disakiti olehnya?"

"Sepertinya begitu karna aku sudah berjanji pada Tous-an untuk selalu melindunginya. Janji adalah janji dan aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya"

Ino menghembuskan nafasnya "Hah~ kalau seperti itu susah juga. Tapi kau harus ingat ini jika dia menyakitimu terus menerus aku sendiri yang akan menarikmu pergi dari sisinya"

Hinata tersenyum bahagia pada Ino "arigato gozaimasu, kau memang sahabatku yang baik" **brughh!** Ia pun langsung memeluk Ino erat.

.

Sedangkan di lain tempat Naruto dan Sakura sedang bersama. Mereka berdua tengah mengobrol di ruang istirahat seraya ditemani oleh secangkir teh hangat. Raut muka keduanya terlihat bahagia, senyuman tidak pernah luntur di wajah keduanya. Naruto mau pun Sakura nampaknya sudah mengenal satu sama lain.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa aku tinggal disini lebih lama lagi?" Tanya Sakura setelah menyesap tehnya.

Naruto menoleh seraya tersenyum "tentu, aku senang kau tinggal disini. Seberapa lama kau tinggal aku tidak merasa keberatan"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya lagi dengan semangat.

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan tinggal disini"

Setelah obrolan singkat itu keduanya tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tapi sesuatu yang Naruto pikirkan tidak seindah yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura. Sang Raja masih memikirkan tentang kondisi kerajaannya paska kejadian pesta dansa, terlebih siapa pelaku yang ada didalamnya.

 _'_ _Aku harap, aku bisa menemukannya segara'_

.

.

Beberapa meter dari kerajaan Uzumaki segerombolan orang-orang berhenti dan memeperhatikannya dengan intens. Terlebih untuk pemimpin mereka menyeringai tat kala matanya menangkap istana itu penuh dengan aura kebencian.

Kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi kembali bergerak ketika perintah ia berikan.

"Malam nanti kita akan segera bertemu. Jadi persiapkan dirimu" gumamnya di sertai dengan seringaian.

Gerombolan berkuda itu berlari dengan kencang membuat tanah yang mereka tapaki terkepul tersapu oleh angin.

.

Hari demi hari Hinata lewati hanya untuk berlatih dan berlatih. Bahkan anak buahnya pun sudah banyak yang komplain tentang kerasnya latihan yang ia berikan. Seperti halnya hari ini Hinata sudah melatih anak buahnya bermain pedang sampai 4 jam lamanya membuat mereka sampai kelelahan.

Jika sudah melatih anak buahnya Hinata terlihat serius dan bersungguh-sungguh menjadikan mereka lebih kuat lagi. Bahkan pada Ino pun Hinata tidak segan-segan untuk tegas walaupun wanita itu yang lebih dekat dengannya daripada yang lain.

Lihat saja sekarang Hinata masih memberikan mereka ceramah. Dan mereka semua hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan.

Tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berada, Naruto dan Sakura tengah melihat kegiatan mereka.

"Hinata sangat keren ya. Tidak hanya cantik tapi dia juga sangat kuat" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang berdiri dan memperhatikan Hinata sedari tadi tidak sedikitpun menoleh padanya hanya gumaman "Hm" saja yang ia berikan.

 _'_ _Aku harap dia memperhatikan kesehatannya'_

.

.

Waktu sudah bergulir begitu cepat. Senja telah kembali tiba dan kegelapan sebentar lagi akan menelan cahaya. Jam menunjukan pukul 17:30, suasana disekitar Isatana terlihat tenang dan damai. Semua maid sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam untuk penghuni istana.

Di depan istana sang jendral tengah duduk mengistirhatkan dirinya yang sudah lelah akibat seharian terus berlatih dan berlatih. Disana Hinata tengah membersihkan pedang bekas debu yang menempel. Tanpa ia sadari Raja Uzumaki datang mendekat dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

Melihat hal itu Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya seraya terus menunduk tidak sanggup jika harus bertatap muka dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?" Tanya Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan.

"Emm.. seperti hari biasa aku selalu bersemangat" jawab Hinata kembali membersihkan pedang tanpa ada niatan untuk menoleh.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berlanjut. Naruto juga tiba-tiba saja bingung dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

 _'_ _Tidak biasanya Hinata diam. Ada apa ya?'_ batinnya mencuri-curi pandang pada Hinata.

 _'_ _Aku mohon Naruto-kun kau pergi dari sini. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bersamamu itu tidak baik untuk hatiku'_ celoteh batin Hinata dan mencoba setenang mungkin.

Lama mereka terdiam seperti itu sampai pada akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif untuk kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Hinata sebenarnya ada apa? Tidak biasanya kamu diam seperti ini"

Mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan membuat Hinata otomatis menoleh padanya. Dan kembali tatapan mereka harus bertemu.

"A…aku tidak apa-apa. Oh ya aku harus segera beristirahat kalau begitu selamat malam" ujar Hinata bangkit dari sana hendak meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana makan malamnya?"

"Aku tidak lapar"

Dan setelah itu Hinata hilang dari pandangan Naruto.

Langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Namun ada yang aneh dengan awan malam ini. Mereka begitu hitam lekat tidak seperti biasanya. Bahkan bintang dan bulan pun enggan untuk keluar, dan hal itu membuat Naruto mengrenyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa ini? Semoga tidak ada hal yang buruk datang kembali" setelah itu Naruto bangkit dan kembali masuk kedalam istana.

Selang beberapa menit dari hilangnya Naruto dari sana tiba-tiba saja….

 **Bum!** Suara bom meledak masuk ke pekarangan istana. Semua orang terlihat panik dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri khwatir jika peperangan akan kembali datang.

 **Bum! Bum!** Bom di luncurkan bertubi-tubi ke sana sehingga menghancurkan benteng serta membakar pekarangan.

"Kkkkyyyaaa ada apa lagi ini?"

"Cepat selamatkan diri kalian masing-masing"

"Ayo lari"

"Kkkkyyyyaaaaaaaa"

"Lari semuanya lari"

Seperti itulah kira-kira kehebohan yang terjadi di dalam Istana Uzumaki. Terdengar suara kuda datang mendekat kesana di susul oleh ratusan anak panah yang di layangkan ke dalam istana. Semua kembali seperti kejadian saat di pesta dansa waktu itu, namun sepertinya kali ini akan semakin parah.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto yang sudah kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing belum menyadari akan kegaduhan yang terjadi di depan istana. Baru saja Hinata akan menutup kedua matanya tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya di ketuk dengan brutal.

 **Dokk! Dok! Dok!**

"Jendral buka jendral" teriak seseorang diluar kamar.

Hinata bangkit dari berbaring dan menemui orang tersebut.

 **Krekk!** Pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang laki-laki yang diketahui adalah anak buahnya menampilkan wajah cemas "ya ada apa Kiba?"

"Jendral, kerajaan ini sepertinya akan kembali hancur"

"Apa maksudmu? Bicaralah dengan jelas"

"Di luar istana segerombolan orang-orang berkuda datang menyerang. Mereka meluncurkan bom dan menghujani istana dengan anak panah"

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak, terkejut dengan penjelasan yang di ucapankan oleh anak buahnya itu "bagaimana dengan Yang Mulia? Dimana dia?"

"Yang Mulia ada di ruang kerjanya. Sepertinya Yang Mulia tidak tahu kalau istana kembali diserang"

Tanpa menjawabnya Hinata langsung berlari dan meninggalkan Kiba disana.

Matanya nyalang melihat keadaan sekitar yang sudah kembali hancur. Larinya semakin kencang ketika semua maid-maid dan pengawal istana berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Pintu ruang kerja sang raja sudah tertangkap oleh matanya. Dengan cepat Hinata langsung membuka pintu tersebut.

 **Brakk!**

"NARUTO-KUN" teriaknya cemas.

Namun orang yang ada didalam malah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Ya ada apa Hinata?"

Hinata berjalan tergesa-gesa dan menarik Naruto keluar dari sana.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Naruto-kun harus keluar dari sini"

 **Plas!** Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya, Hinata pun berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Ayo ikut aku" tanpa membalas ucapannya Hinata kembali menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya melihat ke sekiraran istana yang sudah hancur.

"Lihat ini" ucapnya setelah mereka tiba.

"I….ini kenapa bisa? Siapa yang melakukan semua ini?"

Hinata menggeleng "aku tidak tahu, yang pasti lebih baik kita harus pergi dari sini"

"Tidak, kita tidak boleh pergi"

"Apakah kamu mau menyelakai putri Sakura?"

Mendengar nama Sakura membuat Naruto membeku ditempat "ah iya benar Sakura"

Dan mereka berdua pun berlari menuju tempat Sakura berada.

.

Di luar isatana prajurit kerajaan sebagian besar sudah ditumbangkan. 5 orang dari mereka yang selamat tidak menyangka jika rekannya akan di kalahkan semudah itu. Ino, Kiba, Shino, Lee dan Tenten menatap segerombolan orang-orang itu tidak percaya. Mereka sangat kuat tidak seperti waktu itu di pesta dansa.

"SEBENARNYA SIAPA KALIAN?" teriak Ino menahan amarahnya.

Dan tak kemudian pemimpin mereka keluar dari kereta kencananya. Dia bak seorang pangeran dengan karismanya yang memukau. Jubah yang ia kenakan membuat kelima prajurit itu membelalakan kedua mata mereka. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"La…lambing itu? Bu…bukankah itu lambing keluarga U…Uzumaki?" ujar Kiba terbata-bata dan semuanya mengangguk setuju.

Orang itu sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depan mereka. Dengan seriangannya ia mulai memperlihatkan wajah yang semula ia tutup dengan topeng.

"Pasti kalian sudah familiar bukan dengan wajah ini? Ya sepertinya begitu, baiklah lupakan sejenak. Jadi dimana raja kalian berada?"

Dahi Ino mengerut bingung melihat fakta yang ada didepannya "Sebenarnya siapa kau?"

"Heh" seriangainya "prajurit rendahan seperti kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku yang jelas dimana raja kalian sekarang"

"Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten apakah kalian bisa mengurus mereka sebentar saja? Aku akan pergi menemui Jendaral dan Yang Mulia" bisik Ino kepada rekan-rekannya.

"Baiklah serahkan pada kami" ucap mereka berempat.

Setelah itu Ino berlari sekencang mungkin mencari keberadaan sang raja dan jendral.

Namun tanpa Ino ketahui orang tadi mengikutinya dengan beberapa pengikut.

.

Hinata dan Naruto serta putri Sakura yang tadi mereka jemput tengah berlari untuk menghindari kekacauan. Banyak dari penghuni istana yang sudah melarikan diri.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun dan Sakura tunggu disini sebentar aku akan membawa pedang terlebih dahulu" ucap Hinata dan pergi dari sana.

Tinggal lah Naruto dan Sakura yang berada di lorong istana. Keadaan disana masih terlihat aman dan belum rusak sedikit pun. Tubuh Sakura bergetar ketakutan membuat Naruto harus merangkulnya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kita harus yakin dengan Hinata"

Sakura mengangguk menjawabnya.

Sampai tak berapa lama suara langkah kaki datang mendekat. Deg…. Jantung Naruto memompa begitu cepat, ia takut jika itu adalah penjahat.

"Yang Mulia" teriak seseorang mengagetkan mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh melihat kedatangannya dan sedetik kemudian senyuman hadir diwajah masing-masing.

"Ino. Aku lega itu kau" ucap Naruto senang.

"Yang Mulia jangan senang dulu. Lebih baik kita cepat pergi dari sini" ajak Ino menarik mereka berdua.

"Tapi bagimana dengan Hinata? Dia pergi untuk membawa peda_"

"Putri Sakura tidak perlu khawatir. Beliau sangat kuat jadi lebih baik kita pergi dari sini terlebih dahulu."

Mereka bertiga mulai berlari di sepanjang lorong istana. Namun baru beberapa detik mereka berlari tiba-tiba saja seseorang datang dari gang dekat lorong tersebut dan otomatis Naruto, Sakura dan Ino berhenti melarikan diri.

"Hohoho, jadi ini Sang Raja Uzumaki Naruto. Senang bisa bertemu dengan anda Yang Mulia" ucapnya seraya menunduk hormat pada Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak tahu siapa dia karna wajahnya kembali ia sembunyikan di balik topeng yang ia kenakan "Siapa kau? Dan mau apa datang kesini? Apakah kau dalang dari semua kekacauan yang terjadi di pesta dansa?"  
"Keh" terdengar kekehan dari balik topengnya "ya benar itu adalah aku"

1...

2...

3...

Ia pun membuka topengnya. Naruto dan Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya tidak percaya dengan seseorang yang mereka lihat sekarang.

"A….apa ini? Si…siapa kau? Dan kenapa memakai jubah lambing Uzumaki" ujar Naruto terbata-bata.

"Hahahaha, kau pasti terkejut dengan semua ini. Kau tahu sebenarnya kita sebenarnya adalah….."

.

Hinata kembali dengan pedang tersampir di pinggangnya. Ia berlari dengan kencang mencemaskan Naruto dan Sakura di lorong. Namun setelah Hinata kembali kedua orang itu tidak ada disana.

"Kemana mereka pergi? Celaka bisa-bisa mereka melukainya" kembali Hinata berlari untuk menemukan mereka.

Dan setelah berlari beberapa meter, lavendernya menangkap orang-orang yang ia kenal tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Hinata berhenti mengamati dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari jarak 5 meter.

"_Kau tahu kita sebenarnya adalah saudara"

 _'_ _Apa saudara? Selama ini aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Naruto-kun punya saudara. Sebenarnya siapa dia?'_ batin Hinata dan sedikit demi sedikit menoleh untuk melihat wajah orang itu.

Dan sedetik kemudian lavendernya terbelalak melihat wajahnya _'di….dia mirip sekali dengan Na..naruto-kun'_

"Ya kita adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah. Aku adalah Uzumaki Menma. Aku datang kesini untuk mengambil hak ku yang seenaknya kau kuasai seorang diri"

Tubuh Naruto kembali membeku ditempat. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya sekarang. Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal akan fakta tersebuat, karna bagaimanapun wajah mereka memiliki kemiripan bahkan tanda lahir di masing-masing pipinya pun sama dan yang membedakan hanyalah warna rambutnya saja.

 _'_ _APA KEMBARAN Naruto?'_ batin mereka semua syok mendengar fakta yang di ucapkan oleh orang didepannya.

"Dan sekarang kau bersiaplah karna aku akan mengambil istana ini. Jika kau tidak keberatan bisakah kau pergi? Ahh tapi sebenarnya aku ingin melihat kau mati saja"

Mendengar hal itu kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Emosi sudah menguasainya tapi bagaimana pun juga ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan istana ini padamu. Meski kau mengatakan bahwa kau adalah kembaranku tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyerahkan begitu saja karna Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudan mempercayakan ini padaku"

"HAHAHAHAHA SUNGGUH MENGGELIKAN. NE ONII-SAN KU HARAP KAU AKAN TETAP HIDUP. CEPAT SINGKIRKAN MEREKA" teriaknya dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang.

"Kkhhhyyiiaaa"

Sebuah pedang siap untuk menghabisinya kalau saja seseorang tidak menghalanginya.

 **Trangg!** Pedang dari pengikut Menma itu terlempar dari genggamannya setelah sang jendral datang dan menangkisnya dengan cepat.

"Hi…hinata"

"Lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini" perintah Hinata dengan nada suara dingin.

"WOW, siapa ini yang datang mengacau?" Tanya Menma.

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata seorang jendral dari kerajaan ini. Jika kau berani menyentuh raja aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" ucap Hinata memperkenalkan diri dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hahahaha jadi ini jendral kuat dari Uzumaki? Hmm… boleh juga. Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan aku maka aku akan berhenti untuk mengambil alih istana ini"

"Hm, menarik. Bersiaplah. Kkhiiyaa…"

Hinata berlari dan mengacungkan pedang kearah Menma.

 **Trang!** Pedang mereka berdua beradu. Tatapan mereka berdua bertemu penuh dengan sorot mata kebencian. Hinata maupun Menma kembali mundur beberapa meter dari hadapan masing-masing dan hal itu di manfaatkan oleh Hinata untuk membisikan sesuatu kepada mereka.

"Ino, bawa Naruto-kun dan Sakura pergi dari tempat ini"

"Tapi Hinata aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau bertarung sendiri. Yang Mulia lebih baik kalian berdua lari dari tempat ini sekarang" ucap Ino kemudian.

"Ta…tapi"

"CEPAT"

Mendengar Hinata berteriak mau tidak mau Naruto lari dari sana seraya menarik Sakura. Namun hal tersebut tertangkap oleh mata Menma sehingga dia berlari untuk mencegah kepergian Naruto.

"Tidak kau tidak boleh mencelakai mereka" ujar Hinata berlari untuk mencegah Menma.

"Aku sudah tidak butuh kau. Kkhiiaa"

 **Brughh!** Hinata jatuh akibat pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Menma. Melihat hal itu Ino berinisiatif untuk melawan Menma.

"Beraninya kau melukai Hinata. Rasakan ini"

"Cih, sekarang seekor kecoa mengganggu kesenanganku saja. Baiklah aku akan melawanmu terlebih dahulu hanya sedetik saja kau akan tumbang"

"Begitukah? Kkhiiyyaaa"

 **Trang!**

 **Trang!**

 **Trangg!**

Kedua pedang mereka saling beradu. Dan sepertinya Menma kewalahan dengan gerakan pedang Ino yang sangat cepat sampat **sett!** Ino berhasil melukai lengan Menma. Hinata bangkit melihat mereka bertarung satu sama lain dan berniat untuk membantu. Namun sebelum Hinata datang Ino mencegahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Lebih baik kau pergi melindungi Yang Mulia biarkan aku disini untuk mengurusnya mungkin aku tidak sekuat dirimu tapi percayalah aku bisa menghentikannya beberapa saat"

"Ta..tapi Ino"

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara cepat"

"Baiklah aku mengandalkanmu"

Setelah itu peperangan kembali terjadi.

"Keh, sepertinya aku salah menilaimu"

"Hmm"

Hinata berlari meninggalkan Ino yang tengah bertarung dengan Menma dan datang menuju Naruto dan Sakura.

"Lebih baik kita keluar dari istana ini sekarang" ajak Hinata menarik kedua bangsawan itu berlari dan menjauh dari sana.

.

Mereka bertiga kembali bersama. Berlari dan terus berlari mencoba menghindari pengikut Menma yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Mereka sangat kuat, bahkan jika Hinata yang melawamnya dia tidak akan sanggup ditambah pengawal Uzumaki sudah kalah jumlah dengan mereka. Jadi mau tidak mau mereka bertiga bersembunyi dahulu di belakang istana untuk menyusun strategi.

"Naruto-kun sebenarnya siapa dia? Apakah kalian benar saudara kembar?" Tanya Hinata setelah tiba disana.

"Hah~ aku juga tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi padaku. Mungkin perkataan dia memang benar lihat saja wajah kami berdua sangat mirip"

"Na…naruto lebih baik kita pergi dulu dari istana ini" ucap Sakura dengan suara lemah.

Naruto menoleh padanya "gomen, aku sudah melibatkamu dengan masalah ini" balas Naruto seraya menangkup pipi kanan Sakura.

Melihat hal itu Hinata mencoba tenang dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada para pengikut Menma _'di saat seperti ini aku tidak boleh egosi. Aku harus melindungi mereka berdua'_ batin Hinata.

"Oh jadi kalian bersembunyi disini? Cepat bawa mereka bertiga"

Seketika Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura terkejut bukan main ketika suara Menma terdengar dibelakangnya. Dan tak berapa lama 8 orang datang dan membawa mereka bertiga.

 **Brughh!** Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura di hempaskan begitu saja ke atas tanah. Mereka di kelilingi oleh pengikut Menma dengan pedang yang mengarah kepada mereka sehingga Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"HAHAHAHAHA SENANG RASANYA MELIHAT KALIAN TIDAK BERDAYA SEPERTI INI" teriak Menma disertai tawa kemenangan.

"Jadi mau diapakan mereka?" Tanya salah satu dari pengikutnya.

"Enaknya di apain ya?"

 _'_ _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika tidak segera bertindak maka Naruto-kun akan terluka. Hinata baka kenapa disaat seperti ini sisi lemahmu mucul. Tou-san apa yang harus aku lakukan'_ batin Hinata dan menutup kedua matanya rapat.

 _'_ _Hinata, kau tahukan jika tugas seorang jendral itu sangat beresiko? Kau harus melindungi rajamu dari segala mara bahaya yang menimpa. Tapi yang harus selalu kamu ingat adalah jika kamu sudah bertekad untuk melindungi raja, anggaplah raja itu sebagai seseorang yang paling berharga bagimu maka keberanian akan datang sendirinya padamu'_ bayangan sang ayah muncul dalam _ingatannya 'ya Tou-san benar. Naruto-kun bukan sekedar seorang raja tapi dia adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku'_ kedua matanya kembali terbuka melihat cahaya api berwarna merah masuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Hinata melihat kesekelilingnya di mana mereka nampak haus akan darah. Dan beralih melihat Naruto yang tidak berekspresi apapun. Apakah dia takut? Atau kejadian ini mengingatkannya pada masa lalu?

Diam-diam Hinata mulai menggenggam ujung pedangnya dan mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang _'tou-san sekarang keberanian itu sudah datang padaku. Arigato….. Tou-san'_

 **Set!** Hinata membawa pedang dari sarungnya, sedetik kemudian Hinata bangkit dan mengarahkan pedang itu pada mereka.

"Kkkhhiiyyyaaa"

Gerakan memutar seraya melindungi Naruto dan Sakura di lakukan oleh Hinata. Seketika angin yang di hasilkan oleh pedangnya mampu menumbangkan pengikut Menma yang mengelilinginya. Sorot mata Hinata berubah, tajam dan menusuk. Ekspresinya pun berubah menjadi dingin dan bersiap untuk membunuh siapapun yang mengganggu.

"AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN JANGAN COBA-COBA MENYAKITI NARUTO-KUN"

 **Degg…** perasaan Naruto tiba-tiba saja menjadi hangat. Iris blue sapphire itu menatap ke punggung seorang wanita yang kini berada di depannya mencoba untuk melindunginya. Namun apa yang ia rasakan sekarang? Malu? Sedih? Marah? Atau perasaan lain yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan? Dan hal itu tentu hanya dia sendiri saja yang tahu.

.

 **Tbc…..**

 **Arigato gozaimasu yang sudah membaca dan gomen jika tidak memuaskan :) :D ^^v jangan lupa reviews ya :)**

 **.**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **Stephen Porzingis : udah lanjut semoga suka :D arigato udah ngereviews \^^/**

 **ana : udah lanjut semoga suka :D arigato udah ngereviews \^^/**

 **uzuhyu hinaru : hehe makasih banyak :) udaj lanjut semoga suka ^^ hahah tebakannya benar dia kembarannya :D arigato udah ngereviews \^^/**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Kekuatan Sang Raja

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca :) ^^**

 **.**

Melihat perubahan aura pada diri Hinata semua orang yang berada disana tercengang tidak percaya setelah melihat apa yang terjadi. 8 orang yang mengelilingi Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura berhasil ditumbangkan oleh sayatan pedang sang jendral.

Sampai seseorang yang berada di belakang Menma berkata….

"Apakah mata wanita itu lavender?"

"Hm, memang kenapa?" Tanya Menma bingung.

"Mata lavender adalah keturunan dari Hyuuga. Aku pernah dengar dulu sebelum Raja Minato meninggal ada seorang Jendral bernama Hyuuga Hiashi dan dia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa tapi naas dia juga ikut tewas akibat monster yang menyerang kerajaan ini. Dan kekuatan keluarga Hyuuga terletak pada matanya. Jika sorot matanya sudah berubah maka seorang Hyuuga akan semakin kuat"

"Benarkah? Jadi wanita yang berdiri didepan kita sekarang sudah menampilkan taringnya ya?"

"Jika dia memang keturunan Hyuuga besar kemungkinan memang seperti itu"

Seringaian kembali hadir diwajahnya "hm, ini sangat menarik. Baiklah aku yang akan kembali melawannya"

Sedang Hinata masih berdiri dan melindungi Naruto berserta Sakura di belakangnya "ada apa? Apakah kau akan menyerangku?" Tanya Hinata melihat Menma bersiap dengan pedang miliknya.

"Ya aku akan kembali melawanmu"

"Kau tidak akan kabur seperti tikuskan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tadi sudah berjanji akan bertarung denganku. Dan jika kau kalah kau akan berhenti mengambil alih kerajaan ini tapi kau malah kabur."

"Cih… Sekarang aku akan bersungguh-sungguh aku tadi hanya bermain-main saja denganmu. Tapi sekarang terimalah ini kkhhhiiyyaaaaa"

"Hmm…."

 **Trang!** Pedang mereka beradu. Tatapan keduanya kembali bertemu. Kilatan akan kebencian kembali hadir di sana.

Hinata dan Menma mundur kembali bersiap untuk menyerang. Ayunan pedang Hinata mampu ditangkis oleh Menma. Sedangkan orang-orang yang berada di lokasi hanya bisa menonton perkelahian tersebut.

 **Trang!**

 **Trangg!**

 **Trang!** Pedang mereka terus beradu. Gerakan Hinata sangat lincah saat Menma mencoba untuk menyerangnya.

"Jika pedangku tidak bisa mengenaimu rasakan ini" ujar Menma sekuat tenaga berlari seraya mengarahkan tinjuannya pada Hinata.

Melihat itu hanya seringain yang Hinata berikan "Bahkan pukulan mu tidak akan bisa mengenaiku"

"Hmm benarkah?" Menma semakin menambah kecepatan berlarinya hingga….

 **Bugh!** Berhasil mengenai pipi Hinata dan membuat wnaita itu jatuh tersungkur dengan darah mengalir disudut bibirnya.

Seringaian kembali hadir di wajah cantiknya seraya menghapus darah dengan tenang. Hinata pun bangkit dan kembali mengarahkan pedangnya lurus kearah Menma.

"Beraninya kau kkhiiyyaa rasakan ini" ucap Hinata lantang dan berlari untuk menerjang Menma. Namun ucapan seseorang yang berada di belakangnya harus menghentikan gerakannya.

"Tahan dulu nona, jika kau tidak ingin melihat raja dan putri sialan ini MATI"

Mendengar kata **_'mati'_** yang sarat akan penekanan Hinata dengan cepat berbalik untuk melihat keadaan mereka berdua. Kedua lavendernya melebar ketika Naruto dan Sakura di todongkan beberapa pedang oleh pengikut Menma. Menerima perlakuan seperti ini Naruto tidak berekspresi apapun seolah nyawanya telah melayang dan tidak ada di raganya. Sedangkan Sakura, dia teus menangis ketakutan melihat benda tajam itu tepat di atas, depan, belakang, kiri dan kanan dirinya.

"Kuso" ujar Hinata pelan dan mencengkaram pedangnya kuat.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin melihat mereka mati tepat didepanmu sekarang lemparkan pedangmu" ucap Menma setelahnya.

 **Prangg!** Hinata pun menurutinya dan melemparkan pedang ke samping kanan begitu saja. Dan sedetik kemudian 5 pedang ditodongkan padanya oleh pengikut Menma.

 _'_ _Kuso, kuso, kuso kenapa jadi seperti ini. Aku harus mencari cara lain'_ batin Hinata mencoba tenang dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Hahahahaha, kalian sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi dan sekarang serahkan istanamu padaku. Silahkan tanda tangan surat ini" lanjut Menma berjalan mengarah kepada Naruto seraya menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan bolpoin padanya.

"Jangan menerima itu Naruto-kun" teriak Hinata dan perlahan-lahan pedang yang mengarah padanya semakin mendekat.

Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya dengan tatapan kosongnya menerima bolpoin itu untuk menandatangani surat penyerahan kekuasaan Kerajaan Uzumaki.

 **Settt!** Sebelum Naruto menandatangai kertas itu sebuah pedang mengarah pada Menma sehingga menghentikan aksinya.

"Kuso, siapa lagi yang datang mengganggu"

"Jika kau ingin tanda tangannya lawan kami dulu"

Semua terfokus pada pada 5 orang yang datang membantu. Hinata tersenyum melihat mereka. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan olehnya untuk membawa pedangnya kembali dan menyerang mereka.

Hinata menangkis semua ke 5 pedang yang mengarah padanya dan menumbangkan mereka semua. Setelah itu Hinata berlari menerjang Menma hingga berhasil melukai bahunya. Melihat ada kesempatan Hinata segera membawa Naruto dan Sakura pergi dari sana.

"Aku percayakan padamu Ino, Kiba, Shino, Lee dan Tenten" ujarnya pada mereka dan setelah itu pergi dari Istana.

.

.

Sekuat tenaga Hinata menarik mereka berdua untuk terus berlari keluar dari istana. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di tengah-tengah hutan. Di rasa sudah cukup jauh dari istana Hinata membawa Naruto dan Sakura beristirahat di bawah pohon besar disana.

"Sementara waktu kita istirahat dulu disini" ucap Hinata membantu Sakura duduk.

Begitu pun dengan Naruto. Ia duduk di samping Sakura dan Hinata duduk di depannya. Melihat keadaan kedua bangsawan itu membuat Hinata merasa sedih karna belum bisa menjaga mereka dengan baik.

 _'_ _Hah~ aku tidak bisa menjadi kuat'_ batinnya, menunduk didepan mereka.

"Maafkan aku Hinata"

Setelah sekian lama bungkam akhirnya Naruto membuka suaranya kembali. Hinata mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap iris blue sapphire yang terlihat lelah itu "Naruto-kun tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini semua sudah menjadi tugas dan kewajiban saya. Oh ya kalian berdua pasti lelah, lebih baik sekarang istirahatlah aku yakin di sini sudah aman" jawab Hinata "Dan aku akan pergi mencari air sebentar" lanjutnya lagi dan beranjak dari sana.

Sepeninggalan Hinata, kini Naruto dan Sakura mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Ternyata kejadian tadi telah membuat kedua bangsawan itu sangat kelelahan, bukan fisik melainkan pikiran terlebih bagi Naruto yang hatinya pun merasa sakit.

Sedangkan Hinata sekarang tengah berjalan menyusuri hutan untuk mencari air. Suasana malam sangatlah sepi, dan begitu dingin. Hanya suara serangga serta hewan liar lain terdengar membuat keadaan semakin menegang.

Setiap kali ia melangkahkan kakinya terdengar juga suara ranting dan dedaunan kering menemaninya. Meskipun Hinata agak takut tapi ia harus terus untuk segera menemukan air. Smapai…..

 **Puk!** Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Hinata membeku ditempat. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Darahnya mendesir, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran didahinya. Ia takut sungguh takut bagaimanapun juga di sana hanya ada dirinya seorang. Dan siapa lagi yang menepuk pundaknya selain….. makhluk lain?

Perlahan-lahan Hinata mulai menggerakan kepalanya penasaran dengan tangan yang masih berada dipundaknya tidak beralih sedikitpun. Dan sedetik kemudian….

"Kkkkyyaaaaaa….. OBOKE…" teriaknya sekencang yang ia bisa.

Yang di panggil oboke oleh Hinata celingak-celinguk ke sisi kanan dan sisi kiri mencari-cari makhluk astral tersebut.

"Heiii Hyuuga-sama mana oboke? Jangan menakut-nakutiku saja" ujarnya.

Mendengar suara itu Hinata memicingkan kedua matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas siapa gerangan orang yang ada di depannya ini "Ahahaha, ternyata Shikamaru-san"

"Hm, jadi yang kamu panggil oboke itu aku? Ya ampun Hyuuga-sama"

"Hahahahahahah, gomen gomen. Habis mengagetkanku saja sih"

Dan setelah itu hanya ada gelak tawa mereka yang terdengar untuk menghilangkan rasa ketakutan mereka.

"Jadi kenapa Shikamaru-san ada disini?" Tanya Hinata kembali berjalan di temani oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku kabur dari istana dan gomen aku tidak bisa membantumu"

"Hahaha sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau membantu pun tidak ada gunanya"

"NANI?"

"Hahaha sudah-sudah sekarang bantu aku membawa air ini" jawab Hinata setelah menemukan sebuah sungai di tepi hutan.

.

Langit semakin terlihat gelap, keadaan di Kerajaan Uzumaki terlihat sangat berantakan. Setelah peperangan yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu semua penghuni istana pergi dari sana dan digantikan oleh Uzumaki Menma serta para pengikutnya.

Wajah akan kepuasan tercetak jelas disana. Menma beserta pengikutnya sedang mengadakan pesta merayakan keberhasilan mereka. Terlebih bagi Menma yang terlihat puas dengan apa yang dia inginkan dan sekarang sudah ia capai.

 _'_ _Hidup ini terlalu berharga. Nee Onii-chan kau pikir kau bisa lolos begitu saja dariku?'_ batinnya seraya memainkan gelas berisi wine ditangannya.

"Menma-sama, apakah anda akan membiarkan _'dia'_ begitu saja? Saya rasa lambat laun _'dia'_ akan kembali lagi" ucap salah seorang pengikutnya.

"Hm, itu sudah saya pikiarkan. Mulai besok kau dan yang lain harus mencari keberadaannya dan segera menghabisi mereka" jawab Menma sarat akan kemenangan.

.

"Shikamaru-san, apakah anda kenal dengan orang yang bernama Menma itu?" Tanya Hinata.

Mereka sekarang tengah berada di pinggir sungai menikmati suasana malam.

"Menma? Uzumaki Menma? Selama ini saya tidak tahu bahwa Yang Mulia punya kembaran mungkin fakta itu di sembunyikan oleh orang tua beliau"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Selama aku bersamanya juga tidak ada hal-hal yang menyangkut tentang Menma"

"Hm"

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan yang berarti. Hinata maupun Shikamaru keduanya terlihat sibuk memikirkan siapa sebenarnya Menma yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke istana dan mengambil alih kerajaan.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Naruto tengah memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah tertidur lelap menyender ke bahunya. Namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam perasaan Naruto begitu kacau dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kembarannya telah membuat Naruto tidak habis fikir tentang fakta mencengangkan tersebut. Selama kedua orang tuanya masih hidup Naruto tidak sedikitpun mendengar tentang Menma. Jadi siapa dia sebenarnya? Apakah Menma adalah orang asing yang kebetulan mirip dengannya dan dengan niat jahat dia mengambil istana Naruto? Entahlah fakta tersebut masih belum ada kebenarannya.

 _'_ _Kuso, apakah benar dia kembaranku atau hanya orang asing? Aarrgghhh aku tidak bisa berpikir.'_ Batin Naruto. Dia menengadah ke atas langit yang masih memancarkan kegelapan _'suasana ini mengingatkanku tentang kejadian waktu itu dimana Kaa-san dan Tou-san meninggal tepat di depanku. Dan bodohnya sekarang aku hanya bisa mengandalkan Hinata. Hah~ kau sangat lemah baka'_ lanjutnya lagi.

"Naruto-kun kau belum tidur?" suara lembut mengistrupsinya.

"Ah Hinata. Aku tidak bisa tidur" jawabnya melihat kedatangan Hinata dan duduk kembali didepannya disusul oleh Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru-san?" Tanya Naruto heran melihat kedatangan penasehatnya itu.

"Iya ini saya Yang Mulia. Saya berhasil kabur dari kekacauan di istana"

Mendengar itu Naruto kembali menunduk "gomennasai aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian"

Hinata tersenyum setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu "tidak Naruto-kun kau tidak usah meminta maaf, yang harus melindungi istana dan Narito-kun adalah aku. Gomennasai aku tidak terlalu kuat untuk mempertahankan apa yang Naruto-kun punya"

Ucapan Hinata barusan membuat Naruto kembali mendongakan kepala dan menatap kearahnya "tidak Hinata. Kau itu kuat tidak seperti ku. Arigato sudah berjuang untuk mempertahankan istana dan melindungiku" kilahnya disertai senyuman yang membuat jantung Hinata berdetak dengan cepat.

 _'_ _Ahh, kenapa di situasi seperti ini. Kau harus memberikan senyuman itu'_

"I…itu_"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua cepat tidur" ucap Shikamaru melerai percakapan mereka.

Akhirnya mereka berempat pun tidur didalam hutan. Mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang lelah akibat peperangan yang sudah terjadi kembali.

.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang. Cahaya hangat dari sang surya masuk melalui celah-celah pepohonan dan menyinari mereka berempat untuk segera bangun.

Merasa tidurnya terusik Hinata pun membuka kedua mata dan melihat keadaan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Ehh, kalian sudah bangun. Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura?" Tanya Hinata.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya "aku baik Hinata, arigato"

"Syukurlah"

"Hinata hari ini kita akan kemana?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Lebih baik kita berjalan terlebih dahulu menjauhi istana karna aku yakin Menma punya rencana selajutnya untuk kita" balas Hinata.

"Ya itu benar. Tidak mungkin jika orang bernama Menma itu meloloskan Yang Mulia begitu saja" lanjut Shikamaru di susul oleh anggukan kepala Hinata setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita segera berangkat. Sakura kamu sudah bisa berjalan?" Tanya Naruto melihat kearah Sakura.

"Eum, aku sudah baik ko" balasnya.

Dan mereka berempat pun memulai perjalanan panjang untuk terus menjauh dari istana.

.

Kerajaan Uzumaki sekarang terlihat berubah. Suasana yang biasanya di selimuti kedamaian serta kehangatan berganti dengan pesta yang tidak ada habisnya. Uzumaki Menma selaku pemimpin yang ada disana bersuka cita dengan para bawahannya.

"Deidara, perintahkan pasukan 1 untuk segera mencari keberadaan mereka dan habisi Uzumaki Naruto" perintah Menma kepada prajurit kepercayaannya.

"Baik Menma-sama akan segera saya laksanakan"

Deidara segera pergi dari sana untuk membawa rombongan mencari keberadaan Naruto. 8 ekor kuda berlari kencang meninggalkan istana dengan para penunggannya. Ya itu adalah rombongan Deidara untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Sedangkan ditempat lain….

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Shikamaru masih berjalan untuk meninggalkan hutan belantara ini. Sungai, jalan terjal, serta banyaknya hewan-hewan liar sudah mereka lewati. Namun bahaya masih mengintai mereka. Dan tidak ada yang tahu apakah mereka akan selamat atau justru

sebaliknya. Hanya takdir yang bisa menjawab nasib apa yang akan menimpa mereka terutama pada Raja Uzumaki Naruto.

.

Waktu sudah tidak terasa lagi. Sang raja siang akan segera meninggalkan singgasananya dan akan segera digantikan oleh raja malam. Suasana hampir gelap dan mereka berempat masih dalam perjalanan yang entah akan kemana.

"Sepertinya malam nanti kita akan kembali menginap di hutan ini" ucap Hinata ketika mereka beristirahat di tengah-tengah perjalanan.

"Baiklah" hanya itu jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh Naruto.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada rombongan Deidara sepertinya sudah mulai mencium keberadaan Naruto. Benar saja rombongan itu cepat menyusul dengan bantuan kuda yang mereka tunggangi.

"Mereka sepertinya ada di depan sana ayo cepat" teriak Deidara memerintahkan bawahannya.

Suasana yang tenang tidak menjamin bahwa didalamnya tidak akan ada bencana. Justru ketenangan ini malah membuat suasana hati Hinata merasa tidak nyaman. Jendral itu merasakan sebuah firasat buruk akan segera terjadi. Tapi demi yang lainnya Hinata tidak bisa membicarakan hal tersebut. Ia takut jika mengatakan firasatnya maka kedua bangsawan itu akan kembali merasa terancam.

Jam sudah berputar dengan cepat. Setelah sekian lama mereka beristirahat dan hendak menutup kedua matanya tiba-tiba saja ada suara jejak kaki yang semakin dekat mengarah pada mereka. Hinata bersiap memegang ujung pedang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Mereka berempat pun beranjak dari sana dan melihat kedatangan suara yang mendekat kearah mereka.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Deidara dan para bawahannya telah menemukan keberadaan Naruto. Ia turun dari kuda dan berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Hinata memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap dengan pedangnya. Iris lavendernya mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik yang dilakukan oleh Deidara.

"Mau apa kalian kemari?" Tanya Hinata debngan suara tegas.

Seringaian muncul di bibir Deidara "keh~ aku datang ke sini atas perintah dari Menma-sama untuk memusnahkan kalian semua. Bersiaplah…. Kkhiiiyyaaaaaa" jawab Deidara berlari dengan pedang mengarah pada Hinata.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau melukai Naruto-kun kembali" balas Hinata seraya berlari mendekat.

 **Trangg!** Pedang mereka beradu, tatapan tidak suka terlihat dari sorot mata Hinata.

"Hmm…. Kau menarik juga Jendral Hyuuga" ucap Deidara saat bertatapan dengan Hinata.

Tanpa menjawab sedikit pun Hinata mencoba menangkis kaki Deidara. Namun Deidara bisa menghindarinya. Ia melompat dan mundur kebelakang. Tak sampai disitu Hinata bertubi-tubi mengarahkan pedangnya untuk mengalahkan Deidara.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, menggoyangkan pepohonan yang mengitari perkelahian mereka berdua. Naruto, Sakura dan Shikamaru bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar.

Tidak ada satu pun sayatan yang melukai Deidara. Setiap ayunan pedang yang Hinata lakukan mampu di baca dan di hindari olehnya. Deru nafas Hinata terdengar berat _'aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya. Kenapa dia begitu kuat'_ batinnya seraya mencari kesempatan untuk kembali menyerang Deidara.

Lavendernya menangkap ke sebelah kanan Deidara, disana tidak ada siapapun. Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga. Dan…

"Kkkhhiiiyyaaa" Hinata melompat dan mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di atas kepala Deidara. Namun…..

 **Trangg!** Pedang Hinata terlempar dari genggamannya. Dan sedetik kemudian keadaan menjadi berbalik.

 **Sett!** Pedang Deidara teracung 10 cm tepat di depan leher Hinata. Dia tidak bisa berkutik apapun dalam situasi seperti ini. Jika Hinata bergerak maka nyawanya bisa saja melayang.

"Hinata" ucap Sakura kaget melihat nyawa temannya sedang terancam.

"Hinata" begitu pun dengan Naruto yang terkejut jika Hinata bisa dalam situasi seperti itu. Kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat, darahnya berdesir memanas ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kembali ke Hinata yang sekarang masih bingung untuk terbebas dari keadaannya sekarang.

"Ada apa? Apakah kemampuanmu cuman seperti ini?" ujar Deidara meremehkan.

"Keh" seringaian muncul di wajah cantik Hinata "kau berani mengancamku dengan pedang bodohmu ini? Hahah menggelikan"

Sekali lagi Hinata melihat kesempatan untuk kembali menyerang. Dengan cepat ia menengadahkan kepalanya seraya kaki kanannya kembali menangkis kaki Deidara.

 **Brughh! Sett!** Kali ini Deidara berhasil di tumbangkan. Namun pedangnya juga berhasil melukai leher putih Hinata. Darah merembes keluar, ia tidak mempermasalahkan lukanya yang lebih penting sekarang adalah kekalahan Deidara.

 **Bugh!** Pukulan telak di layangkan kearah wajah Deidara. Darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Melihat hal itu anak buahnya pun bertindak. Mereka memegang Hinata yang tengah membabi buta memukuli Deidara.

"LEPASKAN AKU, AKAN KU BUNUH DIA" teriak Hinata memberontak pada dua orang yang tengah memegangnya.

 **Plas!** Hinata berhasil melepaskan cengkaraman mereka. Ia lari dan membawa pedangnya kembali.

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar wanita yang menarik. Baik… baik kau sudah bermain denganku. Tapi aku tidak suka jika wajahku menjadi babak belur begini, hmm….. karna aku membenci kekalahan maka aku akan membuatmu menerima balasannya dan pada akhirnya aku yang akan menang. Ayo lawan mereka" ucap Deidara dan kembali menyerang Hinata di tambah anak buahnya yang juga ikut bertindak.

8 orang tengah melawan Hinata sekarang. Pedang mengarah padanya di segala penjuru. Hinata harus bergerak cepat untuk menangkis itu semua. Namun kekuatannya sudah terkuras habis akibat perkelahian sebelumnya bersama Deidara.

 _'_ _Sepertinya dia sengaja membuatku kelelahan dulu dan berakhir mereka semua menyerangku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka melukai Naruto-kun'_ batin Hinata seraya menatap kearah Naruto.

"Kkkhhiiiyyyyyaaaaaaa" teriak Deidara melompat mengarahkan pedangnya pada Hinata.

 **Trangg!** Pedang Hinata lagi-lagi terlempar dari genggamannya.

 **Bugh!** Pukulan berhasil mengenai wajah Hinata. Tidak sampai disana anak buah Deidara pun ikut andil dalam mengalahkan Hinata.

 **Brughh!** Hinata tumbang penuh dengan luka di tubuhnya.

"Wanita bukanlah tandinganku. Kau sudah berani melukai wajahku ini maka rasakanlah akibatnya"

Entah apa yang di lakukan Deidara pada Hinata hingga kesadaran wanita itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dan hanya bola matanya yang bergulir melihat kearah Naruto "kau bukan targetku" ucap Deidara pelan.

"Gomen ne aku tidak bisa melindungimu" setelah berucap seperti itu Hinata pun tidak sadarkan diri.

Melihat hal itu Naruto, Sakura maupun Shikamaru tidak mempercayainya. Deidara bisa mengalahkan jendral mereka. Kedua tangan Naruto semakin mengepal kuat, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Darahnya terus saja memanas di sekujur tubuh. Naruto takut sesuatu hal sudah terjadi pada Hinata.

Naruto berjalan dari persembunyiannya dan menampakan diri pada Deidara.

"Hei kau. Beraninya kau melukai Hinata"

Mendengar suara itu Deidara membalikan tubuhnya melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pandangan Raja Uzumaki itu berubah tidak seperti biasanya. Sorot mata penuh kebencian hadir disana.

"Hmm… rupa-rupanya Raja Uzumaki ada disana. Kenapa kau bersembunyi? Apakah kau takut? Hahaha sungguh menggelikan seorang raja berlindung pada seorang jendral. Terlebih dia wanita hahahaha benar-benar membuatku geli" ujar Deidara meremehkan.

"Benar apa yang kau katakan. Aku memang seorang raja pengecut yang hanya mengandalkan keselamatanku padanya. Tapi sekarang aku lah yang akan melawanmu dan membalaskan kekalahan Hinata" jawab Naruto dengan nada suara dingin.

"Hahahah, raja lemah sepertimu akan melawanku? Yang benar saja" ujar Deidara terus saja menganggap enteng Naruto.

Suasana di hutan itu seketika menjadi dingin. Hari yang sudah malam menambah ketegangan. Naruto yang sekarang berbeda dari biasanya, terlihat lebih tangguh dan berani. Ia pun berjalan membawa pedang Hinata.

Kejadian selanjutnya membuat Sakura dan Shikamaru yang menyaksikan raja mereka tidak habis pikir bahwa Naruto bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Mereka mengetahui jika Naruto tidak mahir dalam menggunakan pedang dan bertanding.

Namun sekarang yang di lakukannya justru berbanding terbalik. Melihat Hinata yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri entah kenapa membuat Naruto merasa marah. Dia takut akan kehilangan sosok seperti Hinata.

"Jika Hinata tidak bisa membuka kedua matanya lagi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Kkhiiiyyaaa" ujarnya dingin berlari menerjang Deidara dengan pedang milik Hinata.

Namun hanya ada seringaian di wajah Deidara. Ia tidak menggubris ucapan Naruto "ancaman seperti itu tidak ada apa-apanya untukku"

 **Trangg!** Sekarang pedang mereka beradu. Kilatan kebencian dan kemarahan terlihat jelas di sorot mata Naruto. Peperangan terjadi begitu sengit. Naruto maupun Deidara mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto seperti itu tidak percaya sama sekali. Selama ini yang ia tahu bahwa Naruto tidak pernah sedikitpun berlatih menggunakan pedang. Jadi apa karna Hinata, Naruto berubah menjadi seperti itu?

 _'_ _Ternyata jika melihat Hinata yang sudah terluka seperti itu, kekuatan Naruto bangkit. Apakah Hinata sangat berharga untuk dia? Di bandingkan waktu itu Naruto sama ketakutannya denganku dan hanya mengandalkan Hinata. Tapi sekarang saat jendralnya terluka Naruto jadi berubah. Dia sangat menakutkan… apakah karna seorang jendral atau karna dia adalah Hinata?'_ batin Sakura saat kedua matanya melihat betapa serisunya Naruto yang berperang melawan Deidara beserta anak buahnya.

"AKU AKAN MENGHABISIMU. KKKHHHIIIYYYAAAAAA"

 **Jleb! Jleb! Jleb!** Sungguh sangat mengesankan ayunan pedang Naruto. Dia berhasil menumbangkan semua anak buah Deidara dan sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah dia dan Naruto.

"Tinggal kau seorang diri. Kau memilih mati di sini atau meyerah?" ucap Naruto dingin terlihat sangat murka.

Tubuh Deidara yang sudah penuh dengan luka sayatan pedang Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Dia terduduk tak berdaya dengan darah yang terus mengalir. Nafasnya terlihat sesak tidak sanggup untuk melawan Naruto lagi.

"Aku memilih mati dari pada harus menyerah dan memohon ampun pada mu" jawabnya dengan suara parau.

Seringaian muncul di wajah tampan Naruto "hm, jika kau memohon ampun padaku itu tidak akan membuat Hinata kembali seperti semula. MAKA TERIMALAH NASIBMU SIALANNNNNN"

 **JLEB!**

Shikamaru dan Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya tidak percaya Naruto berubah menjadi sangat kejam.

 **Tbc….**

 **Terima kasih banyak pada kalian yang sudah membaca dan setia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Semoga kelanjutannya tidak membosankan ya ^^ jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak ya :D makasih banyak :D**

 **.**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **uzuhyu hinaru : hehe iya ga papa^^ wkwk sudah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Stephen Porzingis : udah lanjut semoga suka :) haha maaf ga bisa panjang :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **LuluK-chaN4 : hehe makasih banyak :D udah lanjut semoga suka :) semangat juga ^^/ arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **ana : mungkin setelah ini hehe :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Tsukasa : hahaha iya ga papa tenang saja makasih udah mau baca juga :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Fakta Uzumaki Menma.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^v**

 **.**

Kerajaan Uzumaki telah di kuasai oleh Uzumaki Menma. Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kembaran Raja Uzumaki Naruto. Namun tidak ada fakta yang jelas siapa ia sebenarnya. Memang jika dilihat dari fisiknya mereka berdua terlihat sama. Tapi apakah benar dia adalah kembarannya? Bahkan sampai sekarangpun tidak ada pembicaraan tentang siapa itu Menma. Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina tidak pernah sedikit pun menyinggung keberadaannya.

Menma sekarang telah menguasai istana itu, dia terlihat senang dengan apa yang ia kuasai sekarang. Tujuan utama Menma datang kesini bukanlah untuk mengambil kekuasaan Naruto melainkan niat lain yang selama ini sudah ada dalam pikirannya.

"Akhirnya balas dendamku bisa tercapai" gumamnya.

Sekarang Menma sedang melihat-lihat isi yang ada didalam istana. Langkahnya terhenti ketika kedua matanya menangkap sebuah potret yang menarik perhatiannya. Senyum kecut hadir di sana, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, giginya gemeretuk menahan kekesalan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa hanya dia yang selalu kalian manjakan? Apakah kehadiranku tidak diinginkan? Selama ini aku hidup tidak pernah merasakan sedikit pun kasih sayang kalian. Kenapa? Apakah aku memang tidak diinginkan? Baik jika itu keputusan kalian aku akan mengahancurkan hidup seorang anak yang kalian besarkan penuh dengan cinta dan kasih sayang. Meskipun dia saudaraku, tapi aku tidak akan segan-segan padanya. Ne, Tou-san Kaa-san terima kasih sudah memberikan kehidupan yang kejam ini padaku" gumamnya panjang lebar seraya menatap figura foto yang didalamnya terdapat keluarga kerajaan. Setelah mengatakan segala kekesalannya dia pun pergi dari sana.

.

.

Peperangan yang terjadi di hutan malam tadi telah usai dan sekarang sang fajar mulai menampilkan diri. Korban dari keganasan Raja Uzumaki bergeletakan disana. Darah segar membasahi tanah hutan yang gersang. Tatapan nyalang sang raja terfokus pada Deidara yang telah kehilangan nyawanya. Ya, Raja Uzumaki Naruto sudah menghabisi rombongan yang di kirim oleh Menma untuk menyerangnya. Dan tak lama setelah itu iris blue sapphirenya di alihkan melihat sang jendral.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

 **Brughh!** Ia berlutut di samping Hinata. Begitu pun dengan Sakura dan Shikamaru berjalan mendekati mereka.

Sakura melihat keadaan Hinata yang sangat menyakitkan baginya, sama halnya dengan Shikamaru penasehat istana yang tidak sanggup menatap Hinata.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Naruto sarat akan penyesalan suaranya gemetar seolah menahan tangis.

 **Pukk!** Sakura menepuk pundaknya pelan "Percayalah Hinata itu kuat. Dia pasti akan kembali membuka matanya" ujar Sakura menenangkan.

"Lebih baik kita bawa Hyuuga-sama ke rumah penduduk dulu siapa tahu disana ada tabib yang bsia menyembuhkannya" lanjut Shikamaru.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut Naruto, dia langsung menggendong Hinata dengan hati-hati takut menambah luka pada tubuhnya. Dan mereka pun mulai berjalan untuk segera mencari keberadaan penduduk.

.

Setelah 15 menit perjalanan tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda mereka akan pergi keluar hutan, membuat perasaan Naruto semakin tidak karuan. Di tambah dengan darah dari luka Hinata yang terus merembes keluar. Tanpa di sadari air mata lolos mengalir di pipi tannya.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto seperti itu tidak percaya bahwa sang raja meneteskan air mata _'ternyata Hinata benar-benar sangat berharga untuknya'_

Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka, sampai sebuah suara dari depan mengagetkan semuanya.

"Menma?"

Mendengar sebuah nama yang di kenal disebutkan oleh seorang wanita tua yang berjalan mendekat otomatis mereka menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kedatangan nenek tersebut.

"Kamu Menmakan?" tanyanya lagi seraya berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Mereka berempat terkejut melihat nenek itu yang mengenal Menma "Apakah obaa-san mengenal Menma?" Tanya balik Naruto.

Dahi wanita tua itu mengerut bingung "Kau ini apa-apaan sih Menma. Apakah kau sudah lupa pada obaa-san?"

"Summimasen obaa-san. Beliau bukan Menma. Tapi apakah obaa-san mengenal orang yang bernama Menma itu?" Tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

Obaa-san tersebut terkejut tidak percaya _'Jika dilihat-lihat benar juga. Dia berambut kuning sedangkan Menma berambut hitam. Apa jangan-jangan_'_

"Ahh gomennasai, saya salah orang. Kalau begitu siapa orang ini?" tanyanya pura-pura tidak mengenal Naruto.

"Begini obaa-san masalah itu akan saya jelaskan nanti. Tapi bisakah anda menolong dia?" Tanya Naruto seraya melirik Hinata yang ada dalam gendongannya.

Tatapan obaa-san itu pun melirik pada Hinata "Ahh, gawat. Kalau begitu ayo bawa kerumah saya" jawabnya seraya membawa mereka pergi.

.

Sedangkan di Kerajaan Uzumaki, seorang bawahan Deidara berhasil kabur dan mengabarkan keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Menma.

"Menma-sama, Deidara-sama sudah dikalahkan. Kami tidak sanggup melawannya" ucap dia takut-takut melaporkan hal itu pada Menma.

"Kenapa kalian tidak becus menghabisi dia?" murka Menma tidak terima orang kepercayaannya sudah tiada.

"Raja Uzumaki mengamuk dan menghabisi kami semua"

"Sial, kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti itu. Baiklah kalau begitu kau bisa pergi"

Menma terlihat kesal dengan apa yang di laporkan oleh pengikutnya ' _Kuso, apakah aku yang harus turun tangan. Hmm sepertinya aku punya ide yang bagus untuk melawan dia yang seperti itu'_ batinnya.

.

Rumah sederhana yang ada di pinggir hutan adalah tempat mereka beristirahat. Wanita tua yang tiba-tiba saja datang kearah mereka tengah mengobati Hinata dan dibantu oleh Sakura. Naruto serta Shikamaru sedang berada di balkon mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka seraya menatap langit yang kembali mulai menggelap.

"Yang Mulia, saya yakin Hyuuga-sama akan segera sembuh" ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Ia merasa khawatir juga melihat rajanya yang frustasi akibat kekalahan Hinata.

Naruto menatap kearah Shikamaru yang duduk disampingnya "Ya aku berharap begitu. Dan oh ya jangan panggil aku seperti itu cukup Naruto saja. Aku bukan lagi rajamu" jawab Naruto disertai senyuman.

Mendengar Naruto berkata demikian membuat Shikamaru tidak kuasa menahan tangis terharu dengan apa yang di ucapkan "Tidak Yang Mulia. Bagi saya Yang Mulia tetaplah seorang Raja"

 **Bletak!** "Hahaha, kau membuatku terharu saja" kekehnya disertai jitakan pelan dikepala Shikamaru.

Suasana disana menjadi hangat. Bangsawan dengan penasehatnya terlihat semakin akrab saja. Tidak ada kecanggungan diantara mereka lagi.

Tak berapa lama Sakura dan wanita tua itu menghamiri mereka.

"Untung saja luka tusukan pedangnya tidak terlalu dalam dan tidak mengenai organ vitalnya, sebentar lagi dia akan segera sadar. Oh ya kenalkan saya nenek Chiyo" ucap nenek Chiyo memperkenalkan diri.

Naruto dan Shikamaru menghela nafas lega dengan kondisi Hinata.

"Saya Shikamaru"

"Saya Sakura"

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto.

Mendengar nama itu disebut obaa-san tadi menatap kearahnya _'Ternyata benar dia memang Naruto'_ batinnya membenarkan apa yang dia pikirkan "Apakah kau kembaran Menma?" tanyanya membuat perhatian mereka bertiga beralih padanya.

"Bagimana obaa-san bisa mengetahui hal itu. Apakah benar saya mempunyai kembaran? Apakah obaa-san mengetahui sesuatu hal?" Tanya Naruto beruntun.

Nenek Chiyo mengangguk mengiyakan semua pertanyaan itu "Semua berawal dari 22 tahun yang lalu. Dimana aku adalah seseorang kepercayaan dari keluarga Uzumaki dan aku pun membantu persalinan sang ratu. Waktu itu….

 **Flashback ON.**

Keadaan Ratu Kushina terlihat sangat kesakitan setelah melahirkan anak kembarnya. Orang yang membantu dia bersalin adalah seseorang kepercayaan Kerajaan Uzumaki. Dia seorang wanita lebih tua darinya bernama Chiyo yang telah lama bekerja sebagai asisten Kushina. Raut wajah kebahagiaan hadir di kedua wanita itu melihat bayi mungil yang telah dilahirkan dengan lancar.

Namun raut muka Chiyo berubah saat melihat salah satu putra yang Ratu Kushina lahirkan memiliki warna rambut hitam. Konon katanya jika seorang bangsawan melahirkan anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam maka akan datang kehancuran yang sangat besar.

Melihat raut wajah wanita yang ada didepannya Ratu Kushina pun bangkit dari berbaringnya untuk melihat bayi yang ada didalam gendongan Chiyo.

"Chiyo-san ada apa?" tanyanya takut-takut.

"Yang Mulia, anda melahirkan dua anak kembar. Mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tapi salah satu dari mereka memiliki rambut berwarna hitam"

Mata Kushina terbelalak lebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Dia juga mengetahui tentang rumor tersebut dari Chiyo.

"Tolong panggil Minato" ucap Kushina kepada salah seorang maid yang ada di kamarnya.

"Baik Yang Mulia"

Tidak berapa lama Raja Minato datang kesana.

"Ada apa ini? Apakah anakku lahir dengan selamat?" tanyanya nampak bingung.

"Anata" Kushina menangis dengan memeluknya.

"Kedua anak Yang Mulia lahir dengan selamat dan sehat. Namun salah satu dari mereka memiliki warna rambut hitam. Apakah Yang Mulia masih ingat tentang rumor yang waktu itu aku katakan?" ucap Chiyo menjelaskan dan kembali bertanya.

Minato mengangguk mengingat perkataan Chiyo waktu istrinya masih hamil 7 bulan "Ya aku masih mengingatnya"

"Lantas apa yang akan kita lakukan anata?" Tanya kembali Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan membesarkannya bersama-sama. Jika sesuatu akan menimpa kerajaan ini maka kita semua harus melawannya bukan salah kita atau anak ini kalau istana kembali diserah. Bahkan dari dulu peperangan adalah hal yang biasa disini"

Mendengar perkataan itu dari suaminya seketika Kushina menjadi tenang. Dia melepaskan pelukannya beralih pada kedua bayi yang tertidur dan menggendong bayi berambut hitam itu sedangkan Minato menggendong bayi berambut pirang.

Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia melihat kedua bayi kembarnya. Membuat Chiyo iri dengan kebahagiaan mereka dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari sana beserta maid-maid yang lain.

"Aku ingin menamai dia Uzumaki Menma" ujar Kushina berpaling pada suaminya.

"Itu nama yang bagus. Dan akan ku namai dia Uzumaki Naruto" lanjut Minato.

Setelah menamai kedua putra tersebut, mereka kembali saling menatap bayi yang berada dalam gendongan keduanya. Bayi-bayi mungil itu nampak nyaman berada dalam pelukan orang tuanya.

.

.

5 bulan telah berlalu, Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina sangat bahagia dengan kehadian dua malaikat kecil ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil mereka. Kushina tidak lagi memikirkan tentang rumor tentang anaknya. Selagi mereka bahagia keduanya tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Selama itu pula wanita yang bernama Chiyo selalu mengawasi mereka. Entah apa yang ada didalam hatinya melihat kebahagiaan keluarga bangsawan itu. Namun suatu hari ketika semua penghuni istana sedang tertidur lelap dia tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamar bayi kembar itu.

 **Kkreekk!** Dia membuka pintu pelan-pelan mencegah kegaduhan. Dia berjalan dengan pelan menuju box bayi. Senyuman hadir diwajahnya saat melihat kedua bayi menggemaskan putra raja dan ratunya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang dia pun langsung menggendong salah satu dari mereka dan membawanya keluar entah akan dibawa kemana.

 _'_ _Gomennasai Yang Mulia rumor itu tidak benar, saya hanya membohongi kalian karna selama ini saya menginginkan seorang anak'_ batinnya seraya terus pergi keluar dari istana.

Chiyo merupakan wanita yang sudah menikah. Namun selama 10 tahun pernikahannya dia tidak dikaruniai seorang anak pun hingga sang suami meninggal dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bekerja di Kerajaan Uzumaki. Sampai ketika Ratu Kushina hamil dia begitu iri melihatnya, sehingga ia melakukan hal nekat seperti sekarang.

Pagi kembali menjelang, Ratu Kushina pun pergi ke kamar sang anak untuk melihat keadaan mereka. Naas salah satu bayinya hilang entah kemana. Membuat ibu baru itu khawatir dan takut akan ada sesuatu hal yang tidak beres disana.

"Kkkkyyyyaaaaaaaa…. ANATA" teriak Kushina sekuat tenaga membuat Naruto yang tengah tertidur jadi bangun dan menangis dengan kencang.

Selang beberapa detik dari teriakan itu Minato datang kesana "ya ada apa?" tanyanya kaget.

"A…anata…. Men..ma dimana Menma?" tanya Kushina balik dengan air mata yang terus saja mengalir.

Mendengar perkataan sang istri Minato segera melihat kepada box bayi Menma. Namun bayi berambut hitam itu tidak ada disana.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita keluar dulu dan perintahkan pada semua pengawal untuk mencari Menma"

Kushina mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan suaminya.

Hari itu semua penghuni Istana Uzumaki sibuk mencari keberadaan Menma yang tiba-tiba saja hilang entah kemana. Membuat sang raja dan ratu khawatir, gelisah sekaligus takut akan sesuatu hal yang terjadi pada bayi mereka.

Sedangkan di tempat lain…..

Wanita bernama Chiyo berlari sekuat tenaga untuk pergi menjauh dari istana. Bayi yang ia gendong menangis kencang.

"Cup…. Cup…. Cup… sayang sudahlah jangan menangis kau akan senang jika ikut denganku" gumamnya seraya menimang-nimang bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

5 tahun telah berlalu, keberadaan Menma tdiak bsia ditemukan. Raja Minato serta Ratu Kushina sudah mempercayakan pada takdir tentang keberadaan Menma. Mereka meyakini bahwa dimanapun anaknya berada pasti dia akan selalu sehat dan bahagia. Dan mereka juga tidak akan pernah lelah untuk terus mencari dan mencari.

Sampai pada suatu ketika siluman rubah datang menyerang Kerajaan Uzumaki. Semua hancur berantakan akibat amukan siluman. Pengawal, sang jendaral, raja dan ratu meninggal akibat keganasannya. Tetapi pada akhirnya siluman itu bisa terkalahkan juga dengan kekuatan terakhir Sang Jendral Hyuuga yang mengerahkan segala kemampuannya. Darahnya mengalir membasahi istana dan mengenai tubuh Naruto.

Pangeran Naruto yang masih berumur 5 tahun harus menyaksikan kepedihan itu tepat didepan kedua matanya. Ia melihat sang ibu menggerakan bibirnya yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

Kushina berkata "Kau mempunyai saudara kembar. Carilah dan hidup bahagia bersama"

Namun bocah kecil itu hanya bisa menatap kesekitaran tanpa ekspresi apapun. Hatinya sakit tetapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Melihat itu gadis kecil keturunan Hyuuga datang dan membawanya untuk menghindari tatapan yang akan terus menyakitinya. Meskipun gadis itu juga telah kehilangan sang ayah.

Tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian Chiyo menyaksikan itu semua _'Aku tidak percaya siluman itu tiba-tiba saja mengamuk. Apakah mantraku salah? Aku membangkitkan kembali siluman itu hanya untuk peringatan bahwa rumor yang aku buat benar-benar ada. Kenapa aku memilih siluman itu? Karna dulu sebelum ratu melahirkan anaknya rubah itu datang begitu saja dan bisa di kalahkan oleh sang raja. Tapi sekarang sang jendral yang mengalahkan dan bisa membuat siluman itu hilang untuk selamanya tentu aku juga tidak berniat untuk membunuh mereka, gomen ne Naruto kau harus mewarisi darah siluman itu kembali'_ ucapnya dalam hati menatap kesetiap penjuru istana yang telah hancur.

.

.

.

Tahun sudah berganti tahun. Kejadian yang menghancurkan Kerajaan Uzumaki sudah ia lupakan. Wanita itu pun melatih Menma untuk menjadi kuat, segala mantra yang dulu ia kuasai juga diajarkan padanya.

Menma yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria berusia 22 tahun. Dia selalu membantu Chiyo yang sudah berumur. Suatu ketika wanita itu pun menjelaskan pada Menma bahwa ia bukanlah anak kandungnya.

"Menma sini nak ada yang harus ibu katakan" ujarnya setelah mereka selesai berlatih.

Menma berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk disamping Chiyo "Ibu mau mengatakan apa?"

Lama Chiyo tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sampai ia pun memantapkan hati dan segera mengatakan apa yang selama ini sudah ia rahasiakan "Sebelumnya ibu minta maaf kalau selama ini perbuatan ibu salah padaku. Sebenarnya kau bukanlah anak kandung ibu. Kau berasal dari keluarga kerajaan. Namamu Uzumaki Menma dan kau berasal dari Kerajaan Uzumaki"

"A….apa? Ibu pasti bercandakan? Jika aku keluarga kerajaan kenapa bisa disini? Lalu apakah ibu seorang ratu?"

Chiyo menggelengkan kepalanya "bukan, aku bukan seorang ratu. Kau adalah anak dari Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina. Sekarang kerajaan itu di kuasai oleh kembaranmu Uzumaki Naruto. Ya kau mempunyai saudara kembar"

"Tapi kenapa aku ada disini? Apakah raja dan ratu tidak menginginkanku?"

Kembali Chiyo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "bukan seperti itu tetapi_"

"Sudahlah ternyata aku memang tidak diinginkan. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membalas dendam"

Setelah percakapan itu terjadi, malam harinya Menma pun pergi dari kediaman Chiyo tanpa sepengetahuannya.

 **Flashback OFF.**

"…Setelah 8 bulan berlalu aku pun kehilangan jejak Menma. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya dan menjelaskan apa yang belum sempat aku selesaikan" jelas nenek Chiyo mengakhiri ceritanya.

Naruto, Shikamaru serta Sakura bungkam setelah mendengar masalalu Menma. Terutama Naruto terkejut bukan main setelah mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya. Ternyata kedua orang tuanya bukan tidak mau menceritakan tentang Menma melainkan mereka tidak sempat untuk mengatakannya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu kepada keluarga kami?" tanya Naruto denga suara rendah dan datar.

Wanita tua itu menangis menyesali perbuatannaya "a…aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf Yang Mulia. A….aku tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu"

Lama Naruto tidak menjawab ucapannya. Hingga dia pun berkata "sudahlah aku ingin menjernihkan pikiranku. Arigato sudah merawat Hinata" lanjutnya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening disana yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis dari nenek Chiyo. Sakura dan Shikamaru saling pandang mengisyaratkan untuk pergi meninggalkan obaa-san itu sendiri.

.

Sekarang Sakura dan Shikamaru tengah berada diluar rumah. Mereka duduk dibangku berdiam diri merasakan keterkejutan yang dialami oleh Naruto.

"Pasti berat yang Naruto rasakan sekarang" ucap Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Hm, aku juga tidak menyangka jika ternyata akar dari masalah keluarga Kerajaan Uzumaki akibat Chiyo obaa-san"

"Tidak seharusnya obaa-san itu melakukan hal kejam pada keluarga kerajaan. Tapi ya nasi sudah menjadi bubur tidak bisa terulang kembali"

"Ya, kau benar"

Tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka. Keduanya memikirkan hal yang sama mengenai Naruto dan memberikan waktu sendiri bagi raja tersebut.

Ketika mereka sudah tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang mereka kenal datang mendekat.

"Sakura, Shikamaru-san" ucapnya dengan lemah dan berjalan kearah mereka.

Otomatis Sakura dan Shikamaru pun menoleh padanya "Ahh Hinata, Hyuuga-sama" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Hinata tersenyum dan duduk disamping Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau tetap istirhat" ucap Sakura khawatir.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa ko. Oh ya dimana ini?" tanya balik Hinata.

"Sekarang kita ada di pinggir hutan dan ini rumah wanita tua yang bernama Chiyo dan beliau jugalah yang sudah menolong anda" jelas Shikamaru.

"Syukurlah aku tertolong" jawab Hinata lega.

Beberapa menit berselang mereka bertiga saling terdiam kembali. Hinata memperhatikan luka diperutnya yang sudah diperban. Masih terasa sakit tetapi ia harus menahannya karna luka seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama untuknya.

"Oh ya Sakura_" perkataannya terhenti dengan panggilan Sakura.

"Hinata"

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar takut kehilanganmu ya… aahhh bukan mungkin dia telah mengakui perasaan yang sebenarnya"

Dahi Hinata mengertut tidak mengerti, sedangkan Shikamaru pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ia tahu bahwa perkataan itu hanya urusan mereka berdua.

"A….apa maksudmu?"

Sakura tersenyum padanya "Disaat kau dikalahkan oleh Deidara tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjadi kuat dan bisa mengalahkan mereka semua"

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak lebar tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar dari Sakura.

"Jadi kenapa dia bisa kuat jika bukan karna melihat kau tumbang begitu saja. Pasti dia men_"

"Itu tidak benar, mungkin saja Naruto-kun hanya menganggapku sebagai keluarganya saja. Sebagai seorang keluarga pasti akan merasa takut jika kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarganya" potong Hinata begitu saja.

"Ya mungkin saja" akhirnya Sakura tidak kembali mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Aku yakin Naruto-kun hanya menyukaimu saja" lanjutnya lagi dan hanya ada senyuman diwajah Sakura tetapi rasa sakit didalam hati Hinata.

Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam, merasakan udara yang semakin dingin. Benar saja seharusnya mereka sudah terlelap tidur disaat jam seperti ini.

"Boleh aku bertanya Hyuuga-sama" ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Iya Shikamaru-san, mau bertanya apa padaku?"

"Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini sudah menggangguku ketika anda telah tumbang. Kenapa Hyuuga-sama bisa dikalahkan oleh Deidara padahal yang aku tahu disaat kita ada di istana kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya sudah tumbuh bukan?"

Hinata tersenyum padanya "ahh jadi itu. Iya itu memang benar jika waktu itu kekuatanku bangkit tidak aku duga, padahal sekeras apapun aku berlatih kekuatan mataku ini sama sekali tidak bisa aku bangkitkan. Mungkin karna waktu itu aku merasa tertekan jadi kekuatannya bisa bangkit juga dan itu tidak bisa aku dapatkan dengan mudah butuh latihan yang keras. Bahkan Tou-saku saja bisa memiliki kekuatannya setelah 5 tahun latihan keras. Tapi Shikamaru-san bukankah aku seorang wanita?" Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan "Dan ketika aku melawan Deidara itu adalah hari kesialanku sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk melawan pada akhirnya aku dikalahkan karna sisi kelemahanku datang begitu saja. Maafkan aku tidak bisa melindungi kalian semua" tutur Hinata menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui.

"Itu bukanlah kesalahanmu" tiba-tiba saja suara Naruto terdengar.

Mereka menatap kedatangannya yang duduk disamping Shikamaru. Hinata menatap bingung kearah Naruto.

"Tidak seharusnya aku selalu dilindungi olehmu. Kau memang wanita yang kuat tapi aku meyakini jika kelemahanmu sebagai wanita bisa datang kapan saja"

"Tapi Naruto-kun_"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, karna dari kejadian itu aku bisa merasakan kekuatanku yang tiba-tiba saja bangkit. Kau tahu ketika 17 tahun yang lalu siluman rubah menyerang istana?"

Hinata mengangguk mengingat kejadian mengerikan dan menyakitkan itu.

"Darah rubah yang dikalahkan oleh sang jendral mengenai tubuhku. Dan ucap si pelaku pembangkit siluman rubah itu mengatakan bahwa jika terkena darahnya maka seseorang itu bisa memiliki kekuatan bertarung yang luar biasa" jelas Naruto.

Hinata terdiam mengingat kembali mengenai siluman rubah yang pada akhirnya bisa dikalahkan oleh sang ayah waktu itu. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto jika darahnya mengenai dirinya. Tapi yang Hinata pikirkan siapa pelaku yang membangkitan siluman rubah yang tertidur selama 100 tahun itu _'Pasti dia mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar'_ pikir Hinata.

"Meskipun begitu aku benar-benar minta maaf karna gagal dalam melindungimu" ucap Hinata.

Sakura dan Shikamaru hanya terdiam mendengarkan ucapan mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah melindungiku berkali-kali Hinata jadi stop jangan mengatakan kata maaf itu lagi"

.

.

Pagi telah kembali datang. Naruto sudah bangun dari tidurnya yang hanya beberapa jam. Setelah berbicara tadi malam mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di kediaman obaa-san itu mengingat kondisi Hinata yang belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Naruto kembali terdiam diluar dan duduk dibangku itu seraya menatap langit yang perlahan-lahan menjadi terang. Tanpa ia sadari Hinata datang mendekat dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" sapa Hinata.

"Ohayo" balasnya singkat.

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa sikap Naruto tiba-tiba saja menjadi berubah tidak seceria yang biasanya. Apakah ini karna kejadian diistana? Ataukah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya?

"Naruto-kun, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa kamu berubah"

Namun sedetik kemudian perbuatan Naruto membuat Hinata tidak bisa bernafas. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa melakukan hal itu padanya, bagaimana jika nanti Sakura melihatnya apa yang harus Hinata jelaskan? Untung Hinata tadi sempat melihat sang putri yang masih terlelap tidur.

 **Brughh!** Naruto memeluk Hinata begitu saja, membenamkan kepala dibahu kanannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hinata?" suaranya lemah dan parau.

Hinata merasakan tubuh Naruto bergetar. Ia tahu jika sekarang Naruto tengah menangis dalam diamnya. Bisa dirasakan jika baju bagian bahunya basah. Refleks Hinata membalas pelukan itu, mengusap-usap dengan lembut kepala Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu hingga akhirnya Naruto pun berhenti menangis dan melepaskan pelukannya "gomen, aku sudah memelukmu" ucapnya, namun dia juga merasa nyaman dan tenang berada dalam pelukan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng seraya tersenyum "eeum, tidak apa-apa"

"Aku mendengar sebuah fakta yang tidak bisa aku terima" lanjut Naruto lagi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto pun pada akhirnya menceritakan semua yang ia dengar dari obaa-san yang sudah mengobati Hinata tentang siapa itu Menma dan bagaimana kembarannya bisa balas dendam. Sebuah fakta yang mengatakan bahwa akar kejadian yang menimpa Kerajaan Uzumaki disaat datangnya siluman rubah hingga kedatangan Menma adalah wanita tua bernama Chiyo. Kesakitan yang dirasakan Menma bukanlah dari kedua orang tuanya dan dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui fakta tersebut.

"Aku harus menyadarkanya bahwa Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak mencampakannya" ucap Naruto setelah bercerita hal itu pada Hinata.

"Iya kau benar. Dan wanita itulah yang harus menjelaskan kepada Menma tentang kebenaran ini"

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Sedangkan didalam Istana Menma terdiam disinggasananya entah memikirkan apa, yang jelas kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh wanita yang sudah merawatnya telah mengubah Menma menjadi seperti sekarang.

 _'_ _Aku tidak akan membuat kau hidup tentang nii-san'_

 **Tbc…..**

 **.**

 **Terima Kasih banyak yang sudah membaca fic ini semoga bisa menghibur :D jika suka silahkan reviews ya makasih :D ^^v**

 **.**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **ranmiablue : udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **lasminist1 : udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **uzuhyu hinaru : udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Nao Vermillion : hehehe makasih banyak atas masukannya itu sangat membantu untuk kelanjutan fic ini :D :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Deandra : hehehe iya dia sudah menunjukan sisi itu :) untuk kemampuannya mungkin dia gunakan disaat-saat tertentu saja kalau ada peperangan :D kalau masalah perasaan hanya dia yang tahu hahah :D udah lanjut semoga suka, Ganbatte :D ^^/ arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **lumi : hahaha aayyooo :D \^^/ arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **LuluK-chaN473 : hahaha iya nih, makasih banyak :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Tsukasa : haha iya akhirnya :) hahah untuk kekuatannya mungkin di chap ini bisa menjelaskan :D :D haha makasih juga udah mengingatkan tentang si rubah :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **reksaa234 : hehehe mungkin chap ini bisa menjawab mengenai hal itu :D memang hyugana juga mengakui bahwa membuat fic action itu sulit dan butuh banyak belajar tapi hyugana membuat fic ini sesuai dengan apa yang ada didalam imajinasi hyugana saja. Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan apa yang reksaa-san bayangkan :) :D maksih banyak udah selalu membaca fic ini heheh :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Latihan Sang Raja bersama Sang Jendral.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca :)**

 **.**

Matahari sudah menampakan dirinya ketika dua insan itu tengah asyik dalam obrolan mereka. Tak lama berselang Sakura datang dan bergabung bersama mereka. Hinata terkejut melihat kedatangan sang putri yang beberapa menit lalu Naruto memeluknya begitu saja. Ada perasaan tidak enak menguasai hatinya melihat bagaimana Putri Sakura yang menyukai rajanya saat ini.

 _'_ _Baka, untung saja Naruto-kun melepaskan pelukannya kalau tidak bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan pada Sakura. Hah~ apakah aku harus bernafas lega atau tidak? Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Gomen Sakura'_ batin Hinata seraya terus menatap kearah Sakura yang kini sudah duduk disamping Naruto.

"Kalian bangun pagi sekali. Sedang apa disini?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata mencoba bersikap normal meskipun senyum yang ia sunggingkan terlihat begitu canggung.

"Kami hanya sedang mengobrol saja" balas Naruto akhirnya.

Suasana disana terlihat sangat tidak nyaman bagi Hinata. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto yang duduk ditengah-tengah kedua itu semakin terlihat jelas cinta segitiga yang mereka alami. Shikamaru yang melihat kearah mereka pun mencoba untuk menahan tawa mengetahui perasaan yang dimiliki masing-masing dari mereka.

 _'_ _Hahaha, benar-benar cinta mereka sedang diuji'_ batinnya dan berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Ohayo mina" sapanya dan dibalas senyuman oleh semuanya "oh ya, Yang Mulia hari ini kita akan melakukan apa?" lanjut Shikamaru bertanya.

"Aku ingin berlatih mengasah kekuatanku karna Hinata juga masih dalam tahap penyembuhan lukanya mungkin kita akan mencari penginapan disekitar sini"

"Lebih baik Yang Mulia tinggal dulu disini" ucap nenek Chiyo yang datang kearah mereka.

Semua mata menatap kedatangannya "boleh juga sekalian mengawasi kau untuk tidak kabur nanti akan aku bawa kehadapan Menma dan jelaskan semuanya" balas Naruto sinis seraya beranjak darisana membawa pedang Hinata.

Nenek Chiyo hanya terdiam, dia tidak membalas apapun karna pada dasarnya dialah yang bersalah. Hinata,Sakura dan Shikamaru juga tidak ada yang bersuara. Setelah Naruto pergi darisana mereka bertiga juga mulai menyusul.

.

Naruto sekarang sudah berada didalam hutan. Mencari tempat yang sesuai untuknya berlatih pedang. Udara yang segar pagi itu membuatnya merasa nyaman, dia pun duduk dan bersandar pada pohon besar sebelum memulai latihannya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak bersantai seperti ini. Ternyata udara didalam hutan sangat segar, ditambah hangatnya sang surya membuatku kembali mengantuk. Tou-san Kaa-san apa yang harus Naru lakukan untuk membuat Menma sadar bahwa tindakannya itu salah? Aku sudah tidak lagi menyalahkan kalian mengenai keberadaan Menma. Sekarang aku mengetahui bagaimana rasanya ketika dia tidak sempat melihat kalian berdua. Gomen Menma aku bukanlah saudara yang baik" gumam Naruto seraya menengadah keatas langit seolah tengah berbicara dengan kedua orangtuanya.

Semilir angin sejuk membelai wajahnya. Ia pun menutup kedua mata terbuai dengan kenyamanan alam. Niatnya untuk latihan pedang hilang entah kemana.

Tidak lama setelah itu seseorang datang mendekat dan duduk disampingnya.

"Bukankah Naruto-kun akan berlatih menggunakan pedang?"

Mendengar seseorang bertanya disampingnya, Naruto kembali membuka kedua matanya "eh Hinata, iya tadinya sih aku ingin latihan tapi setelah datang kesini kantuk kembali menyerangku. Hehehe" kekehnya menahan malu.

Hinata tersenyum kearahnya "sudah ku duga kau akan seperti itu. Baiklah sekarang ayo latihan dan aku akan melihat perkembanganmu" suruh Hinata.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu kemana perginya Sakura dan Shikamaru?" tanya balik Naruto saat tidak melihat 2 orang yang ia kenal.

"Mereka berdua mencari sarapan untuk kita" balas Hinata.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Naruto pun langsung memulai latihannya dengan pemanasan terlebih dulu. Dan setelah itu, perlahan-lahan dia mulai mengayunkan pedangnya.

Hinata yang mengawasi Naruto latihan tersenyum melihatnya. Rona merah tanpa ia sadari hadir dipipi putihnya. Debaran jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat Naruto dengan cekatan menebas-nebaskan pedang dengan cahaya sang surya menyorotinya. Menambah kegagahan dan karisma Naruto.

 _'_ _Tidak, sepertinya hatiku telah kembali dicuri. Ehh memangnya aku mempunyai hati berapa banyak? Aaahhhh Hinata baka seharusnya kau tidak kembali jatuh cinta'_

Disaat Hinata tengah tenggelam memikirkan perasaannya Naruto mengawasi dia yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri dengan menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Hei, Hinata kau kenapa?"

"EH" hinata terperanjat kaget sekaligus malu melihat tatapan heran yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto padanya "a….ano a…aku aku_"

"Ahh sudahlah mungkin kau terpesonakan melihatku?"

 **Blush!** Wajah Hinata memerah, benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan bahwa ia terpesona melihatnya "Ka…kau ada-ada saja" elaknya malu.

"Hahahahah" Naruto tertawa melihat Hinata malu-malu seperti itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura dan Shikamaru datang kearah mereka.

"Kalian berdua ayo kita sarapan dulu" ajak Sakura dan duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata dan Naruto yang melihat kedatangan mereka berdua tersenyum senang karna sarapan mereka sudah datang.

Mereka berempat pun mulai menikmati sarapan seadanya. Tidak semewah yang selalu Naruto santap saat di istana.

" _Gomennasai_ Yang Mulia, saya hanya bisa membawakan anda roti saja" ujar Shikamaru setelah mereka selesai sarapan.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Shikamaru "tidak apa-apa. Apapun yang kau bawakan pasti aku akan memakannya"

"Yang Mulia~" balas Shikamaru terharu "aku akan pastikan bahwa kita akan kembali ke istana dan merebut kembali kekuasaan anda" lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Sarapan mereka pun berakhir. Naruto kembali berlatih menggunakan pedangnya bersama Shikamaru yang meminjam pedang nenek Chiyo.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata masih duduk dibawah pohon seraya melihat mereka.

Diam-diam Sakura memperhatikan Hinata yang terlihat senang menatap kearah Naruto dengan rona merah masih bertengger dipipinya.

 _'_ _Sampai kapan kau akan memendam perasaanmu itu sendirian Hinata?'_ batin Sakura _'dan apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

 _'_ _Aku tidak boleh terlalu mencintainya. Bagaimana bisa aku mencintai Naruto sedangkan seseorang yang ia sukai ada disampingku sekarang dan tentu Sakura juga menyukainya. Aku harus segera mengenyahkan perasaan ini'_ batin Hinata lagi.

Sedangkan ditempat lain….

Menma tengah berlatih bersama dengan pengikutnya, Dia menyiapkan diri jika sewaktu-waktu Naruto akan datang kembali dan membalasnya. Sebelum itu terjadi dia terus saja melatih kekuatannya.

 _'_ _Aku tidak akan menyerahkan istana ini lagi padamu'_ batinnya disela-sela latihan.

Kemurkaan yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya menjelaskan bahwa dia benar-benar sangat membenci saudara kembarnya itu. Bertahan-tahun Menma hidup dalam kebohongan dan tidak sedikit pun harta peninggalan kedua orangtuanya yang diwariskan untuknya.

' _Kau harus merasakan bagaimana susahnya hidup serba kekurangan'_

.

.

.

3 bulan sudah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di kediaman wanita tua bernama Chiyo. Naruto mau tidak mau harus tinggal disana sementara waktu untuk mengasah kekuatannya. Setiap hari dia berlatih dengan Hinata. Kini luka Hinata sudah mulai sembuh. Ia pun mulai melatih kekuatannya kembali yang terasa kaku akibat istirahat dalam pemulihan luka yang dilakukan Deidara waktu itu.

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata berlatih pedang bersama-sama. Tidak hanya pedang saja bahkan Naruto dilatih oleh Hinata menggunakan panah, bela diri agar darah siluman yang mengenainya waktu itu bisa ia kendalikan dengan baik. Tidak hanya Naruto saja bahkan Sakura dan Shikamaru pun dilatih oleh Hinata.

Setiap kali Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya darahnya mendesir panas. Itulah efek dari darah siluman rubah yang mengenainya.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun kau bisa menyerangku sekarang" ucap Hinata ditengah-tengah latihan.

"Tapi Hinata aku tidak bisa menyerangmu begitu saja" tolaknya halus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja aku adalah musuhmu, jangan sungkan-sungkan terhadapku" ujar Hinata lagi.

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya Naruto mulai mengacungkan pedangnya kearah Hinata. Dia pun berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menerjangnya.

"Khhiyaaa, kau bersiaplah Hinata"

Hinata tersenyum melihat Naruto seperti itu "sepertinya kau sudah berubah"

 **Trangg!** Pedang mereka saling beradu.

Lavender bertemu dengan blue sapphire. Seketika waktu seolah berhenti disana. Ditengah-tengah pedang mereka yang saling mengacung dan beradu tatapan mereka terkunci pada satu sama lain. Nafas mereka terdengar tenang, angin menerbangkan rambut mereka.

Hinta maupun Naruto terhipnotis dengan keindahan yang terpancar dari masing-masing mata mereka. Namun sedetik kemudian seringaian hadir diwajah Hinata.

 **Trangg!** Hinata menangkis pedang Naruto dan berhasil lepas dari genggamannya "kau jangan terpaku seperti itu" kata Hinata berhasil melepaskan tatapan itu.

 _'_ _Gawat, jika hal itu berlangsung lama aku takut debaran jantungku bisa terdengar'_ batinnya yang sampai saat ini tidak bsia menghilangkan perasaan itu.

"Kau licik Hinata. Kau berhasil membuatku lengah" sesalnya seraya memungut pedangnya kembali.

"Hahaha itu salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak mengelaknya"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibrnya kesal "hm kau Hinata. Rasakan ini" kembali Naruto menerjangnya dan Hinata berhasil mengelak.

Mereka kembali melajutkan latihannya. Tanpa sadar jika tidak jauh dari mereka sepasang mata emerald mengawasi mereka sedari tadi. Senyum kecut hadir dibibirnya melihat tawa raja dan jendral itu terlihat bahagia. Dia pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

Malam kembali menjelang, langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Bintang satu persatu mulai bermunculan. Naruto dan Hinata mulai mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka sehabis seharian berlatih. Hinata tidur bersama dengan Sakura begitupun dengan Naruto yang tidur bersama Shikamaru. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sakura selalu melihat gerak-geriknya terhadap Naruto. Begitupun sebaliknya Sakura juga memperhatikan Naruto terhadap Hinata.

 _'_ _Aku sudah menyimpulkannya'_

Dan tanpa Sakura ketahui juga Hinata yang sedang berbaring membelakanginya tengah tersenyum teringat akan kejadin tadi sore saat mereka berlatih. Tatapan yang membuat dia tidak ingin melepaskannya kembali teringat. Namun buru-buru Hinata mengenyahkan pikiran itu.

Tak berbeda jauh dari Hinata, Naruto yang tengah terbaring juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Tapi bedanya dia tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Setiap hari berlatih bersama dengan Hinata didalam hatinya telah tumbuh perasaan yang tidak ia menerti. Perasaan itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu.

Dia terus saja memikirkan hal itu sampai pada akhinya katuk pun datang melanda dan ia jatuh tertidur.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 03:00 dini hari. Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan hendak ke kamar mandi.

Ketika Hinata akan kembali kekamar, lavendernya menangkap nenek Chiyo tengah berdiam diri dibalkon. Hinata menyipitkan mata melihat kearah sana _'Apakah itu Chiyo obaa-san? Sedang apa disana? Bukankah ini masih jam 3?'_ pikir Hinata bingung.

Ia pun akhirnya melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampirinya.

Nenek Chiyo terkejut melihat seseorang datang dan duduk disampingnya "Eh, Hinata-san" ujarnya.

Hinata tersenyum "kenapa obaa-san ada disini, tidak tidur? Inikan masih pagi"

"Obaa-san tidak bisa tidur lagi" balasnya disertai senyuman hangat.

Mereka berdua terdiam, menikmati suasana hening pagi itu.

"Hinata-san apakah kau sudah lama tinggal bersama dengan Uzumaki-sama?" tanya nenek Chiyo kemudian.

"Eum" Hinata mengangguk "iya aku sudah hidup bersamanya lebih dari 12 tahun karna dulu Otou-san menjadi seorang jendaral di Istana Uzumaki"

"Ternyata sudah lama sekali. Apakah kau putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi?"

"Iya, Obaa-san kenal dengan Tou-san?"

Wanita tua itu mengangguk "Beliau sangat kuat dan baik hati. _Gomennasai_ akibat ulahku orangtuamu meninggal" ujarnya membuat Hinata membulatkan mata. Ia jadi teringat tentang cerita yang waktu itu Naruto beritahukan padanya mengenai kebangkitan siluman rubah.

"A…ahh sudahlah Obaa-san kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"

"Itu memang benar Hinata-san, tetapi semua itu adalah kesalahanku. Dan aku benar-benar menyesal"

Hening, Hinata tidak lagi menjawab ucapannya hingga ia pun berkata "apakah Obaa-san benar-benar menyesalinya?" nenek Chiyo mengangguk "jika benar seperti itu aku harap kau menjelaskan fakta yang sebenarnya kepada Menma. Tebuslah apa yang sudah kau sesali. Kalau begitu aku kembali masuk"

Sepeninggalan Hinata, wanita tua itu terdiam mendengar perkataan Hinata barusan "Benar apa kata anda Hinata-san. Aku harus menebus apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini" bisiknya lirih.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa Hinata dan Naruto kembali berlatih bersama. Shikamaru tertegun melihat perkembangan sang raja dalam menggunakan pedang. Dia sudah lihai dan pandai dalam membaca setiap gerakan Hinata yang melawannya. Begitu pun dengan Sakura, dia juga tidak menyangka jika Naruto sudah berkembang dengan cepat. Mereka berdua tengah beristirahat sehabis latihan. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto dia terus saja berlatih tanpa mengenal lelah.

"Yang Mulia benar-benar hebat. Kemampuannya hampir menandingi sang jendaral. Aku bahkan masih kesulitan mengayunkan pedang" ujar Shikamaru.

"Eum, aku pun sama" balas Sakura sekenanya.

Naruto dan Hinata selesai berlatih. Mereka berjalan kearah Sakura dan Shikamaru.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah lihai berpedang. Sekarang kita sudah tidak khawatir lagi jika sewaktu-waktu datang orang jahat yang akan melawan kita" ucap Hinata disela-sela istirahatnya.

"Hehehe _arigato_ Hinata. Ini berkat kamu yang terus melatihku"

Hinata menggeleng "tidak, kemampuan Naruto-kunlah yang membuatmu bisa seperti ini"

Senyuman demi senyuman serta tatapan yang dilayangkan oleh mereka membuat Sakura merasakan tidak enak didalam hatinya. Seakan ada perasaan tidak rela jika senyuman Naruto diberikan pada Hinata.

"Okhok… okhok" batuknya berhasil mengalihkan Naruto.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto memegang pundak Sakura.

Hinata yang melihat itu langsung tersadar _'eh, aku lupa bahwa ada Sakura. Aku yakin dia akan berpikir macam-macam. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Baka, kaukan sudah berniat untuk melupakan perasaan ini. Hah~ bagaimana bisa lupa, jika setiap latihan aku selalu bersamanya. Rasa nyaman ini semakin menjadi-jadi dan aku ingin…. Memilikinya. Ehh apa yang aku pikirkannnnnnnnnn'_ batinnya berkecambuk.

"Hyuga-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru bingung melihat Hinata yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Eh…." Hinata terpekik "a…aku baik-baik saja ko hehehe" gugupnya malu.

Shikamaru hanya ber'oh' ria saja. Tatapan Hinata kembali melihat kearah pasangan yang sekarang pergi meninggalkannya dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku mengantarkan Sakura dulu ya" ujar Naruto dan setelah itu mereka hilang dalam pandangan Hinata.

Tidak lama setelah mereka pergi Hinata menghela nafas berat. Ia pun bersandar pada pohon untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Sampai ia pun kembali tersentak kaget dengan ucapan yang Shikamaru lontarkan.

"Hyuga-sama, apakah anda menyukai Yang Mulia?"

Hinata terperanjat, langsung menatp kearah mata Shikamaru "a….apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Pertanyaanku sudah jelaskan?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merona _'apakah sejelas itu? Eh tunggu jika memang jelas apakah Sakura menyadarinya juga? Bagaimana ini ap_'_

"Jika anda memang benar-benar menyukainya, aku harap anda harus bersabar dengan ketidakpekaan yang beliau miliki" lanjut Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunannya.

Wnaita itu menunduk mengerti dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Benar yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru bahwa Naruto memang tidak peka terhadap apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Ditambah lagi sekarang ada Sakura dalam kehidupannya di bandingkan dengan Hinata pasti dia tidak ada apa-apanya hanya sebatas jendral dan juga teman masa kecil.

"Iya aku mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Tenang saja aku berniat untuk melupakan perasaan ini. Jadi sampai saat itu tiba kau harus merahasiakan perasaanku ini"

"Baiklah"

.

Di tempat lain, Sakura dan Naruto tengah terdiam disebuah kuil yang ditemukan oleh mereka. Mereka duduk diam berdampingan. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Sakura masih menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang terus memompa hebat.

"Naruto-kun"

"Iya, eh_" jawabnya dengan kaget. Sejak kapan Sakura memanggilnya dengan suffix 'kun' dan hanya Hinatalah yang memanggilnya seperti itu. Pikir Naruto bingung, tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu "ada apa Sakura?" lanjutnya lagi.

Sakura menatap kedalam matanya seakan dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Naruto yang bingung dengan tatapan yang dilayangkan Sakura begitu lama. Dia tidak mengerti dengannya. Hingga….

"Saku_" **cup!** Ciuman singkat yang dilakukan oleh Sakura membuat Naruto tertegun dengan kedua mata terbelalak. Dia tidak mengerti, pikirannya buntu tak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Sakura kembali menatapnya dengan rona merah bertengger dipipi putihnya "aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan padamu sekarang. Apakah kamu mengerti dengan ciuman yang baru saja aku berikan?" Naruto menggeleng "aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun" lanjutnya lagi. Dan entah kenapa dia mengangguk.

 **Brugh!** Sakura memeluknya erat. Naruto masih terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa sampai akhirnya dia tersadar dengan yang dilakukan Sakura dan anggukan kepalanya.

 _'_ _Ehh…. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Sa….sakura mencintaiku? Eehhhh….'_ Pikirannya bingung. Ditatapnya Sakura yang berada dalam pelukannya seraya menutup kedua matanya _'Sakura, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat. Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Perlahan-lahan kedua tangannya terangkat membalas pelukan itu. Tanpa ia ketahui Sakura tersenyum _'syukurlah Naruto-kun'_

.

Setelah kejadian tadi siang, Naruto merasa sedikit canggung dengan Sakura. Namun berbeda dengan wanita itu, dia senang merasa jika Naruto membalas perasaannya. Hanya dengan anggukan kepala yang dilakaukan Naruto telah membuat Sakura sebahagia itu. Hinata yang melihatnya senyum-senyum sendiri bingung dengan kelakuan bangsawan yang satu itu.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata datang mendekat dibalkon kediaman nenek Chiyo.

"Eh Hinata. Aku sedang merasa bahagia"

"Benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu sebahagia ini?"

"Aku tadi menyatakan perasaanku pada Naruto-kun dan kau tahu dia menganggukan kepalanya. Bukankah itu berarti dia menerimaku. Hahaha aku senang sekali"

 **Deg… prang!** Seketika hatinya pecah, terurai membuat luka baru disana. Sakit, sangat sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata setelah mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan.

 _'_ _Seharusnya…. Seharusnya aku tidak mendengar apapun darinya'_

Hinata terdiam seraya menunduk menyembunyikan luka yang datang menghantamnya, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat "oh baguslah kalau begitu aku turut senang. Em, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu" ujarnya mencoba untuk terlihat biasa. Sedangkan Sakura, dia hanya tersenyum bahagia tidak perduli dengan perasaan Hinata.

 **Plas!** Kakinya tidak berhenti berlari untuk kembali masuk kedalam hutan. Setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura yang terasa menyakitkan baginya Hinata pergi kehutan dengan membawa pedangnya.

 **Set! Set! Set!** Hinata mulai mengayun-ngayunkan pedangnya. Gerakannya sangat lincah tidak seperti biasa. Sehabis lari dari kediaman nenek Chiyo Hinata langsung berlatih menggunakan pedang.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 05:00 sore, tetapi ia masih berada di hutan dan melanjutkan latihannya tanpa Naruto. Ya, itu adalah kebiasaan Hinata. Jika ia dalam masalah ataupun sakit hati latihan berat yang mampu menyalurkan rasa gelisahnya. Namun sepertinya sekarang cara seperti itu sudah tidak mempan lagi.

 **Tes! Tes! Byurr!**

Hujan turun dengan deras, hanya dengan sedetik saja tanah sudah menjadi basah. Dibawah guyuran air hujan Hinata tidak berhenti melakukan latihannya. Nafasnya naik turun, terasa sesak yang amat besar didadanya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikannya.

Perlahan-lahan matanya mulai memerah, air mata bercampur dengan air hujan. Meraasakan sakit dihati yang begitu mendalam.

 **Brugh!** Kakinya menyerah sudah tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Hinata bertumpu pada pedang yang ditancapkan ditanah. Hujan terus saja mengguyur dirinya membuat ia basah kuyup. Namun Hinata seperti tidak merasakan apapun, hanya ada rasa sakit saat ini.

Hinata menangis dalam diam, air mata tidak berhenti mengalir. Lama ia dalam posisi seperti itu sampai Hinata merasakan dirinya tidak terguyur air hujan lagi. Ia mendongak melihat siapa gerangan orang yang datang kesana.

Seketika Hinata membeku ditempat. Orang yang paling ingin ia hindari sekarang justru malah ada didepannya.

"Na….naruto-kun?" lirihnya lemah.

"Hinata kau tidak melihat hujan lebat sekarang. Ayo kembali" ajaknya seraya menarik tangan Hinata.

 **Plas!** Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto "aku bisa sendiri" ujarnya dingin.

Mereka berdua berjalan dibawah payung bersama. Debaran jantungnya semakin meningkat saat situasi seperti ini.

"Kenapa kamu berlatih lagi? Bukankah tadi siang sudah cukup?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Lama Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sampai Naruto menyentaknya "HINATA"

"A…..ah _gomennasai_. Aku hanya sedang menikmati latihannya saja" kilahnya.

"Seharusnya kau sudah kembali sebelum hujan turun. Kenapa masih ada disana? Apakah kau mau sakit lagi? Apakah kau…" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan dilayangkan oleh Naruto hingga membuat Hinata muak sendiri dengan kelakuannya yang seolah-olah memperhatikan dia tapi pada kenyataannya dia telah bersama dengan Sakura.

"CUKUP YANG MULIA, ANDA TIDAK PERLU MENANYAI APAPUN LAGI PADAKU" teriak Hinata dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung disana.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka berempat ditambah dengan nenek Chiyo mulai berkumpul bersama. Ada sesuatu hal yang perlu Naruto katakan pada mereka.

"3 bulan sudah terlewati. Selama itu pula aku telah melatih kemampuanku. Hari ini aku sudah bertekad untuk kembali ke istana dan menjelaskan yang sebenenarnya pada Menma. Untuk itu aku perlu bantuan kalian semua. Aku yakin dengan kekuatan yang sudah kita asah bersama-sama kita akan bisa melawannya. Dan aku harap obaa-san bisa menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya" ucap Naruto.

"Baik" semua menjawab dengan sigap kecuali nenek Chiyo yang masih mempersiapkan dirinya "baik saya akan mencoba menjelaskannya" balas nenek Chiyo.

Hari itu juga mereka berlima mulai berangkat menuju Istana Uzumaki. Hingga sekarang Hinata masih berdiam diri terhadap Naruto. Ia masih tidak sanggup untuk mentapnya ditambah dengan kejadian kamarin saat Hinata berteriak dan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

 _'_ _Baiklah mulai sekarang aku hanya akan melindungi sang raja saja'_

 **Tbc…..**

 **.**

 **Arigato gozaimasu sudah membaca fic ini ^^v jika suka silahkan reviews ya :D jaa sampai jumpa lagi ^^v ^^/**

 **.**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **uzuhyu hinaru : hehehe bisa jadi bisa jadi nanti di pikirkan :D udah lanjut semoga suka ^^ arigato sudah ngereviews ^^v**

 **ranmiablue : hehe sama-sama maksih juga udah baca^^ itu sudah pasti :)) arigato sudah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Tsukasa : hahaha boleh boleh :D wkwk ga papa ko bagus juga makasih ya atas sarannya :D dan oh ya Tsukasa-san cowo toh kirain cewe heheh gomennasai :D arigato sudah ngereviews ^^v**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Kembali Ke Istana Uzumaki ( Uzumaki Naruto & Uzumaki Menma)

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca semoga suka :) ^^**

 **.**

Perjalanan yang ditempuh untuk kembali lagi ke Kerajaan Uzumaki membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 3 hari lamanya. Ditambah tidak ada kendaraan apapun membuat mereka mau tidak mau harus lebih bersabar. Rasa lelah sudah tidak dipikirkan lagi, begitu pun dengan nenek Chiyo meskipun dia sudah tidak muda lagi tetapi semangatnya tidak pernah luntur.

Jalanan yang mereka tempuh tidak selalu mulus. Banyak gangguan yang mengganggu mereka. Mulai dari hewan buas, hujan, panas serta orang asing yang mengganggu perjalanan. Mereka berlima melewati itu semua dengan mudah dan tidak menyerah. Niat untuk menyadarkan Menmalah yang membuat Naruto harus sesegera mungkin tiba di istana.

"Gomen aku menyusahkan kalian" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Anda tidak perlu mengatakan itu Yang Mulia. Sudah kewajiban kami untuk menolong anda" balas Shikamaru.

Naruto kembali terdiam. Diliriknya Hinata yang berjalan tidak jauh darinya. Wanita itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja berubah tidak seperti biasanya. Naruto terus memikirkan hal itu sedari mereka keluar dari kediaman nenek Chiyo. Naruto heran dengan perubahan diri Hinata. Tidak biasanya Hinata berdiam diri seperti sekarang.

 _'_ _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Aku juga heran kemarin dia membentakku. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?'_ pikir Naruto bingung.

Dirasa ada yang memegang tangannya, Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke sisi kirinya. Disana ia melihat Sakura tengan tersenyum padanya. Putri itu menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Tanpa ia ketahui diam-diam Hinata melirik kearah mereka.

Hatinya kembali terluka, namun ia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dan biasa saja.

 **Puk!**

Tepukan lembut dibahu kanannya mengalihkan perhatiannya "semua yang kau lihat tidak seperti apa yang kau pikirkan" bisik Shikamaru yang berjalan disamping Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecut mengerti dengan apa yang barusan Shikamaru katakan "Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa dia telah memiliki seseorang disampingnya"

"Tapi Hyuuga-sama, semua itu tidak seperti ap_"

"Tidak Shikamaru-san, aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

Kembali perjalanan mereka dilanjutkan dengan suasana canggung. Tatapan Hinata berubah tidak seperti yang biasanya. Terlihat dingin dan tidak ada sorot mata kebahagiaan apapun lagi disana. Kedua tangan mengepal kuat menahan perasaan yang ingin ia hilangkan saat itu juga. Tapi apa yang bisa Hinata lakukan selain diam dan mencoba tenang?

.

.

3 hari sudah terlewati, Perjalanan panjang mereka sudah terbayarkan. Istana Uzumaki telah didepan mata. Buru-buru Naruto berjalan dengan cepat untuk segera masuk kedalam.

Suasana didalam istana sangat tenang tidak terlihat adanya aktivitas dari Menma maupun pengikutnya.

 **Brakk!** Gerbang istana didobrak oleh Naruto. Otomatis pengikut Menma yang tengah berjaga seketika mengalihkan tatapannya melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Dimana Uzumaki Menma?" teriak Naruto saat 2 pengikut Menma berjalan kearahnya.

"Mau apa kau kesini lagi?" tanyanya sengit.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu"

"Ceh, sombong sekali kau. kkhiiyyaa"

Dua orang tersebut berlari untuk menerjang Naruto. Ia pun sudah siap dengan perlawanannya. Perkelahian tidak bisa terelakan lagi, beberapa orang pengikut Menma mulai berdatangan saat mendengar adu pedang yang terjadi.

Hinata, Sakura dan Shikamaru juga bersiap dengan pedang yang mereka bawa dari nenek Chiyo. Mereka berlari seraya mengacungkan pedang melawan orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan.

 **Trangg!**

 **Trangg!**

 **Trangg!**

Pedang mereka saling beradu, Hinata kembali berperang. Tetapi hal itu adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Putri Sakura dan Shikamaru. Nenek Chiyo hanya berdiam diri melihat pertarungan mereka. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menjelaskan apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Menma.

.

Tak jauh dari gerbang istana, Menma tengah berjalan dilorong sendirian hingga melihat seorang pengikutnya berlari mendekat.

"Menma-sama, Uzumaki Naruto datang dan sekarang tengah berkelahi didepan" lapornya.

Seringaian hadir disana _'hari ini tiba juga'_

"Baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

Perkelahian yang terjadi masih berlajut, Naruto sudah berhasil menumbangkan 2 orang yang tadi melawannya. Begitu pun dengan Hinata yang dengan mudahnya bisa membuat 2 orang itu terkulai lemas. Mereka berdua beralih pada Shikamaru dan Sakura yang masih belum bisa mengalahkan orang-orang yang melawannya. Hinata menatap Naruto. Ia yang mengerti dengan tatapan itu segera mengacungkan pedangnya kearah orang yang sedang melawan Sakura dan Shikamaru.

 **Set!** Dengan sekali tebas orang itu bisa dikalahkan.

Tidak lama kemudian, seseorang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu pada akhirnya menampakan batang hidungnya juga.

 **Prokk!**

 **Prokk!**

 **Prokk!**

Suara tepuk tangan mengalihkan tatapan mereka berlima yang otomatis mengarah padanya. Menma berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Hebat sekali kalian bisa menumbangkan mereka semua sekaligus" acuhnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian matanya menangkap kearah nenek Chiyo yang tengah menatap padanya. Dia tertegun, kaget melihat sosok orang yang telah membohonginya selama ini. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat ada maksud apa dia datang kesana.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari?" tanya Menma ketus.

Mendengar perkataan itu yang mengarah padanya nenek Chiyo pun berjalan kearah Menam "aku datang kesini untuk menjelaskan apa yang belum aku katakan padamu"

"Keh" seringainya, "kau tidak usah menjelaskan apapun lagi. Aku MUAK dengan kalian semua. Terlebih kau_" Menma menunjuk kearah Naruto, "KAU SUDAH PUNYA SEGALANYA. HARTA DAN KASIH SAYANG. APA LAGI YANG KAU INGINKAN?" teriak Menma sarat akan kesakitan hatinya.

Naruto hanya menatap intens padanya, hingga ia pun berkata "kau sudah salah paham Menma, dan jalan yang kau pilih telah menyesatkanmu. Kau tahu orang tua kita tidak pernah membencimu. Orang itulah_" Naruto menunjuk kearah nenek Chiyo, "yang sudah membawamu dari istana ini. Selama Tou-san dan Kaa-san hidup, beliau tidak pernah lelah untuk mencarimu"

"Itu benar Menma. Akulah yang sudah membawamu pergi dari sini dan memisahkanmu dari kedua orang tuamu. Maafkan aku telah menjadikanmu seperti ini. Aku menyesal. Dan aku siap dihukum apapun olehmu" ujar nenek Chiyo.

Menma tidak menjawab, dia menunduk mendengarkan penjelasan dari mereka berdua. Tangan kanannya bergerak kebelakang menggenggam ujung pedang yang tersampir dipinggangnya.

Sedetik kemudian Menma berlari kearah Naruto "kkhhiiyyyaaaaa. AKU TIDAK BUTUH OCEHAN KALIAN" teriaknya murka.

 **Trangg!** Pedang mereka saling beradu.

Itu pertama kalinya Naruto bertatap muka langsung dengan saudara kembarnya. Kilatan kebencian tercetak jelas dimata Menma. Aura ingin membunuh sangat kentara disana. Sakura dan Shikmaru yang melihat hal itu sudah siap dengan pedangnya, namun Hinata menahan mereka.

"Sudah, kalian tidak perlu ikut campur" ujarnya menghentikan aksi mereka.

Lama mereka berdua saling menatap. Menma terlihat begitu sangat membenci Naruto. Pedangnya ditekan kuat ingin sekali menebas dan mengakhiri hidup Naruto.

"Akhiri saja disini jika itu memang maumu. Tapi kau akan menyesali semuanya" ujar Naruto saat menerima pemberontakan Menma.

Seringaian kembali tercipta diwajahnya "memang itu mau ku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesali apapun, karna kau….. kau tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan"

 **Set!** Menma mundur kebelakang.

"Kau salah Menma, kita ini adalah saudara kandung aku bisa merasakannya. Dan kau salah menganggap atas semua kesalahpahaman ini"

"KAU ANGGAP INI SALAH PAHAM? KAU TIDAK TAHU BAGAIMANA HIDUP TANPA ADANYA SEORANG TOU-SAN DAN KAA-SAN DISISIMU"

 **Prangg!** Naruto melemparkan pedangnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Menma.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan selanjutnya.

 **Brugh!** Naruto memeluk Menma. Semua orang yang melihat hal itu membelalakan kedua mata tidak percaya. Apakah Naruto sudah menyerah dan merelakan dirinya begitu saja pada Menma? Pikir mereka. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia pun berujar "Aku memang sempat bersama kedua orang tua kita. Merasakan kasih sayang dan cinta kasihnya. Tapi apakah kau tahu, mereka berdua juga sibuk mencari keberadaanmu tanpa aku ketahui. Tou-san dan Kaa-san sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu"

Menma tidak bergeming, dia terus mendengarkan yang Naruto ucapkan. Ekspresinya sulit ditebak. Entah dia menerima semua yang Naruto katakan atau tidak. Tapi tidak lama setelah itu Hinata melihat tangannya yang memegang pedang perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak dan akan menebaskan pedang itu pada Naruto yang masih memeluknya.

Hinata pun berlari dan….

 **Trang!** Pedangnya berhasil ia tangkis. Naruto yang melihat hal itu terheran dengan tindakan Hinata.

"Hinata" ujarnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak repot-repot untuk menyadarkannya. Dia bisa membunuhmu kapan saja" jelas Hinata.

Naruto tertegun tidak mengetahui jika Menma akan membunuhnya.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak akan mendengarkan semua penjelasan kalian. Kkhiiyyaaa"  
Menma kembali menerjang Naruto, tapi dihadang oleh Hinata sebelum ia membawa kembali pedangnya.

Perkelahian berlanjut. Hinata yang sekarang melawan Menma, dan tak lama setelah itu Naruto bergabung untuk kembali melawannya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau mendengarkanku. Maka hanya dengan cara inilah aku bisa menyadarkanmu" teriak Naruto mengambil alih untuk melawan Menma.

Perkelahian antar saudara itu kembali berlanjut. Pedang mereka saling berayun satu sama lain. Naruto selalu bisa membaca gerakan Menma, berkat ajaran Hinata sekarang ia bisa melawannya. Naruto merasakan jika darahnya semakin memanas, ia semakin kuat melawan Menma.

Tidak henti-hentinya Naruto menebas-nebaskan pedang kearahnya. Menma tidak bisa menahan semua serangan itu, ia pun terkejut dengan perubahan Naruto yang sangat drastis _'benar apa yang waktu itu dilaporkan oleh pengikutku. Bahwa sekarang dia telah menjadi kuat. Tapi aku harus bisa_'_

 **Trangg!** Naruto berhasil melemparkan pedang Menma.

Ia tertegun melihat sorot mata Naruto yang berubah. Menma bisa melihat keseriusan disana. Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu, ia pun berlari menerjang Menma dengan mengarahkan pedangnya.

 **Set!** Pedang itu berhenti tepat di lehernya. Menma menyeringai tidak takut dengan pedang yang ada didepan matanya.

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup dan membagi istana ini berdua. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak lagi menyalahkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san"

Lama Menma tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia tampak berpikir dengan ucapan yang Naruto tawarkan padanya. Menma pun kembali melihat kearah nenek Chiyo lagi "baik aku akan mencoba untuk menerima tawaranmu. Tapi kau harus menghukumnya" ujar Menma tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari nenek Chiyo.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangnya "jika urusan itu aku serahkan padamu. Karna kau adalah korban yang tidak bersalah akibat kekejamannya" balas Naruto dan menurunkan pedangnya.

Menma berjalan melewatinya. Ia sekarang berdiri tepat didepan nenek Chiyo "ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan denganmu bukan?"

"Aku siap melakukan apapun sebagai hukumannya" balas nenek Chiyo.

"Kalau begitu ikut denganku" Menma pun menariknya paksa.

Semua orang yang ada disana melihat kepergian Menma bersama nenek Chiyo begitupun dengan para pengikut Menma. Dan sekarang yang tersisa disana hanyalah mereka berempat.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sudah kelelahan. Ia pun menggandeng Naruto dan membawanya untuk duduk. Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat hal itu, tapi ia harus tahu posisi sekarang karna tidak hanya Sakura yang menggandengnya ada Shikamaru juga disana.

Hinata tersenyum kecut _'khe, apa yang aku pikirkan'_ batinnya dan berjalan mengikuti mereka.

.

Sekarang keberadaan Menma dan nenek Chiyo ada penjara bawah tanah. Ya Menam menyeret wanita tua itu dan memasukannya kesana. Suasana terlihat gelap, dingin dan lembab tetapi nenek Chiyo tidak berontak sedikitpun. Dia sudah pasrah dengan apa yang Menma lakukan padanya.

"Apa benar kau yang membawa dan memisahkanku dari Tou-san dan Kaa-san?" tanya Menma pada nenek Chiyo yang sudah berada didalam sel.

Ia pun mengangguk "iya aku yang membawamu pergi dari sini. Maka dari itu aku tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun saat kau memasukanku kedalam sini. Jangan membenci Naruto ataupun orang tuamu sekarang"

"Itu akan menjadi urusanku" lanjut Menma dan pergi darisana.

Sekembalinya Menma dari penjara bawah tanah, dia terus berjalan mencari keberadaan Naruto yang ia tinggalkan. Tatapannya terkunci pada objek yang telah ia temukan. Dia terdiam melihat kehangatan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Perlahan Menma mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

Melihat Menma datang mendekat, Naruto pun berdiri untuk menyambutnya.

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkan ucapanmu. Baiklah, aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu" ucap Menma.

Entah efek dari apa sekarang Menma berubah menjadi lebih baik. Apakah itu karna ucapan nenek Chiyo yang telah mengaku padanya? Atau karna hal lain?

Naruto, Hinata, Sakura dan Shikamaru yang mendengar hal itu tertegun. Tidak percaya Menma akan mengatakan hal tersebut dengan cepat.

"Aku senang mendengarnya" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dengan posisi raja?" tanya Shikamaru kemudian.

"Tentu Uzumaki Naruto masih seorang raja dari kerajaan ini. Aku juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan urusan pekerjaan yang membosankan itu" balas Menma lagi dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Shikamaru lagi memastikan.

Menma mengangguk mantap "iya itu benar. Biarkan jabatan itu hanya melekat padanya"

"Baiklah mulai besok kita akan mengadakan persiapan untuk menyambut kembali raja kita sekaligus pangeran baru" lanjut Shikamaru.

Mereka semua pun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Shikamaru. Namun Hinata yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Menma merasa ragu akan kebaikan yang tiba-tiba saja ia lakukan.

 _'_ _Apakah aku curiga atau tidak?'_ batinnya.

Setelah percakapan itu berakhir, mereka semua membubarkan diri untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelah mereka.

Hinata masuk kedalam kamarnya yang sudah beberapa bulan ini ia tinggalkan. Ia pun langsung merebahkan diri dikasurnya. Menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran yang masih kacau. Terlebih hatinya yang masih terluka.

Perlahan tangan putih itu meraba keatas perutnya "bahkan aku merelakan nyawaku untuk melindunginya" gumam Hinata mengingat pertarungan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya sendiri. Hinata mengusapnya pelan, bahkan sewaktu-waktu ia juga masih merasakan ngilu disana.

"Cinta memang sangat merepotkan. Aku yakin mereka berdua sudah bahagia karna perasaannya terbalaskan" lanjutnya lagi.

Hinata terdiam kembali, menekan kuat-kuat perasaan yang sudah selama ini ia pendam untuk sang raja. Sampai dia teringat akan teman-temannya….

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong mereka ada dimana?" Hinata pun bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergegas kembali keluar kamar.

.

Hinata sudah berada didalam istana mencari keberadaan Menma untuk menanyakan keberadaan orang-orang yang ingin ia temui. Namun sebelum ia bertemu dengan Menma salah seorang maid menghampirinya.

"Ano, apa yang sedang anda cari?" tanyanya.

"Apakah kau melihat Menma? Aahh tidak apakah kau mengetahui keberadaan Ino, Kiba, Tenten, Lee dan Shino yang beberapa bulan lalu melawan pengikut Menma?"

"Ahh mereka ada dipenjara bawah tanah"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata langsung berlari menuju tempat tersebut.

Sesampainya ia disana, Hinata berjalan untuk segera menemukan mereka. Udara pengap serta kurangnya pencahayaan membuat Hinata sedikit kesulitan disana. Cahaya obor yang ia bawa tidak cukup untuk menerangi tempat itu.

Satu persatu sel penjara di periksa olehnya. Sampai disel terakhir Hinata menangkap bayangan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang tengah duduk memunggunginya. Seakan kenal Hinata meneriaki namanya.

"Ino"

Wanita itu tersentak mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Ia pun berpaling dan melihat Hinata ada disana. Buru-buru Ino merangkak mendekat "Hinata. Kau sudah kembali?"

"Iya aku sudah kembali, Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini" ucap Hinata merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan kunci.

 **Cklek!** Kunci terbuka, Ino bebas dan keluar dari penjara yang sudah beberapa bulan ini mengurungnya.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Hinata pada Ino.

Ino mulai menunjukan keberadaan prajurit-prajurit yang lain, hingga tanpa sengaja Hinata melihat nenek Chiyo yang terkurung disana.

"Tunggu Ino, aku ada urusan sebentar" ujarnya dan perlahan mendekati selnya.

"Obaa-san?" panggil Hinata. Nenek Chiyo berpaling seraya tersenyum "Hinata-san"

"Apakah obaa-san tidak apa-apa?"

"Eum. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa lega dengan apa yang aku terima sekarang. Arigato waktu itu kau sudah mengingatkanku."

Hinata tersenyum padanya "eum, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku harap obaa-san baik-baik saja"

"Arigato"

Setelah itu Hinata kembali berjalan menyusul Ino yang sudah berada diruangan lain.

Satu persatu mereka ditemukan. Akhirnya Hinata berhasil membawa mereka bebas. Kini ia berada ditempat latihan dengan prajurit yang masih tersisa.

"Aku mengucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih pada kalian yang rela mengorbankan diri untuk raja kalian. Sekarang sang raja sudah kembali duduk disinggasananya dan kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir lagi akan Menma, mereka berdua sudah berbaikan" ucap Hinata menjelaskan pada mereka tentang apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Benarkah itu? Apakah selama ini kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino.

"Iya itu benar. Kami semua baik-baik saja. Baiklah kalian sudah bisa pergi dan beristirahat dikamar masing-masing" lanjut Hinata.

Kiba, Lee, Shino dan Tenten pun mulai beranjak dari sana. Dan yang masih tersisa hanya Ino dan Hinata.

Ino terus memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama. Melihat tatatapan itu Hinata merasa aneh padanya "a..ada apa Ino?"

"Benar kau baik-baik saja selama ini? Bagaimana dengan Yang Mulia dan Putri Sakura? Apakah hubungan mereka semakin dekat? Dan bagaimana denganmu?" ucapnya mengajukan pertanyaan yang beruntun.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja ko. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku tidak tahu tentang mereka berdua. Dan hubunganku dengan Yang Mulia masih sama hanya sebatas raja dan jendral saja. Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah disana" tutur Hinata.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Sepeninggalan Ino, Hinata masih diam disana memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya "Gomen, aku tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya Ino" gumamnya.

Malam sudah menjelang. Suasana di istana itu telah kembali seperti semula dan sedikit berbeda karna adanya Uzumaki Menma pangeran kedua dari kerajaan Uzumaki. Para maid tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk semua penghuni di istana.

Sekembalinya Naruto di sana, ia mulai merindukan kembali kedua orang tuanya. Terlebih sekarang Menma, kembarannya yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya ada disana.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san sekarang aku sudah menemukan Menma dan telah membawa dia kembali menuju jalan yang benar. Aku harap kalian melihat kami bahagia disini" gumamnya seraya melihat potret orang tuanya yang terpampang dikamar "baiklah sekarang kami akan makan malam dulu" lanjutnya dan bersiap.

Di meja makan sudah tersaji banyak hidangan yang menggugah selera. Naruto duduk disana menunggu dua orang yang akan makan malam bersamanya.

Dan tidak lama setelah itu, dua orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Sakura kembali tampil _fresh_ dengan gaun merah mudanya.

" _Konbanwa_ Naruto-kun" sapanya dan duduk disamping Naruto.

Begitu pun dengan Menma yang duduk didepannya tanpa mengatakan apapun hanya senyuman yang ia berikan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu mari kita makan" ucap Naruto,

Mereka pun mulai menyantap makanan yang tersaji disana.

Hinata yang akan mencari Shikamaru untuk menanyakan persiapan besok terhenti saat matanya menangkap ketiga bangsawan itu tengah makan malam bersama. Ia bersembunyi di balik tembok melihat mereka yang tengah tertawa bersama. Timbul perasaan tidak nyaman dihatinya.

' _Seharusnya aku lebih memikirkan posisiku disini'_ batinnya dan segera pergi dari sana.

Ia berjalan dengan perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti hatinya. Hingga ia pun menabrak seseorang didepannya.

 **Brughh!** "ah gomen gomen saya tidak sengaj_" ucapannya terputus saat melihat orang yang ia cari berada tepat didepannya.

"Hyuuga-sama. Perhatikan langkah anda" ujar Shikamaru.

"Go…gomennasai"

"Hm, jadi sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sedang mencari anda Shikamaru-san untuk menanyakan persiapan besok"

"Oh, kalau masalah itu kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Para maid akan menyiapkan semuanya. Sekarang anda beristirahatlah"

"Eum, baiklah kalau begitu"

Setelah itu pun mereka pergi dengan arah berlawanan. Hinata juga sudah tidak tahan untuk berada diluar kamarnya.

Malam itu seperti biasa Hinata kembali menangis dalam diamnya. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang hati seorang wanita yang tengah mengalami patah hati akibat mencintai seseorang yang tidak pernah mencintainya.

.

.

Pagi datang kembali menyambut setiap umat manusia sehabis terlelap dari tidur panjangnya. Didalam Kerajaan Uzumaki penduduk desa sudah berkumpul disana untuk menyaksikan raja mereka yang telah kembali.

Perlahan demi perlahan Naruto berjalan menuju singgasananya, jubah kebesaran khas Uzumaki tersampir dibahunya. Suara riuh tepuk tangan menyambut kedatangannya. Disisi kanan dan kirinya berdiri Sakura dan Menma. Sakura nampak cantik dengan gaun merah yang ia kenakan serta ramput panjangnya yang ia sanggul semakin menambah keanggunan sang putri. Begitu dengan Menma yang memakai baju khas kerajaan.

"Baiklah minna, hari ini aku akan mengumumkan sebuah berita penting. Pria yang berdiri disamping kananku ini adalah kembaranku yang hilang dia Pangeran Uzumaki Menma yang akan menemaniku dari sekarang. Dan yang berdiri disamping kiriku dia adalah Putri Sakura, dia akan menjadi putri disini" ucap Naruto menjelaskan pada penduduknya.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar saat Naruto memperkenalkan Putri Sakura.

"Siapa dia?"

"Apakah Yang Mulia menyukainya?"

"Yang Mulia pasti akan mempersunting sang putri"

"Baguslah, aku berharap Yang Mulia segera menikah"

Itulah ucapan demi ucapan yang terlontar dari para wanita tua. Tidak jauh dari kerumunan penduduk Hinata yang sudah lengkap memakai jubah jendralnya samar-samar mendengar percakapan tersebut.

 _'_ _Aku benar-benar harus melupakannya'_

2 setengah jam sudah berlalu, Naruto telah kembali keruang kerjanya untuk mengontrol pengeluaran istana selama ini. Sehari setelah tibanya ia di istana Naruto telah disuguhkan dengan banyaknya pekerjaan yang membuatnya pusing.

"Lebih baik aku beristirahat sebentar ditaman. Dan lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak kesana" ujarnya dan beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Sesampainya Naruto di taman, ia melihat seorang wanita yang tengah terduduk diam ditepi air mancur. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai bergoyang tertiup angin semakin menambah kecantikannya. Naruto tertegun melihat keindahan dikala siang hari itu, hatinya mulai bergemuruh merasakan perasaan asing yang masih tidak ia mengerti. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dengan apa yang ia lihat. Wanita itu adalah seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dengan baik.

Perlahan dia pun mulai mendekatinya "Hinata" panggil Naruto.

Hinata yang tengah menikmati hamparan bunga didepannya harus terusik ketika sebuah suara memanggil namanya. Ia tertegun melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya. Tetapi Hinata mencoba tenang.

"Ah Yang Mulia" ujarnya seraya membungkuk hormat.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung dnegan kelakuan Hinata sekarang "kau kenapa? Tidak seperti biasanya kamu bersikap formal. Jangan seperti itu Hinata aku tidak menyukainya" kata Naruto yang duduk disamping Hinata.

Hinata diam tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dia mencoba menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat _'jika aku bertemu dengan Naruto-kun seperti ini terus sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini'_

"Ano Yang Mulia, saya ada sesi latihan sekarang. Kalau begitu saya duluan" pamit Hinata dan beranjak dari sana.

Tapi sebelum Hinata melangkah jauh, pergelangan tangannya dicengkram kuat oleh Naruto yang otomatis menghentikan aksi Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan itu telah membuatku tidak nyaman. Dari dulu aku tidak suka jika kau bersikap formal padaku. Jelaskan, kenapa kau kembali seperti ini?" tuntut Naruto meminta penjelasan.

Hinata tidak bergeming dalam hatinya mengatakan _'aku harus merelakan kau bahagia bersama Sakura'_

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang harus aku jelaskan. Aku bersikap seperti ini karna kau adalah seorang raja dan sudah sepantasnya aku bersikap formal padamu. Sekarang lepaskan aku"

 **Plas!** Hinata melepaskan tangan Naruto dengan kasar dan kembali berlalu dari hadapannya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa disaat Naruto mencegah Hinata pergi, sepasang mata mengawasi mereka. Seringaian tercipta diwajahnya _'aku sudah menemukan ide lain untuk membuatmu menderita. Ini akan menjadi permainan yang menarik'_

 **Tbc…..**

 **Terima kasih banyak yangsudah membaca semoga menghibur :) jika berkenan silahkan reviews ya :D arigato ^^**

 **.**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **Honeymoon Hamada : hehehe iya terima kasih banyak udah ngingetin dan ngasih saran semoga hyugana bisa lebih baik lagi :D heheh iya memang seharusnya cowo yang melindungi cewe :D *gomen gomen^^ sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Hamada-san :) arigato udah ngereviews :D**

 **ranmiablue : hehehe gomen gomen :) arigato udah ngereviews :D Tsukasa :hahaha gomen gomen ya kirain Tsuka-san cewe sekali lagi maafkan hyugana hehe :D :D mungkin di chap ini tidak full action :D ino, kiba dkk sudah ditemukan kembali wkwk^^ udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Takdir Sang Jendral.

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca :) ^^v**

 **.**

Sudah satu minggu berlalu, Hinata maupun Naruto telah kembali menjalankan aktivitas seperti dulu lagi dengan tugas dan kegiatan masing-masing. Selama seminggu ini pula Hinata mencoba untuk tidak terus-terusan bertemu dengan Naruto untuk bisa sedikit demi sedikit melupakan perasaannya. Namun apa bisa dikata, Naruto selalu hadir dimana pun ia berada. Di sesi latihannya, di taman, dalam istana bahkan ia sendiri yang harus menemuinya untuk melaporkan segala kejadian apapun pada Naruto.

Hinata juga tidak menampik jika dirinya sangat sulit merelakan dan melupakan Naruto begitu saja. Bahkan setiap saat Hinata sering melihat kebersamaan Naruto dengan Sakura dan harus embali hatinya harus terluka, semakin dalam dan tidak dapat ia obati. Tetapi rasa dihatinya susah untuk ia lepaskan.

Di tengah-tengah istirahat usai latihan pedang bersama Ino, Hinata duduk sendirian ditaman menikmati semilir angin ditambah banyaknya bunga-bunga bermekaran membuat ia nyaman berlama-lama berada disana.

"Hah~" ia menghela nafas berat.

Senja perlahan-lahan mulai datang, lavendernya menangkap pemandangan indah yang berada diatas langit. Cantik, dan itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini terus?" gumam Hinata seraya menekan dadanya, "sampai kapan pun rasa ini tidak akan pernah sampai padanya"

Lama Hinata berdiam diri disana, sampai seseorang yang tidak sengaja melihat ia tengah sendiri itu datang mendekat dan sekarang duduk disamping Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata" ujarnya begitu saja.

Hinata yang tengah menikmati pemandangan sore hari itu tersentak dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sudah berada disampingnya "Menma?" ujarnya menatap Menma bingung.

Menma tersenyum kearah Hinata "sedang apa kau disini? Apakah tempat ini membuatmu nyaman?" tanya Menma lagi.

Hinata kembali mengalihkan tatapannya "iya, disini adalah tempat yang paling nyaman buatku"

"Emm. Berapa lama kau sudah menjadi seorang jendral di kerajaan ini?"

"Aku telah hidup disini sejak umurku masih 5 tahun, dan menjadi jendral saat usiaku menginjak 19 tahun"

"Wow, kau sudah selama itu hidup disini. Kau lebih tahu istana ini dibanding aku ya. Emm menarik…. menarik. Jadi kau pasti sangat dekat dengan Nii-sanku bukan?" sindir Menma kemudian.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan pertanyaan Menma. Apakah ia benar-benar dekat dengan Naruto? Atau hubungan seperti apa yang ada diantara mereka? Hinata tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Kami hanya dekat sebatas teman kecil saja" balas Hinata cuek.

"Hmmm. Ah benar saja, hubungan kalian tidak mungkin sedekat itu. Narutokan sudah memiliki Putri Sakura. Bukan begitu?"

Kembali Hinata bungkam, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Menma yang satu ini. Hingga "aku permisi dulu" hanya itu yang bisa Hinata ucapkan, dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan Menma sendiri disana.

Menma tersenyum melihat punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh darinya "ini semakin menarik" gumamnya.

.

Kakinya terus melangkah menuju perpustakaan yang terletak didalam istana, entah kenapa Hinata sangat ingin pergi kesana sekarang "mungkin dengan membaca buku aku bisa sejenak melepaskan perasaan ini" gumamnya. Setiap maid yang berpapasannya selalu membungkuk hormat melihat sang jendral kerajaan. Hinata hanya tersenyum membalas mereka. Sampai pada akhirnya ia pun tiba di perpustakaan.

 **Brakk!** Pintu dibuka, menampilkan deretan rak-rak besar yang terdapat banyak buku disana. Hinata melangkahkan kaki masuk kedalam, menatap kagum setiap kali ia datang. Hinata mulai mencari buku untuk dibaca. Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah rak yang menjulang tinggi didepannya. Ia pun menengadah melihat sebuah buku bersampul coklat diatasnya. Hinata menggapa-gapai buku itu dan berhasil ia dapatkan.

Hinata membawa buku itu dan duduk di sofa samping kaca. Perlahan dia mulai membuka buku tersebut.

"Ah ternyata ini hanya album foto" gumamnya saat lavender itu menangkap gambar demi gambar keluarga dari Kerajaan Uzumaki.

"Sang ratu memang sangat cantik" lanjutnya ketika melihat potret Kushina yang tengah menggendong bayi berambut hitam "apakah ini Menma? Sangat mirip dengan Naruto-kun. Ahh benar saja merekakan kembar kau ini Hinata"

Ocehan demi ocehan keluar dari mulutnya melihat satu persatu potret keluarga Uzumaki "Naruto-kun saat kecil. Jadi teringat masa itu" senyuman hadir diwajahnya kala kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Naruto kembali terulang dalam memorinya.

 **Tes…** tanpa ia sadari air mata mengalir begitu saja.

"E…eehhh ada apa denganku? Apakah kenangan ini telah membuat mataku berair?" lirihnya. Begitulah sisi lemah yang dimiliki oleh seorang jendral seperti Hinata. Dia kembali mengingat tentang kenangan bersama Naruto dimasa lalunya. Kenangan yang tidak akan pernah Hinata lupakan sampai kapanpun. Mereka selalu bermain, menghabiskan waktu berdua hingga merasakan sakit akibat kehilangan kedua orang tuapun selalu bersama. Semua itu Hinata lalui dengan Naruto yang ada disisinya. Tidak ada yang tahu disaat usianya menginjak remaja perasaan itu mulai tumbuh. Bukan perasaan sebagai teman masa kecil melainkan sebuah rasa yang membuatnya nyaman dan tidak ingin kehilangan Naruto. Namun sekarang semua telah berubah. Sang raja tidak seperti dulu lagi, terlebih sudah ada pengganti diri Hinata disampingnya.

 **Brughh!** album foto itu terjatuh. Hinata menangis sesenggukan memikirkan takdir yang terjadi padanya. Akibat perasaan yang seharusnya tidak ia miliki.

.

Bosan dengan pekerjaannya, Naruto kembali kabur dari Shikamaru yang terus-terusan mendesak ia untuk bekerja tanpa lelah.

"Dia pikir aku robot apa terus-terusan bekerja aku juga perlu istirahat" dumelnya yang tengah berjalan dilorong.

 **Brugg!** Telinganya mendengar suara menggema benda jatuh di perpustakaan yang berada disampingnya. Langkah itu pun terhenti, ia mengalihkan pandangan melihat pintu besar disisinya. Naruto berjalan masuk untuk melihat suara apa barusan.

Disinilah ia sekarang, berjalan diantara rak-rak besar dengan banyaknya buku-buku yang tersusun rapih. Dia mulai merasa bingung dengan tumpukan buku yang ada disana dan memutuskan untuk pergi kembali. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup seseorang yang tengah menangis.

Tiba-tiba suasana disana menjadi tegang, bulu kuduknya meremang merasakan aura mistis yang paling ia benci _'si…siapa itu? Siapa yang menangis? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi takut'_ batinnya histeris. Meskipun begitu Naruto tetap berjalan dengan perlahan untuk melihat siapa yang menangis disana. Namun sedetik kemudian, Naruto terkejut melihat seseorang menekuk kepalanya diatas meja dengan rambut panjang berwarna lavender yang tergerai.

"Jika dilihat-lihat sepertinya aku tahu siapa dia" gumamnya dan mulai berjalan untuk mendekat.

 **Puk!** Tepukan lembut ia layangkan pada wanita itu.

"Hinata?" panggilnya lembut.

Hinata yang masih menangis langsung terdiam saat merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya _'suara ini…. Naruto-kun'_

Buru-buru Hinata menghapus air matanya dan segera menegakan kepala. Namun pergerakan yang ia lakukan sekarang malah membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa.

Mereka begitu dekat. Wajah keduanya hanya berjarak 5 cm.

 **Deg….** Jantung mereka berdetak dengan cepat. Nafas keduanya mulai terasa diwajah masing-masing. Entah 'setan' apa yang sudah merasukinya sehingga Naruto perlahan-lahan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

Hinata tidak bisa menolaknya, ia mengerti dengan apa yang akan Naruto lakukan padanya. Ia pun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Melihat Hinata yang tidak menolak, Naruto pun memegang kedua bahu Hinata. Tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi sekelebat bayangan wajah Sakura yang tengah tersenyum padanya membuat Hinata kembali membuka kedua mata dan mendorong dada bidang Naruto untuk menjauh.

Suasana disana sangat canggung. Setelah tindakan yang akan Naruto lakukan barusan, tidak ada yang berbicara sekarang. Mereka duduk saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

 _'_ _Baka….. apa yang akan aku lakukan tadi? Aarrgghhhh baka….. baka….. baka'_

 _'_ _Kenapa Naruto-kun melakukan itu? Bakaaaa'_

Keduanya saling meredakan emosi mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya Naruto pun mengalah saat teringat ketika tadi melihat kedua mata Hinata yang memerah.

 _'_ _Apakah Hinata menangis? Kenapa?'_

Dia kembali melihat Hinata yang masih enggan untuk menatapnya. Naruto beranjak dari kursi dan mendekati Hinata lagi.

Naruto berlutut dihadapan Hinata. Melihat hal itu Hinata kembali kaget dengan kelakukan Naruto sekarang ini. Dia pun hendak beranjak dari kursinya tetapi ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Sebentar Hinata, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"A…..apa itu?" gugupnya saat melihat raut wajah Naruto yang serius.

"Kau menangis? Apa yang kamu tangisi Hinata?. Apakah ada seseorang yang menangisimu? Jika iya, katakan padaku siapa orang itu akan aku beri pelajaran untukm" cerocosnya begitu saja.

Hinata menunduk hingga poni rata itu menutup kedua matanya "tidak ada yang menyakitiku. Jika pun itu ada kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memberi pelajaran untuknya karna aku bisa melakukan hal itu sendiri" balas Hinata dengan dingin.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Hinata langsung memegang kedua tangannya "bohong, kamu bohong Hinata. Apakah sekarang kamu sudah tidak menganggapku sebagai temanmu lagi bukankah kita sudah seperti saudara Hinata? Jadi katakan apa yang telah mengganggu pikiranmu"

Bisa dirasakan kedua tangan besar yang menggenggam tangannya terasa hangat dan begitu erat, namun dalam iris lavender hal itu terlihat menyakitkan "ya kita memang teman masa kecil bahkan kedekatan kita sudah seperti saudara. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan siapa yang telah mengganggu pikiranku karna… karna orang itu ada didepanku sekarang"

 **Plass!** Hinata menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Naruto tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Naruto yang menerima hal itu terdiam tidak mengerti sama sekali "orang yang mengganggu pikiran Hinata ada dihadapannya? Dihadapannya? E….ehh apakah itu aku?" tunjuknya pada diri sendiri "kenapa? Apa yang telah terjadi aku tidak mengerti. Dan…. Dan kenapa hatiku terasa sakit?" gumam Naruto setelah kepergian Hinata. Tatapannya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah album yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Buru-buru Naruto merangkak dan mengambilnya.

"I…inikan…. Apakah Hinata menangis setelah melihat ini? Tapi kenapa?"

Dibawah cahaya senja yang masuk melalui jendela besar itu Naruto merenungkan apa yang telah terjadi pada Hinata. Juga tentang rasa sakit yang ia rasakan….

.

.

Malam kembali menjelang, sejak kejadian tadi sore Naruto terus berada dikamarnya. Mengacuhkan omelan demi omelan Shikamaru yang datang padanya. Naruto masih saja memikirkan ucapan Hinata.

"Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan padanya? Jika dipikir-pikir lagi waktu itu dia pernah berteriak padaku dan sekarang ucapannya mengarah padaku juga. Jadi sebenarnya aku sudah melakukan kesalahan apa padanya? Aarrgghhh aku tidak tahu" ujarnya dengan mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

 **Tok… tok…** pintu kamar itu diketuk oleh seseorang dan otomatis mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Masuk" ujarnya siangkat.

"Naruto-kun" ujar seorang wanita yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ah Sakura"

Ya benar itu adalah Sakura. Dia duduk dikursi yang ada disana, Naruto pun mengikutinya dan duduk besebrangan dengannya.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu saja. Apakah kamu tidak merindukanku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan" acuh Naruto begitu saja.

"Ada apa, apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Naruto-kun?"

 _'_ _Apakah lebih baik aku ceritakan saja pada Sakura ya tentang Hinata? Mereka kan berteman aku yakin Sakura tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Hinata'_ pikirnya.

"Ne, Sakura apakah kau tahu ada apa dengan Hinata?"

"Hinata? Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tadi sore aku melihatnya menangis di perpus. Aku takut sesuatu telah terjadi padanya"

Sakura nampak berpikir "benarkah? Ah mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta. Seorang wanita jika sedang jatuh cinta pasti emosinya sulit terkendali"

Mendengar hal itu Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung _'Hinata jatuh cinta? Pada siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihat pria yang dekat dengannya selain yang ada di istana ini'_

"Apakah kamu mengetahui dengan siapa dia jatuh cinta Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi memastikan.

"Hmm…. Kalau masalah itu aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita makan malam saja sekarang tidak baik membicarakan wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta" ucap Sakura seraya menarik Naruto begitu saja dari kamarnya.

 _'_ _Gomen ne aku telah berbohong. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan jika Hinata jatuh cinta padamu bukan?'_ batin Sakura.

.

Hinata sudah kembali duduk ditaman, melihat langit gelap dengan banyaknya bintang-bintang disana. Suasana hatinya sedang kacau sekarang ditambah dengan kejadian tadi sore saat di perpus yang membuatnya kembali sulit untuk melupakan perasaan itu pada Naruto.

Tidak jauh dari keberadaan Hinata, Menma yang tengah berjalan dilorong menatap kearahnya. Dia pun berhenti, melihat kearah Hinata yang sedang menikmati pemandangan malam seorang diri lagi. Menma tersenyum dan kembali berjalan menghampirinya.

"Tidak burukan iika seseorang duduk disampingmu" ujarnya mengagetkan Hinata.

"Hah~ kau lagi. Ada apa?" tanya Hinata sinis.

"Hohoho tenang jendral aku tidak akan mengajakmu berperang ko. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja. Hmm… jika dilihat-lihat kau cukup cantik juga ya"

 **Bugh!** Pukulan telak dilayangkan kewajahnya. Menma terjungkal dari bangku "huh…. Aku tidak butuh pujianmu" kesal Hinata seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

Menma kembali bangkit dan duduk disamping Hinata "cih, pukulanmu cukup kuat juga. Tapi apa yang aku katakan barusan itu memang benar tahu"

Mendengar ketulusan Menma, Hinata pun mulai merasa tidak enak hati setelah menonjoknya begitu saja "a….arigato. Gomennasai" sesalnya dan tidak lagi melipatkan kedua tangan.

"Hm aku memaafkanmu. Kenapa kau suka berada disini?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu"

"Cih, dasar wanita ini benar-benar merepotkan" gumamnya yang sempat terdengar oleh Hinata "apa katamu?"

"Haha tidak-tidak"

Setelah obrolan ringan itu mereka terdiam merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menyapanya lembut. Menma yang beberapa hari ini telah melihat kebersamaan sang raja dan jendralnya ini telah memutuskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi _'aku yakin raja akan menderita kali ini. Karna jendralnya yang paling berharga akan segera menjadi milikku'_ batin Menma yang diam-diam melirik kearah Hinata.

Sejauh ini Menma memang sudah merencanakan hal baru untuk Naruto _'aku yakin dengan menggunakan dia Naruto akan tersiksa. Bukan fisik melainkan hatinya hahahahah'_ lanjutnya tertawa nista didalam hati.

"Hyuuga-sama"

"Panggil aku Hinata saja Yang Mulia"

"Baiklah Hinata"

"Hm" acuh Hinata.

"Menikahlah denganku"

"E..EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Di suasana malam hari yang sepi ditaman itu terdengar teriakan Hinata menggema disana, bahkan serangga yang kebetulan berada disana pun menutup kedua telinga mereka dengan suara Hinata yang menggelegar.

Apakah Hinata tidak salah dengar? Apakah telinganya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik? Apakah Menma tertimpa sesuatu?

"A….apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?"

Sebuah senyuman manis hadir diwajahnya "aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, Hinata menikahlah denganku"

"Ta…..tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Aku tidak mencintaimu, jadi kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu?" bingung Hinata.

"Cih kau ini. Jika kau tidak mau menikah denganku maka aku akan benar-benar membunuh sang raja kali ini."

"APA? Jadi kau sedang bermain-main denganku? Kau mengancamku sekarang"

"Tidak aku benar-benar ingin menikahimu. Bukankah kau tidak mau melihat Naruto menderita bukan?" Hinata mengangguk begitu saja, "jadi terimalah lamaranku maka aku tidak akan lagi menyakiti Narutomu itu"

"Ta…..tapi kenapa?"

"Kau mencintai Narutokan?" lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk begitu saja tidak ada penyangkalan disana karna memang seperti itulah yang Hinata rasakan, "kau bisa melupakannya dan menikah denganku. Lagi pula dia sudah bersama dengan Sakura, kau mau apa? Menunggu Naruto sampai mengungkapkan cinta padamu? Ahahha jangan konyol itu tidak mungkin terjadi"

 **Jleb!** Seolah sebuah pedang sudah menancap dihatinya sekarang, menyobek dan mengoyak-ngoyakannya. Perkataan Menma barusan memang tidak bisa Hinata tampik lagi.

"Benar apa yang kau katakan. Mau sampai kapan aku mencintainya yang tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku sedikitpun" Menma mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar Hinata berbicara "dia sudah bersama Sakura, mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Sakura telah mengatakan perasaannya dan dia mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sakura. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berbahagia….. sedangkan aku….. aku hiks…. Hiks…. Hanya bisa menunggu dia yang entah kapan bisa mengerti dengan perasaan yang ku punya ini. Tapi….. aku benar-benar mencintainya"

 **Jedukk!** Sekali lagi Menma jatuh terjengkang dari kursinya "kau ini benar-benar wanita yang tidak menyayangi perasaan sendiri ya. Hah~ lebih baik menikahlah denganku dan lupakan dia"

"Tidak semudah apa yang kau katakan" balas Hinata dengan suara dinginnya.

Menma terkejut dengan perubahan Hinata yang tiba-tiba _'wow, wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta menakutkan'_

"Hahaha baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan memberikan waktu padamu untuk menjawabnya. Kalau begitu, jaa aku pergi dulu. Oyasumi, Hime" ucap Menma dan pergi darisana.

Hinata menghapus air matanya yang mengalir. Tatapannya kembali menatap langit seraya bergumam "aku akan memikirkan tawaranmu"

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Hinata sudah berada diarena latihan. Pedangnya kembali mengayun dengan lihai, rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda meliuk-liuk mengikuti setiap gerakan yang Hinata lakukan. Ino yang baru bangun terkejut melihat jendralnya yang sudah ada disana.

"Jika kau sudah seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi" ujarnya mengalihkan konsentrasi Hinata.

Hinata pun berhenti dan menatap kedatangan Ino "urusaii, aku tidak apa-apa" elaknya.

"Hahaha kau tidak bisa membohongiku Hinata. Jika ada sesutu hal terjadi padamu katakanlah"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu Ino"

"Hm, sudah ku duga kau akan mengatakan hal itu. Baiklah aku akan menemanimu" ucap Ino dan bersiap untuk memulai latihannya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas ucapannya lagi dan mulai berlatih bersama Ino.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Naruto tiba-tiba saja datang kesana bersama dengan Sakura.

"Bisakah aku berlatih bersama kalian?" tanya Naruto yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya.

Melihat Naruto yang datang kesana, Ino dan Hinata pun langsung membungkuk hormat "ah Yang Mulia. Suatu kehormatan bisa berlatih bersama anda" ucap Ino.

Tanpa memperdulikannya Naruto pun berjalan menghampiri Hinata "bisakah kau melatihku lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ha'i"

Mereka berdua mulai beradu pedang. Ino yang tidak diharapkan ada disana langsung duduk dibangku bersama dengan Sakura.

Naruto dan Hinata kembali berlatih pedang bersama, dalam situasi seperti ini Hinata harus mencoba tenang supaya mereka yang ada disana tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam hatinya. Tidak lama setelah itu Naruto mencoba untuk berbicara padanya.

"Hinata apakah kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanya Naruto polos tanpa membaca situasi.

 **Sett!** Hinata terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu sehingga pedang Naruto hampir mengenai kepala Hinata jika tidak segera ia hentikan. Dan sedetik kemudian ia pun kembali menerjang Naruto.

"Anda tidak perlu tahu apa yang terjadi pada diri saya Yang Mulia"

"Jika memang benar kau seperti ini karna sedang menyukai seseorang aku harap kau bisa sabar menunggunya, aku sebagai seorang pria memang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan sebuah perasaan tapi aku yakin pria yang kau sukai itu akan membalas perasaanmu"

"Hm" hanya itu yang bisa Hinata gumamkan _'baka, kaulah orang yang ku cintai'_

Ino yang diam-diam melirik kearah Sakura merasa bingung dengan sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah luntur dibibirnya.

"A…ano Yang Mulia, apakah disana ada yang lucu?"

"Eh" Sakura tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Ino, "hahaha bukan sesuatu yang lucu tapi aku senang melihat mereka berdua begitu akur"

Ino kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah Naruto dan Hinata _'Jika dilihat-lihat lagi mereka berdua memang sudah akur dari dulu. Ahhh aku tidak mengerti mereka'_

Latihan pun akhirnya selesai, Sakura menghampiri Naruto seraya memberikannya handuk dan air minum untuknya. Melihat hal itu Hinata sudah tidak perduli lagi meskipun masih sama hatinya kembali terluka.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa dengan hal itu?" tanya Ino yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa yang kamu maksud?"

"Tentu saja kedua bangsawan itu"

"Sudahlah aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi"

"Baguslah"

.

Setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap waktu yang tertangkap oleh matanya adalah kebersamaan Naruto dan Sakura yang semakin hari semakin dekat saja. Dimana ada Naruto disitulah Sakura pun berada. Lukanya semakin bertambah, namun Hinata masih belum bisa melupakan Naruto sedikitpun.

Tersirat pemikiran untuk pergi meninggalkan Istana Uzumaki disaat suasana hatinya tidak terkendali. Tapi jika dia keluar bagaimana janjinya dengan sang ayah? Hinata tidak bisa mengingkarinya dan akan terus melindungi Naruto meskipun sekarang sang raja sudah menjadi kuat.

Tapi ketika ia tengah berjalan di lorong untuk kembali kekamarnya, Hinata melewati taman dan teringat akan lamaran yang beberapa hari lalu ditawarkan oleh Menma.

Hinata terdiam disana, memandang taman dan memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang akan ia berikan untuk Menma. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat setelah menemukan apa yang akan dia ucapkan pada Menma.

"Kali ini aku yakin akan melupakanmu Naruto-kun" gumamnya dan berlari darisana.

 **Brakk!** Pintu ruangan Menma dibuka paksa oleh seseorang.

Menma sudah bersiap untuk menyerang siapa saja yang datang kesana dengan brutal, namun sedetik kemudian dia menghentikan aksinya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hime, akhirnya kamu datang juga" ucapnya berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Baiklah aku akan memberikan jawaban atas lamaranmu waktu itu….. aku…"

Menma tersenyum, didalam hatinya dia sudah bersorak penuh dengan kemenangan "baiklah kalau begitu besok aku akan mengumumkannya"

.

Pada keesokan harinya semua penghuni istana sudah berkumpul didalam aula. Tidak ketinggalan Sang Raja Uzumaki Naruto pun turut hadir disana setelah pagi-pagi sekali Menma datang kekamar dan menyeretnya untuk segera pergi keaula. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar dari para maid saat tidak tahu akan ada hal apa mereka dikumpulkan disana.

Setelah beberapa saat berselang, Uzumaki Menma datang dan berjalan menuju podium.

"Baiklah minna sudah saatnya aku memberitahukan berita penting ini pada kalian"

"Berita penting? Berita penting apa?" gumam Naruto melihat kearah kembarannya itu.

"Tidak berapa lama lagi kita akan kedatangan seorang putri baru di istana ini"

"APA? Putri baru siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Sabar Nii-san dan dengarkan baik-baik. Minna, aku akan segera menikah"

"APA?"

"Benarkah?"

"Yokatta, akhirnya pangeran Menma akan menikah"

"Aku tidak sabar menanti acara bahagia itu"

Itulah yang terucap dari para maid dan pengawal yang berada disana.

"Dengan siapa kau akan menikah?" tanya Naruto yang tidak mengetahui bahwa saudaranya itu akan segera melepas masa lajangnya.

Menma tersenyum bahagia "Calon istriku adalah…"

 **Tak…. Tak… tak…** suara high heals terdengar. Gaun panjang berwarna lavender sangat cocok dikenakan olehnya, rambut panjang yang sengaja ia gerai semakin menambah kecantikan Hinata hari itu. Semua mata memandangnya tidak percaya, terutama Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang sudah membelalakan kedua matanya seraya menganga tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar.

"Hi….hinata"

Dan Hyuuga Hinata hanya tersenyum diatas podium

.

 _"_ _Baiklah aku akan memberikan jawaban atas lamaranmu waktu itu….. aku menerimanya"_

 **Tbc…**

 **Semoga suka, arigato gozaimasu sudah mampir :) Gomen jika masih ada typo bertebaran :D**

 **.**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **ranimiablue : hehehe sepertinya begitu :) maksih banyak ya ^^ iya semoga hyugana terus berkarya :D arigato udah ngereviews :))**

 **uzuhyu hinaru : hahaha makasih loh :D gomen gomen typo masih bertebaran wkwk :D udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :))**

 **Valentinexxx : sudah ko tenang saja :) arigato udah ngereviews :))**

 **Tsukasa : haha iya gomen tidak full action dan juga Shikamaru tidak ikut terlibat wkwk :D arigato udah ngereviews :))**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Upacara Pernikahan

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca :)^^**

 **.**

Semua orang yang berada di aula terdiam melihat kedatangan Hinata. Mereka tidak mempercayai bahwa Menma akan menikahi Hinata. Terlebih mereka tahu jika keduanya tidak dekat satu sama lain, dan tiba-tiba saja Menma memberitahukan pernikahan tersebut. Ada yang bertanya-tanya, ada yang tidak ambil pusing dan ada juga yang menganggap bahwa pernikahan itu hanya sebatas permainan.

"Hinata"

"Hyuuga-sama"

"Hinata"

Shikamaru, Ino, serta Sakura juga tidak menyangka jika ternyata Hinatalah akan menikah dengan Menma dalam waktu dekat ini. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman hadir diwajah Sakura.

"Yokatta, akhirnya Menma akan menikah. Aku yakin Hinata bisa membahagiakannya. Aku tidak menyangka jika ternyata Hinata jatuh cinta pada Menma" ujarnya seraya melirik Naruto. Namun sang raja tidak bergeming, hanya menatap tajam pada kedua sosok yang berdiri disana.

.

1 jam setelah pengumuman tersebut, semua maid nampak sibuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan yang akan terselenggara beberapa hari lagi. Hinata yang masih berstatus jendral tetap menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa berlatih bersama prajurit yang lain.

"Hinata-san, apakah anda benar akan menikah dengan Yang Mulia?" tanya Kiba disaat mereka tengah beristirahat.

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa itu mendadak sekali? Apakah ada sesuatu hal diantara kal_" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan ucapannya Hinata buru-buru memotongnya.

"Tidak ada apapun Ino, kami hanya akan menikah. Baiklah karna latihannya sudah selesai aku permisi dulu" ujar Hinata dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka semua.

Sedangkan ditempat lain, Naruto yang telah berada di ruang kerjanya nampak berpikir keras dengan pengumuman yang sangat mengagetkannya itu. Tidak satu pun kertas yang menjulang tinggi dimejanya ia sentuh. Pikirannya tengah kacau sekarang.

"Apakah Hinata benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Menma? Sejak kapan, aku tidak pernah melihat mereka bersama" gumamnya, "lebih baik aku tanyakan saja pada dia" lanjutnya lagi seraya pergi dari sana.

.

Naruto tengah berjalan dilorong untuk mencari Hinata. Langkahnya terhenti saat menangkap bayangan orang yang sangat miripnya tengah berjalan mendekat.

Menma menyunggingkan senyuman hangat padanya "yo Nii-san jangan lupa datang ke pernikahanku nanti ya. Kalau bisa kau jadi waliku okey" ucap Menma begitu saja dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Namun belum sempat ia pergi menjauh, Naruto lebih dulu mencengkram pergelangan tangannya untuk mencegah Menma pergi.

Menma pun otomatis kembali berpaling padanya "ada apa?" tanyanya.

Naruto menunduk, hatinya sangat geram dengan kelakuan kembarannya itu. Tapi ia bisa apa? "sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan? Apakah kau yakin akan menikahinya?"

Menma kembali tersenyum kearahnya "tentu, tidak perlu menjalani hubungan yang lama untuk menikah, bukankah begitu? Sudah ya aku banyak urusan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahanku" balas Menma seraya melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto.

Menma kembali berjalan dengan seringan yang kini hadir diwajahnya ' _hahaha aku senang melihatmu seperti ini. Tapi ini masih permulaan, nii-san'_

Sepeninggalan Menma, Naruto masih berdiam diri disana. Merasakan hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit. Dia mencengkram dadanya kuat _'ada apa denganku? Disini terasa sakit sekali'_ batinnya _'aku harus bertemu dengan Hinata'_ setelah itu dia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

 **Tokk! Tok!**

Pintu ruangannya diketuk brutal oleh seseorang. Hinata yang tengah beristirahat merasa terusik dengan kelakuan seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya kasar. Hinata pun beranjak dari kursi untuk melihat siapa gerangan orang yang datang ke tempatnya.

 **Cklek!** Pintu dibuka "Kau mengganggu istirahatku_ Eh Yang Mulia" ujar Hinata setelah tahu yang datang kesana adalah Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Dia pun masuk kedalam ruangan Hinata dan menariknya kasar.

 **Brughh!** Pintu dibanting keras olehnya.

Hinata yang tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan Naruto yang seperti itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung "ada perlu apa Yang Mulia datang kesini?" tanya Hinata terlihat masih biasa-biasa saja.

Naruto semakin kuat mencengkram tangan Hinata tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Hinata melepaskan tangannya yang mulai terasa sakit itu "Kau kenapa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada suara yang mulai meninggi.

Mendengar namanya disebut seperti itu oleh Hinata, akhirnya Naruto menatap kearah lavender itu "Apakah kau akan benar-benar menikah Hinata?" tanya Naruto mengatakan tujuannya datang kesana.

"Iya aku akan menikah" balas Hinata langsung melepaskan kontak mata dengannya.

"Tapi… kenapa?"

"Hah? Maksud anda Yang Mulia?"

Mendengar Hinata yang kembali berbicara formal padanya membuat hati Naruto seakan sakit dan tidak nyaman. Ia ingin marah tetapi dia tidak sanggup untuk melampiaskannya pada Hinata.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya? Bukankah kalian baru bertemu beberapa bulan yang lalu? Itu pun karna dia menyerang istana ini. Jadi kenapa kau jatuh cinta padanya HINATA? BATALKAN PERNIKAHAN KALIAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGIZINKANNYA" teriak Naruto tepat didepan Hinata.

Hinata menyeringai "jatuh cinta atau pun tidak aku padanya, kami tetap akan menikah tanpa atau seizinmu. Lebih baik sekarang Yang Mulia pergi dari sini, karna aku tidak ingin calon suamiku salah paham" balas Hinata dengan nada suara dingin.

Hinata kembali duduk dikursinya mengacuhkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung disana. Tanpa Hinata ketahui kedua tangan Naruto mengepal kuat. Emosinya sudah tidak terbendung lagi, ucapannya sudah tidak diperdulikan Hinata lagi. Dia pergi dengan perasaan marah.

Sepeninggalan Naruto, pertahanan Hinata roboh. Air mata kembali mengalir dipipinya. Perasaannya hancur setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu "Naruto-kun no bakaaaaa" gumam Hinata sarat akan kesakitan disana.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah berat. Mendengar jawaban Hinata yang membantahnya membuat ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menerima semua keputusan Hinata. Dia pun berjalan menuju latihan pedang.

 **Sett!** Naruto mengambil pedang yang tersedia disana untuk latihan.

Dia mulai mengayun-ngayunkan pedangnya dengan kasar. Naruto tidak peduli dengan aturan yang selalu Hinata berikan untuknya sebelum latihan, yang terpentig sekarang ia bisa mengenyahkan perasaan sakit yang belum ia mengerti.

Bayangan demi bayangan wajah Hinata muncul dalam pikirannya. Disaat ia tertawa, bercanda, marah, dan berbagai ekspresi wanita yang selama ini sudah ada dalam kehidupannya kini kembali berputar ulang dalam kepalanya.

 _'_ _Sebenarnya aku kenapa? Ada perasaan tidak rela saat mendengar jika Hinata akan menikah dengan Menma. Bukankah dia kembaranku? Aku yakin dia akan membahagiakannya. Tetapi aku tidak ingin dia menikah'_

.

.

.

2 minggu setelah pengumuman itu, pada akhirnya hari yang mereka tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Istana Uzumaki telah disulap menjadi tempat yang paling indah untuk melaksanakan pernikahan mereka. Dekorasi bunga-bunga hidup menghias setiap rungan. Semua tamu undangan dari kerajaan lain mulai berdatangan.

Hinata yang berada didalam kamar rias nampak cantik dengan baju pengantin tradisional. Namun ekspresi yang ia pancarkan sulit untuk ditebak.

"Hinata ayo sebentar lagi upacara pernikahan kalian" ujar Sakura yang datang keruangan itu, Hinata mengangguk dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Hinata sudah tiba dikarpet merah bertabur bunga-bunga kecil disana ia tengah menggandeng Shikamaru sebagai walinya. Riuh tepuk tangan mulai terdengar saat Hinata dan Shikamaru berjalan untuk mendekat kearah Menma yang sudah menunggu dialtar.

Sesampainya disana Shikamaru menyerahkan Hinata pada Menma. Mereka mulai mengucapkan janji suci itu. Suasana terlihat damai dan sakral, semua tamu yang hadir merasakan kebahagiaan kedua mempelai. Tapi apakah mereka benar-benar bahagia?. Itu hanya merekalah yang tahu. Namun diantara tamu-tamu yang ikut menyaksikan upacara pernikahan Hinata dan Menma disana ada seseorang yang terlihat tidak ikhlas dengan pernikahan yang terjadi. Hatinya benar-benar merasakan sakit. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat menekan semua perasaan yang terus memberontak dirinya. Pandangannya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan pada Hinata dan Menma, ya dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua. Dia bertugas sebagai wali Menma. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus menjalankan tugas itu demi pernikahan kembarannya.

Ucapan janji mereka sudah selesai, kini Menma memasangkan cincin dijari manis Hinata, begitu pun sebaliknya.

"Kau bisa mencium istrimu sekarang" ujar pendeta yang membantu pernikahan mereka.

Menma tersenyum dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata "jangan coba-coba kau bisa menciumku" gumam Hinata dengan dingin.

Menma yang mengerti pada akhirnya hanya bisa mencium kening Hinata saja. Kembali tepuk tangan terdengar riuh. Para undangan yang hadir mulai memberikan ucapan selamat kepada mereka berdua. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, dia meninggalkan keramaian itu dan memilih untuk sendiri.

Naruto sekarang berada didalam kamarnya. Duduk di kursi seraya melihat sebuah album yang ia bawa dari perpustakaan waktu itu. Perlahan-lahan Naruto melihat isi foto tersebut. Pandangannya terhenti pada seorang gadis kecil tengah tersenyum manis yang berdiri disampingnya. Ingatan bersama Hinata dimasa kecilnya kembali berputar. Dimana wanita itu telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya. Disaat ia sedang bersedih Hinata selalu ada dan menghiburnya. Disaat ia senang Hinata ikut tertawa bersamanya. Bahkan disaat ia akan kehilangan nyawa akibat saudara kembarnya sendiri Hinata rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk dirinya. Semua tentang sosok Hinata tengah memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya sekarang. Namun apakah ia menyadari perasaan apa yang ada didalam hatinya? Sampai saat ini dia sendiri pun masih tidak tahu akan hal itu.

"Hinata memang selalu ada untukku. Dari dulu hingga sekarang kami berkembang bersama. Dia tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Harusnya aku ikut senang saat dia menikah hari ini. Tapi aku masih tidak rela melihatnya menikah seperti itu. Apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan? Kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga bagikukah? Atau kehilangan seorang jendral? Atau kehilangan orang yang paling aku cintai? E…eehhh apa yang aku katakan?" gumam Naruto yang tidak lepas memandang potret Hinata kecil.

Air mata jatuh tanpa ia sadari. Hatinya merasakan sangat sakit saat bayangan kedua orang tadi mengucapkan janji pernikahan. Darahnya memanas tidak rela jika Hinata memiliki seseorang disampingnya dan itu bukan dia.

"Apakah aku mencintai Hinata? Sejak kapan? Tapi perasaan sakit ini tidak biasanya aku rasakan. Bersama dengan Hinata aku merasakan nyaman dan tidak ingin kehilangannya berbeda disaat aku bersama dengan Sakura. Aku memang menyukainya tapi kalau dibilang aku mencintainya? Perasaan itu tidak pernah aku rasakan. Namun dengan Hinata… apakah ini cinta? Dari dulu perasaan seperti inilah yang aku rasakan untuknya. Apakah karna kami sudah lama bersama-sama jadi perasaan seperti ini biasa saja?"

Jatuh cinta memang tidak semudah apa kata orang. Pada akhirnya Naruto menyadari perasaan apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. Bahwa rasa cinta itu sudah ada sejak ia berumur 17 tahun, waktu itu dia melihat Hinata bukan lagi sebagai seorang sahabat tetapi sebagai gadis yang ia cintai. Ketidakpekaannyalah yang membuat Naruto tersiksa sendiri dengan perasaannya yang dia anggap hanya sebatas rasa nyaman saja.

 **Bughh!** Naruto memukul meja didepannya dengan keras.

"Kuso, semua sudah terlambat" sesalnya.

.

Malam telah menjelang tetapi pesta pernikahan Hinata dan Menma masih berlangsung. Sekarang mereka berada di aula untuk berdansa. Hinata nampak cantik mengenakan gaun merah marunnya dengan rambut panjangnya ia biarkan digerai dan sedikit di _curly_. Sang jendral yang kini sudah resmi menjadi seorang putri itu tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Ino, Sakura dan beberapa putri lainnya.

"Hinata selamat ya sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi istrinya Menma" ujar Sakura yang tidak henti-hentinya menyalami Hinata.

Dengan wajah datarnya Hinata menjawab perkataan Sakura "iya arigato"

"Hinata bagaimana awal mula kamu bisa bersama dengan Menma?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada kalian, tetapi kami memang sudah sepakat untuk menikah"

"Emang ya kalau jodoh tidak akan kemana" ujar Tenten membuat perhatian beralih padanya.

 _'_ _Jodoh ya? Apakah jodohku memang benar-benar Menma? Keh menggelikan'_ batin Hinata saat mendengar penuturan dari salah satu prajuritnya itu.

Tidak jauh dari kerumunan mereka, Naruto telah kembali ke pesta. Memandang Hinata tanpa mengalihkannya sedikit pun.

"Kau akan jatuh cinta pada istriku jika terus memandangnya seperti itu" ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri disampingnya.

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar hal itu "Me..menma? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Sudah lama aku ada disini. Inikan pestaku, bagaimana wanita pilihanku bagus bukan?" tanya Menma sengaja.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kesal, namun ia harus bersikap baik-baik saja dihadapan kembarannya itu.

"Ya bagus, sangat bagus"

"Hahaha, kalau begitu aku mau berdansa dulu dengannya. Jaa, nii-san"

"Dia sangat menyebalkan" gumam Naruto setelah Menma pergi darisana dan mendekati Hinata.

Menma yang datang mendekati istiranya itu membuat semua perhatian beralih padanya.

"Hime, ayo kita berdansa" ajak Menma seraya berlutut dihadapan Hinata dengan tangan kanan ia ulurkan padanya.

Tanpa ragu-ragu Hinata membalas uluran tangan Menma. Melihat hal itu pemain musik mulai memainkan musiknya. Satu persatu pasangan mengikuti suami istri baru itu untuk berdansa.

Melihat Hinata dan Menma yang sudah berdansa membuat para wanita yang tadi bersama dengan Hinata merasa terkesan. Tidak jauh dari sana Sakura melihat Naruto dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Naruto-kun ayo kita berdansa" ajak Sakura. Naruto yang tidak bisa menolak akhirnya mulai mengikutinya juga.

Perlahan-lahan lampu mulai meredup, Setiap pasangan terbuai dengan lantunan musik romantis yang dimainkan.

"Kau akan bahagia menikah denganku Hime" gumam Menma yang tengah memeluk pasangannya dan berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan Hinata.

Namun tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan oleh Hinata. Sejak upacara pernikahan tadi ia tidak pernah sedikit pun menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Baiklah minna, sekarang saatnya untuk mengganti pasangan dansa kalian" ujar MC yang memandu acara pesta dansa tersebut.

Suasana disana terlihat gelap hanya ada cahaya remang-remang yang membantu mereka untuk mengganti pasangan. Hinata melepaskan diri dari Menma begitu saja. Niatnya untuk pergi dari sana pupus sudah ketika seseorang menarik dan memeluknya. Tanpa Hinata tahu siapa dia, mereka pun mulai berdansa.

Tidak lama setelah itu, aroma citrus yang sangat menenangkannya mulai tercium. Hinata terbuai dengan aroma itu.

 _'_ _Nyaman sekali. Seperti wangi Naruto-kun… ehh apa Naruto-kun?_ ' batin Hinata tersadar dengan siapa dia berdansa sekarang.

Perlahan Hinata melepaskan pelukan itu. Merasa jika orang yang tengah ia peluk melepaskan peluakannya, Naruto pun beralih memegang kedua bahunya.

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto lembut.

Tatapan mereka kembali bertemu, dalam pencahayaan yang minim keduanya melihat wajah satu sama lain lagi. Hinata yang sudah tahu jika orang yang tengah berdansa dengannya adalah Naruto segera melepaskan diri dari hadapannya.

Melihat Hinata yang berontak dari hadapannya membuat Naruto semakin kuat mencengkram bahu Hinata.

"Tenang Hinata aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kali ini saja izinkan aku berdansa denganmu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya" kata Naruto dengan nada suara yang begitu lembut, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri tersirat ketidakrelaan disana.

Hinata tidak lagi memberontak, bahunya sudah kembali rileks. Merasakan hal itu Naruto kembali memeluk Hinata begitu saja.

 _'_ _Baka, apa yang aku lakukan?'_ ujar Hinata dalam hati.

Dia pun tidak bisa menolak dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan sekarang padanya. Hinata merasa nyaman dan aman dalam pelukan itu, tanpa sadar dia juga membalasnya.

 **Hinata POV**

Seharusnya, aku yang ada disampingmu. Dari dulu, akulah yang selalu ada disisimu saat kau senang, sedih, bahagia dan marah. Sekarang semua itu sudah tidak berarti, ada orang lain yang telah menggantikanku. Kau pergi bersamanya begitu jauh, tidak bisa aku gapai lagi.

Aroma ini yang membuatku nyaman berada didalam pelukanmu. Jadi apa sebenarnya aku dalam hidupmu? Kita sudah hidup bersama 17 tahun lamanya. Apakah selama itu aku tidak berarti apapun untukmu?

Pelukan ini, apakah untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Kau tidak mengucapkan apapun. Masih belum terlambat untuk mengatakan _'aku mencintaimu'_ bukan? Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya. Apakah wanita itu yang kau cintai? Hahaha kau bicara apa sih Hinata, tentu saja dia. Tapi aku berharap kau mengatakan itu padaku.

Namun semua sudah terlambat, aku telah menjadi seorang istri dari kembaranmu. Berharap dia untuk mengatakan satu kalimat itu, tapi sepertinya tidak akan keluar dari mulutnya untukku. Terima kasih Naruto-kun kau telah memberikan berbagai warna dalam kehidupanku.

Air mata kembali mengalir membasahi bajumu, terasa hangat. Ya kau sekarang berada dekat denganku, tetapi hatimu sangat jauh.

Aku sangat mencintaimu, mungkin itu dulu tapi sekarang…..

Aku akan melupakanmu

 **Hinata POV End.**

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, mendorong dada Naruto untuk menjauh. Namun sebelum Hinata pergi dari hadapannya, Naruto kembali mencengram pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Lepaskan aku" ujar Hinata tanpa menatapnya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"

"Apa maksudmu. Aku sudah menjadi seorang istri dari saudaramu, kau tidak pantas seperti ini padaku"

 **Plas!** Hinata menghempaskan genggaman Naruto.

Ditengah keramaian itu Hinata pergi meninggalkan pesta yang seharusnya membuat dia lebih bahagia lagi. Tapi sepertinya Hinata sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.

Sepeninggalan Hinata, Naruto masih terdiam ditempatnya. Merasakan ada yang hilang disana. Pelukan hangat yang terjadi beberapa saat telah membuat Naruto tersadar akan sesuatu yang sudah hilang dalam genggamannya. Kehangatan itu sampai pada hatinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa ia sadari.

Bajunya yang basah akibat air mata Hinata mulai mendingin. Musik romantis yang diputar tak sedikitpun memberikan efek kehangatan padanya. Semua itu telah hilang bersamaan dengan kepergian Hinata.

 _'_ _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_ batin Naruto seraya mencengram dadanya kuat.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada sepasang mata memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Seringaan kembali muncul diwajahnya, terlihat senang karna rencananya telah berjalan dengan lancar.

 _'_ _Bagus, sebentar lagi nasibmu akan segera dimulai'_ batinnya, setelah itu iapun pergi meninggalkan pesta itu.

.

Hinata sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Bukan ruangan yang biasa ia tinggali, namun sebuah kamar baru yang nampak asing untuknya. Kamar besar itu di penuhi dengan dekorasi bunga yang terlihat romantis dan anggun. Terdapat banyak bunga bertabur di king size besar itu. Hinata sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan semua yang dilihatnya. Ia pun duduk dimeja rias melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Terlihat berantakan, _make up_ luntur akibat air mata yang kembali mengalir. Tatanan rambut sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, pandangan matanya sama sekali tidak menyiratkan akan kebahagiaan.

 **Cklekk!** Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang, Hinata tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Orang itu pun masuk berjalan dan berdiri dibelakang Hinata.

"Jika kau menangis dihari pernikahanmu semua akan sia-sia saja" ujarnya yang sedikit menyadarkan Hinata.

"A…ahh gomen aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini" balas Hinata lirih.

Suaminya tersenyum, mengusap-usap kepala Hinata dengan lembut "sudahlah, lebih baik kamu istirahat saja"

"Eum" Hinata mengangguk dan beranjak dari sana.

Ia pun mulai membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjang, namun Hinata tersadar akan sesuatu "kau jangan macam-macam padaku. Meskipun kita sudah menikah aku tidak mau melakukan hal itu dengan seseorang yang tidak aku cintai"

Mendengar Hinata berbicara seperti itu, membuat Menma tersenyum "tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan hal itu. sekarang kau tidurlah aku akan mengurus pesta" jawab Menma dan kembali meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dikamarnya.

.

Menma sudah kembali ke tengah-tengah pesta. Ia melihat semua tamu undangan begitu menikmati perayaan pernikahan mereka. Sebuah senyuman hadir diwajahnya, dengan tangan dibelakang ia berjalan diantara mereka.

 **Puk!** Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Dia pun terdiam, dan segera menengok kebelakang. Senyumannya kembali mengembang melihat siapa orang yang menepuknya.

"Nii-san" panggilnya riang.

Naruto menatap serius padanya "ikut denganku" ajaknya.

Tidak ada penolakan, Menma pun mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi.

Disini mereka sekarang, berada ditaman istana. Suasana sungguh sepi, hembusan angin malam terasa dingin menyentuh wajah mereka. Naruto dan Menma berdiri saling berdampingan. Menma tidak berkata apapun. Dia masih menunggu Naruto yang berbicara.

"Taman ini adalah tempat favorite Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Banyak kenangan yang tertinggal disini. Dan sekarang kau juga telah kembali, kita sudah bersama lagi" ujar Naruto kemudian.

Menma hanya tersenyum mendengarnya "Aku harap bisa melihat mereka"

 _'_ _Dan kenangan indah itu tidaklah untukku. Kau telah melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san'_

Diam kembali, Naruto menikmati pemandangan indah disana. Sudah lama taman itu juga telah menjadi tempat ternyaman untukknya. Kenangan indah bersama kedua orangtuanya hanya tertinggal disana. Namun bukan itu tujuan utama Naruto membawa Menma kesini ada hal lain yang ingin ia tanyakan padanya.

"Apakah kamu serius menikah dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto setelah menetapkan hatinya.

Lagi-lagi Menma hanya tersenyum "Inikah intinya kau membawaku kesini?" tanya balik Menma.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku serius tentang pernikahan ini. Ada seorang pria yang sangat ia cintai, tetapi pria itu tidak peka terhadap perasaannya. Dia lebih memilih orang lain dari pada dia yang jelas-jelas sudah bersamanya bertahun-tahun. Jadi aku tidak suka melihatnya bersedih hati, maka dari itu aku menikahinya akan ku buat dia bahagia"

 **Deg…..** mendengar ucapan Menma barusan membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Pria yang disebutkan tadi mungkinkah dirinya?

 _'_ _Kenapa aku merasa tersindir? Apakah pria itu aku? Kenapa ucapannya seolah mengarah padaku?'_

"Apakah kamu mencintainya?"

"Pernikahan ini bukan atas dasar cinta. Tetapi aku ingin membuat dia bahagia"

 _'_ _Dan tentunya membuatmu menderita'_

"Jadi buat apa kalian menikah jika tidak saling mencintai?" nada bicara Naruto meninggi sekarang.

"Jika aku tidak menikahinya apakah kau akan membuatnya bahagia?"

"Tentu, dia adalah anggota keluargaku juga. Sudah lama kami hidup bersama-sama"

"Khe" Menma berdecik, "kau akan membahagiakannya? Justru yang kau lakukan itu adalah sebaliknya. Haha tapi percuma bicara denganmu, semua itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Lebih baik sekarang kau urusi saja putrimu itu dan jangan ganggu Hinata lagi jika tidak ingin melihatnya lebih menderita" setelah berkata seperti itu Menma pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam disana.

Perasannya kembali merasakan sakit disana. Semua perkataan Menma memang sepenuhnya mengarah padanya. Jadi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Menerima Hinata dimiliki olehnya?

"Selama ini aku memang tidak menyadarinya. Semua perbuatan yang aku lakukan pada Hinata, aku merasa itu adalah hal biasa. Namun nyatanya aku telah menyakitinya begitu dalam. Dan sekarang aku harus apa? Memaksa Hinata untuk membatalkan pernikahan mereka? Khe, jangan konyol. Mereka telah resmi menjadi suami istri sekarang. Benar apa yang kau katakan Menma, bahwa aku tidak bisa membahagiakannya"

 **Tbc….**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang udah baca semoga tidak mengecewakan :D silahkan reviews ya ^^v jaa, sampai jumpa lagi :D**

 **.**

 **Balasan reviewss :**

 **ranmiablue : haha sudah sadar mungkin :D iya dia terlambat satu langkah wkwk :D :D arigato udah ngereviews :)**

 **LuluK-chaN473 : hahaha iya pastinya :D arigato udah ngereviews :)**

 **Tsukasa : heheh iya, udah lanjut semoga suka :D arigato udah ngereviews :)**

 **FVN-Hime : heheh udah lanjut semoga suka :D arigato udah ngereviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Kecemburuan Naruto

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca^^**

 **.**

Pesta pernikahan Hinata, Menma sudah berlangsung hampir 1 minggu. Kini mereka menjalani hari dengan status baru yaitu sebagai pasangan suami istri. Setiap pagi keduanya selalu sarapan bersama dalam satu meja makan bersama dengan Sakura dan juga Naruto.

Sebagai istri dari seorang bangsawan Hinata juga menjalani rutinitas layaknya seorang bangsawan. Dari pagi hingga malam Hinata selalu di cekoki berbagai pelatihan sebagaimana putri yang sebenarnya. Meskipun Hinata sudah hidup dalam kerajaan itu selama bertahun-tahun, namun pelatihan sebagai seorang putri adalah hal baru untuknya.

Begitupun dengan Naruto, semenjak Hinata menjadi istri dari kembarannya, ia jadi jarang bertemu dengannya. Walaupun bertemu pasti ada Menma disana, seperti sekarang mereka sarapan bersama kembali. Ini sudah ketujuh kalinya Naruto menahan sikap biasa-biasa saja diantara mereka. Tanpa ada yang tahu ia selalu melirik kearah Hinata, meskipun wanita itu tidak melihatnya sedikitpun.

"Senang rasanya sarapan bersama seperti ini" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Iya kau benar kita sudah seperti keluarga. Kapan kalian akan menyusul kami?"

"Okhokk… okkhokk" pertanyaan Menma tadi membuat Naruto tersedak sup yang tengah ia makan.

"A…apa maksudmu?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Kapan kalian akan menikah? Bukankah hubunganmu dengan putri Sakura sudah terjalin lama?"

Naruto tidak sanggup membalas pertanyaan Menma barusan. Diam-diam ia kembali mengalihkan tatapannya melihat kearah Hinata yang berada disamping Menma. Tapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan percakapan yang ada diantara mereka. Ia terlalu fokus pada makanan yang ada didepannya.

 _'_ _Apa dia tidak peduli? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Apakah makanan itu lebih menarik dari pada percakapan tadi?'_ batin Naruto bingung.

Menma yang mengetahui bahwa Naruto tengah menatap Hinata, tersenyum begitu saja.

"Oh iya, bagaimana menurutmu Hime?" pertanyaan Menma kali ini mengarah pada Hinata.

Merasa pertanyaan itu untuknya Hinata pun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Menma "Apa?"

"Tentang Naruto yang sampai saat ini belum juga menikah. Bukankah kau sudah lama bersamanya apakah kau tidak ingin melihat dia menikah juga?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung dengan pertanyaan Menma barusan _'apa yang kau maksud? Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu?'_

"Eum, aku harap dia segera menikah" balas Hinata cuek dan kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Kyyaa….. benarkah itu Hinata? Apakah kau setuju jika dia menikah denganku?" kali ini Sakura yang mengajukan pertanyaan untuknya.

Hinata menatap Sakura sekarang "tidak perlu persetujuanku. Jika kalian ingin menikah ya silahkan saja. Hiduplah dengan bahagia" jawab Hinata lagi tidak peduli.

"Arigato Hinata" balas Sakura kegirangan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tidak percaya jika Hinata akan seperti itu. Merasakan kembali rasa sakit yang datang dalam hatinya.

 **Naruto POV**

Kenapa? Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Hinata? Apakah sekarang kamu sudah tidak memperdulikanku lagi? Tapi kenapa? Aku mengharapkan jawaban yang berbeda darimu. Saat Menma mengajukan pertanyaan mengenai pernikahan aku pikir kau akan menjawab _'tidak boleh Naruto-kun harus mengurus pekerjannya dulu sebagai seorang raja'_ itulah yang aku harapkan keluar dari mulutmu. Ya untuk sekarang aku memang lebih mencintai pekerjaanku.

Hinata, sejak kau menikah sikap dan sifatmu telah berubah. Tidak seperti dulu lagi. Kau yang selalu menyuruhku bekerja dan bekerja agar menjadi seorang pemimpin yang hebat nyatanya, sekarang kau seolah mengizinkanku untuk pergi begitu saja.

Aku memang ingin menikah. Tapi tidak dengan putri Sakura. Ada wanita lain yang sudah lama bersemayam dalam hatiku. Aku tahu, aku sudah terlambat untuk memilikimu. Sudah ada pria lain yang berada disampingmu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak melihat kearahku walau itu hanya sedetik saja? Apakah kamu membenciku?

Semua waktu yang pernah kita jalani terekam jelas dalam ingatanku. Kenangan indah bersamamu tidak mungkin bisa aku lupakan. Kau adalah orang paling berharga dalam hidupku sama halnya dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Berkat kau aku bisa menjalani kehidupanku yang rumit ini.

.

Selesai sarapan, aku kembali keruanganku. Melihat berkas-berkas yang tidak pernah ada habisnya. Pikiranku kacau sekali, tidak pernah sedikitpun aku bisa kosentrasi dalam bekerja. Aku sudah menjadi seorang raja yang gagal. Hanya karna keegoisanku semua menjadi tidak stabil.

"Jika Yang Mulia seperti ini terus maka kerajaan akan bangkrut" ujar Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menemaniku diruangan.

Dengan malas aku menatap kearahnya "mau bagaimana lagi. Semangatku sudah hilang Shika"

"Apakah Yang Mulia sudah mengerti dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya itu aku terlonjak kaget. Segera aku berjalan dan duduk dihadapannya "tunggu, apa maksud pertanyaanmu tadi?"

"Hah~ Semua orang yang melihat pasti sudah tau jika Yang Mulia telah menyadari perasaan itu. Yang Mulia menyukai Hyuuga-samakan?"

Aku membelalakan kedua mataku, entah kenapa mendengar seseorang mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai Hinata merasa malu dan juga tidak percaya. Dari dulu, aku yang selalu berada disampingnya begitu pun Hinata yang selalu ada disampingku, ternyata perasaan ini berbeda dengan rasa nyaman yang sering aku sebutkan.

"Apakah sejelas itu?"

"Sangat jelas Yang Mulia"

"Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Aku tidak bisa mendekatinya lagi"

"Apakah Yang Mulia sadar? Sudah berapa lama kalian bersama? Hyuuga-sama pasti memiliki alasan kenapa menikah dengan Menma"

"Alasan? Alasan apa?"

"Lebih baik Yang Mulia tanyakan langsung padanya. Dan sekarang kembali bekerja" tapi sebelum Shikamaru beranjak dari sana iapun kembali bertanya padaku, "tapi bagaimana dengan Putri Sakura? Apakah Yang Mulia menyukainya?"

Diam, aku terdiam beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, kali ini aku berpikir sejenak memikirkan Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang dalam kehidupanku "awal kedatangannya membuatku terpesona. Dia cantik, anggun sama seperti putri kebanyakan. Aku sempat menyukainya, namun suka itu berbeda arti dengan perasaan cinta yang saat ini aku rasakan untuk Hinata. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu rasa suka untuk Sakura mulai berbeda. Dia sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri" jawabku, karna itulah yang kurasakan sekarang.

"Dia sangat menyukaimu, dan Yang Mulia telah menyakiti dua wanita sekaligus. Pikirkanlah yang terbaik untukmu" Shikamaru benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri diruangan ini.

Aku terdiam, mendengar ucapannya yang terakhir membuatku benar-benar tersadar. Ternyata selama ini aku telah membuat dua wanita terluka karna ketidakpekaan yang ku miliki ini.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, aku mencoba kembali melanjutkan kerjaanku yang tidak pernah selesai. Perkataan Shikamaru membuatku kembali memutar otak mencoba mengingat ekspresi Hinata saat pernikahan mereka berlangsung.

Apakah Hinata bahagia dalam pernikahannya? Jika iya kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum seperti dulu? Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan mereka dariku?

Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 18:30, waktu tidak terasa saat aku serius mengerjakan tugas kerjaan yang dilimpahkan padaku. Sebagai seorang raja memang itulah kewajibanku. Kepalaku sudah pusing sekarang, aku pun berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja untuk segera menyantap makan malam.

Sama halnya dengan sarapan tadi pagi, sudah seminggu ini ada Hinata yang selalu makan bersamaku. Tentunya ada Menma dan Sakura juga.

Sesampainya dimeja makan, ketiga orang itu sudah berada disana tengah menyantap makan malam.

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana pekeraanmu hari ini?" tanya Sakura saat melihat kedatanganku.

Aku duduk disampingnya, tanpa menoleh aku pun menjawab "lancar seperti biasa" bohongku. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan _'aku tidak bisa kosentrasi karna memikirkan Hinata'_ bukankah itu bodoh? Ya aku memang bodoh telah menyakiti kalian.

Aku mulai menyatap hidangan yang para maid suguhkan padaku. Tanpa sadar, tatapanku kembali tidak bisa lepas dari Hinata. Suasana terlihat ramai dengan percakapan yang terjadi antara Menma dan Sakura. Ternyata mereka berdua sudah sangat akrab sekarang. Berbeda denganku dan Hinata. Kami saling diam, terlebih Hinata selalu menunduk tidak pernah melihatku sedikitpun.

Aku rasa aku telah dibenci olehnya.

.

Selesai makan malam, kini aku berada ditaman. Mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikiran yang masih kacau. Menatap kearah langit dengan banyaknya bintang yang bertaburan, sangat indah mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sudah tidak bisa aku gapai.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san apakah Naru sudah tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita yang aku inginkan?" gumamku berharap saat ini mereka melihatku.

Ku lihat diatas sana dua bintang yang saling berdampingan berkedip bersamaan. Aku tersenyum merasa bahwa dua bintang itu adalah Tou-san dan Kaa-san "seperti itu ya? Aku sudah tidak bisa mendapatkannya? Tapi….. aku tidak bisa melihat dia bersama dengan pria lain walaupun itu saudara kembarku sendiri"

Angin berhembus, membisikan kata-kata yang membangkitkan semangatku. Aku pun beranjak dari sana untuk menemui seseorang yang saat ini ingin aku temui.

Langkahku semakin cepat menyusuri lorong kerajaan. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Mendengarkan alasan dia kenapa mau menikah dengan Menma. Dan yang lebih penting aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya aku rasakan.

"Hah….. hah…. Hahh" nafasku turun naik saat berlarian dilorong yang panjang itu.

Namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya dimana pun "Dimana Menma membawa Hinata? Baiklah aku coba cari diperpustakaan" tapi dia tidak ada disana.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencarinya kebelakang istana. Nihil Hinata tidak ada dimanapun. Tapi sebelum aku pergi dari sana, samar-samar aku mendengar suara dua orang dibelakangku. Aku pun bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Biasanya tidak ada siapapun yang datang, tempat ini selalu sepi sejak aku dan Hinata beranjak remaja. Ya dulu dibelakang istanalah kami sering bermain bersama.

"Hime, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Percayalah padaku"

"Benarkah itu?"

"Tentu saja"

Diam-diam aku melihat mereka. Saat sadar siapa yang aku lihat kedua mataku terbelalak ternyata mereka adalah Menma dan Hinata. Mereka saling mendekap satu sama lain. Darahku memanas seketika, kedua tanganku mengepal erat ingin sekali rasanya aku menonjok Menma dan melepaskan Hinata.

Namun siapa aku? Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, sudah jelas jika Menma adalah suami Hinata sekarang.

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi" gumamku dan berniat untuk meninggalkan mereka, namun suara Menma kembali terdengar.

"Baiklah kamu tunggu dulu disini. Aku akan membawakan mantel untukmu"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauh. Sekali lagi aku melihat kearah mereka dan sekarang hanya ada Hinata seorang diri disana. Perasaanku yang masih bergejolak aku pun berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya.

"Hinata" panggilku saat tiba disana.

Hinata menoleh, membulatkan kedua matanya seolah terkejut melihat kedatanganku. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata yang pada akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan" balasku.

Hinata tidak mengatakan apapun, dia masih menungguku untuk mengatakan hal selanjutnya.

"Apakah kamu bahagia?" pertanyaan itu akhirnya meluncur juga dari mulut ku.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata mulai berpaling menatap kearahku lagi. Kini mata kami kembali bertemu satu sama lain. Hinata beranjak dari duduknya, berdiri tepat dihadapan ku sekarang.

"Bahagia ataupun tidak, semua itu bukanlah urusanmu" jawabnya. Sorot matanya begitu serius aku tidak bisa memahaminya lagi.

Ingin sekali aku marah tapi apakah aku bisa? Ku kepal kedua tanganku dengan erat. Mencoba meredam gejolak perasaan yang semakin kuat.

"Kenapa sekarang kau berubah Hinata?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada suara yang meninggi.

Aku tidak sanggup melihat sikapnya yang dingin seperti ini. Aku berharap Hinata seperti dulu lagi, yang selalu memperhatikanku dan ada disampingku. Namun sekarang dia telah menjauh dariku, dan semua itu adalah kesalahanku sendiri.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berubah"

"Bohong, kau telah membohongi dirimu sendiri Hinata"

"Membohongi diriku sendiri apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu?"

"Tentu aku bahagia"

"Tatap aku" perintahku.

Hinata kembali menatapku. Kilatan dimatanya meyakinkanku bahwa dia telah berbohong "Kalau kamu tidak bahagia bersama dengannya. Tinggalkan dia, aku bisa membahagiakanmu"

Lama Hinata terdiam seraya masih menatapku, dan tiba-tiba kilatan dimatanya berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan tajam.

"Kau bilang apa? Kau bisa membahagiakanku? KAU PIKIR KATA BAHAGIA ITU BISA DILAKUKAN DENGAN MUDAH? AKU SUNGGUH MUAK DENGANMU NARUTO. LEBIH BAIK SEKARANG KAU PERGI DAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI" Hinata berteriak tepat didepan wajahku.

Cukup, emosiku tidak bisa tertahan lagi. Melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu membuatku merasa orang asing baginya.

 **Bugh!** Tanpa sadar aku meninju dinding yang berada dibelakang Hinata, dan dia sama sekali tidak bergeming.

Aku pun semakin memojokannya terus mendekat kearahnya "Kau boleh memakiku, meneriakiku sampai kau puas. Tapi ingat satu hal aku telah menyadari apa kesalahanku"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu aku pergi dari hadapannya.

Malam ini pertengkaran kami terjadi, aku begitu bodoh hingga melepas kendaliku. Melihatnya yang seperti itu telah membuatku kehilangan kesadaran.

 **Naruto POV END.**

Pertengkaran singkat yang terjadi tadi telah membuat hati Hinata kembali terluka. Dia tidak menyangka jika Naruto yang datang malah membuat mereka menjadi bertengkar. Hinata masih terdiam dan termenung disana. Memikirkan perkataan Naruto yang masih tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Naruto pergi meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan atas ucapan yang ia lontarkan padanya. Punggung itu semakin menjauh, tanpa ia rasa tangan kanannya membengkak dan cairan merah keluar dari goresan dinding yang tidak rata itu.

 _'_ _Menyadari kesalahannya? Apa maksud dia? Apakah dia mulai menyu….. aahh tidak…. Tidak mana mungkin dia bisa merasakan perasaan seperti itu dalam waktu singkat. Dia memukul dinding dibelakangku dengan kuat, apakah tangannya tidak terluka? Ahh baka Hinata sudahlah jangan memikirkan dia terus. Lebih fokuslah pada suamimu'_ oceh Hinata berbatin.

Tidak lama setelah itu Menma kembali datang padanya seraya membawa mantel untuk Hinata. Melihat suaminya yang telah kembali membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja Hinata?" tanya Menma saat melihat wajah istrinya sedikit pucat.

"A…aku baik-baik saja ko" balas Hinata disertai senyuman.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk udara malam ternyata tidak baik"

Menma pun membawa Hinata masuk kedalam

.

.

Pagi telah kembali menjelang lagi. Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto telah ada diruang kerjanya saat jam masih menunjukan pukul 06:00. Shikamaru yang melihat rajanya sudah ada disana terkejut sekaligus bingung sendiri dengan perubahan sikap Naruto.

Rajanya memang berada disana, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh pekerjaannya sedikitpun. Shikamaru mendekat dan tanpa sengaja melihat tangan kanannya yang diperban.

"Yang Mulia, anda kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto yang tersadar jika disana ada orang lain terkejut saat melihat Shikamaru telah berdiri didekatnya. Buru-buru dia pun menyembunyikan tangan kanannya "aku tidak apa-apa" balas Naruto bersikap biasa saja.

"Tadi aku lihat tangan Yang Mulia diperban. Apakah anda terluka?" tanya Shikamaru lebih mendesak.

"Ahh ini hanya luka kecil saja dari latihanku" bohong Naruto, "lebih baik sekarang aku bekerja saja. Kau juga bisa kembali bekerja" lanjut Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tanpa berbicara kembali, Shikamru pun mengikuti perintah Naruto.

Lagi-lagi matanya menatap dengan intens tangan kanan yang diperban. Ia mengingat kembali dengan pukulan yang ia lakukan tadi malam.

 _'_ _Luka seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya untukku'_ batin Naruto dan setelah itu ia pun mulai kembali bekerja.

.

Sarapan pagi ini terasa berbeda, tidak ada Naruto yang ikut makan bersama mereka. Sakura yang heran pun menanyakan keberadaan Naruto kepada Menma.

"Menma, apakah kau tahu dimana Naruto-kun? Kenapa dia tidak ikut makan bersama kita?"

Menma yang tengah menyantap makanannya menoleh "aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tidak mengetahui keberadaannya?" tanya balik Menma.

"Dikamarnya pun dia tidak ada. Makanya aku bertanya" dumel Sakura.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan apapun. Hinata yang diam-diam mendengarkan juga merasa bingung dengan ketiadaan Naruto diantara mereka.

 _'_ _Baka, seharusnya aku tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi'_

Sarapan mereka telah usai, kini Hinata kembali menjalankan rutinitasnya melatih para prajurit. Meskipun sudah menjadi seorang putri, tugasnya sebagai jendral masih ia lakoni. Setiap hari ia berlatih bersama mereka.

"Baiklah ayo kita latihan" ajak Hinata pada prajurit yang sudah berada disana.

"Ha'i, Yang Mulia"

"Panggil aku seperti biasa saja. Aku merasa tidak pantas dipanggil seperti itu" cuek Hinata berjalan kearah lapangan.

Hinata mulai kembali mengayunkan pedangnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi Ino memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Ia merasa bahwa Hinata telah berubah, entah berubah menjadi seperti apa yang jelas sang jendral tidak seperti biasanya.

"Apakah dia berubah karna pernikahan itu? ahh aku tidak mengerti dirinya" gumam Ino dan mengikuti Hinata untuk berlatih.

.

1 jam sudah berlalu, kini Hinata tengah beristirahat dari latihannya, para prajurit yang lain juga sudah kembali ketempat tugas mereka masing-masing dan disana hanya ada dia seorang diri tengah membersihkan pedang dari debu-debu yang menempel.

Seseorang mendekatinya, menyodorkan minum dan handuk kecil padanya.

"Arigato. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawakan ini untukku" ujar Hinata melihat kedatangan suaminya.

Menma tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata "kau ini lucu sekali sih Hime, aku kan suamimu jadi pantas aku bersikap seperti ini padamu. Jadi bagaimana latihan hari ini?" tanya Menma yang duduk disampingnya.

Mendengar itu Hinata tersenyum "arigato, gomen aku bukanlah istri yang baik. Latihan hari ini seperti biasanya mereka semua masih bersemangat"

"Sudah jangan dipikirkan. Baguslah kalau begitu"

Percakapan demi percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka membuat suasana menjadi hangat. Canda dan tawa terdengar disana. Mereka berdua terlihat jauh lebih akrab dari biasanya, seolah sudah menerima satu sama lain.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, sepasang mata mengamati mereka sejak kedatangan Menma disana. Hatinya merasa kesal melihat keakraban mereka. Ya dia adalah Naruto. Niatnya yang ingin mencari udara segar pupus sudah saat irisnya tidak sengaja menatap mereka.

Darahnya kembali memanas. Dia tidak suka melihat keakraban yang terjadi antara Menma dan Hinata. Apakah dia cemburu?

"Dulu aku yang ada diposisi itu. Melihat dan mendengar gelak tawa Hinata, dia sekarang benar-benar sudah jauh dari hidupku. Dia memang masih ada disini namun hatinya telah pergi. Lantas apa yang harus aku lakukan? Memang pantas mereka berbuat seperti itu bukankah mereka sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri? Dan aku hanya sebatas teman masa kecilnya saja" gumam Naruto yang terus melihat kearah mereka.

Wajah yang tengah tersenyum itu telihat bahagia. Obrolan yang terjadi diantara mereka membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi tidak karuan. Rasanya dia begitu marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Tidak lama setelah itu dia memutuskan pergi kearena latihan yang tidak jauh dari tempat Hinata dan Menma berada.

 **Brak!** Dengan keras Naruto membuka pintu tempat latihan.

 **Set!** Dia membawa salah satu pedang dan mulai mengayun-ngayunkannya. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain tentang sikapnya sekarang yang lebih penting ia bisa melampiaskan kekesalan yang ia rasakan.

"Kuso….. kuso… kusoooooo….."

.

.

Setiap hari hanya ada Hinata dan Menma yang mengganggu pandangannya. Saat melihat mereka berdua ia merasa kesal dan marah disaat bersamaan. Naruto tidak suka melihat keakraban mereka, terlebih perhatian yang sering Menma berikan pada Hinata.

Sejak malam itu Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi mendekati Hinata. Naruto tahu jika wanita itu sudah membencinya sekarang. Apalagi saat itu dia membentaknya, tidak seharusnya ia bersikap seperti itu pada Hinata.

Ia kembali menatap perban yang masih menempel ditangan kanannya, mengelusnya pelan.

"Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu padanya. Dia semakin menjauh dariku dan semakin dekat dengan Menma aku tidak menyukainya" gumam Naruto.

Tidak lama setelah itu Sakura datang mendekatinya "selama ini kamu ada dimana? Dari pagi hingga malam aku tidak bisa melihatmu" ujar Sakura.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawabnya, dia masih memikirkan Hinata "itu bukan urusanmu. Pekerjaanku banyak" balas Naruto cuek.

"Tapi perhatikan juga dirimu. Makanlah dengan teratur, kau membuatku khawatir saja"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sejak Hinata menikah Naruto menjadi berubah drastis padanya. Sikapnya yang semula hangat sekarang menjadi dingin.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa Naruto-kun? Apakah kau membenciku sekarang? Tapi kenapa? Apakah kau cemburu pada dua orang terdekatmu?" tanya Sakura lagi, ada kata sindirian disana.

Naruto masih enggan menatap Sakura yang berada disampingnya "aku tidak membencimu. Apa maksudmu membawa mereka dalam percakapan ini? Hanya saja banyak yang harus aku pikirkan. Gomen, aku ingin sendirian"

"Kau ternyata sudah menyadarinya? Lantas anggukanmu waktu itu apa artinya?" kembali Sakura bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar. Sakura yang tidak diinginkan disana pun mulai pergi meninggalkan Naruto tanpa sepatah katapun lagi seraya menahan tangis yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Naruto tahu jika dia sekarang telah menyakiti Sakura. Mendengar pertanyaan yang terakhir dari Sakura membuat Naruto tersadar ternyata anggukan waktu itu atas pernyataan yang Sakura lontarkan padanya adalah kesalahan terbesar yang sudah ia lakukan.

 _'_ _Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hidupku menjadi kacau sekarang. Aku tidak menyangka jika semua sikap yang aku berikan pada Sakura bermakna lain untuknya. Apakah pernikahan itu adalah hukuman untukku? Jika memang dia sudah bahagia bersamanya maka yang harus aku lakukan sekarang hanya harus turut bahagia untuknya dan untuk saudaraku sendiri. Tapi aku masih belum bisa melakukan hal itu. Sudah terlalu banyak kenangan yang kita lewati bersama yang membuatku tidak bisa melupakannya'_

Hari itu Naruto terus termenung memikirkan kedua orang yang telah membuat dunianya menjadi terbalik. Cinta yang telah membuatnya menderita akibat keegoisannya dan ia sama sekali tidak melihat kesekitar bahwa orang terdekatnya selama ini telah memendam perasaan lain untuknya.

 **Tbc….**

 **Okey makasih banyak yang udah baca, sampai jumpa lagi silahkan reviews ya :D**

 **.**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **FVN-Hime : hehehe makasih banyak udah baca semoga menghibur ya :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **ranmiablue : hehehe mungkin dia mencari kesenangan aja :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Honeymoon Hamada : hehe makasih banyak :D udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Tsukasa : hahaha iya bener, mungkin dibuat galau dulu deh narunya :D udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Kegelisahan Hyuuga Hinata

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca :) ^^**

 **.**

1 bulan telah berlalu. Kehidupannya sebagai istri sekaligus menjadi seorang putri sangat menyita kesehariannya. Setiap hari sibuk dengan kegiatan sebagai jendral serta menemani suaminya kala menjalankan tugas sebagi seorang pangeran.

Namun meskipun pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan selama itu Hinata sama sekali belum bisa memberikan hatinya pada suaminya. Menma sering berlaku baik dan selalu memperhatikannya. Tapi perasaan itu masih belum muncul juga. Seolah hatinya telah menjadi sekeras batu, disaat Hinata ingin membuka hatinya pada Menma wajah seseorang yang telah menjungkir balikan dunianya itu selalu saja muncul. Ditambah lagi jika wajah Menma begitu mirip dengannya jadi Hinata masih diambang keraguan.

Disanalah ia berada, tengah duduk diruangan yang setiap kali selalu ia gunakan untuk belajar menjadi seorang putri yang baik. Hinata menatap kearah luar jendela, disamping kanan dan kirinya menumpuk berbagai macam buku yang harus ia pelajari. Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menyentuhnya, hingga suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

 **Tokk…. Tokk!**

"Masuk" jawab Hinata begitu saja.

Seseorang melangkah masuk, semakin dekat dan dekat saja. Pada akhirnya diapun duduk disamping Hinata.

Hinata sama sekali tidak bergeming sedikitpun "Menjadi seorang putri tidak semudah yang dibayangkan bukan?" tanyanya setelah tiba disana.

Suara yang tidak asing terdengar, perlahan Hinata mulai menengok kearah sampingnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat putri lain yang ada dikerajaan itu tengah tersenyum dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sa….sakura? ada apa datang kesini?" tanya Hinata balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Memang sejak Hinata menikah, hubungan mereka berdua menjadi renggang. Faktor utama penyebab hal itu terjadi karna mereka berdua menyukai seorang pria yang sama. Tentu Hinata tidak ingin menyebabkan kesalahpahaman untuk Sakura, maka dari itu ia memilih untuk mundur saja.

"Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol berdua seperti ini. Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah menikah? Aku lihat kau sangat bahagia" ujar Sakura lagi dengan senyuman yang masih setia bertengger diwajahnya.

Hinata kembali ke posisi awal melepaskan kontak mata dengan Sakura "ya seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja, bahkan lebih baik dari sebelumnya" balas Hinata penuh penekanan.

Entah kenapa saat ini ia sungguh tidak ingin melihat Sakura. Sisi lainnya mengatakan jika Sakura ingin memojokannya mengenai pernikahannya bersama dengan Menma.

"Apakah kamu sudah tidak menyukai Naruto-kun lagi?"

Pada akhirnya pertanyaan yang ingin Hinata hindari keluar juga dari mulut Sakura. Apa yang harus Hinata jawab tentang hal itu?

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah menikah mana mungkin aku menyukai pria lain"

"Bohong, dari awal aku sudah tahu jika kamu sangat mencintai Naruto-kun. Kenapa kau tidak bisa jujur saja pada diri sendiri dan kenapa kau malah memilih menikah dengan Menma? Bukankah tidak mudah melupakan perasaan itu?"

Hinata menunduk, kedua tangannya mengepal gaun yang saat ini tengah ia kenakan. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya naik darah. Hingga pada akhirnya dia pun sudah tidak bisa membenungnya lagi.

 **Brakk!** Hinata menggeprak meja didepannya dengan keras.

"Cukup sudah, sebenarnya apa maumu? Apakah kau ingin menertawakanku karna menderita dengan perasaanku sendiri? Aku memilih untuk menikah karena aku sudah muak melihat kalian berdua. Kau juga sangat mencintai dia bukan? Lantas buat apa mempertanyakan hal itu padaku? Kau sudah bebas sekarang mencintainya seorang diri tanpa ada orang lain yang diam-diam mencintainya"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan nada suara dinginnya Hinata pergi meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri disana.

Kepergian Hinata membuat Sakura terdiam bagaikan es. Ia tidak menyangka jika Hinata akan berkata seperti itu.

"Perasaan dingin apa ini? Kenapa aku malah merasa bersalah? Benar apa yang dikatakan olehnya, bahwa sekarang aku sudah bebas mencintainya seorang diri. Tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak enak? Hatiku menjadi sakit, raut wajah Hinata yang seperti itu baru pertama kali aku lihat. Apakah semuanya salahku?"

.

Hinata berjalan dengan perasaan kesal. Tidak biasanya Sakura datang padanya dan menanyakan hal seperti tadi. Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalan jika disinggung mengenai perasaannya pada seseorang yang selama ini telah menyakiti hatinya itu. Bahkan jika itu Sakura sekali pun Hinata akan berlaku dingin padanya. Ya, setidaknya ia sudah belaku benar tadi.

"Sudah cukup aku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu. Kenapa dia harus mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi" gumam Hinata dengan nafas naik turun terlihat begitu kesal.

 **Pukk!** Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Yang Mulia"

"APA?" Hinata berbalik dan menyentak orang tersebut, tapi sedetik kemudian emosinya pun mereda setelah melihat seseorang dibelakangnya.

"E….eh Ino kau mengagetkanku saja"

"Hah~" Ino menghela nafas berat, "ayo ikut denganku"

Ino menarik Hinata dan membawanya keluar dari istana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kita mau pergi kemana?" tanya Hinata saat melihat dua ekor kuda dihadapannya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak menungganginya bukan? Mereka sudah rindu padamu. Ayo cepat ikut saja, aku akan memperlihatkan hal yang bagus padamu" balas Ino dan mulai menunggangi kudanya.

"Tapi aku memakai gaun Ino"

"Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang putri ya. Jadilah diri sendiri, seperti kau yang dulu. Bukankah saat remaja kau sering merobek gaunmu hanya untuk menunggangi kuda bersamaku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu ingatan Hinata kembali. Memang benar saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Ino, Hinata sering menggunakan gaun sebelum menjadi seorang jendral. Tak berapa lama setelah itu senyuman mengembang diwajah Hinata.

 **Srettt!** Hinata mengoyak gaunnya hingga sebatas lutut, dan ia pun mulai naik keatas kuda.

"Hallo, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Gomen aku tidak menemuimu lagi" gumam Hinata seraya mengelus-ngelus kuda miliknya.

"Bagus, aku suka kau yang seperti ini. Kalau begitu mari kita pergi"

"Eum"

Kuda mulai berlari diatas perintah penunggangnya. Jalanan yang terlewati membuat mereka kembali mengingat masa-masa indah dulu. Pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi disekitarnya telah menjadi saksi bagaimana mereka berdua menjadi teman baik hingga sekarang.

Hinata maupun Ino tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka berkenalan, tapi nyatanya sudah banyak kejadian yang menimpa mereka hingga Ino pun memutuskan untuk membawa Hinata kembali ketempat yang dulu sering mereka kunjungi.

Akhirnya Hinata dan Ino pun tiba ditempat yang sudah lama tidak mereka datangi. Setelah mengikat kuda dipohon agar tidak kabur, kini Hinata dan Ino mulai berjalan mendekati tempat itu.

Kedua mata mereka terbelalak takjub melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa indah disana. Ya disanalah tempat favorite Hinata dan Ino. Sebuah tebing yang tingginya mencapai 50 meter dengan pemandangan yang memanjakan mata. Dulu Ino sering membawa Hinata kesana disaat jendralnya itu merasa pusing dengan keadaan di istana.

Pemandangan yang serba hijau mampu membuat Hinata melupakan masalah yang menimpa. Disanalah tempat ia merasa rileks kembali. Mereka berdua duduk diatas rumput hijau yang tumbuh alami.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sudah kembali membaikkan?" tanya Ino setelah mereka tiba disana.

Hinata mengangguk mantap, menoleh dan tersenyum padanya "Perasaanku sudah jauh jauh jauh lebih baik lagi Ino. Arigato sudah membawaku ketempat ini lagi, bahkan aku hampir melupakan tempat seindah ini"

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupanmu sendiri. Apakah kamu tidak ingat jika setiap kali mendapatkan masalah atau kesedihan kau selalu memaksaku untuk datang kesini. Dari dulu yang menjadi masalah kegelisahanmu adalah Yang Mulia Naruto. Apakah sekarang juga masih sama karena dia?" tanya Ino lagi mengatakan hal sebenarnya.

"Apakah wajahku mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Iya dan itu sangat jelas. Jadi apa yang kamu rasakan? Ceritakanlah kita sudah berteman cukup lama Hinata meskipun aku tahu kau sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto"

"Gomen, tapi kau benar-benar sahabat terbaikku. Kau tahu tadi Sakura mengatakan perasaanku terhadap dia. Apa maksudnya coba? Apakah dia mau mengejekku atau semacamnya? Aarghh aku sangat kesal"

"Oh jadi alasan itu kau tadi membentakku?"

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan. Angin yang pelan-pelan berhembus membuat hati mereka berdua menjadi damai. Ditambah dengan pemandangan yang menyejukan hati membuat Hinata dan Ino betah berlama-lama disana.

"Sekarang lupakan perkataan Sakura, aku yakin jika dia hanya ingin mengetahui perasaanmu saja tidak bermaksud untuk mengejekmu atau apapun itu. Jadi apakah kamu sudah bisa melupakannya?"

Hinata menatap berpaling dari Ino "entahlah, sudah sebulan ini aku menjadi seorang istri dari kembarannya, apa kau pikir aku bisa melupakannya jika setiap saat melihat wajah yang sama seperti dia?"

"Eum, aku sudah menyimpulkan sesuatu. Jika memang kau masih belum bisa melupakan dia lebih baik jujur saja dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Kalau kau masih saja terluka meskipun sudah menikah lebih baik ikuti apa kata hatimu. Aku ingin kau bahagia Hinata"

Lagi, Hinata kembali menatap Ino dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

 **Brugh!** Hinata memeluk Ino erat "arigato kau memang sahabat terbaikku"

"Eum"

.

Naruto masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang entah sampai kapan akan berakhir. Setiap hari ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu didepan meja. Meskipun terkadang rasa bosan itu menghampirinya Naruto sering meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dan berakhir dengan omelan Shikamaru.

 **Tok… tok…**

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang "masuk" ucap Naruto.

Tak berapa lama orang yang mirip dengannya masuk kedalam menyinggungkan senyum hangat padanya.

"Menma ada apa? Tumben keruanganku" ujar Naruto.

"Aku kesini untuk menyerahkan surat"

"Surat? Surat dari siapa?" tanya Naruto bingung ketika Menma menyodorkan undangan itu ke mejanya.

"Tertulis dari Kerajaan Suna"

"Suna?" tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung melihat surat tersebut.

Matanya bergerak cepat membaca setiap kata demi kata yang tertulis disana. Tak berapa lama kedua matanya terbelalak. Menma yang melihat hal itu heran dibuatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ga…gaara, saat ini dalam kesulitan. Dia memintaku untuk membantunya" balas Naruto langsung menatap Menma.

"Siapa Gaara dan apa hubungannya dengan kerajaan kita?"

"Gaara adalah seorang raja dari Kerajaan Suna, dia adalah sahabatku. Dia juga telah banyak membantu kerajaan ini jika dalam masalah. Kerajaan Suna dan kerajaan kita sudah menjalin kerja sama sejak 10 tahun lalu. Oleh karena itu jika dia sekarang tengah kesulitan maka aku harus membantunya. Dan kau harus ikut denganku, karna kau adalah pangeran dari kerajaan ini."

"Baiklah jika memang dia sangat berharga bagimu aku akan membantu"

"Eum, lusa pagi kita akan segera berangkat ke Suna. Persiapkan prajurit dan barang bawaan yang akan kita bawa" perintah Naruto kepada saudara kembarnya itu.

Setelah mendengar perintahnya Menma pun pergi dari ruangan Naruto untuk menyiapkan semua keperluan.

.

Udara sore hari memang sangat menyegarkan disana, sudah hampir 1 jam lebih mereka berada disana, bernostalgia dengan kenangan saat dulu mereka sering kabur dari latihan pedang bersama. Jika teringat akan hal itu Hinata tersenyum dengan kelakuannya yang sedikit nakal.

"Aku jadi teringat saat kita berdua pergi dari latihan" ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha kau mengingat hal itu? sangat memalukan, dulu kau sering malas berlatih pedang Hahaha bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak mengetahui kemana kau pergi waktu itu dan anehnya kenapa kau diangkat menjadi jendral?"

"Hahaha kau benar. Aku juga tidak tahu. Ngomong-ngomong sudah berapa lama kita disini? Lebih baik kita cepat kembali, bisa gawat kalau Menma mengetahuiku keluar dari istana" lanjut Hinata cemas.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa aku yakin suamimu itu tidak akan mempermasalahkannya"

"Bukan begitu tapi… hachiii" tiba-tiba saja Hinata bersin.

"Ahh benar kalau begitu ayo cepat kita segera kembali. Anginnya terlalu berhembus dengan kencang disini"

"Eum"

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan tempat itu dengan menunggang kuda kembali. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kedua wanita itu sangat pandai menungganginya. Lihat saja kuda itu berlari sangat cepat seakan membelah angin.

Sesampainya Hinata dan Ino kembali ke istana, suasana terlihat sibuk. Mereka saling bertatap, mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata.

Ino menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawabannya "lebih baik kita masuk saja" lanjut Ino.

Tidak ada bedanya, bahkan didalam istana kini semua orang mondar-mandir mengacuhkan mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku ketempat latihan dulu" ujar Ino seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata yang berada ditengah istana hanya terdiam melihat maid yang berlalu-lalang seraya membawa barang-barang. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung tidak mengerti dengan suasana disana.

"Sebenarnya ada apa… aku tid…. Hachii….. hachii…. Hachii…. Hachii…. Hachii…. Hachii…. Hachii…." Lagi-lagi Hinata bersin hingga membuat perhatian seseorang beralih padanya.

Dia pun menghampiri Hinata "hime, kamu tidak apa-apa? Bersinmu sangat parah"

"Me…menma. Aku tidak apa-apa ko mungkin masuk hanya masuk angin saja"

"Masuk angin? Kamu habis dari mana?" tanya Menma, sekarang ia menatap kearah gaun yang dikenakannya "kenapa gaunmu bisa compang-camping seperti itu?" lanjutnya lagi.

Hinata yang diberi pertanyaan oleh Menma seperti itu terdiam memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan untuknya "ta….tadi aku hanya berkuda sebentar dengan Ino, karna gaunnya tidak nyaman aku sobek saja. Hahaha" ucapnya, nada suara Hinata berubah.

"Kamu pasti kelelahan. Aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki hobi berkuda, lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat saja suaramu juga sudah berubah" ucap Menma seraya membantu Hinata menuju kamar.

Setibanya mereka dikamar, Menma mendudukan Hinata dikursi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan keluar dulu, lebih baik sekarang kau bersihkan diri dulu. Dan setelah itu tidur nanti akan aku bawakan bubur" ujar Menma setelah berada dikamar.

"Eum" angguk Hinata menuruti perintah suaminya.

Setelah Menma keluar Hinata pun mulai masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

30 menit berlalu, Hinata sudah terbaring diatas kasurnya. Badanya mulai terasa panas dan pegal-pegal.

"Apakah aku sakit? Hah berada ditempat berangin seperti itu malah membuatku drop. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak kesana? Keadaan ini mengingatkanku waktu dulu, jika setiap pulang dari sana keadaanku selalu saja seperti ini. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda tidak ada dia yang akan menemaniku" kicau Hinata tanpa sadar kembali mengingat kenangan saat bersama dengan Naruto.

Tidak berapa lama Hinata pun tertidur.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 20:30 malam, Naruto masih berkutat dimeja kerjanya. Ia berniat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum berangkat ke Suna. Namun rasa lelah sudah menguasainya. Naruto pun bangkit dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sekarang Naruto tengah berjalan menuju ke kamrarnya, tapi sebelum ia sampai disana Menma mencegahnya ditengah jalan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut ke Suna" ucap Menma berdiri dihaapan Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Hinata sedang sakit, jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya"

 **Deg….** Jantung Naruto berdetak dengan cepat saat mendengar ucapan Menma barusan. Tetapi ia mencoba bersikap tenang "tidak ada alasan, jika kataku pergi kita harus pergi. Aku yakin Hinata akan segera sembuh karna aku tahu dia bukanlah wanita yang lemah" ujar Naruto begitu saja, dan setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Menma.

Menma yang melihat kepergian Naruto bergumam disana "aku tahu sebenarnya kau merasa cemas juga bukan? Hahaha aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan" acuhnya seraya mengedikan bahu dan pergi dari sana untuk membantu persiapan.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia terlihat sangat khawatir setelah mengetahui tentang Hinata. Rasa lelah yang ia rasakan tadi hilang begitu saja saat mendengar Hinata sakit. Kakinya sudah tidak melangkah ke tempat tujuan sebelumnya tapi ada tempat lain yang ingin ia datangi.

Langkah kaki itu semakin cepat saat bayangan Hinata muncul dalam ingatannya.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang. Berdiri didepan pintu besar yang didalamnya terdapat Hinata yang tengah tertidur. Tangannya ragu mencapai knop pintu yang tinggal selangkah lagi.

"Ayo Naruto kau harus bisa" gumamnya.

 **Cklek!** Pintu terbuka.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto membuka pintu tersebut. Ruangan itu gelap gulita, kakinya sedikit demi sedikit melangkah masuk. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari sosok wanita yang tengah terbaring disana. Nafasnya terdengar naik turun, hidungnya samar-samar terlihat memerah.

Naruto berlutut dihadapannya, memegang dahinya "ya ampun panas sekali. Sebenarnya dia habis dari mana tadi?"

 _"_ _dia habis dari mana tadi?"_ sekelebat tentang ingatan masa lalunya kembali lagi. Naruto merasa terdasar atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Ini seperti kejadian waktu itu. Dia pulang dalam keadaan demam setelah keluar dari istana, dan jika ditanya habis pergi kemana jawabannya selalu saja membuatku bingung. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan yang sejujurnya kemana ia pergi" gumam Naruto masih menatap wajah wanita itu.

Perlahan-lahan tangannya mengelus kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Tersenyum saat bayangan waktu itu ia ingat kembali.

"Sudah berapa banyak aku menyakitinya? Maafkan aku Hinata, aku menyadari apa kesalahanku" lanjutnya lagi.

Sekarang ia beranjak dari sana, berjalan pelan dan membaringkan dirinya disamping Hinata. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan hingga memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskan wanita itu pergi.

Ya, Naruto tengah memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma wanita itu. Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang status Hinata yang telah menjadi istri dari kembarannya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin bersamanya. Hinata seolah menjadi obat disaat ia tengah lelah akibat pekerjaan yang sangat banyak.

Ia begitu menikmati posisinya sekarang. Dan Hinata sama sekali belum menyadarinya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku sungguh bodoh, aku sadar jika saat ini aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpamu Hinata. Maka dari itu kembalilah padaku, aku mohon. Kamu bukanlah sahabatku tetapi kamu adalah wanita yang sangat aku cintai" lirih Naruto dibalik pangkal leher Hinata.

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, tanpa sadar air mata sang raja menetes disana. Tak berapa lama Naruto merasakan pergerakan Hinata.

Dan sekarang sang jendaral menghadap kearahnya dengan kedua mata masih tertutup.

 _'_ _Aroma ini sangat menenangkan. Aku sudah tidak merasakan pusing lagi. Aku baru tahu jika Menma memiliki aroma yang sama dengan Naruto-kun. Ah~ aku jadi teringat masa itu'_ batin Hinata yang masih belum sadar siapa yang ada disampingnya saat ini.

Hinata pun membalas pelukan itu _'aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Menma sekarang sudah berubah menjadi baik padaku. Aku ingin membalas kebaikannya dengan mencintainya, arigato Menma kau berada disampingku sekarang'_ lanjut Hinata seraya membenamkan kepala didada bidangnya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu kebingungan. Apakah Hinata sadar siapa yang ada disampingnya sekarang? Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengelus kepala Hinata pelan, dan mengecupnya singkat.

"Cepat sembuh, aku harap setelah pulang dari Suna kamu sudah membaik. Maafkan aku Hinata" bisik Naruto begitu lembut tidak ingin membangunkan Hinata.

Malam itu mereka berdua saling mendekap satu sama lain melupakan kenyataan bahwa status mereka sudah berbeda.

.

.

Cahaya merembes masuk kedalam jendela besar itu. Seorang wanita yang masih tertidur merasa terusik dengan hangatnya sang surya yang menyorot langsung ke wajahnya. Perlahan-lahan dia mulai membuka kedua mata indah itu.

"Hah malam yang indah" gumam Hinata saat tersadar dari tidurnya.

Tangan putih itu menempel didahinya mengecek suhu tubuhnya sendiri "rasanya demamku masih belum sembuh" lanjutnya lagi.

Hinata bangkit dari berbaringnya. Mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam dimana ia merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan itu "Aku tidak menyangka jika Menma memiliki aroma tubuh yang sama dengan dia. Seharusnya aku lebih bisa menerimanya" gumam Hinata.

 **Tok…. Tokk** terdengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk" balas Hinata.

Tidak berapa lama sosok yang ingin ia temui muncul dibalik pintu dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Kamu sudah sembuh?" tanya Menma dengan mengecek suhu istrinya itu.

"Sepertinya masih belum" balas Hinata, "aku ingin pergi keluar" lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau masih lemah. Lebih baik berbaring saja"

"Aku tahu, tapi cuman sebentar ko" pinta Hinata memohon.

"Baiklah, jangan lupa pakai mantelnya"

"Eum"

Akhirnya Menma pun membawa Hinata pergi keluar. Menikmati udara segar dipagi hari seperti ini membuat Hinata merasa senang ditambah ada seorang suami yang menemaninya.

Keberadaan mereka sekarang ada dipekarangan depan, duduk dikursi kayu diantara rerumputan hijau yang mengelilingi sekitarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku bawakan kamu bubur dulu" ucap Menma dan pergi dari sana.

Sepeninggalan Menma, Hinata melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Masih sama tidak ada yang berubah. Namun ditengah asyik menikmati waktunya, seseorang mendekatinya.

"Hinata aku dengar kamu demam" ucapnya duduk didepan Hinata.

"Ah Ino, ya begitulah kau sudah tahukan bagaimana aku dari dulu. Hahaha sepertinya angin masih bermasalah denganku" kekeh Hinata membalas ucapan Ino.

Ino tersenyum mengingat hal itu "gomen ne, karna aku yang mengajakmu pergi kau jadi seperti ini lagi"

"Tidak usah minta maaf, aku senang bisa pergi kesana lagi, ya walaupun sudah dilarang sih hahaha. Tapi tenang saja aku masih menyukai tempat itu demam seperti ini tidak akan membuatku tumbang ko"

"Eum, kau ini bisa saja. Nyatanya kau tumbang juga. Dulu jika kau demam seperti ini Yang Mulia pasti ada bersamamu, ehh"

"Hahaha kau benar Ino" raut muka Hinata berubah saat mendengar ucapan Ino yang terakhir, "tapi sudah ada Menma yang bersamaku, semalam dia juga menemaniku"

Dahi Ino mengertut tidak mengerti "apa maksudmu?"

"Menma semalam bersamaku"

"Tapi diakan_"

"Hinata ayo kita makan, eh Ino-san" ujar Menma yang sudah kembali dan memotong ucapan Ino.

Ino yang melihat Menma datang dengan membawa bubur ditangannya pun berinisiatif untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Cepat sembuh Hyuuga-sama" ucap Ino dan berlalu dari sana.

Sepeninggalan Ino, disana mereka kembali berdua. Menma tengah menyuapi Hinata dengan bubur hangat yang ia bawa.

"Arigato, kamu sudah memperhatikanku" ujar Hinata tiba-tiba, "bahkan semalam kamu menemaniku, padahal bisa saja demamku menular padamu"

Menma terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata _'semalam bukankah aku tidur diruang kerjaku? Setelah mengepak barang untuk pergi ke Suna aku kelelahan dan tidur disana. Tapi siapa yang semalan bersama Hinata? Jika dia mengira aku pasti itu adalah dia. Eum nii-san kau sudah sadar rupanya. Tapi tidak semudah itu untuk mendapatkan Hyuugamu kembali'_ batin Menma menduga-duga.

"Ahh iya itu tidak masalah ko" hanya itu balasan Menma atas ucapan Hinata tadi.

Masih saja, tanpa mereka sadari tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada sepasang mata terus saja mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Darahnya kembali memanas saat melihat Hinata yang bersama dengan Menma, ditambah kembarannya itu yang sangat perhatian pada Hinata.

"Dulu, aku yang berada diposisi itu. Aku harap Hinata tidak menyadari kejadian semalam. Aku sangat bodoh"

.

Keesokan harinya, Menma dan Naruto pagi-pagi sekali pergi ke Suna dengan beberapa prajurit yang Naruto bawa.

Hinata tidak mengetahui mengenai keberangkatan mereka berdua, maka dari itu sedari tadi ia mondar-mandir mencari kemana suami dan rajanya itu pergi.

"Bukankah hari ini Naruto-kun latihan?" gumam Hinata masih berlarian mencarinya, "ini aneh Menma juga tidak ada di istana"

Namun disaat Hinata akan pergi kelorong, ia pun bertemu dengan Ino.

"Apakah kau mencari Yang Mulia dan suamimu?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Iya, apakah kamu tahu dimana mereka berdua?"

"Ayo ikut aku" Ino membawa Hinata ketempat latihan.

Sesampainya disana Ino pun mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Mereka berdua pergi ke Suna, 2 hari yang lalu ada surat dari kerajaan itu, beberapa prajutit pun ikut bersama mereka"

Hinata terlihat terkejut "ah pantas saja agak sepi. Tapi kenapa mereka pergi ke Suna?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sebenarnya aku juga ditugaskan untuk pergi. Tapi aku menolak"

"Kenapa? Kaukan juga seorang prajurit harusnya kau ikut. Dan… tunggu akukan masih seorang jendral kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku?"

"Ada hal yang harus aku jaga disini, mungkin Yang Mulia mengkhawatirkanmu. Bukankah kau tengah demam dan juga…. Kau menceritakannya padaku bukan tentang malam itu saat Menma menemaimu ketika kau demam?" Hinata mengangguk, "Malam itu Menma bersama kami tengah menyiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk pergi ke Suna dan dia tertidur disana, jadi apakah sekarang kau berpikir jika orang itu adalah Menma?"

Hinata terdiam, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ino barusan. Ia menggeleng kasar "tidak itu tidak mungkin, jelas-jelas dia memelukku Ino. Aku yakin dia adalah Menma, suamiku. Terutama aroma…."

 **Deg…..** jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak beraturan. Ingatannya kembali pada malam itu, pelukan yang membuatnya begitu nyaman.

Dan hari itu juga Hinata menjadi gelisah dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Seharusnya dia sudah bisa menerima Menma yang selalu memperhatikannya, tapi malam itu telah membuat semuanya kembali berubah. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya.

 **Tbc….**

 **.**

 **Arigato sudah mampir silahkan reviews ya :D jaa, sampai jumpa lagi :D:D ^^v**

 **.**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **ranmiablue : hehehe mungkin dichap nanti :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **FVN-Hime : hahaha okay-okay siap setelah ini mungkin :)) arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**

 **Stephen Porzingis : heheh makasih banyak udah ngasih saran :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^v**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : Peperangan di Kerajaan Suna

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca :) ^^**

 **.**

Hinata masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Ino mengatakan jika suaminya berada diruangan lain malam itu. Lantas siapa orang yang bersamanya? Jika itu orang lain kenapa Hinata enggan untuk melepaskan pelukan itu? Dan lagi aroma yang menguar darinya membuat ia nyaman.

Apakah dia adalah orang yang Hinata kenal?

Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup malah semakin kencang, membuat dadanya sesak. Aroma itulah yang mengingatkan Hinata akan seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak ia mengerti.

 _'_ _Tidak…. Tidak… jika itu memang benar, kenapa dia melakukan hal itu padaku? Diakan sudah bersama dengan Sakura bahkan dia juga tahu bahwa aku sudah menjadi istri dari kembarannya. Aarrgghhhh semua ini membuatku bingung'_ batin Hinata histeris, menggeleng kepalanya cepat mencoba mengenyahkan segala pikiran-pikiran yang tidak masuk akal.

"Aku rasa dia adalah orang yang kau kenal. Pikirkanlah Hinata, aku rasa dia juga sudah memahami apa yang dirasakannya" ucap Ino lagi yang menambah pikirannya.

Ino pergi dari hadapan Hinata berjalan menuju arena latihan pedang. Hinata masih terdiam mematung ditempatnya sekarang. Semua kejadian malam itu masih tidak bisa ia paham, namun yang jelas aroma itu adalah satu-satunya kebenaran.

 _'_ _Lebih baik aku ikut latihan saja'_ lanjutnya lagi beranjak dari sana dan mengikuti Ino berlatih.

.

Perjalanan menuju Kerajaan Suna membutuhkan waktu cukup lama. Rombongan kuda kencana yang Naruto tumpangi dan prajuritnya masih berada dalam perjalanan. Sepanjang jalan Naruto terus memikirkan sahabatnya. Dia takut jika Gaara tengah berada dalam bahaya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak ikut dalam perjalanan ini. Aku masih mengkhawatirkan Hinata" ucap Menma yang duduk didepannya.

Naruto menatap kearahnya "tidak usah khawatir, Hinata bukanlah wanita yang lemah, aku yakin dia sudah pulih" balasnya begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karna dulu juga seperti itu. Dia pergi keluar istana entah kemana dan pulang dalam keadaan demam. Tidak berapa lama dia sudah sembuh seperti biasa dan malah berlatih pedang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa"

Menma tersenyum mendengarnya "kau lebih tahu dari pada aku ya. Aku cemburu padamu"

"Baka, kau tidak berhak cemburu padaku. Dia sudah menjadi istrimu sekarang"

Namun sepertinya Menma masih ingin membahas istrinya.

"Kenapa kita tidak memberitahu dia tentang keberangkatan ini?" tanya Menma lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin dia ikut"

"Kenapa?"

"Diakan sudah menjadi seorang istri mana mungkin aku menugaskan dia"

"Apakah kau mengkhawatirkannya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto berpaling dan menopang dagu melihat kearah luar lewat jendela kecil disana.

"Aku tidak tahu"

Melihat reaksi Naruto seperti itu sepertinya Menma sudah menemukan sesuatu. Dia pun tersenyum tanpa Naruto ketahui _'Aku yakin kau pasti sudah menyadarinya, nii-san. Tapi tidak semudah itu untuk kembali mendapatkan dia'_

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 09:30 pagi. Hampir 2 jam Hinata berlatih menggunakan pedangnya lagi bersama Ino. Niatnya untuk melupakan kejadian malam itu sepertinya tidak berhasil, bahkan masih terekam dengan jelas dalam ingatannya.

Disinilah Hinata berada. Tengah mondar-mandir dilorong memikirkan kembali kemungkinan orang yang datang ke kamarnya. Sangking asyik tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dan hendak berbalik tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang.

 **Brugh!** Mereka berdua terjatuh duduk diatas lantai.

"Go…gomennasai aku tidak sengaj_ eh Sakura" ucapnya saat tahu siapa orang yang sudah ia tabrak tadi.

Sakura membersihkan gaunnya "Hinata, sedang apa disini"

"Tidak ada apa-apa ko. Gomen Sakura aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu"

Sakura tersenyum padanya "tidak apa-apa ko tenang saja. sepertinya kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawabnya. Ia memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan di berikan. Tidak mungkin jika Hinata jujur dan mengatakan bahwa ia tengah memikirkan seseorang yang memiliki aroma yang sama dengan Sang Raja sedangkan Hinata tahu jika Sakura sangat mencintainya.

Hingga dia pun berkata "ti….tidak ada yang aku pikirkan ko"

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, karna aku sudah bertemu denganmu ada sesuatu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan kembali ke istanaku malam ini"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Tidak percaya jika Sakura akan pergi.

"Kenapa? Naruto pasti akan mencarimu jika dia pulang nanti"

Sakura menggeleng seraya tersenyum "tidak. Dia tidak mungkin mencariku yang akan dia cari sudah ada disini ko. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya untuk bersiap-siap. Jaa"

Sakura pergi dari hadapan Hinata seraya melambaikan tangan padanya.

Hinata terdiam disana. Masih tidak percaya jika putri itu akan kembali ke istananya. Bahkan Hinata belum sempat mengatakan selamat tinggal ataupun mendengar alasan dia kembali.

"Seharusnya aku bertanya alasan dia pergi. Mungkin lain kali saja" gumam Hinata dan pergi dari sana.

Langkah kakinya berjalan cepat, rasanya ada tempat yang ingin ia datangi. Dan tidak berapa lama Hinata sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu.

 **Cklekk!** Pintu terbuka.

Hinata masuk dan melihat keadaan ruangan itu, masih lama tidak ada yang berubah "sudah lama aku tidak ke sini. Tempat ini masih sama" gumamnya seraya melihat-lihat.

Yah, dia masuk ke dalam tempat kerja Naruto. Biasanya ia sering datang kesana untuk melaporkan segala kejadian pada Sang Raja namun sekarang Hinata sudah jarang karna kesibukannya menjadi seorang putri.

Hinata terus menelusuri ruangan itu, hingga kedua matanya tidak sengaja mendarat di atas meja yang biasa Sang Raja gunakan untuk bekerja dengan cepat Hinata mendekat kesana saat melihat sebuah amplop surat tergeletak. Hinata membawa dan membukanya.

 **"** **Kerajaan Suna"** itulah tulisan yang tertera disana.

Hinata pun mulai membaca surat tersebut.

 ** _"_** ** _Yang Mulia, Raja Uzumaki Naruto. Jika anda berkenan datanglah ke istana dan aku mohon bantuanmu. Perampok berjubah hitam datang dan memporak-porandakan istana dengan kejam. Saat menulis surat ini kami sedang bersembunyi karna prajurit yang ada tidak seimbang dengan musuh. Aku harap kau datang…. Gaara"_**

Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya saat membaca surat itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mengetahui siapa musuh yang datang ke Kerajaan Suna itu.

"Pe…perampok berjubah hitam? Dulu Tou-san pernah mengatakan tentang hal ini. Dia sangat kuat bahkan Tou-san tidak bisa mengalahkannya apalagi dia….. aku harus segera menyusul mereka" ucap Hinata.

Surat itu kembali tergeletak disana, Hinata langsung lari dari ruangan itu untuk bersiap-siap.

Setibanya di kamar Hinata langsung memasukan beberapa barang-barang yang ia perlukan kedalam tasnya. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat gaun yang dikenakannya dilempar begitu saja dan berganti dengan pakaian yang biasa ia gunakan saat bertugas. Yah, jubah seorang jendral. Dalam pantulan cermin itu bisa dilihat wajah Hinata terlihat serius dan ia terlihat puas melihatnya.

"Seperti inilah aku yang sebenarnya" gumam Hinata. Ia pun menyambar tas dan keluar dari kamar.

Tidak jauh dari keberadaan Hinata yang tengah berjalan, Ino tidak sengaja menangkapnya. Buru-buru ia pun lari saat Hinata sudah tiba di kandang kuda.

"Hinata kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Ino bingung melihat Hinata yang berpakaian seperti itu.

"Aku akan pergi ke Suna menyusul mereka" balas Hinata dan mulai menaiki kudanya.

"Aku tidak mengira akan secepat ini. Baiklah aku akan ikut denganmu"

"Tentu, bukankah itu tujuanmu karna tidak ikut dengan rombongan mereka?" tanya Hinata disertai senyuman.

"Kau tahu rupanya"

Kini kedua wanita itu pergi dari istana dengan menunggangi kuda mereka.

.

Istana sudah ada didepan mata, Naruto dan Menma turun dari kereta dan melihat keadaan disana. Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Istana itu sudah porak-poranda.

Naruto berjalan untuk masuk dan diikuti oleh Menma dan prajurit. Namun keterkejutannya tidak hanya sampai disitu saja, di pekarangan istana terlihat banyak korban berjatuhan, darah berceceran dimana-mana. Naruto terdiam melihat kondisi istana sahabatnya yang seperti ini.

"Kejam sekali" gumam Naruto, masih bisa didengar oleh Menma yang berada disampingnya.

Keadaan yang Naruto lihat sekarang mengingatkannya akan kejadian saat orang tuanya dulu serta Menma yang datang dengan menyerang istananya waktu itu. Keduanya mengingat hal itu.

"Apakah ini mengingatkanmu akan kejadian yang aku lakukan waktu itu?" tanya Menma menatapnya.

Tanpa berpaling dari para korban Naruto pun membalas ucapan Menma "Aku memang masih mengingat hal itu. Namun kejadian itu pada akhirnya menuntunmu kembali lagi ke istana. Hanya kaulah satu-satunya keluarga yang ku punya. Jangan pernah coba-coba untuk pergi lagi" ucapan penuh makna dengan nada suara lembut seperti itu membuat Menam seketika terdiam. Mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh saudaranya tadi.

Dan Menma juga merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan. Jika mereka adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang mereka punya dan percayai. Apakah sekarang Menma sudah berubah? Entahlah hanya dia yang mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah sekarang kalian berpencar mencari keberadaan Raja Sabaku Gaara" perintah Naruto.

Beberapa prajurit mulai pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Menma "aku juga akan mencari Gaara" ucapnya pergi dari pekarangan istana dan mulai masuk kedalam.

Ruangan yang berada di belakang istana adalah tempat persembunyian yang aman bagi mereka. Raja Sabaku Gaara beserta penasehat-penasehatnya berhasil melarikan diri dari kekacauan yang terjadi.

Gaara tidak percaya jika benteng sekokoh itu bisa rusak oleh para perampok dengan mudahnya. Mereka kalah jumlah untuk melawan mereka, maka dari itu Gaara memutuskan untuk bersembunyi menunggu bantuan tiba.

" _Gomennasai_ aku tidak bisa menjaga kalian. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan datang atau tidak apakah surat itu sampai atau tidak" ucap Gaara terlihat sedih.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Yang Mulia, aku yakin surat itu sudah sampai di Kerajaan Uzumaki. Burung itu sudah aku latih dengan baik pasti dia menyampaikan surat itu" jawab Temari penasehatnya.

"Eum aku harap seperti itu. Dan sekarang aku terlihat seperti raja yang tidak berguna"

"Hentikan oecehanmu itu Gaara. Lebih baik sekarang kita bertindak"

Mereka semua tersentak kaget mendengar suara itu. Gaara menengok kebelakang melihat kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Naruto, kau datang?"

"Tentu saja aku datang. Mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan sahabatku dalam bahaya seperti ini. Gomen, aku baru datang"

"Tidak apa-apa aku senang melihat kau ada disini"

"Oh ya kenalkan dia kembaranku, Uzumaki Menma dia juga akan membantu kita" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Menma yang berada di belakangnya.

Mereka pun mulai bersalaman, namun di saat mereka masih berkenalan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bom yang sangat keras.

 **Bum!** Itu cukup untuk mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Mereka mulai bergerak lagi" ucap Gaara.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka menghancurkan istana?" tanya Naruto saat melihat kondisi istana Gaara.

"Ini sudah tiga hari mereka ada disini. Dan kami berhasil bersembunyi tanpa diketahui oleh mereka"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi terlebih dulu" ujar Menma dan mulai pergi dari sana diikuti oleh beberapa prajurit.

"Baiklah sekarang giliran kita yang bertindak. Kita susun rencana dulu"

Melihat itu Gaara tidak percaya, jika Naruto sahabatnya sudah berubah. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak bertemu dengannya? Hingga telah banyak terjadi yang menimpa sahabatnya itu.

 _'_ _Bahkan dia masih mau membantuku saat aku tidak mengetahui jika sesuatu terjadi padanya'_ batin Gaara saat melihat Menma bersama Naruto kedatangannya tidaklah semulus itu.

Mereka mulai menyusun rencana untuk melawan para perampok itu dalam pimpinan Naruto

"Baiklah ayo" ajak Naruto mulai meninggalkan tempat rahasia itu.

.

Menma tengah bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Melihat perampok-perampok itu tengah berjalan melihat keadaan sekitar. Menma mulai mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya, diam-diam ia mendekati mereka dan mengarahkan pedang itu.

 **Jlebb!** Menma berhasil menebas salah satu dari mereka. Otomatis membuat 5 dari ke 6 orang itu berbalik dan melihat jika rekan mereka sudah terbunuh.

Peperangan terjadi prajurit yang bersama Menma juga bertindak melawan mereka. Melihat celah Menma pun pergi melarikan dari sana untuk mencari pemimpin mereka.

Ia terus berlari di lorong, hingga saat Menma melewati belokan tidak sengaja ia mendengar sebuah suara. Ia berhenti dan diam-diam melihat kearahnya, seseorang berjubah hitam yang duduk di atas singgasana raja.

"Cepat temukan Sang Raja dan habisi dia" itulah yang Menma dengar.

Seakan tahu jika ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasinya, dia pun beranjak dari sana dan berjalan mendekat kearah Menma.

"Rupanya kau. Jadi kau membantu mereka? Tidak ku sangka"

Menma mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Orang berjubah hitam itu sudah ada di depannya. Menma tidak bisa pergi saat mendengar hal itu.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apakah kau adalah pemimpin mereka?" tanya Menma.

Dia mengangguk seraya melepaskan jubahnya. Menma seakan tercekat melihat siapa orang itu. Rambut pirang panjangnya yang tergerai serta bola mata berwarna ungu cerah itu adalah orang yang ia kenal.

Tak lama setelah itu Naruto dan Gaara datang melihat orang yang ada di hadapan Menma. Dia pun melihat kearah Naruto dan Gaara.

"Ohhh akhirnya Sang Raja menampakan diri juga. Selama ini kemana saja? Seharusnya rajalah yang menjamu tamu"

"Menma dia siapa?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Dia adalah pemimpin mereka"

"APA?"

Naruto dan Gaara seakan tidak pecaya jika orang yang berdiri disana itu adalah pemimpin mereka.

"Perkenalkan aku adalah Shion. Kalian tidak usah tegang seperti itu, aku adalah wanita yang baik ko" seringaian muncul diwajah cantiknya, "kau mirip sekali dengan Menma. Aahh jadi dia orang yang ingin kau musnahkan itu?" lanjut Shion seraya menunjuk Naruto.

"Apakah kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tentu dia adalah mantan muridku" balas Shion membuat Naruto tersentak kaget tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Naruto tidak tahu jika Menma mempunyai orang yang melatih kekuatannya.

"Kenapa kau menyerang istana ini?" tanya Menma.

"Tentu aku menginginkan kekayaan dan pasir dari istana ini agar aku bisa hidup abadi" balas Shion acuh.

"Kau terlalu bertindak egois" ucap Naruto.

"Aaahh aku ingat sekarang. Kalian sangat mirip sekali dengan Tou-san kalian. Euummm Kaa-san kalian sangat cantik ya"

Naruto dan Menma saling berpandangan tidak mengerti apa yang di ucapkannya "apa maksudmu?" kembali Naruto bertanya.

"Aku pernah melihat orang tua kalian saat dia tengah mengandung, sayang aku tidak bisa membawa harta kalian lebih banyak ahahahaha"

"Pantas saja, dia adalah siluman. Tidak heran jika dia pernah bertemu dengan orang tua kita" ucap Menma menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"A….apa siluman?" tanya Naruto terkejut, "Kau sangat keterlaluan, sudah cukup perbuatanmu sampai disini saja. kkhiiyyaa" Naruto memulai pertarungan.

 **Wushh!** Namun Shion berhasil dihalangi oleh prajuritnya.

Peperangan terjadi, Naruto tidak segan-segan menebas semua musuh yang melawannya. Melihat hal itu Gaara tidak percaya jika sahabatnya yang tidak menyukai akan kekerasan bisa berubah.

.

Hinata dan Ino masih berada dalam perjalanan menuju Suna. Kuda berlari dengan cepat diatas perintah penunggangnya. Hinata khawatir akan sesuatu hal terjadi pada mereka berdua. Ino mendekat kearahnya mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara.

"Hinata kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul mereka?"

Hinata yang samar-samar mendengar pertanyaan itu menoleh pada Ino "aku membaca surat dari Raja Gaara bahwa istananya diserang oleh orang berjubah hitam. Dulu, Tou-san pernah menceritakan tentang perampok itu. Dia adalah siluman maka dari itu Tou-san juga tidak bisa melawannya tapi aku bisa melawannya karna Tou-san juga memberitahuku titik kekuatannya"

Ino bisa saja jatuh jika tidak bisa menyeimbangkan kudanya lagi. Ia terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan "bagaimana Tou-sanmu tahu?"

"Setelah berperang dengan dia Tou-san mencari tahu sosok siluman, maka dari itu sebelum siluman itu kembali lagi ke istana Tou-san sudah tahu cara untuk mengalahkannya. Namun pada akhirnya dia tidak datang lagi"

Ino hanya ber'oh' ria saja "Kau pasti mengkhawatirkan mereka. Kalau begitu kita harus cepat sampai kesana"

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan. Kuda itu bertambah laju berlari saat penunggangnya memberi perintah.

.

Peperangan masih berlangsung, Naruto, Menma dan juga Gaara tengah melawan musuh mereka yang sangat ganas. Tidak segan-segan Naruto menebas mereka dengan pedangnya secara brutal. Gaara yang diam-diam melirik kearahnya tidak percaya jika Naruto yang ia kenal benci akan peperangan bisa melakukan hal itu dengan kejam.

Namun begitulah keadaannya, sang waktu bisa merubah siapapun. Bahkan orang terbaik sekali pun.

 _'_ _Ternyata selama ini Naruto telah banyak berubah, gomen aku tidak bisa membantumu. Saat aku melihat Menma aku sadar jika kedatangannya tidak semudah itu. pasti banyak kejadian yang kau alami. Arigato kau masih mau membantuku'_ batin Gaara saat melihat perubahan Naruto.

Sudah banyak korban berjatuhan disana, darah pun kembali berceceran dimana-mana. Pertarungan itu terjadi di depan singgasana raja. Keadaan disana juga terlihat kacau balau. Sang pemimpin, Shion hanya menonton pertarungan itu dengan santai. Seolah melihat pertunjukan nyata didepan matanya.

Naruto yang melihat ada celah untuk mendekatinya memanfaatkan situasi itu. Naruto berlari siap menerjang Shion dengan pedang yang lurus kearahnya. Namun, Shion cepat menyadari bahwa ada bahaya yang datang padanya. Dia pun beranjak dari kursi dan melompat kebelakang menghindar dari serangan Naruto.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka jika siluman rubah bisa menyerangku" ucap Shion saat berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengrenyitkan dahinya bingung "apa kau tahu tentang_"

"Yah tentu aku tahu, kau hanya mendapatkan darahnya saja tapi aku adalah siluman yang sebenarnya" angkuh Shion.

"Hentikan semua ini, kau sudah mengorbankan banyak nyawa melayang hanya untuk kesenanganmu sendiri" murka Naruto menatap tajam padanya.

"Hahahaha" Shion terlihat tidak peduli, "seperti aku peduli saja. kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua. Jadi pergilah dari sini. Kkhhiiyyaaa" Shion menyerang Naruto dengan pedangnya.

 **Tranggg!** Pedang mereka beradu.

Sorot mata ingin membunuh terlihat jelas di iris biru _sapphire_ itu. Naruto sangat murka dengan wanita yang satu ini.

"Hentikan atau aku akan membunuhmu" gertak Naruto saat mereka bertatapan satu sama lain.

Shion menyeringai "kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia semakin menekan pedangnya yang bertumpu pada pedang milik Shion, seolah ingin membunuhnya dalam sekali tebasan. Tapi sepertinya Shion mengetahui rencananya itu. Dia kembali melompat kebelakang menghindari Naruto.

"Apa kau takut?" tanya Naruto dengan seringaiannya.

"Hahaha mana mungkin aku takut dengan kekuatanmu yang seperti itu"

Naruto tidak menjawab lagi, dia berlari dan kembali menerjang Shion. Beberapa kali pedang mereka beradu saling bersahutan. Menyerang dan bertahan adalah hal biasa dalam peperangan. Namun, sepertinya Shion sengaja melakukan pertahanan saat Naruto menyerangnya tidak membalas sedikitpun. Hingga pada akhirnya…..

 **Trangg!** Pedang Naruto lepas dari genggamannya. Shion memanfaatkan hal tersebut **bughh!** Wanita itu meninju dengan keras perut Naruto.

"Okhokk" darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Naruto terkejut dengan tindakan Shion tiba-tiba.

 **Brughh!** Naruto jatuh tersunggur, lagi-lagi Shion memanfatkannya.

"Sekarang tamatlah riwayatmu. Kkkhhiiyyaaa" Shion siap menebas kepalanya kapanpun. Pedang ada tepat diatas kepala Naruto sekarang.

 **Trangg!**

Naruto siap menjemput ajalnya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua mata di tutup rapat-rapat, tapi rasa sakit itu tidak kunjung datang juga. Naruto pun mendongakan kepalanya, melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya.

Rambut panjang yang di ikat satu, serta pakaian yang sering digunakan saat bertugas kini melekat di tubuh rampingnya. Kedua mata biru itu terbelalak saat tahu siapa dia. Senja yang saat itu menyinari tepat kearah mereka seolah menjadi _background_ yang pas saat dia menoleh padanya.

"Jangan sia-siakan nyawamu. Dari sini biar aku yang urus" suara lembut namun penuh ketegasan itu kembali ia dengar lagi.

 **Wushh!** Bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus dia pergi untuk menerjang musuhnya.

Naruto masih duduk terdiam disana, tidak percaya jika dia akan datang dan menolong. Menma yang melihat hal itu membantu Naruto berdiri.

"A…apakah itu Hinata?" tanya Naruto masih tidak percaya.

"Eum, seperti yang kau lihat"

"Di….dia kembali memakai baju jendralnya? Kenapa?"

"Itulah dia, bukankah kau sudah mengenalnya cukup lama?"

Naruto mengangguk, namun masih tidak percaya jika yang ada disana itu adalah Hinata. Dia tahu saat meninggalkan istana Hinata masih dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Tapi sekarang yang ia lihat adalah Hinata yang seperti biasanya bahkan lebih kuat.

 _'_ _Bagaimana pun aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia datang. Aahh mungkin Hinata mengkhawatikan suaminya'_ batin Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata sekarang tengah berhadapan satu sama lain dengan Shion. Wanita itu menyeringai saat melihat kedatangan Hinata dan menangkis pedangnya dengan kasar.

"Bala bantuan? Hahaha tapi kalian tidak bisa mengalahkanku" ujar Shion begitu saja.

Seringain pun hadir di wajah cantik Hinata "oh ya? Kalau begitu kau juga tidak bisa mengalahkanku"

"Hahahaha, menggelikan" tawa Shion kembali terdengar, "tunggu mata itu…. kau Hyuuga? Apakah kau putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi? Hahaha Tou-san kau saja tidak bisa mengalahkanku apalagi kau yang hanya wanita lemah"

Namun ucapan Shion tidak menggoyahkan Hinata justru dia semakin percaya diri untuk melawannya "Kalau begitu lawan aku" Hinata berlari dengan cepat menerjang Shion.

 **Trangg!** Pedang mereka beradu. Sorot mata kebencian hadir disana, Hinata serius kali ini. Kekuatannya sudah pulih kembali bahkan lebih kuat dari biasanya.

Mereka bertarung satu sama lain. Pedang saling bersautan, kedua wanita itu serius dalam melawan musuhnya.

Setibanya Hinata dan Ino di istana itu keadaan sangat memprihatinkan. Memang jarak antara Kerajaan Uzumaki dan Suna terbilang jauh, namun mereka menunggangi kuda dengan brutal. Cukup beberapa jam saja mereka sampai disana dan melihat semua bagian istana sudah hancur, dengan cepat Hinata dan Ino masuk kedalam.

Setelah tiba disana, Hinata disuguhi oleh pemandangan yang sangat memilukan. Tidak berpikir panjang lagi ia pun langsung berlari untuk menangkis pedang yang mengarah pada Sang Raja saat semua tengah betarung. Itulah kenapa Hinata bisa berada disana, waktu masih berpihak padanya.

Dan sekarang ialah yang tengah melawan siluman itu. Begitu pun dengan Ino yang ikut melawan para perampok.

Naruto yang sudah kembali bertarung diam-diam melirik kearah Hinata. Tidak percaya saat melihat sorot mata lavender itu yang berubah menjadi lebih dingin dan sangat serius.

 _'_ _Aku harap dia tidak melukai dirinya'_ batin Naruto dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hari itu di Kerajaan Suna peperangan kembali terjadi. Musuh mereka sama, seorang siluman yang sulit untuk bisa dikalahkan. Apakah mereka mampu mengalahkannya ataukah takdir bicara lain?

 **Tbc...**

 **.**

 **Makasih banyak yang udah mampir :) silahkan reviews ya :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Takdir?

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca :) ^^**

 **.**

Peperangan masih berlangsung. Musuh yang mereka lawan ternyata lebih kuat. Pasukan yang di pimpin langsung oleh siluman bernama Shion itu terus berdatangan.

Hinata masih bertarung melawan Shion sekarang. Peperangan diantara mereka terlihat sengit, keduanya memiliki keinginan yang sama yaitu untuk mengalahkan satu sama lain. Hinata maupun Shion tidak ada yang terlihat mengalah, bahkan mereka terlihat semakin serius.

 **Trangg!** Pedang mereka kembali beradu.

Shion menekan kuat pedang yang bertumpu pada pedang Hinata mencoba untuk segera mengalahkanya dan Hinata juga melawannya tak kalah kuat.

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu kau kalahkan" ucapnya.

Seringaian kembali muncul diwajah Shion "oh ya? Kalau begitu rasakan ini. Kkhhhiiyyyyaaaaa" Shion melepaskan pautan itu, ia mengangkat pedangnya dan dengan cepat menebaskannya kearah Hinata.

Gerakan yang cepat itu membuat Hinata tidak sempat untuk menangkisnya, hingga ia pun tersungkur kebelakang.

 **Ssrrttttt!** Sekuat tenaga Hinata menahan keseimbangan dirinya agar tidak jatuh ketanah.

"Kuso" kesalnya. Hinata kembali berlari mendekat kearah Shion lagi. Pedangnya terus berayun, gerakan kakinya yang terus-terusan mengarah pada Shion tak berhenti ia lakukan. Tapi wanita berambut pirang itu terus menerus menghindar tanpa melawan sedikit pun.

"Sekarang giliranku" ucapnya seraya mengarahkan tendangannya pada Hinata.

Melihat hal itu Hinata membelalakan kedua matanya **bbbbuugghhh! Bbrruugghhh!** Shion menendang keras perut Hinata membuat sang jendral menabrak dinding cukup keras.

Hal itu membuat perhatian Naruto beralih padanya. Melihat Hinata yang terjatuh dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya sama seperti dia beberapa waktu yang lalu membuat hatinya terasa terisris.

"Hinata" gumamnya, namun di arah lain musuh kembali datang. Naruto pun kembali beralih dan melawan mereka.

Hinata yang terduduk setelah mendapatkan tendangan itu menyeka darahnya dengan kasar dan kembali berdiri untuk melawan Shion.

"Keh, hanya begini sajakah kemampuanmu?" ejek Hinata saat Shion berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Itu baru permulaan. Dan sekarang rasakan ini. Kkhhhiiyaa" Shion kembali mengarahkan pedangnya pada Hinata.

 **Ttraannggg!** Hinata mengangkat pedangnya dan berhasil menahan pedang Shion yang berada tepat diatas kepalanya.

Kedua mata lavender itu menatap Shion dengan pandangan dingin "kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku" suara dingin penuh penekanan itu kembali terdengar.

 **Traangg!** Sekarang giliran pedang Shion terlempar dari genggamannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Hinata berlari dan mengarahkan pedang pada Shion "kkkhhhiiiyyyyyaaaaaaaa" teriaknya.

 **Bughh!** Pedang itu berhenti tepat diatas kepala Shion. Yah, dia berhasil menahan serangan Hinata dengan lengannya yang terlapisi oleh besi.

 _'_ _Apa? Dia berhasil menahan seranganku?'_ batin Hinata tidak percaya melihat hal itu.

"Kenapa kau terkejut karna aku bisa menahan seranganmu ini? Hahahaha gerakanmu itu sangat mudah terbaca"

 **Plash!** Shion menangkis pedang Hinata sehingga pedang itu terlempar dari genggamannya.

 **Bughh! Bughh! Bugh!** Pukulan telak dilayangkan olehnya pada Hinata, membuat sang jendral berkali-kali tersentak akibat pukulannya itu.

"Okhokk" darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya, "keh, hanya inikah kekuatan siluman sepertimu? Kkhhiiyyyaaa" Hinata berlari setelah membawa pedangnya lagi.

 **Bughh!** Tendangan berhasil mendarat diperutnya kali. Shion terjengkal dan berhasil mengenai tembok di belakangnya.

Seringan hadir kembali diwajah Hinata "sekarang giliranku, bersiaplah" ucapnya, berlari kearah Shion.

 **Bughh!** Pukulan lain mendarat di pipi kanan Shion. Darah juga mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian pedang itu sudah berada tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Dan sekarang habislah riwayatmu"

"Tidak semudah itu"

 **Buumm!** Suara ledakan terdengar sangat keras membuat semua perhatian teralihkan pada mereka.

Naruto, Menma, Gaara, Ino dan juga musuh mereka menghentikan pekelahian itu melihat kearah Hinata dan Shion. Tanah yang berterbangan membuat pandangan mereka terhalangi. Angin berhembus kencang, menyisakan Shion yang berdiri membelakangi mereka dengan pedangnya.

Naruto, Menma, Gaara dan juga Ino membelalakan kedua matanya terkejut saat tidak melihat Hinata. Namun, sedetik kemudian bayangan Hinata muncul. Keadaannya sudah berantakan, wajah dan bajunya kotor akibat dentuman keras yang dilakukan Shion.

Hinata menyeringai, darah mengalir dipelipisnya "Kau memang siluman" ucap Hinata.

Naruto terdiam melihat kondisi Hinata saat ini, jantungnya berdegup kencang tanpa ia sadari. Perasaan sakit itu semakin kuat ketika melihat melihat Hinata berdarah _'Hinata, kau seharusnya tidak melukai dirimu sendiri. Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri'_

Tidak jauh dari keberadaannya sedari tadi Menma terus bergantian meliriknya dan juga Hinata _'aku harap kau baik-baik saja Hinata. Ne, nii-san apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_

Kembali pada Hinata, kini sang jendral sudah bangkit dari serangan Shion yang berhasil membuat ia menghantam tembok lagi dengan keras. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dadanya terasa sesak, keinginan untuk membalas Shion membuat Hinata tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun atas luka yang di dapatnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang" ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Hahahahaha, lihatlah kondisimu sekarang. Kau tidak akan mungkin kembali melawanku" balas Shion percaya diri.

"Lihat saja" dengan tenaga yang masih ada Hinata kembali berlari kearah Shion dan mengarahkan pedangnya. Lagi dan lagi, dengan mudah Shion berhasil menangkisnya dan melemparkan pedang itu.

"Saatnya menerima kematianmu. KKKHHIIIIIYYYAAAA" teriaknya bersamaan dengan gerakan yang siap menebas Hinata.

 **Sseettt! Bbrrtt! Brughh!** Pedangnya berhasil mengenai sang musuh membuat darah menyembur ke atas tanah.

Sakit yang akan datang tidak ia rasakan tapi sebagai gantinya bola lavender itu membulat saat melihat seseorang ambruk tepat didepannya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang membuat dadanya semakin sesak, tenggorokannya tercekat tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Perlahan ia berjalan tertatih untuk mendekat. Kakinya tidak bisa menopang berat badannya lagi sehingga ia terduduk tepat disampingnya dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau melakukan ini? KENAPAAA? SUDAH KU BILANG KAU TIDAK USAH SIA-SIAKAN NYAWAMU. TAPI… kenapa kau datang menghalangiku dari serangan itu? hiks….. hiks….. kenapa?" air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya.

Tangan yang bersimbah darah itu terangkat menangkup pipi Hinata, menghapus air matanya "a…aku ti…dak ingin me….melihatmu terluka. Hi….hina….ta go….men a…aku bukanlah seorang ra….ja dan sa….habat yang baik. Hiduplah bersa….ma Menma dengan bahagia. I…inilah ke…wajibaku un..tuk me…lindungimu. Hi…hinata maafkan aku…. A…aku….. aku telah mencintaimu, istri dari saudaraku. Go…men aku menyayangimu"

 **Plash!** Tangan itu lepas dari pipinya.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apapun. Merasakan tubuh Naruto yang semakin lemah membuat jantung Hinata seolah berhenti berdetak. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajah sang raja. Tidak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mendekap tubuh tak berdaya itu sangat erat.

Semua yang menyaksikan hal tersebut tidak percaya bahwa Naruto akan berlari dan menghadang pedang Shion hingga membuat dirinya sendirilah yang terkena tebasan itu. Sayatan pedang yang memanjang dari perut hingga dadanya itu membuat darah terus mengalir dari tubuhnya.

Menma dan Gaara lari mendekat mencoba untuk menolong Naruto.

Hinata menangis dalam diam dan tidak melepaskan dekapannya. Namun sedetik kemudian mata lavender itu berubah sama seperti kedatangan Menma waktu itu tetapi sekarang semakin terlihat kuat. Darahnya memanas membayangkan kembali bagaimana Naruto ditebas dengan kejam untuk melindungnya.

Perlahan Hinata melepaskan dekapan itu dan kembali membaringkannya sehingga Gaara dan Menma membawa Naruto. Tatapannya semakin tajam menatap Shion yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Hinata bangkit dengan pedang miliknya.

 **Wushh!** Bak angin yang berhembus kencang, Hinata berlari kearah Shion. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ia menerjangnya. Hinata melompat dengan pedang yang siap untuk mengalahkan Shion.

 **Prangg!** Terdengar suara pecah saat Hinata berhasil mengenai mahkota milik Shion. Mahkota itu pecah berhamburan ke tanah.

 **Brughh!** wanita itu ambruk begitu pun dengan para bawahannya. Melihat hal itu Menma, Gaara maupun Ino tidak percaya. Ino berjalan kearah Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan siluman itu tanpa harus melawannya dengan keras seperti tadi?" tanya Ino yang sudah berada disampingnya.

Hinata yang masih terdiam dengan memunggungi Shion berkata "Tou-san mengatakan jika kelemahannya berada di makhkota yang ia pakai. Kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya baru ada sekarang dan mungkin semua itu sudah tidak berguna lagi. Andai aku lebih kuat dan berusaha lebih keras Na….naruto-kun tidak akan seperti itu. hiks….hiks….."

 **Brughh!** Hinata ambruk dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir. Ino yang menyaksikan semua itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri merasakan apa yang sahabatnya itu rasakan. Bagaimana sakitnya melihat seseorang terdekat kita tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan darah yang terus mengalir.

Hari itu dibawah langit gelap kejadian mengerikan terjadi pada mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu jika takdir sudah berkata semuanya pasti terjadi. Tangisan memilukan mengakhiri peperangan. Siluman bernama Shion terkapar tidak berdaya bersamaan dengan bayangan putih keluar dari tubuhnya.

.

.

3 hari berlalu. Sekembalinya mereka dari Suna keadaan istana Uzumaki terlihat sepi. Kegiatan sehari-hari yang bisanya dijalani kini tidak begitu banyak terlihat, hanya maid dan penjaga saja yang masih melakukan kegiatannya.

Tangis haru masih mewarnai istana. Gaara selaku raja dari kerajaan Suna meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas apa yang telah terjadi. Dia tidak menyangka jika insiden itu membuat Raja Uzumaki berada dalam bahaya.

Sudah 3 hari itu sang jendral masih menyesali kesalahannya. Dia sering menyalahkan dirinya atas kecelakaan tersebut. Ino dan Menma tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya, mereka meyakini jika itu hanyalah kecelakaan semata bukan karna kesalahannya. Namun Hinata sama sekali tidak menghentikan air mata penyesalan itu.

"Hinata makanlah, jangan memikirkannya terus. Semua hanya kecelakaan saja jangan terus-terusan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" ucap Menma seraya membawakan semangkuk sup hangat untuknya.

"Benar kata suamimu itu Hinata. Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah, sekarang makanlah" lanjut Ino.

"Aku tidak mau. Coba aku lebih kuat, mungkin semua ini tidak akan menimpanya. Melihat dia di tebas tepat didepan mataku. A…aku tidak mungkin hiks… hiks…. Melupakan kejadian itu"

Perlahan Ino memeluk Hinata, mengusap punggunya pelan mencoba untuk menenangkan sahabatnya "tenanglah Hinata semua bukan salahmu" Hinata kembali menangis.

Menma yang melihat hal itu pergi dari sana memberikan waktu bagi mereka berdua.

Sepeninggalan Menma, Ino melepaskan pelukannya menatap pada Hinata "Apakah kamu masih mencintainya?"

Perlahan mata Hinata membulat seraya menatap Ino. Hinata kembali teringat tentang ucapannya saat ia menyatakan perasaannya, waktu itu Hinata tidak terlalu memikirkannya tapi sekarang berbeda. Ucapan itu kembali terngiang lagi.

"Dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak" balas Hinata menceritakan hal itu pada Ino.

Ino tersenyum padanya "tentu saja benar, selama ini dia sudah menyadari perasaannya terhadapmu. Bukan sebagai seorang jendral ataupun sahabat tetapi sebagai seorang wanita yang di cintainya"

Sekali lagi Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Ino "apa maksudmu? Dia tidak mungkin menganggapku seperti itu"

"Hahahah kau ini Hinata, jika dia tidak mungkin menganggapmu seperti itu lantas bagaimana denganmu? Apakah dimatamu Naruto adalah seorang raja dan sahabatmu saja? tentu saja tidak bukan? Dia adalah seorang pria yang sangat kau cintai"

Hinata terdiam mencerna apa yang dikatakan Ino barusan. Memang benar selama ini Hinata menganggap Naruto demikian, namun….. "dari mana kau mengetahui hal itu? kau melakukan konsultasi cinta dimana?"

"Haahah kau ini lucu sekali sih Hinata. Setiap orang yang melihatnya juga tahu, aku tidak menyangka jika dia akan menyatakan cintanya secepat itu. Aku pikir dia sudah merelakanmu dengan Menma"

"HAH~? Aku masih tidak percaya"

"Hinata, apakah kamu tidak menyadarinya jika dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu? Dia bahkan berlari untuk menahan pedang itu agar tidak mengenaimu. Cobalah pikirkanlah lagi, dia rela kehilangan nyawa hanya untukmu"

Hinata berpaling dari Ino, ucapannya barusan memanglah benar. Jika dia tiba-tiba saja berlari dan berdiri dihadapannya. Hinata tidak menjawabnya, ia kembali memikirkan tentang hal itu.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Semuanya sudah terlambat"

Ino menggeleng "tidak, percayalah pada takdir Hinata. Jika takdir sudah berkata kau tidak bisa menolaknya"

"Eum" anggukan kepala menjawab ucapannya.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Sakura yang sudah tiba di istananya terlihat sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat saat mendengar ucapannya. Kepalanya menunduk tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Air mata mengalir disana "aku akan menjadi seorang ratu. Tapi bukan sekarang. Tidak usah peduli padaku jika kau hanya akan mengecewakanku lagi"

"Sakura, aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu. Bahkan kedua orang tuamu juga sudah mempercayakanmu padaku"

"Bohong, kau bahkan sering pergi meninggalkanku. Dan sekarang kenapa kau memanggilku untuk kembali?"

"Aku ingin segera menyerahkan tahta ini padamu. Tapi apakah kau sudah senang berada di sana? Apakah kau sudah benar-benar mencintainya?"

Sejenak Sakura terdiam beberapa detik hingga "itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"Jika itu benar kau harus merelakan dia pergi. Dia sudah pergi dari hidupmu"

Sakura mengangguk cepat "aku tahu, maka dari itu aku akan menyelesaikannya sebelum aku merebut tahta"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sakura pergi meninggalkan Ratu Tsunade sekaligus neneknya itu disana.

"Eum, kau sudah dewasa rupanya. Saatnya mengenalkanmu pada seseorang" gumamnya bersamaan dengan Sakura menutup pintu ruangannya.

Selembar foto seorang pangeran tampan berada di atas meja.

.

Malam kembali menjelang, langit yang sudah menjadi gelap semakin gelap saja bagi seseorang. Hinata. Malam ini merupakan malam paling menyakitkan untuknya. Berada sendirian di taman itu membuat ia kembali teringat akan kenangan dulu yang pernah ia jalani bersamanya.

Tidak heran jika Hinata sangat menyukai tempat itu. Tak ada seorang pun disana, hanya ada dia dan udara dingin. Air mata sudah mengering, namun rasa sakit dihatinya belum juga kering. Melihat kejadian tepat di depan matanya membuat Hinata tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Mantel yang tersampir di bahu semakin ia rapatkan saat angin berhembus semakin kencang "teringat akan masa indah dulu. Setiap hari menghabiskan waktu bersama tidak ada namanya penghalang apapun. Bahkan perasaan itu tidak pernah aku rasakan, namun sekarang semuanya telah berbeda banyak penghalang dan kita tidak bisa bermain lagi. Hiks…. Hiks….. aku menyesal semua itu salahku"

Air mata itu tumaph lagi dalam keheningan malam Hinata kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia pun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tumpuan kedua tangan yang berada diatas lututnya. Sudah 3 hari ini air mata tidak pernah habis untuk orang terdekatnya itu. Diam-diam Menma sering mengawasinya.

Perlahan dia pun mendekati Hinata dan duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah aku katakan kau tidak usah menangisinya, itu semua bukanlah kesalahanmu. Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya. Dan kau tahu sendiri bukan kenapa dia melakukan aksi nekadnya seperti itu?"

Hinata tidak mendongakan kepalanya, dia masih larut dalam kesedihan yang tidak berkesudahan "a…aku tidak tahu sa…ma sekali. Dia sangat bodoh menyelamatkan orang sepertiku" ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"Tidak seperti itu Hinata. Dia sudah menyadari perasaannya, aku tahu jika hari itu dia mengatakannya padamu bukan?"

Hinata tersentak kaget, ucapan Menma barusan membuatnya kembali mengingat perkataan itu. Hinata pun mendongakan kepala dan menatap kearah Menma dengan air mata yang berlinang.

"Bagimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Selama ini aku sudah mengetahuinya. Hanya sekali lihat saja semua orang juga tahu bahwa dia sangat mencintaimu. Dia terlalu bodoh hanya untuk menyadari dan merasakan hal itu padamu. Dia hanya berada dalam kenyamanan yang telah lama kalian jalani, maka dari itu dia tidak pernah menyadarinya selama ini. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Hime" ucapan itu diakhiri dengan senyuman lembut yang Menma berikan untuk Hinata.

Kedua mata Hinata membulat melihat ketulusan yang di pancarkan oleh suaminya, meskipun Hinata tidak tahu apa maksud dari ucapannya tetapi kali ini Menma tidak berbohong padanya.

 **Brughh!** Hinata memeluknya erat. Menma terkejut akan aksi Hinata yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Selama mereka menikah baru kali ini Hinata memeluknya. Menma tahu jika wanita itu hanya menghargainya saja.

"Arigato" ucap Hinata "meskipun aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya itu tetapi terima kasih selama ini kau selalu berada disampingku dan memperhatikanku"

"Eum" Menma mengangguk dibalik punggungnya.

.

Pagi kembali menjelang, suara burung-burung kecil terdengar ramai disekitaran istana. Hinata yang sudah kembali memakai pakaian jendralnya tengah berjalan dilorong terlihat berwibawa dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai.

Kegelisahan dihatinya masih sama, namun kali ini Hinata bisa menyembunyikannya. Dia tidak ingin membuat suaminya dan semua orang yang berada di istana itu mengkhawatirkannya atas insiden yang telah terjadi.

Pedang yang tersampir di pinggang menandakan bahwa ia sudah siap berlatih kembali. Namun, sebelum Hinata tiba di tempat latihan Raja Gaara berjalan mendekatinya. Hinata pun membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Yang Mulia" sapa Hinata.

"Kamu tidak usah formal begitu padaku. Ikut denganku ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" balas Gaara dan berjalan diikuti oleh Hinata.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, berada di pekarangan istana. Duduk di kursi kayu berwarna putih mereka saling berhadapan.

Hinata diam menunggu ucapan Gaara.

"Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol seperti ini sejak waktu itu. Sudah banyak kejadian dan pada akhirnya kita bertemu lagi" ujar Gaara basa-basi, "Aku ikut bersalah atas apa yang menimpa padanya. Jika aku tidak meminta bantuan mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi" lanjutnya lagi.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di pekarangan itu, Gaara sengaja tidak membawa penasehat ataupun pengawalnya. Dia ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Hinata tanpa ada siapapun.

Mendengar hal itu lagi Hinata menundukan kepalanya "itu bukanlah salah Yang Mulia. Sebagai seorang teman sudah sepantasnya kita saling menolong" balas Hinata mencoba menguatkan Gaara meskipun Hinata juga sama merasakan apa yang sang raja itu rasakan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika keadaannya akan jadi seperti ini. Semua seperti mimpi saja. Saat bertemu dia kembali aku sempat terkejut melihat perubahannya yang luar biasa. Aku tahu, dulu dia membenci peperangan. Namun, waktu itu dia mengangkat pedangnya dan melawan mereka semua. Aku sempat tidak mempercayainya, tapi saat melihat sorot matanya aku percaya bahwa sudah banyak kejadian yang merubahnya seperti itu. Aku senang dia berubah menjadi kuat dan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu sebagai jendralnya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kekuatan itu malah menjerumuskan dia pada takdir yang seperti ini"

Hinata tidak percaya jika Gaara bisa berkata panjang lebar seperti sekarang. Matanya memerah menahan tangis akibat rasa sakit hatinya yang begitu dalam. Hinata kembali merasakan apa yang Gaara rasakan.

"Benar apa Yang Mulia katakan, bahwa pada kenyataannya dia sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu akibat darah siluman yang telah mengenainya. Kedatangan Pangeran Menmalah yang akhirnya membuat dia bisa kuat dan mengangkat sebilah bedang dan tidak segan untuk membunuh musuhnya. Waktu itu…." Hinata menceritakan awal mula kedatangan Menma ke istana yang memporak-porankannya hingga bertemu dengan nenek Chiyo dan berhasil kembali dan melawan Menma "sejak saat itu dia semakin pandai menggunakan pedang. Aku juga terkejut dengan perubahannya"

Gaara serius mendengarkan cerita Hinata hingga akhirnya Gaara mengerti tentang kenapa Naruto bisa berubah.

"Seharusnya waktu itu dia datang padaku agar aku bisa membantunya. Namun meskipun sedang kesusahan dia tidak datang padaku tetapi dia masih saja mau menolongku"

"Ya, seperti itulah dia. Tidak mau melihat orang yang berharga baginya terluka. Dia_" ucapan Hinata terhenti seolah menyadari apa yang diucapkannya.

Gaara tersenyum "sama sepertimu bukan? Dia rela berlari kearahmu hanya untuk melindungimu. Dia adalah tipe orang yang rela berkorban untuk orang berharga baginya dan juga ia cintai"

Hinata terkejut saat Gaara mengatakan perkataan terakhir. Semua orang mengatakan perkataan yang sama bahwa dia melakukan hal itu karna mencintainya "a…apa maksud Yang Mulia?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Gaara masih tersenyum padanya "semua sudah jelas tidak ada yang di tutup-tutupi lagi"

"Tidak kecelakaan itu adalah kesalahan saya"

"Bukan seperti itu Hinata, semua sudah diatur oleh Tuhan yang mempunyai skenario hidup yang begitu luar biasa. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"

"Benar apa Yang Mulia ucapkan. Yang Mulia memang sama sepertiku" Hinata membalas senyuman itu, "bahwa kita jangan pernah menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang terjadi"

"Hahaha itu benar"

Mereka terlihat kembali baik-baik saja. Perasaan yang menyalahkan diri sendiri itu sudah hilang tergantikan dengan senyuman hangat yang hadir disana. Karna tidak baik jika terus terlarut dalam menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang sudah terjadi.

.

Setelah bertemu dengan Raja Gaara, Hinata kembali berlatih bersama dengan prajurit dan juga Ino. Aktivitas mereka sudah kembali seperti biasa, begitu pun dengan suasana istana.

Selesai latihan Hinata berada di belakang istana.

"Jika di pakai berkativitas waktu tidak terasa sudah hampir malam saja" gumam Hinata yang seorang diri disana.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, seseorang datang mendekatinya.

"Konnichiwa, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu bagaimana keadaanmu?" suara lembut seorang wanita berhasil menghentikan gerakan Hinata yang tengah membersihkan pedangnya.

Perlahan Hinata menatap kearahnya, senyuman itu membuat Hinata terkejut bukan main "Sa….sakura? Kau kembali?" tanyanya tidak percaya jika Sakura kembali ke istana dengan cepat.

Sakura pun duduk disamping Hinata "aku hanya mampir sebentar ko. Oh ya mana Naruto-kun? Kalian berhasil kembali bersamakan?"

 **Degg…** bak petir disiang bolong pertanyaan itu menyambar hatinya dan membuatnya kembali terluka "Di…dia… dia_"

"Tidak usah dijawab aku sudah tahu semuanya ko. Aku tidak percaya jika dia menyatakan perasaannya juga padamu. Selama ini dia sudah memendamnya terlalu lama"

Dengan cepat Hinata menatap Sakura tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan "apa maksudmu? Di…dia sangat menyukaimu"

"Eum" Sakura mengangguk, "suka dan cinta itu beda. Dulu aku pernah menyatakan perasaanku padanya saat kita masih berada di hutan. Dia menganggukan kepalanya waktu itu, tapi aku sadar jika dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Dari dulu orang yang ia cintai sudah berada disisinya. Dan aku hanya mengacaukannya saja, aku adalah orang asing yang kebetulan lewat saja. Maafkan aku Hinata selama ini aku sudah banyak menyakitimu" senyuman itu hadir diwajah cantiknya.

 **Tes….** Air mata mengalir dipipi putihnya. Hinata tidak percaya jika Sakura akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Seolah pernyataannya itu bagaikan kado terindah namun tidak bisa ia dapatkan.

"Aku mendengar dia berlari kearahmu untuk melindungimu. Bukankah dia sangat mencintaimu, Hinata? Semua sudah jelas sekarang dan aku mengakui kesalahanku. Bahwa tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Kau patut bahagia Hinata" lanjut Sakura lagi seraya menghapus air matanya.

Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apapun.

 **Hinata POV**

Banyak kejadian yang tidak aku mengerti. Kehidupanku sebagai seorang jendral dan juga sebagai seorang putri harus merasakan pahit manisnya apa itu arti hidup yang aku jalani sekarang. Kegelapan atas kegagalan cinta yang tidak mungkin aku dapatkan berganti dengan pelangi indah yang hadir sesaat bagaikan ilusi.

Perkataan semua orang sama bahwa dia **_'mencintaiku'_**. Aku senang saat dia mengatakan itu padaku. Namun aku tidak pantas merasakan hal itu disaat hatiku terluka melihatnya bersimbah darah tepat didepanku.

Apakah aku memang tidak pantas untuknya? Luka demi luka yang pernah aku rasakan selama ini datang bertubu-tubi bagaikan ribuan pedang mengoyak-ngoyakan hatiku.

Hari ini Sakura, wanita yang mencintainya juga mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku. Aku tidak percaya tapi sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kebenaran yang tidak bisa aku elakan lagi.

Namun sekrang aku harus bagaimana?

Meskipun aku tidak berulang tahun tetapi mereka memberikan kado terbaiknya untukku dengan mengatakan bahwa dia telah menyadari perasaannya. Namun kado itu tidak pernah sampai padaku.

Akankah takdir benar-benar tidak akan memberikannya padaku?

Bahkan sampai sekarang perasaan ini masih sama…

Jika kesempatan kedua itu ada aku ingin bersamanya dan tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintainya.

 **Tbc…**

 **Terima kasih banyak udah baca :) silahkan reviews ya ^^v**

 **.**

 **Tsukasa : hehehe iya tidak apa-apa ko makasih banyak udah mau baca lagi juga :D hehe iya sepertinya sih begitu :) tidak apa-apa ko tenang saja aku sama sekali tidak ngambek ataupun merajuk hehe sekali lagi arigato gozaimasu sudah mampir :) ^^v**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Kesempatan Kedua

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^v :))**

 **.**

 **Naruto POV**

Aku tak tahu dimana aku berada sekarang. Di sekitarku hanya ada hamparan rumput ilalang yang menjulang hingga lututku. Tidak ada siapapun di sini hanya ada aku seorang diri yang berdiam diri. Sebenarnya dimana aku? Semua pandangan yang ku lihat hanyalah lapangan luas yang tak berujung. Aku berjalan menelusuri tempat ini untuk mencari jalan keluar, tanpa sengaja aku melihat setangkai bunga kecil.

Dia berwarna lavender bersembunyi diantara ilalang yang menutupi dirinya. Aku berjongkok didepannya, memandangnya seolah melihat seseorang yang sudah lama aku kenal. Angin bertiup dengan lembut menggoyangkan tubuh kecilnya.

Namun sepertinya angin itu cukup kuat untuk membuat bunga itu menggugurkan kelopaknya. Aku terkejut saat tidak ada kelopak yang tersisa. Berguguran diatas tanah dan terbawa oleh angin.

Aku terdiam, merasakan hatiku tiba-tiba saja menjadi sakit. Bunga itu mengingatkanku pada seorang wanita yang berharga untukku. Dia bagaikan bunga yang sedang bermekar indah dan tanpa sadar aku adalah angin yang telah membuatnya kehilangan kelopak indah dan berkahir menyakitinya.

 **Tes…..**

Air mata menetes di pipiku. Perlahan aku pun menghapusnya lembut. Telapak tanganku basah, ku lihat air mata itu dan terasa menyakitkan. Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang keluar dari matanya? Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bisa melindunginya.

Dia hampir kehilangan nyawa akibat kesalahanku yang begitu lemah. Aku membenci diriku sendiri.

Angin menerbangkan kelopak bunga lavender itu jauh ke udara. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku berlari mengikutinya, tanganku mengangkat ingin menggapainya. Namun itu sia-sia saja, semua sudah terlambat dan semakin menjauh tidak bisa aku gapai lagi.

Aku terdiam kembali, menatap tanah yang dipenuhi rumput hijau mengelilingi kakiku, perasaan sakit dalam hatiku begitu menusuk, aku tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Sangat menyayat dan mengiris-ngiris pelan perasaanku. Air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti. Suasana terasa sepi tidak ada yang menemaniku disini. Hanya ada aku tanpa orang lain.

 **Hyuuga Hinata.**

Nama seorang wanita hebat terngiang di telingaku. Sesaat kemudian kenangan indah yang sudah kita lewati bersama kembali hadir berputar di kepalaku. Aku begitu bodoh hingga tidak menyadari perasaanku sendiri. Air mata yang sudah banyak tumpah di matanya adalah kesalahanku.

Apakah aku bisa bersamanya?

Bahkan sekarang aku terjebak di tempat yang tidak aku ketahui.

Apakah aku sudah meninggal?

Bukankah aku terkena tebasan pedang Shion waktu itu? yah, pasti aku sudah meninggal sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apakah dia akan hidup bahagia? Apakah Menma bisa membahagiakannya?

"Baka, tentu saja mereka akan bahagia. Mereka sudah lama menikah pastinya kebahagiaan itu akan datang"

Tapi kenapa aku masih khawatir? Aku benar-benar sangat mencintai Hinata, jika waktu bisa ku ulang kembali aku ingin mengatakan **_'aku mencintaimu'_** tepat dihadapannya sebelum semuanya terjadi. Tapi hal itu sudah tidak bisa aku lakukan. Apapun yang telah terjadi tidak sepatutnya aku sesali.

Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku? Bagaimana reaksi Hinata? Yang ku lihat terakhir kali dia hanya menangis.

Aku tidak menyesal karna telah mati untuk melindungi Hinata.

 _'_ _Hiks….. hiks…. Naruto-kun bangunlah'_

Sesaat aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara indah itu memanggil namaku. Suara lembut yang sangat aku kenal membuatku tersadar dari kesedihan ini. Tiba-tiba saja cahaya terang datang menghampiriku.

Apakah aku masih diberikan kesempatan kedua? Jika memang kesempatan itu ada aku ingin terus bersama Hinata dan aku akan selalu mencintainya.

.

.

Raja Uzumaki terbaring di atas tempat tidur selama 3 bulan lamanya. Selang infus menancap ditangan kirinya, masker oksigen berada diantara hidung dan mulutnya, detak jantung terlihat lemah di monitor membuat semua orang yang berada di istana merasa khawatir akan keselamatan sang raja.

Begitu pun dengan sang jendral. Setiap hari dia sering berada disampingnya menunggunya untuk segera sadar dari komanya. Perasaan cemas bercampur takut menjadi satu, karna itulah dia tidak pernah meninggalkannya.

Tangan tan itu mulai bergerak kembali. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka menampilkan iris blue sapphire yang sudah lama tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Bola mata indah itu bergerak kesana kemari menyesuaikan cahaya di ruangan.

Namun saat dia melirik ke arah kanan, irisnya membulat sempurna. Ada seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. Kepala yang bermahkotakan surai lavender itu sangat ia kenal. Wajahnya yang damai saat tertidur membuat ia tersenyum melihat bidadari hatinya berada tepat di sampingnya. Perlahan tangan tan itu terangkat membelai lembut puncuk kepala sang wanita.

Merasa ada pergerakan di atas kepalanya, akhirnya dia sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Ketika ia mendongak iris lavender itu membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini ia lihat. Sang raja sudah sadar dan sekarang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Na…..naruto-kun? Ka…kamu sudah sadar?" gugup Hinata melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang.

"Eum" hanya gumaman lemah yang diberikan sebagai jawaban.

"Yokatta, aku senang melihatnya"

Mata lavender itu berkaca-kaca siap untuk menangis. Bukan menangis karna rasa sakit tetapi Hinata sangat bahagia melihat sang raja telah sadar. Menunggunya selama ini ternyata tidak sia-sia. Perasaan di hatinya kembali lega melihat sang raja kembali tersenyum padanya. Ketakutan yang selama ini ia rasakan menguap hilang begitu saja di gantikan dengan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" bisik Naruto dengan suara paraunya.

"3 bulan ini, Naruto-kun koma. Hiks…. Hiks…. Hiks…. Kenapa kau mela…kukan hal bodoh itu untukku?" tangisan Hinata pecah saat kembali mengingat hal mengerikan itu.

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata sibuk menghapus air matanya "aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka"

"Baka… kau memang BAKAAAAAA"

 **Brugh!** Naruto bangkit dan menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

Hinata diam mematung, terkejut tiba-tiba saja Naruto beranjak dari tidur dan memeluknya dengan erat. Hinata bisa merasakan detak jantung Naruto yang berdegup dengan kencang dan hal itu membuat Hinata berhenti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Tenanglah aku baik-baik saja" bisik Naruto lembut tepat ditelinga Hinata.

"Gomennasai. Apakah seperti ini Naruto-kun tidak merasa sakit? Lukamu masih belum sembuh" bisik Hinata melihat perban yang melilit perut hingga dadanya itu.

Naruto menggelang seraya tersenyum "aku tidak pernah merasakan sakit jika kau berada disampingku"

Hinata kembali diam, samar-samar rona merah hadir di pipi putihnya. Hinata pun melepaskan pelukan itu dan kembali melihat keadaan Naruto dari dekat "benarkah ini tidak sakit?" tanya Hinata lagi seraya tangan putih itu mengelus perbannya lembut.

 **Tepp!** Naruto memegang tangan Hinata "sama sekali tidak sakit. Hinata maafkan aku"

Pandangan mereka bertemu, sudah sekian lama tidak saling menatap seperti itu membuat detak jantung mereka kembali berdegup dengan cepat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya. Aku sadar bahwa dari dulu aku mencintaimu. Aku tahu jika sekarang kau sudah bersuami dan bahkan suamimu itu adalah saudaraku sendiri dan apa kata orang jika aku mencintai istri dari dia? Namun aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mereka aku bersyukur Tuhan masih memberikanku kesempatan untuk hidup dan mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu Hinata, aku sangat menyayangimu" jelas Naruto mengatakan hal sebenarnya yang selama ini ia rasakan.

 **Cup!** Ia mengecup lembut punggung tangan Hinata membuat wanita itu merona hebat.

"A…apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hinata, aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

Entah apa yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini. Perasaan hangat itu kembali ia rasakan. Namun apakah ia bisa bersama dengannya? Bagaimana dengan Menma? Apakah Hinata telah menyakitinya dan berselingkuh dibelakangnya?

Hanya takdirlah yang bisa berbicara bagaimana nasib mereka setelah itu.

.

Berita tentang kesadaran Raja Uzumaki membuat semua penghuni istana bisa bernafas lega dan bahagia juga sangat bersyukur raja mereka telah kembali. Untungnya luka pada kejadian waktu itu tidak mengenai organ vatal sehingga sang raja bisa tertolong.

Pengobatan selama 3 bulan lamanya telah ia jalani, meskipun dalam keadaan koma dan membuat semua penghuni istana merasa terpukul atas apa yang sudah menimpa raja mereka. Terutama bagi sang jendral. Dialah orang yang melihat langsung bagimana kejadian itu menimpanya. Kejadian yang menyakitkan yang pernah ia saksikan. Kejadian yang bisa saja membuatnya bisa kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Selama 3 bulan sang jendral tidak pernah absen untuk menemui sang raja. Setiap hari dia selalu berada disampingnya dan menemaninya. Perasaan bersalah masih menghantuinya setiap kali melihat sang raja terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Dia sangat takut jika beliau tidak bisa membuka kedua matanya lagi.

Namun perasaan takut itu sirna sudah saat kedua matanya melihat sang raja sadar. Dia sangat bersyukur menjadi orang pertama yang berada di samping sang raja.

Seminggu setelah Naruto sadar kegiatan di dalam istana telah kembali normal. Begitu pun dia yang sudah kembali menjalankan aktivitasnya meskipun harus dalam pengawasan Shikamaru yang tidak pernah keluar dari tempat ia bekerja.

.

"Kau pasti bahagiakan akhirnya Naruto sadar juga"

 **Set!** Pedang itu berhenti di udara.

Rona merah tipis hadir di wajah putihnya "A….apa maksudmu Ino"

"Ahahaha kau ini memang mudah sekali di tebak" balas Ino dengan tawanya, "tapi syukurlah, tidak ada kejadian yang tidak kita inginkan"

"Eeum" angguk Hinata, "yosh, kita lanjutkan lagi latihannya"

"Semangat sekali sih, Hime"

 **Trangg!** Pedang meraka beradu.

Semanjak Naruto sadar dari komanya, Hinata terlihat lebih semangat dari biasanya. Setiap saat jika ada waktu luang Hinata sering menghabiskan waktu berlatih pedang bersama Ino ataupun seorang diri. Entah apa yang memotivasinya hingga ia bisa kembali bangkit dari keterpurukannya, mungkin Hinata hanya ingin lebih kuat lagi agar bisa melindungi orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

Sementara itu di ruangan lain dalam istana. Semua orang tengah berada disana, menyambut kedatangan Raja Uzumaki yang sudah keluar dari kamar selama ia koma. Penasehat, tetua, dan pengurus lain dalam istana berkumpul.

Naruto telah kembali perpakaian lengkap ala kerajaan dan sudah duduk di singgasananya. Senyuman turut hadir di wajah mereka saat melihat Naruto dalam keadaan sehat kembali.

Begitu pun dengan Raja Gaara, selama pengobatan Naruto berlangsung beliau tidak pernah meninggalkan istana Uzumaki. Alasannya mudah saja, ia hanya ingin melihat Naruto sadar dari komanya. Dan sepertinya keinginan itu telah terwujud.

" _Yokkata_ , akhirnya kau sadar juga. Gomennasai, semua ini salahku. Andai waktu itu aku tidak meminta bantuanmu mungkin tidak akan seperti ini" ucap Gaara duduk disamping Naruto.

Naruto menoleh, memberikan senyuman hangat padanya "jangan bicara seperti itu. aku tidak menyesali apapun. Sudah sepantasnya aku menolongmu, kita kan teman"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan membuat perasaan Gaara menjadi lega dan juga sangat bersyukur mendapatkan sahabat baik sepertinya "arigato. Kau memang raja yang baik. Tapi jika sampai kau tidak membuka matamu lagi aku tidak akan bisa memafkan diriku sendiri. Bukan hanya pada pendudukmu saja aku merasa bersalah tetapi pada sang jendral. Mungkin dia tidak akan memaafkanku sampai kapanpun"

"Aku ini sangat kuat. Tidak mungkin aku mati secepat itu. hahahha kau berlebihan sekali"

"Kau ini. Jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi. Kau harus menghargai nyawamu sendiri"

Setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara, ia mengalihkan tatapannya ke bawah lantai. Sorot matanya melembut "aku tidak akan menyesal kehilangan nyawaku jika itu bisa melindungi orang yang paling berharga untukku"

Gaara tersenyum mendengarnya, ia sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini "apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Eeum, tapi sudah terlambat"

"BAKA"

"Ehh"

"Pernikahan mereka tidak di dasari oleh cinta. Kau bisa merebutnya kapan pun kau mau. Kau tahu Menma memiliki alasan sendiri kenapa ia menikahi jendralmu itu. Jangan menyerah kau patut bahagia, bukankah Tuhan sudah memberikan kesempatan kedua padamu? Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan itu"

Tidak ada ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto untuk membalas perkataan Gaara barusan. Bagian dirinya yang lain menyetujui hal itu, bahwa ia ingin hidup bahagia bersamanya. Namun apakah Menma bisa memberikannya semudah itu?

.

Menma tengah berada di ruang kerjanya saat ini. Ia sedang melihat berkas-berkas yang di kerjakannya. Hingga ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

 **Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk" ucapnya.

 **Krekk!** Pintu di buka, perlahan langkah kaki itu masuk kedalam ruangan Menma.

"Oh, jadi kau rupanya. Ada apa malam-malam ke ruanganku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku atau hal lain?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Menma saat melihat siapa yang datang.

Orang itu pun duduk di kursi yang ada disana, melihat hal itu Menma beranjak dan duduk di depannya.

"Langsung saja, apakah kau mencintai Hinata?"

Senyum hadir di wajah Menma "eum,,,, jadi kau kesini hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu padaku? Kau sudah menyadarinya bukan?"

Iris blue _sapphire_ itu membulat "eeum" angguknya.

"Tapi tidak semudah itu kau bisa mendapatkannya kembali. Kau tahu jika kau menginginkan sesuatu bukankah seharusnya ada imbalan?"

"Jadi, apakah kau mencintainya?"

"Cinta? Di sini aku tidak membicarakan soal perasaan tapi aku membicarakan soal keuntungan"

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Menma"

"Hahahah ne nii-san begitulah hidup"

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bertarunglah denganku. Jika kau kalah aku tidak bisa memberikan Hinata padamu tapi jika aku kalah aku akan menceraikannya"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia pun mengulurkan tangan di hadapan Menma "baik kita bersaing secara sehat"

Menma menyambut uluran tangan itu. Kini kedua tangan yang saling bertautan itu menandakan bahwa kesepakatan yang terjadi di anatara saudara telah terjalin.

.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 09:30 pagi, namun di lapangan istana semua orang sudah berkumpul. Hinata yang saat itu berjalan di lorong mengerutkan dahinya melihat para maid pergi menuju lokasi tersebut.

Hinata pun mencoba menghentikan salah satu dari mereka dan bertanya "ano, ada apa ya kalian buru-buru seperti ini?"

"Ah Hyuuga-sama. Di lapangan Yang Mulia Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Menma akan mengadakan pertaruangan"

 **Deg….** Degup jantung Hinata meningkat. Tidak pikir panjang Hinata pun pergi dari sana.

Suasana di lapangan itu sudah telihat ramai. Alasannya karena dua orang yang berada di tengah-tengah lapangan sedang bertatapan satu sama lain.

Nafas Hinata naik turun, nafasnya tersengal-sengal sesampainya ia di sana. Lavendernya langsung menatap pada dua orang tersebut.

"NANI? Apa yang mereka lakukan?" ucap Hinata melihat sang raja dan suaminya berada di sana.

Hinata hendak turun mendekati mereka namun sayang niatnya di hentikan oleh Ino yang kebetulan melihatnya.

"Lepaskan aku Ino"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menghentikan mereka dan meminta penjelasan"

"Lebih baik kau diam dan lihat saja. Mereka melakukan hal itu demi kau juga"

Dahi Hinata mengerut tidak mengerti ucapan Ino barusan "apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka bertarung untuk memperebutkanmu"

"Apa? ini tidak masuk akal, aku harus menghentikannya"

 **Gerpp!** Kembali Ino mencengkram erat lengan Hinata "sudah aku bilang jangan lakukan hal itu. Lihat saja dulu"

Hinata menurut dan duduk di antara penonton yang hadir menyaksikan petaruangn mereka.

Di tengah lapangan kini Naruto telah siap dengan pedangnya, melihat hal itu Menma tersenyum padanya.

"Sang putri datang untuk menonton dan seharusnya kau tidak akan mengecewakannya" ujar Menma sesaat setelah melihat Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu"

"Begitu? Baiklah… kkhhiiyyyaaaaa"

Menma berlari menerjang Naruto dengan cepat, melihat itu Naruto pun bersiap untuk menangkis pedangnya.

 **Trangg!** Pedang mereka saling beradu begitu pun dengan pandangan mereka yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto mundur dan segera melawan balik.

Peperangan terus terjadi, mereka berdua terlihat serius melemparkan perlawanan. Meskipun Naruto baru saja sadar dari komanya namun kekuatan sang raja terlihat telah pulih kembali.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu dari bangku penonton merasa khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi di sana. Perasaannya tidak enak setelah mengetahui alasan mereka berdua bertarung seperti itu. Jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Hinata juga merasa senang jika pada akhirnya Naruto bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Namun jika peperangan itu akan menyakiti salah satu dari mereka Hinata mungkin tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ino, bagaimana ini bukankah Naruto baru saja sadar dari komanya?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ck, kau ini seperti tidak tahu dia saja. Lihat Yang Mulia sudah baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah khawatir seperti itu"

"Tentu saja aku khwatir akukan… aku_"

"Apakah kau masih mencintainya?"

 **Deg…..** pertanyaan Ino barusan menusuk tepat di hatinya, tatapannya langsung menatap sahabatnya itu. Begitu pun dengan Ino yang membalas tatapan itu dengan padangan ingin meminta penjelasan.

"E…etto. Aku….. tidak tahu"

"Mereka sedang bertarung di sana, suamimu dan juga sahabat masa kecilmu, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

"Aku tidak tahu Ino. Aku….aku tidak bisa memastikan siapa yang ku pilih"

"Lebih baik dengarkan kata hatimu saja"

"Eeum"

Kembali pada pertarungan Naruto dan Menma. Suasana semakin sengit saat keduanya saling menebas-nebaskan pedang. Keringat sudah bercucuran di dahi mereka, deru nafas terlihat begitu sesak. Namun keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Kekuatanmu sudah meningkat. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau begitu kuat ingin melawanku" ucap Menma di sela-sela bertarungnya.

"Sudah jelas bukan. Aku menginginkan Hinata kembali"

"Hahahha, kenapa kau tidak menanyakannya langsung?. Siapa yang ia pilih, aku atau kau" ucap Menma seketika membuat Naruto lengah.

 **Bugh!** Menma memberikan pukulan telak di perut Naruto. Luka yang belum sepenuhnya sembuah membuat Naruto tersungkur di tanah merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Kuso, kau menambah sakit pada lukaku" kata Naruto melihat Menam yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

Melihat itu Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan segera turun dari bangku penonton lari dengan cepat kearah Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata setibanya di sana.

"Hime, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Menma pura-pura terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto-kun? Kau sudah tahu bukan jika Naruto-kun baru saja sadar dari komanya? Jika….. hiks…. Hiks….. sesuatu terjadi padanya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu hiks…. Hiks….." air mata kembali mengalir. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya melihat kearah Hinata dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jangan menangis, aku tidak apa-apa ko"

"Bukankah kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, ne nii-san" ujar Menma membuat Naruto mendongak melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apakah kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku kenapa aku menikahi Hinata?"

"Katakanlah cepat alasan apa kau bisa menikahinya?"

Hinata hanay diam mendengarkan.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa"

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Menma POV_**

 _Malam itu aku melihat Hinata, sang jendral kerajaan uzumaki kembali menangis. Aku tidak tahu alasan dia bisa memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya seperti itu. Apakah dia mencintai sang raja, nii-sanku?_

 _Aku memang tidak perlu ikut campur dalam urusan mereka. Namun, tanpa aku sadari arus kehidupan telah membawaku pada hidup yang nii-sanku jalani. Ternyata benar saja jika Hyuuga Hinata jatuh cinta pada sahabat masa kecilnya._

 _Banyak kejadian yang tidak sengaja telah aku saksikan. Melihat bagaimana Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto._

 _Apakah kembaranku itu tidak peka atau memang kelewatan bodoh? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Dia memang keluargaku satu-satunya sekarang. Saat mendengar penjelasan nenek Chiyo waktu itu aku sudah tidak lagi membenci tou-san dan kaa-sanku begitu pun dengan Naruto._

 _Mungkin bisa di bilang aku sudah menerima kehadirannya._

 _Aku senang dia datang kembali ke isatana dan menyadarkanku bahwa tindakan yang aku lakukan itu salah. Hingga sebuah ide lain datang menghampiriku._

 _"_ _Aku yakin rencana ini akan menarik, gomen ne aku akan mempermainkanmu sebentar" ucapku yang kini tengah berada di ruanganku._

 _Hyuuga Hinata, wanita yang sangat mencintai Naruto itu adalah bagian dari rencanaku. Aku beranjak pergi dari ruangan untuk mencari udara. Ketika aku berjalan di lorong tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya sesaat setelah ide itu melintas dalam pikiranku._

 _"_ _Ne, nii-san akan aku buat kau menyadari kesalahanmu" gumamku saat melihat Hinata sendirian di taman itu._

 _Aku pun berjalan mendekat kearahnya._

 _"_ _Tidak burukan iika seseorang duduk disampingmu" ucapku yang mungkin mengagetkannya._

 _"_ _Hah~ kau lagi. Ada apa?" tanyanya sinis saat melihat kedatanganku._

 _"_ _Hohoho tenang jendral aku tidak akan mengajakmu berperang ko. Aku hanya ingin menemanimu saja. Hmm… jika dilihat-lihat kau cukup cantik juga ya" ujarku sedikit bercanda._

 _Bugh! Pukulan telak dilayangkan olehnya padaku hingga aku terjungkal dari bangku "huh…. Aku tidak butuh pujianmu" kesal Hinata seraya melipat kedua tangannya._

 _Dengan sikap biasa saja aku kembali duduk di sampingnya "cih, pukulanmu cukup kuat juga. Tapi apa yang aku katakan barusan itu memang benar tahu"_

 _"_ _a….arigato. Gomennasai" sebenarnya aku kaget mendengar dia berterima kasih padaku._

 _"_ _Hm aku memaafkanmu. Kenapa kau suka berada disini?"_

 _"_ _Itu bukan urusanmu"_

 _"_ _Cih, dasar wanita ini benar-benar merepotkan" gumamku yang tidak tahu bahwa dia benar-benar merepotkan, 'apakah aku batalkan saja rencana itu? ahh tidak-tidak ini demi kebaikan dia juga yang tidak peka'_

 _"_ _apa katamu?"_

 _"_ _Haha tidak-tidak"_

 _Tidak ada obrolan lagi di anatara kita. Terasa canggung dan tidak nyaman sama sekali 'aku yakin raja akan menderita kali ini. Karna jendralnya yang paling berharga akan segera menjadi milikku' batin Menma ku yang diam-diam melirik kearahnya, 'aku yakin dengan menggunakan dia Naruto akan tersiksa. Bukan fisik melainkan hatinya hahahahah'_

 _"_ _Hyuuga-sama"_

 _"_ _Panggil aku Hinata saja Yang Mulia"_

 _"_ _Baiklah Hinata"_

 _"_ _Hm" acuh Hinata._

 _"_ _Menikahlah denganku" itulah rencana yang sudah ku buat._

 _"_ _E..EEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

 _Dia berteriak cukup keras membuat telingaku berdengung._

 _"_ _A….apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya._

 _Hanya senyuman manis yang ku berikan padnaya "aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, Hinata menikahlah denganku"_

 _"_ _Ta…..tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Aku tidak mencintaimu, jadi kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu?"_

 _"_ _Cih kau ini. Jika kau tidak mau menikah denganku maka aku akan benar-benar membunuh sang raja kali ini."_

 _"_ _APA? Jadi kau sedang bermain-main denganku? Kau mengancamku sekarang"_

 _"_ _Tidak aku benar-benar ingin menikahimu. Bukankah kau tidak mau melihat Naruto menderita bukan?" Hinata mengangguk begitu saja, "jadi terimalah lamaranku maka aku tidak akan lagi menyakiti Narutomu itu"_

 _"_ _Ta…..tapi kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Kau mencintai Narutokan?" lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk begitu saja tidak ada penyangkalan disana perasaannya sangat tulus untuk Naruto, namun kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakannya? Benar-benar bodoh, "kau bisa melupakannya dan menikah denganku. Lagi pula dia sudah bersama dengan Sakura, kau mau apa? Menunggu Naruto sampai mengungkapkan cinta padamu? Ahahha jangan konyol itu tidak mungkin terjadi"_

 _Ku lihat Hinata berubah sendu, aku tahu jika ucapan itu pasti sangat menyakitkan baginya._

 _"_ _Benar apa yang kau katakan. Mau sampai kapan aku mencintainya yang tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku sedikitpun" aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala mendengarnya, "dia sudah bersama Sakura, mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain. Sakura telah mengatakan perasaannya dan dia mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sakura. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berbahagia….. sedangkan aku….. aku hiks…. Hiks…. Hanya bisa menunggu dia yang entah kapan bisa mengerti dengan perasaan yang ku punya ini. Tapi….. aku benar-benar mencintainya"_

 _Sekali lagi aku terjungkal, apakah dia juga bodoh? Mengorbankan perasaannya dan melihat Naruto bahagai dengan yang lain? Hahahah mereka benar-benar konyol dan membuatku ingin tertawa saja, "kau ini benar-benar wanita yang tidak menyayangi perasaan sendiri ya. Hah~ lebih baik menikahlah denganku dan lupakan dia"_

 _"_ _Tidak semudah apa yang kau katakan" balas Hinata dengan suara dingin, aku terkejut mendengarnya. 'wow, wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta menakutkan'_

 _"_ _Hahaha baiklah-baiklah aku mengerti. Aku akan memberikan waktu padamu untuk menjawabnya. Kalau begitu, jaa aku pergi dulu. Oyasumi, Hime" setelah mengatakan itu aku pun pergi dari hadapannya._

 _._

 _Hingga tidak lama setelah itu aku tidak percaya jika Hinata akan datang sendiri ke ruanganku dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menerima lamaranku. Aku tertawa dalam hati mendengar hal itu._

 _'_ _Bagus, kalian nanti akan berterima kasih padaku. Hahaha senangnya bisa melihat mereka seperti ini'_

 _Setelah itu pernikahan kami pun terjadi. Naruto terlihat marah saat kami selesai mengucapkan janji suci ini. Aku tahu jika pernikahan bukanlah sebuah permainan, namun pernikahan ini bertujuan_ _untuk menyadarkan nii-sanku yang kelewat bodoh itu, jadi mungkin Tuhan akan memaafkan kesalahanku._

 _ **Flashback OFF.**_

Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna. Penjelasan Menma mengenai pernikahan itu sudah ia bongkar. Sebuah tujuan agar saudaranya bisa peka terhadap perasaan seorang wanita yang benar-benar mencintainya.

Senyuman hadir di wajah Menma melihat mereka yang terkejut seperti itu "bukankah sekarang seharusnya kalian berterima kasih padaku?"

 **Tbc….**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang udah baca semoga ceritanya tidak membosankan ya :)) oh ya kemungkinan sebentar lagi fic ini akan segera selesai dan terima kasih atas dukungan kalian semua :D jika memiliki saran atau apapun silahkan reviews saja makasih banyak sebelumnya :) jaa sampai jumpa lagi ^^v ^^/ :D**

 **.**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **ranmiablue : ini Narutonya muncul lagi hehehe :D arigato udah ngereviews :)**

 **Valentinexxx : dia muncul lagi ko heheh :D arigato udah ngereviews :)**

 **FVN-Hime : hehehe narunya koma :( :D hahaha iya nih jadinya dia sadar lagi :D arigato udah ngereviews :)**

 **Honeymoon Hamada : hahaha iya sekarang udah lebih peka dianya :D tenang narunya masih ada ko :D arigato udah ngereviews :)**

 **Uzumaki Reihana : udah lanjut nih semoga suka :D arigato udah ngereviews :)**

 **Tsukasa : hahaha ga papa ko :) masih hidup ko tenang saja wkwk :D udah lanjut semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : Berakhir?!

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Hallo, hyugana balik lagi dengan kelanjutan fic ini :) makasih banyak pada kalian yang masih setia membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini semoga terhibur :D gomennasai jika kelanjutannya agak sedikit terlambat maklum kesibukan dunia nyata mulai melanda kembali heheh ^^ baiklah tanpa basa basi lagi selamat membaca mina san :) ^^v**

 **.**

Naruto dan Hinata masih menatap Menma tidak percaya atas apa yang mereka dengar. Benarkah Menma melakukan hal itu hanya untuk menyadarkan saudaranya? Apakah tidak ada maksud lain? Tentu, semua itu hanya Menma sendirilah yang tahu. Dan mungkin Menma memang benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik.

Naruto maupun Hinata, keduanya tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Menma. Terdiam, kaget dengan kenyataan yang mereka dengar kali ini.

"Ke…kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanya Naruto seraya bangkit dari duduknya, begitu pun dengan Hinata yang membantunya berdiri.

"Aku jengah dengan kebodohan yang kau lakukan selama ini. Kau pikir mudah menyembunyikan rasa sakit saat mencintai seseorang?" balas Menma yang kini bertatapan langsung dengan Naruto.

Naruto kembali diam, ia sadar bahwa selama ini telah menyakiti Hinata akibat ketidakpekaannya sendiri.

"Apakah kau menyukai Hinata?" tanya balik Naruto.

Senyuman hadir di wajah Menma "bohong kalau aku mengatakan tidak menyukainya. Sudah hampir 1 tahun ini kami berumah tangga dan perasaan nyaman itu pasilah ada. Namun aku sadar dia terlalu mencintaimu dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Tidak ada seseorang pun yang akan menggantikanmu di hatinya, ne begitukan Hime?" ujar Menma pada Hinata, membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Di tatapnya sang istri yang kini tengah menatapnya juga "aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk melupakannya perasaan itu akan terus kembali dan aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya" balas Hinata tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun dalam ucapannya.

Naruto yang mendengar hatinya tiba-tiba saja menghangat, ada rasa sakit karna selama ini dia telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan Hinata yang begitu tulus mencintainya. Meskipun Hinata tidak pernah mengungkapkannya tapi Naruto bisa merasakan perasaan Hinata terhadapnya.

Kedua tangan ia kepal kuat mencoba menahan kebodohan yang selama ini telah di lakukan "gomen, aku adalah pria yang bodoh" sesal Naruto di hadapan mereka berdua.

Menma hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kembarannya itu menyesal "karna itu sekarang kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Jika bukan karnaku kau tidak akan pernah menyadari perasaanmu dan selamanya akan membodohi diri sendiri dan orang yang mencintaimu"

"Iya itu benar. Arigato Menma aku sangat sangat berterima kasih padamu. Aku rela memberikan kekuasaanku padamu"

Menma menggeleng "tidak perlu. Aku tidak butuh tugas merepotkan seperti itu, aku hanya ingin kau bersedia menerimaku dengan sepenuh hati di sini" senyuman lembut hadir di wajah Menma.

Melihat dan mendengar hal itu Naruto tersentuh, masa bodoh dia mau di katakan raja cengeng yang jelas sekarang Naruto merasa terharu dengan apa yang di lakukan kembarannya itu terhadap dirinya. Air mata mengalir di pipi tan itu. Sedetik kemudian Naruto memeluk Menma.

"Arigato, dari pertama kau datang ke sini kau sudah aku terima dengan sepenuh hati. Yah walaupun harus banyak rintangan yang terjadi" ucap Naruto dan melepaskan pelukannya, "mulai sekarang kita bangun kerajaan ini bersama. Aku yakin Tou-san dan Kaa-san tengah tersenyum di sana" lanjutnya lagi.

"Eum, aku setuju"

Melihat hal itu Hinata pun merasa terharu bagaimana kebaikan Menma yang telah di berikannya kepada Naruto. Di antara mereka sudah tidak ada lagi rasa benci dan balas dendam. Begitu pun dengan semua orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu terkagum-kagum dengan kebaikan Menma yang selama ini mereka salah mengartikan kehadirannya.

Hari itu juga kebenaran sudah terungkap. Menma maupun Naruto terlihat bahagia menerima hari ini. Tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah apapun di sana, mereka bersikap adil dan di akhiri dengan baik-baik saja.

.

Usai kejadian mengharukan tadi, kini di taman Hinata dan Menma tengah duduk bersama seraya menikmati angin siang yang berhembus lembut. Ada sesuatu yang harus di selesaikan oleh mereka.

"Gomennasai, selama ini aku bukanlah istri yang baik untukmu" ucap Hinata setelah sekian lama bungkam.

Menma menatapnya dengan senyuman yang selalu hadir di wajahnya "tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau pernah memberikan perhatianmu padaku dan aku juga merasa lega karna kau masih mencintainya kalau kau sampai berpaling padaku bisa repot nantinya"

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Menma "kau ini bisa saja. Perjalanan ini terasa panjang, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menebus kebaikanmu?"

"Kau hanya perlu bahagia bersama dengan Naruto"

Mata Hinata melebar, lagi-lagi Menma mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat hatinya menghangat.

 **Brughh!** Hinata memeluknya erat "arigato kau memang pria yang baik. Aku pastikan kau akan mendapatkan seorang putri yang lebih baik"

"Hahaha kau ini ada-ada saja. Ne Hinata, ayo kita bercerai"

3 hari setelah ucapan Menma hari itu kini mereka berdua telah resmi bercerai. Tentu saja sekarang status Hinata menjadi seorang janda, namun meskipun mereka telah menikah Menma tidak pernah menyentuhnya ia sangat menghormati Hinata dan perasaannya.

.

Langit senja mengiringi latihan Hinata hari ini. Telah banyak kejadian yang sudah ia lewati dalam kisah hidupnya. Lika-liku perjalanan cinta menyakitkan telah di laluinya. Dari awal latihan hingga sekarang senyum di wajahnya tidak pernah memudar.

Melihat hal itu seseorang mendekati dan menemai ia berlatih pedang.

 **Trangg!** Pedang mereka saling beradu. Di tatapnya orang yang tengah berhadapannya sekarang. Senyumnya semakin merekah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, rona merah hadir di pipi putihnya. Dibawah cahaya senja senyuman tulus yang di berikan olehnya membuat Hinata tidak sanggup untuk berpaling darinya.

"Jika kamu melihatku seperti itu terus aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika kau akan terus dan terus jatuh cinta padaku" godanya melepaskan pautan pedang dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata apapun, hanya kedua matanya saja yang terus menatap dalam iris blue sapphire di depannya. Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Perlahan sebelah tangan tan itu terangkat dan menangkup pipi kanan Hinata mengelusnya lembut seolah dia sudah lama tidak berada di sampingnya "Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Aku memang bodoh selama ini tidak mengetahui perasaanku sendiri, dan juga telah banyak menyakitimu. Aku sadar jika selama ini perasaanku terhadapmu bukan sebatas sahabat, jendral atau apapun melainkan sebagai wanita yang sangat aku cintai. Hinata menikahlah denganku"

 **Prangg!** Pedang lolos dari genggaman. Air mata mengalir di pipinya. Perkataan lembut penuh makna itu telah membuat hati wanita itu menghangat. Dalam senja kali ini kebahagiaan telah hadir padanya.

 **Brughh!** Hinata memeluknya erat menumpahkan semua kebahagiaan itu dalam dada bidang Naruto.

"Arigato, aku sangat mencintaimu" hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan padanya.

Naruto membalas pelukan itu, mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata dan mengecupnya dengan lembut dan penuh rasa sayang. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berpelukan akhirnya mereka pun melepaskannya dan kembali menatap satu sama lain.

Seakan menginginkan hal yang sama kini mereka saling mendekat seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Perlahan demi perlahan kini kebahagiaan itu hadir di antara mereka. Tidak ada keraguan lagi seperti dulu.

 **Cup!** Sebuah ciuman mengawali segalanya.

.

Malam kembali menjelang, langit terlihat indah dengan banyaknya taburan bintang. Jam menunjukan pukul 20:30 malam. Ruangan kerja itu nampak kosong karna sang raja sudah keluar dan tengah berjalan di lorong setelah menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen yang sudah lama tidak ia kerjakan.

Namun di tengah perjalanan Naruto di kagetkan dengan seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Konnbanwa Naruto-kun" sapanya.

Naruto kaget melihatnya "Sa….sakura" sapa Naruto pelan.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" pinta Sakura setelahnya, "Eum" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana Sakura pergi.

Mereka berdua sudah ada di sebuah ruangan lumayan luas, di dalamnya terdapat banyak buku dan beberapa barang lainnya. Naruto duduk di hadapan Sakura yang sekarang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Naruto tidak sabar.

Mendengar hal itu lagi-lagi Sakura hanya tersenyum "gomennasai" hanya kata maaf yang terlontar di bibir Sakura.

Naruto kembali kaget saat mendengar perkataan maaf darinya "kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?"

"Karna sudah mencintaimu. Gomen, seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu untuk bersamaku selama ini. Aku tahu jika Hinata sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku malah menahanmu untuk tetap ada di sampingku. Aku tahu ini kedengarannya egois dan kau pasti menganggapku wanita jahat yang tidak berperasaan. Namun sekarang aku sadar bahwa selama ini kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kebaikanmulah yang telah salah aku artikan" ujar Sakura panjang lebar mengatakan hal yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Naruto menatapnya tidak percaya. Sakura yang ia kenal selalu ceria dan bersemangat tiba-tiba saja memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya. Di hadapan Naruto putri itu menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajah di balik rambut panjangnya.

Naruto melihat Sakura mencengkram kuat gaunnya seolah dia benar-benar telah menyesali perbuatannya itu. Namun tidak bisa di pungkiri jika Naruto merasakan ketulusan dalam ucapan Sakura barusan.

Perlahan senyuman itu hadir di wajah Naruto.

 **Puk!** Tepukan pelan mendarat di kepala Sakura, membuat ia pun mendongak dan menatap Naruto kembali.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, karna seseorang berhak mencintai siapapun. Dan aku juga tidak akan menganggapmu wanita jahat atau apapun itu karna berkat kau juga aku bisa menyadari perasaanku sendiri. Arigato Sakura, kau telah mencintai seseorang sepertiku" balas Naruto lembut di akhiri dengan lengkungan senyuman tulus untuknya.

Perlahan pelupuk matanya tidak bisa lagi membendung air mata yang kini telah mengalir di pipi putihnya "Arigato, setelah ini lupakan saja jika aku pernah mencintaimu. Kau berhak bahagia dengan wanita yang mencintaimu dan yang kau cintai. Arigato pernah memberikan kesempatan untukku berada di sampingmu"

"Eum, aku juga minta maaf sudah menaruh harapan padamu. Aku yakin di luar sana ada seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu"

Mendengar hal itu air mata semakin deras keluar dari matanya. Naruto kelabakan melihat Sakura yang seperti itu "go….gomen, sepertinya aku mengatakan hal yang salah"

Sakura menggeleng cepat "tentu hiks…. Hiks….. Naruto-kun tidak salah sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin menangis saja hiks…. Hiks…. Hiks…." Balas Sakura yang sibuk menghapus air matanya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui di balik pintu ruangan itu seseorang tengah berdiri dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Hatinya terasa lega saat mendengar semua obrolan yang mereka katakan. Senyuman kebahagiaan hadir di wajah cantiknya.

 _'_ _Arigato Sakura'_ batinnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Setelah berbicara dengan Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu kini Sakura sudah kembali ke istananya. Di kerajaan Haruno, 2 keluarga kerajaan tengah mengadakan pertemuan. Tujuan dalam pertemuan kali ini adalah untuk memperkenalkan masing-masing keturunan mereka yang akan di jodohkan. Seorang pangeran memiliki wajah tampan namun terkesan dingin itu tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Lirikan demi lirikan kecil keduanya lakukan tanpa mereka sadari.

Uchiha Sasuke, nama sang pengeran.

"Setelah ini kalian bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain" ucap Tsunade sang ratu.

"Eum" hanya deheman kecil sebagai jawaban.

Selesai makan malam, kini keberadaan mereka berdua ada di pekarangan istana. Menikmati secangkir teh hangat seraya melihat pemandangan di sana.

"Jadi, apakah kau setuju dengan perjodohan ini?" tanya Sakura mulai mengajaknya bicara.

"Hn. Setelah melihat putri seperti mu perjodohan ini jadi tidak masalah untukku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah aku merasa kau berbeda dengan putri kebanyakan. Nah, apa mungkin kau tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini?"

 _'_ _Entah kenapa, aku merasa pria ini sangat baik'_ batin Sakura melihat kearah Sasuke.

"A…aahhh bukan seperti itu. a….aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan apapun ko. Yah lebih baik sekarang kita lebih mengenal satu sama lain saja"

"Hn"

Percakapan hangat itu terus berlanjut. Sakura maupun Sasuke sudah merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Terlebih bagi Sakura, jika pertemuannya yang ke dua kali ini telah mengantarkannya pada hati yang lain.

Kembali di istana Uzumaki.

Uzumaki Menma, seorang pangeran kedua dari Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina itu sekarang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya. Meskipun lelah telah melanda tetapi Menma harus tetap terjaga untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu.

"Rasanya aku harus mencari yang segar-segar dulu" gumam Menma seraya beranjak dari ruangannya.

 **Cklek!** Pintu terbuka, ia pun melangkah ke luar. Namun, baru saja ia ingin berbalik setelah kembali menutup pintunya tiba-tiba saja….

 **Brughh!** Tabrakan tidak bisa terelakan. Seseorang yang Menma tabrak tadi terjatuh di depannya.

"Anda, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Menma memberi bantuan padanya.

Orang yang duduk di hadapan Menma pun menengadahkan kepalanya, otomatis mereka pun bertatap-tatapan. Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah, bermata ungu membuat Menma tertegun melihatnya.

"Go….gomennasai, saya tidak sengaja" lanjut Menma lagi yang sekarang uluran tangannya di terima.

"Tidak apa-apa ko. Aku yang salah jalan tanpa melihat ke depan" jawab wanita itu dengan suara lembutnya.

"Kamu bukan bagian dari istana inikan?"

Wanita itu menggeleng "aku dari Kerajaan Anrokuzan datang untuk menghadiri pertemuan di Istana Uzumaki"

"Ahh, jadi kau seorang putri. Siapa namamu?"

"Sara"

"Nama yang cantik"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan di temani dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan yang mengiringi setiap langkah kaki keduanya.

.

.

Kini Hinata sedang berada di area latihan. Berdiam seorang diri dengan sebuah pedang tergeletak di sampingnya. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang, antara sedih bercampur bahagia. Hinata sedih karna harus kehilangan seorang teman seperti Sakura, dia telah banyak memberikan kenangan padanya. Meskipun sebagian besar kenangan itu telah menyakitinya tetapi Hinata sangat menghargai keberadaan Sakura. Terbenam dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak sadar bahwa Ino sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino bingung melihat sang jendral berdiam diri terus.

"Ahh, kau mengagetkanku" Hinata tersentak kaget melihat Ino berada di sampingnya, "dari kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya balik Hinata.

"Beberapa detik yang lalu. Apa yang tengah kau lamunkan kali ini?"

Hinata melepaskan kontak mata dengannya "apakah semua ini benar? Rasanya aku akan kehilangan seorang teman"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahukan selama Sakura berada di sini kami sudah berteman. Malam tadi tidak sengaja aku mendengar percakapannya dengan Naruto-kun mungkin kami akan berpisah setelah ini dan mungkin juga dia akan membenciku"

"Baka, kau seperti bukan Hinata yang ku kenal. Aku yakin keputusannya itu adalah yang terbaik untuk kalian. Sakura juga bukan putri yang cengeng, tidak mungkin dia membencimu karna kalian menyukai pria yang sama"

"Tapi…."

"Sudahlah Hinata kau jangan khawatirkan apapun. Sekarang fokuslah pada Naruto"

Seketika pipi Hinata merona mendengar ucapan Ino dan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun beranjak dari sana menuju tempat masing-masing. Usai bercerai dengan Menma, Hinata kembali ke tempat semula.

Hinata sudah tiba di ruangannya. Membaringkan badan di tempat tidurnya, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan damai. Perasaannya masih memikirkan bagaimana hubungan mereka bertiga, dia Naruto dan juga Sakura. Ia sungguh bahagia saat Naruto memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Bukankah penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia?

Membayangkan kembali perjalanan panjang yang telah ia lalui untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto, meskipun ia harus terjerumus dalam permainan yang Menma jalankan. Jika di pikir-pikir lagi semua orang yang berada di lingungannya sangat mendukungnya.

Senyuman hadir di wajah cantik itu. Rambutnya yang sedari tadi terus di ikat kini tergerai, seorang wanita berpangkat jendral itu terlihat anggun meskipun dalam balutan baju tidur _long dress_ selutut berwarna putih berlengan panjang.

 **Tok! Tok!**

Ketukan pelan membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata bangkit untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengusik waktu istirahatnya itu.

 **Cklek!** Pintu terbuka.

Siluet bayangan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal perlahan mulai terlihat. Kedua matanya melebar setelah dengan jelas melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya.

"Na…..naruto-kun" gugup Hinata melihat kehadiran Naruto.

Senyum cerah hadir di wajah Naruto "Hai Hime, apakah aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Rasanya saat melihat Naruto berada di sana lelah hilang, pergi entah kemana.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Eum, silahkan"

Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan Hinata. Memang tidak seluas kamarnya, namun tempat itu sangat nyaman terlebih ada Hinata di dalamnya.

Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Hinata. Melihat hal itu Hinata pun duduk di hadapannya dengan kepala menunduk malu.

"Gomen"

"Eh" Hinata tersentak mendengar kata maaf itu terlontar dari mulut Naruto, secepat kilat ia pun mengok kembali menatapnya.

"Nah, kan bagus melihatmu menatapku hehehe" kekehnya begitu saja, "gomen, dulu aku pernah masuk ke ruanganmu dengan cara yang kasar" lanjut Naruto. Kembali mereka berdua teringat akan kejadian itu. Di mana Naruto datang ke ruangan Hinata dengan perasaan marah, yah marah karna mendengar bahwa Hinata akan menikah.

"Aku sudah melupakannya tidak usah Naruto-kun pikirkan lagi"

"Aku menyesal, kau tahu waktu itu aku ingin mengatakan _'kau jangan menikah selain denganku'_ namun siapa aku berani berkata seperti itu. Tapi sekarang semua sudah berubah, Hinata jangan pernah pergi lagi dari sisiku teruslah bersamaku"

Perkataan tulus itu sampai ke hatinya. Buliran air mata berhasil lolos dari matanya. Naruto beranjak dari sana berjongkok di depan Hinata seraya memegang kedua tangannya.

"Jangan menangis aku tidak sanggup melihat air matamu" lanjutnya. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Hinata menghapus pelan air matanya.

 **Cup!**

 **Cup!**

Hinata terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mencium kedua matanya. Iris lavender bertemu dengan blue _sapphire_ , keduanya saling menatap menyelami keindahan mata masing-masing. Hinata masih terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa merasakan perlakuan Naruto yang sangat tulus padanya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum padanya, **brugh!** Dia pun membawa Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Dan lagi, Naruto sama sekali tidak membiarkan Hinata menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya, bahkan sekarang berdegup sangat kencang. Pipinya merona hebat, Naruto memeluknya sangat erat.

Hinata bisa merasakan debaran jantung Naruto yang sama sepertinya. Dia pun membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu" bisik Naruto yang membuat air mata Hinata kembali mengalir.

Kedua tangan putih itu mencengkram kuat baju Naruto di punggunya. Isakan kecil terdengar dari bibir Hinata.

Sedetik kemdian Naruto menggendong Hinata. Ia pun tidak menolak malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hinata sekarang kau manja sekali. Hehehe kawaiii" goda Naruto.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di pangkal leher Naruto menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pria yang di cintainya itu. Kakinya melangkah mendekati tempat tidur, perlahan Naruto pun membaringkan Hinata. Begitu pun dengannya yang ikut berbaring di samping Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Hinata memeluknya dengan erat dengan kedua mata yang tertutup rapat. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat wanitanya yang memperlihatkan sisi manjanya seperti ini.

"Hinata, kamu benar-benar membuatku sangat mencintaimu. Apakah saat bersama Menma kau seperti ini juga?"

 **Deggg….** Kini kelopak mata itu terbuka memperlihatkan kembali iris lavender yang tengah menatap orang di sampingnya. Hinata mendongak melihat wajah Naruto.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melakukan apapun dengannya" padat dan jelas, itulah jawaban yang Hinata berikan untuknya.

"Oh ya, bukankah kalian sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Tidak mungkinkan jika kalian tidak pernah melakukan apapun selama ini" ejak Naruto begitu saja.

Perlahan raut wajah Hinata berubah, ia merasa tidak di percayai lagi olehnya lagi "kalau begitu pergi dari ruanganku" balas Hinata dan mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan itu.

Namun sayang kekuatannya tidak bisa menyeimbangi cengkraman Naruto. Pria itu sama sekali tdiak membiarkan Hinata pergi dari sampingnya.

"Hehehe, aku cuman bercanda ko Hime. Gomen, aku percaya padamu. Sudah ku katakan tadi, jangan pernah pergi dari sampingku" tegasnya lagi.

Hinata tidak berkata apapun. Ia kembali memejamkan kedua matanya seraya berbisik lembut "aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun sangat mencintaimu. Juga aku sangat sangat menyayangimu"

 **Bluss!** Mendengar perkataan lembut itu kini pipi tan Naruto merona. Dalam hati mereka sangat bahagia. Sudah tidak ada lagi halangan untuk menyatukan cinta keduanya.

Malam itu di bawah cahaya bulan kisah cinta mereka berdua telah menyatu, yang mereka tunggu hanyalah takdir untuk menyatukan mereka berdua dalam sebuah ikatan suci pernikahan. Namun apakah perjalan menuju jenjang pernikahan akan berjalan mulus? Tentu, takdir yang akan menentukan segalanya.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka berdua tengah menghabiskan waktu bersama. Setiap hari jika ada kesempatan Naruto maupun Hinata saling bercanda satu sama lain, seperti dulu dan bahkan sekarang status mereka sudah berubah menjadi calon pengantin. Baik Hinata dan juga Naruto keduanya terlihat bahagia setelah banyaknya kejadian yang mereka lewati.

Dari pagi hingga malam menjelang mereka selalu bersama, berpedang, makan, bahkan ketika Naruto bekerja pun Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya. Semua itu mereka lakukan hanya karna tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain lagi.

Jika di sana ada Naruto maka Hinata pun ada di sampingnya begitu pun sebaliknya. Namun apakah mereka mampu bertahan?

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu, suasana di istana terlihat sibuk tidak seperti biasanya. Semua orang berlalu lalang mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Hinata yang tengah berjalan di lorong sedikit mengerutkan dahinya melihat hal itu. Bukan seperti biasanya.

Hinata berjalan untuk mencari keberadaannya, namun seorang maid mendekat "ohayo Hyuuga-sama. Sarapan sudah siap" ajaknya, mau tidak mau Hinata pun menurut.

Sesampainya di meja tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Makanan banyak itu tidak mungkin bisa ia habiskan seorang diri. Sepi, hanya terdengar suara sendok yang bergesekan dengan piring. Kembali hatinya merasakan kekosongan. Teringat hari-hari kemarin yang penuh canda dan tawa membuat ruang makan itu terasa hangat.

Selesai makan Hinata kembali berjalan untuk berlatih pedang bersama prajurit yang lain. Tentu hari ini juga berbeda tidak seperti hari kemarin. Dimana ada seseorang yang melihatnya berlatih bahkan mereka pun latihan pedang bersama. Setiap langkah yang ia tapaki terasa sepi, dimana pun ia mencari tidak ada sosoknya. Meskipun Hinata datang ke ruangannya dia selalu tidak ada di sana.

Kembali Hinata berjalan di lorong, ia pun berhenti berjalan mendekat kearah jendela besar di sampingnya. Mengetukan dahi di jendela, pandangannya mengarah ke luar. Melihat orang-orang yang juga tengah sibuk di sana.

"Mungkin hanya aku saja yang santai di sini. Jika di pikir-pikir ini sudah seminggu aku tidak melihat dia" gumam Hinata, sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat merindukan pria yang di cintainya itu.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada, Menma yang berjalan ke arahnya tanpa sengaja melihat ia yang kelihatan sedih. Menma pun memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

 **Pukk!** Tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu kanan Hinata.

Hinata tersentak kaget dan segera melihat orang tersebut "Me…menma kau rupanya" ucap Hinata sendu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Kau merindukannya?" tanya Menma setelah melihat wajah Hinata.

Hinata hanya menunduk dalam tidak sanggup membalas tatapannya. Seolah tahu apa yang di rasakan olehnya Menma pun kembali bersuara "kamu sangat merindukannyakan? Tenang, ini tidak akan lama ko. Tugas dia sebagai seorang raja kali ini memang sangat banyak maka dari itu kau harus bersabar. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya banyak yang harus aku kerjakan" lanjut Menma berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Setelah peninggalan Menma kini Hinata pun kembali berjalan. Tujuannya sekarang adalah perpustakaan.

Sesampainya di sana Hinata tidak membawa buku untuk ia baca melainkan segera berjalan kearah jendela besar yang terdapat di sudut ruangan. Hinata duduk di sana, menyenderkan kepalanya di samping jendela.

Awan siang itu menjadi gelap, tetesan demi tetesan air hujan mulai turun seolah mengerti dengan kegelisahan hati sang jendral. Pun dengan air matanya yang telah mengalir.

"Mungkin beberapa hari ini aku terlalu bergantung padanya. Selalu ada di sampingnya dan merasakan kehangatan yang ia berikan untukku. Hingga sekarang aku tidak terbiasa tanpa ada dirinya. Aku sendirian dan merasa kesepian. Tugas yang ia jalankan sekarang telah membuatnya sangat sibuk dan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya. Hiks…. Hiks…. Hiks…. Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu" bisiknya lirih terdengar sangat menyakitkan.

.

Di ruangan lain dalam istana sang raja tengah berkutat di meja kerjanya. Kertas yang menumpuk tinggi di kedua sisinya membuat mau tidak mau Yang Mulia itu terus bekerja tanpa henti dari pagi hingga malam. Tidak ada waktu senggang baginya, setiap hari ia menjalani tugasnya sebagi raja. Entah itu bekerja di depan meja, mengontrol istana ataupun pergi ke kerajaan lain guna menghadiri undangan.

Tidak ada jejak-jejak kelelahan yang tercetak di wajah tannya hanya ada semangat di sana. Shikamaru selaku penasehatnya merasa khwatir dengan rajanya yang gila kerja seperti sekarang. Sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya ia memberitahukan bahwa istana dalam keadaan kondisi yang bisa di bilang memprihatinkan, sang raja pun langsung bekerja keras untuk menstabilkan istananya kembali.

Shikamaru sering memberikannya nasehat jika keseringan bekerja maka kondisi tubuhnya mungkin akan menurun. Namun namanya juga raja dia tidak memikirkan kondisinya sama sekali yang terpenting sekarang baginya ada keadaan istana dan penduduk di sekitarnya.

"Yang Mulia sebaiknya anda beristirahatlah lebih dulu. Ini aku membawakan makan siang untukmu" ucap Shikamaru yang masuk ke dalam ruangan seraya membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Eum letakan saja di meja nanti aku akan memakannya" acuh Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Fokusnya hanya pada lembar demi lembar kertas.

Shikamaru pun menurut menyimpan nampan itu di meja tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto bekerja. Kembali, ia pun menatap rajanya lagi.

"Apakah kau tidak merindukannya? Sampai kapan kau akan bekerja terus?" tanya Shikamaru berubah tidak seformal biasanya.

Naruto yang saat itu tengah menulis sesuatu terhenti dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Kedua tangan Shikamaru mengepal kuat "jika kau hanya mementingkan istana, kau akan kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi lagi. Permisi" jawab Shikamaru menunduk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Seketika ruangan itu terasa sepi. Lagi-lagi Naruto tersadar atas ucapan Shikamaru.

 **Tuk!** Ia pun menenggelamkan kepalanya di meja seraya berpikir. Hingga beberapa jam setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan ruangannya. Tanpa ia ketahui Shikamaru yang terus mengawasinya tersenyum melihat ia pergi.

"Kau harus mempertahankan apa yang kau miliki sekarang" gumam Sahikamaru tersenyum seraya melipat tangan di depan dada.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 15:30 sore. Hari perlahan-lahan mulai menggelap. Di taman belakang istana yang sudah jarang di kunjungi oleh siapapun seorang wanita bergaun putih dengan rambut panjang yang terurai tengah duduk di atas rumput seraya menatap kearah langit.

Sorot matanya masih memperlihatkan kerinduan yang teramat sangat. Bahkan sekarang makin menjadi saja.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu walau hanya sedetik saja. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, mendengarkan canda tawamu, melihatmu tersenyum dan aku ingin memelukmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu" bisiknya lirih.

 **Takk! Takk! Tak!** Suara langkah kaki terdengar cepat, "hahhh~ haahhh~ hahh~" deru nafas perlahan juga terdengar.

Hinata yang merasa ada seseorang selain dirinya di sana menengok kebelakang. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat siapa orang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Nafas itu naik turun setelah berlari secepat mungkin ke sana.

 **Wushhh!** Angin berhembus dengan kencang membuat helai demi helai rambut bergoyang. Bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus pandangan mereka bertemu. Binar-binar kebahagiaan terpancar dari sana bisa melihat kembali orang yang mereka cintai.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah mendekati sang wanita hingga sedetik kemudian **brugh!** Ia memeluknya dengan erat.

Hinata terkejut bukan main, jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak tenggorokannya tercekat tidak bisa berkata apapun. Namun dalam hatinya ia merasa bahagia akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Na….naruto-kun" panggilnya, lelehan air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. Hinata membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya, "aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu" bisik Hinata mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Naruto yang menguar dalam dirinya.

Begitu pun dengan Naruto, tidak henti-hentinya ia mengelus pelan kepala Hinata dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aku juga sangat sangat menrindukanmu Hinata"

Keadaan itu berlangsung lama, mereka saling mendekap satu sama lain setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Angin berhembus pelan, cahaya senja yang menyinari mereka menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan mereka yang terpisah karena kesibukan sang raja.

Dengan lembut Naruto melepaskan pelukanya dan menatap wanita yang ia cintai "gomen ne, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu selama beberapa hari ini"

Hinata pun membalas tatapannya itu seraya menggelengkan kepalanya "eeum, tidak usah di pikirkan. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk dengan pekeraanmu. Ta…tapi tetap saja tidak bertemu denganmu sehari saja membuatku merindukanmu"

Lengkungan senyum kebahagiaan tercipta di wajah tannya "gomen…. Gomen…. Gomen ne" hanya kata maaf yang ia ucapkan.

Hinata menggenggam kedua tangan tan itu dengan erat "aku tidak apa-apa" bisiknya lembut.

 **Cup!** Naruto mengecup tangan Hinata, **cup! Cup! Cup!** Menangkup pipinya dan menciumnya dan beralih pada dahinya. Naruto menciumnya dengan lembut penuh kasih sayang hingga berlangsung beberapa detik membuat Hinata merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak ternilai.

Dan yang terakhir ciuman manis penuh cinta mendarat di bibirnya. Naruto maupun Hinata merasakan kebahagiaan di dalam hati masing-masing. Cinta mereka berdua telah berlabuh kembali.

.

 **Baiklah mina sampai di sini dulu mungkin setelah ini ada fic terakhir :) mudah-mudahan terhibur ^^ arigato sudah membaca jika suka silahkan reviews ya kritik dan saran silahkan tuangkan saja ^^v. Jaa, sampai jumpa lagi :) ^^**

 **.**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **FVN-Hime : hehe gomen up nya lama semoga suka ya dengan kelanjutannya :) iya sepertinya masih ada1 fic lagi untuk menyelesaikan hehe semoga ga bosan ya ^^v arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **ranmiablue : hehehe bingung mau di jahatin juga jadinya di bikin baik aja :D arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **Tsukasa : hahaha bisa aja :D iya di bikin baik saja :) iya udah hampir selesai gomen up nya lama semoga suka :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**

 **LuluK-chaN473 : iya sepertinya begitu hehe :) arigato udah ngereviews ^^/**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Pernikahan

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca :) ^^**

 **.**

4 bulan telah berlalu, kini mereka memutuskan untuk segera memperlangsungkan pernikahan. Mengingat jika usia keduanya sudah terbilang cukup matang untuk menikah, Naruto maupun Hinata sudah tidak menunda-nundanya lagi.

Persiapan menuju hari H telah mencapai 75%. Semua orang yang ada di istana turun tangan langsung untuk menyiapkannya, begitu pun dengan Putri Sakura yang datang khusus untuk membantu persiapan pernikahan mereka. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa bulan lalu mereka bertemu kembali. Sakuralah yang datang mengunjungi Hinata.

Mereka berdua berbicara panjang lebar, mulai dari awal pertemuan di pesta dansa hingga berakhir mencintai pria yang sama. Tak ketinggalan Sakura juga menceritakan tentang perjodohan yang di lakukan oleh neneknya. Seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha datang melamarnya. Memang tidak ada hal yang berkesan dalam pertemuan itu, pertama kali mereka bertemu Sakura maupun pangeran Uciha Sasuke telah jatuh cinta. Ternyata perasaan Sakura terhadap Naruto bukanlah cinta yang sebenarnya.

Hinata terkejut saat mendengar cerita tersebut, namun tidak bisa di pungkiri jika Hinata turut bahagia karena pada akhirnya Sakura bisa dengan mudah melupakan Naruto dan mendapatkan penggantinya dengan cepat.

1 minggu menuju hari penikahan Hinata maupun Naruto masih di sibukan dengan urusan masing-masing. Hinata yang menjabat sebagai jendral masih melatih prajurit-prajuritnya setiap hari dan juga mengontrol keamanan istana.

Seperti hari biasa Hinata juga masih berlatih pedang bersama Ino.

 **Trangg!** Pedang mereka beradu. Sudah hampir 1 setengah jam mereka berlatih tetapi Hinata maupun Ino tidak ada yang mengakhirnya.

"Setelah kau menikah mungkin kita tidak akan bisa berlatih bersama lagi" ucap Ino tiba-tiba membuat Hinata menghentikan ayunan pedangnya.

 **Sett!** Hinata berhenti seketika dan langsung menatap Ino yang tengah mengarahkan pedang padanya.

"Hahaha itu tidak benar. Aku akan terus berlatih pedang denganmu" jawab Hinata dan berlari kembali menangkis pedang Ino.

 **Prangg! Brugh!** Pedang Ino terlempar dari genggamannya, sedetik kemudian Hinata memeluknya erat. Ino terkejut melihat Hinata seperti itu.

"Ka…kau kenapa heiii, Hinata"

"Hahaha beruntunglah kau, aku bisa memelukmu sebelum aku menjadi istri darinya" ejek Hinata yang masih memelunya.

"Hahaha kau bisa saja" jawab Ino membalas pelukan itu.

"Arigato, karna selama ini kau selalu ada di sampingku membuatku kuat menghadapi cobaan demi cobaan yang menimpaku" lanjut Hinata.

Perlahan perasaan Ino menghangat, ia pun melepaskan pelukannya "kau tidak usah berterima kasih padaku. Semua ini berkat kerja kerasmu sendiri jadi kau pantas mendapatkannya. Bahagialah bersama Naruto"

"Aahhh kau membuatku terharu saja. Lebih baik kita bertarung dari pada berbicara hal memalukan seperti ini"

"Heiii, siapa yang mulai coba, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengalahkanmu" ujar Ino berjalan mengambil pedangnya dan kembali melawan Hinata.

Seseorang yang tengah berjalan melewati arena latihan terhenti saat mendengar bunyi dari dalam. Dia pun berjalan masuk melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Rupanya calon pengantin ini bersemangat sekali ya" ujarnya seketika menghentikan aksi Hinata dan Ino. Mereka menengok dan melihatnya duduk di sana.

Hinata dan Ino tersenyum, berjalan mendekatinya "kau ini bisa saja, Sakura. Ne sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Hinata setelah duduk di sampingnya.

"Hanya melihat calon pengantin wanita saja" jawab Sakura begitu saja.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" kini giliran Ino bertanya.

"Tenang saja hanya dengan jentikan jariku saja semua akan beres"

"Kau seperti penyihir seorang penyihir" balas Hinata.

"Hahaha kau baru tahu? Aku adalah penyihir baik hati yang akan membawa kebahagiaan untukmu"

"HAH?" teriak Ino dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Hahahaha kalian tidak usah terkejut seperti itu"

Ha'i ha'i terserahmu Putri Sakura" ucap Ino tidak tertarik.

Yah, Ino dan Sakura sudah berteman cukup akrab, selama ini mereka sering berlarih bersama. Mekipun awalnya Ino merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan bangsawan itu, namun Hinata mengatakan jika Sakura sudah berubah.

"Hahaha kau selalu saja seperti itu Ino"

"Baiklah-baiklah lupakan saja, jadi…. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Hinata lagi menengahi mereka.

"Aku sedang berjalan, tidak sengaja mendengar suara bising di sini dan yahhh seperti yang kau lihat sekarang aku telah berada di sini"

"Hanya itu?"

"Hahaha yah begitulah…. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin melihatmu sekali lagi sebelum hari pernikahanmu" balas Sakura terlihat sendu.

"Apa kau menyesali membiarkan mereka menikah?" cerocos Ino begitu saja.

"BAKA….. tentu saja tidak. Aku sangat senang pada akhirnya mereka akan segera menikah. Sebagai teman yang baik aku tentu mendukung mereka. Ino, apakah kau tidak memikirkan setelah Hinata menikah mungkin waktunya untuk bersama kita akan semakin berkurang"

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, mereka bertiga menunduk melihat lantai marmer yang terlihat menarik. Sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman. Hinata menggenggam tangan Sakura dan Ino.

"Tenang saja, meskipun aku sudah menikah. Aku akan tetap memberikan waktu untuk kita bermain. Hei…. Bukankah kau juga akan segera menikah?" jawab Hinata mencairkan suasana lagi.

"Hehehe itu benar, jadi tinggal Ino yang masih menjomblo. Kau harus segera menemukan pangeranmu"

"Hahaha Sakura itu benar, ne Ino cepat cari pasanganmu"

"KALIAN INI. SEKARANG KITA TIDAK SEDANG MEMBAHASKU" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"AHAHAHHAHAHA" gelak tawa terdengar di ruang latihan itu. Suasana terlihat akrab dan hangat.

.

Sang raja yang akan melangsungkan pernikahannya yang tinggal beberapa hari itu terlihat masih berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang tidak ada habisnya. Pertemuan mereka waktu itu telah membuat ia semakin semangat dalam menjalankan pekerjaannya.

 **Tok! Tok!** Ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Naruto mendongak melihat siapa gerangan orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan bekerja terus? Seharusnya kau istirahat dan memikirkan pernikahanmu" ujarnya yang sudah duduk di hadapan Naruto.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi pekerjaanku banyak begini. Hinata juga masih sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya"

"Hah~" Menma menghela nafas berat, "kalian ini hanya sibuk sibuk dan sibuk terus. Pikirkan juga tentang pernikahan kalian"

"Tenang saja, bukankah kau dan Sakura yang mengurusnya? Aku tidak perlu khwatir lagi, aku percapa pada kalian berdua" jawab Naruto yang sama sekali tidak mengalihkan tatapannya sedikit pun pada Menma.

"Ha'i ha'i. Aku tahu kalian sengaja sibuk seperti ini agar nanti di hari pernikahan kalian akan mengumbar kemesraan yang begitu romantis karna kalian jarang bertemu, kan?"

 **Blush!** Pipi tan itu sedikit merona dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya menoleh "A…..apa yang kau bicarakan"

"Ne, aku benarkan? Hahahah senang sekali menggodamu nii-san"

 **Pukk!** Tepukan kertas mendarat di kepala Menma "hahah kau ini bisa saja. Baiklah jika seperti itu aku akan semakin mesra dengan Hinata di hadapanmu"

"Hahaha bagus silahkan saja. Aku tidak akan terpengaruh sedikit pun karna… etto"

"Hmmm. Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ah jangan-jangan kau sudah mendapatkan pengganti Hinata?"

 **Blush!** Kini giliran Menma yang merona "bu….bukan seperti itu"

"Hahahha kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Lihat wajahmu memerah begitu. Ne, jadi siapa calon adik iparku selanjutnya?" goda Naruto senang melihat adik kembarnya itu.

"E…etto, aahhh nanti juga kau tahu. Lebih baik kau segera selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Jaa selamat atas pernikahanmu" jawab Menma sedikit kikuk seraya beranjak dari sana.

"Hahaha arigato, Kau pangeran yang menawan" balas Naruto dengan sebuah senyuman mengiringi kepergian Menma dari ruangannya.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 14:00 siang, Naruto beranjak pergi dari ruang kerjanya untuk sekedar mencari udara di taman istana. Untung saja siang itu angin tidak berhembus dengan kencang jadi sang raja bisa menikmati waktu santainya dengan duduk-duduk di taman saja.

Tidak ada seorang pun di sana selain dia seorang, sebelum seseorang datang dan menemani keheningannya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" suara itu menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Eh Sakura, tidak ko" balasnya seraya tersenyum melihat kedatangan sang putri.

Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Naruto hanya terdiam menunggu ucapan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Yokatta, akhirnya kalian akan segera menikah. Aku senang sekali"

"Eum, arigato. Tapi kenapa kau sampai repot-repot membantu persiapan pernikahan kami?"

"Kau tahu aku baru menyadarinya jika sosok wanita seperti Hinata sangat luar biasa. Dia mengabdikan hidupnya untuk istana ini bahkan ia rela mengorban nyawanya untuk melindungimu. Bertugas sebagai seorang jendral sekaligus sahabat masa kecil yang mencintaimu itu tidaklah mudah. Bahkan telah banyak luka yang tercipta di hatinya, namun Hinata masih saja terlihat kuat. Jika aku ada di posisinya mungkin aku tidak sanggup menahan semua itu, kau beruntung di cintai oleh wanita hebat sepertinya"

Naruto hanya mendengarkan apa yang di katakan Sakura tentang calon pengantinnya itu. Benar apa yang di ucapkannya bahwasannya Hyuuga Hinata adalah wanita yang sangat kuat, dan dia terlalu bodoh sempat menyakiti dan tidak menyadari perasaannya.

"Eum, kau memang benar. Hinata adalah wanita hebat yang paling berharga untukku"

"Maka dari itu kau harus menjaganya jangan pernah menyakitinya lagi. Jika kau sampai membuatnya menangis aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melukaimu" aura kelam menguar dari tubuh Sakura, merasakan hal itu Naruto sedikit bergidig ngeri.

"A…ahahah aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi ko kau tenang saja Sakura. Arigato sudah mau menolong Hinata"

"Eum, Hinata adalah sahabat terbaikku. Yosh, kalau begitu kali ini kau harus membantu persiapan pernikahanmu sendiri"

Tanpa persetujuan dari si empunya Sakura menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat untuk ikut bersamanya "Tu…tunggu dulu Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaa"

Sesampainya di tempat pernikahannya, Naruto diam mematung tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Aula yang berada di lantai 2 terlihat mewah dengan dekorasi-dekorasi yang sebagian besar sudah terpasang.

Berjalan pelan, Naruto melihat-lihat sekitar. Melihat hal itu Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Hahaha, tidak usah terkejut sampai segitunya" kekeh Sakura.

"I…ini semua rancanganmu, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan "eum, bagaimana apa kau suka?"

"Ini terlalu mewah. Arigato, kenapa kau sampai susah-susah menyiapkan semua ini untuk kami?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Semua yang aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian, semua ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika di bandingkan dengan pengorbanan Hinata. Sudahlah lupakan saja bantu aku sisanya, ayo" lanjut Sakura.

Melihat raja mereka ada di sana, semua orang yang sedang menyiapkan pesta pernikahannya membungkuk hormat. Naruto juga tidak segan-segan membantu mereka.

.

Kini Hinata dan Ino tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi banyak gaun-gaun pengantin yang terlihat cantik. Yah, hari ini rencananya Hinata akan _fitting_ gaun yang akan di kenakannya nanti. Lavender itu tidak henti-hentinya menatap gaun demi gaun yang tergantung rapi di sana.

Mulutnya terus saja menggumamkan kata _'wow'_ berulang kali. Melihat hal itu Ino terkekeh.

"Heheh, apakah kau baru pertama kali melihat gaun-gaun ini?"

Mendengar itu Hinata menoleh padanya, "tentu saja, selama ini aku belum banyak memakai gaun. Terlebih gaun pernikahan seperti ini. Mereka semua sangat cantik…" ucapnya kembali melihat-lihat.

Seorang maid datang menghampirinya, "mari Yang Mulia, kita coba gaunnya satu persatu" ajaknya.

Hinata yang tidak biasa di panggil seperti itu merasa aneh dan tidak nyaman, "panggil seperti baisa saja aku belum sah menjadi istrinya"

Maid itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Kini Hinata tenah berada di kamar ganti untuk mencoba satu persatu gaun pernikahannya. Ino hanya duduk menunggu Hinata.

Tunggu, bukankah seharusnya Naruto yang ada di sana? Mungkin Hinata hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya. Oleh karena itu Hinata merasa lebih baik bersama Ino untuk memilihkan gaun pernikahannya nanti.

15 menit kemudian, tirai penghubung antara Hinata dan Ino terbuka. Nampaklah Hinata dengan gaun putih lengan panjang melilit tubuhnya. Ino yang melihat itu menggeleng tidak setuju.

15 menit selanjutnya, Hinata sudah berganti pakaian dengan gaun keduanya. Gaun sebatas lutut yang mengembang tidak di setujui oleh Ino. Hinata kembali untuk berganti pakaian.

Gaun ketiga lagi-lagi di tolak oleh Ino hingga gaun keenam baru Ino tersenyum seraya mengangguk melihatnya.

"Itu terlihat bagus untukmu" ucap Ino mengacungkan jempol di depan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum melihatnya.

.

.

Persiapan sudah 99% selesai. Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga kedua mempelai datang untuk mengucapkan janji suci itu. Para tamu undangan mulai berdatangan.

Di ruang pengantin wanita Hinata tengah di _make up_ , terlihat cantik dan juga menawan. Sakura dan Ino yang berada di sana takjub melihat Hinata yang hampir siap dengan persiapannya.

"Akhirnya kau akan menikah juga"

"Bahagaialah, Hinata"

Ucapan hangat dari kedua sahabatnya membuat hati Hinata menghangat. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan langsung memeluk mereka.

"Arigato, Ino, Sakura" lirih Hinata.

"Sudahlah Hinata nanti _make up_ mu luntur sekarang bersiaplah. Calon suamimu sudah menunggu" ucap Sakura melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Iya itu benar, lihat kau berantakan" lanjut Ino menangkup pipinya mekapihkan dandanan Hinata.

"Hinata kau sudah siap?" tanya Shikamaru yang dtaang untuk menjemput Hinata. Yah, Shikamaru bertugas sebagai wali baginya menggantikan sang ayah.

"Eum" Hinata mengangguk mantap seraya menggandeng lengan Shikamaru.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan untuk mencapai pintu besar di depannya. Sakura dan Ino berada di belakang mereka mengiringinya.

 _'_ _Tou-san, hari ini adalah pernikahanku yang kedua. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini Hinata menikah dengan orang yang Hinata cintai. Dia adalah sosok pria yang luar biasa, semoga Tou-san dan Kaa-san bisa melihat Hinata di sana.'_ batinnya.

Tanpa sadar dia sudah tiba di depan pintu.

 **Brakk!** Pintu terbuka.

Terlihat seorang pria menggunakan tuxedo putih tengah berdiri dengan tegap menunggu kedatangannya. Jantungnya seketika berdegup dengan kencang. Rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membuatnya bahagia.

Sesampainya di sana, Shikamaru menyerahkan Hinata pada Naruto. Keduanya saling berpandangan menyelami keindahan wajah masing-masing. naruto tidak bisa menatap kea rah lain saat melihat Hinata dengan gaun panjang tanpa lengan dengan rambut panjangnya yang di sanggul membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan.

 _'_ _Cantik sekali'_ batinnya histeris.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, janji suci mereka di bacakan.

"Kalian, sudah sah menjadi suami istri. Kau boleh mencium istrimu"

Mendengar hal itu, kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah saling berhadapan kembali. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekati Hinata. Dan…

 **Cup!**

 **Prokk!**

 **Prokk!**

Tepuk tangan begitu meriah, semua tamu undangan merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Begitu pun dengan Menma, mantan suami Hinata. Dia sangat bahagia melihat mereka pada akhirnya bisa menikah.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali melihat pengantin baru itu" bisik seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Menma menoleh, mendapati Putri Sara yang tengah tersenyum padanya "eum, aku bahagia sekali"

Sama halnya dengan Menma, kini Sakura dan Ino merasa terharu dengan kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Pesta pernikahan masih berlangsung, semua tamu undangan tidak pernah habis berdatangan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 18:30 artinya pesta dansa akan segera berlangsung. Musik mulai di putar. Semua pasangan mulai berdansa.

Tidak ketinggalan Naruto dan Hinata juga ikut dalam pesta dansa itu untuk memeriahkan pesta pernikahannya. Pautan tangan seolah tidak ingin melepaskan satu sama lain. Pandangan mereka tertitik pada mata masing-masing. Senyum tidak pernah pudar dari keduanya.

Naruto dan Hinata telah berbahagia.

"Hime, aku beruntung mendapatkanmu. Maafkan aku selama ini telah menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Eum, aku juga beruntung bisa mendapatkanmu. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu"

Hinata pun mendekap erat sang suami. Tidak akan pernah melepaskannya lagi hingga mautlah yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

.

Pengantin baru itu kini tengah berada di ruang pribadinya. Mereka tengah bersiap untuk beristirahat. Menjadi status baru sebagai suami istri membuat keduanya belum terbiasa. Naruto yang tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur melihat sang istri yang tengah duduk di meja rias seraya membersihkan make upnya. Dia pun berjalan pelan untuk mendekat.

Brugh! Sesampainya di sana ia langsung memeluk sang istri dari belakang dengan erat.

Hinata terkejut bukan main dengan prilaku Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Na…..naruto-kun. Lepaskan aku tidak bisa membersihkan wajahku" pinta Hinata, namun sepertinya Naruto tidak mengabulkan permintaannya itu. malah semakin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Hime"

"Kkkyyyaaaaaaaaaa" sedetik kemudian teriakan keluar dari mulut Hinata dengan tindakan kedua Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Yah, kali ini Naruto menggendong Hinata dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

Kedua matanya tertutup rapat seraya memeluk sang istri "Na….naruto-kun" cicit Hinata melihat kearah suaminya.

"Hmm…."

"Aku belum membersihkan tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau seperti ini"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin segera tidur dengan memelukmu seperti ini, Hinata"

"Tapi…"

"Ssyyuutttt…."

Tidak ada lagi percakapan antara mereka. Hinata yang masih sibuk meneliti setiap lekuk wajah suaminya merasa bahagia. Rintangan yang telah ia lewati untuk mendapatkan hari ini tidaklah mudah. Sudah banyak luka yang bersemayam dalam hatinya. Namun semua itu seolah hilang saat melihat Naruto yang berada dekat dengannya.

"Jika, kau memendangiku seperti it uterus aku akan memakanmu"

"E…ehhh, etto. Aku tidak memandangimu ko"

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, memperlihatkan kembali iris blue sapphire itu yang memandangnya. Senyum hadir di wajah Naruto.

"Tidurlah, apakah kamu tidak lelah?"

"Aku hanya bahagia melihatmu ada di sampingku seperti ini"

 **Cup!** Kecupan singkat dilayangkan pada dahi Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu"

Bulir-bulir air mata kini mengalir dari mata lavender itu. Senyum haru hadir di wajah Hinata "aku hiks…. Hiks…. Bahagia mendengarnya"

Hinata semakin memeluknya erat. Membenamkan wajah di dada bidang Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lelah untuk mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Hinata"

"Eum… aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

Pengorbanan cinta yang telah di lakukan olehnya selama ini telah mengantarkannya pada sebuah cerita yang berakhir dengan bahagia. Hadiah yang telah di siapkan Tuhan atas kesabarannya telah sampai padanya. Kini kisah hidup mereka telah berubah. Tidak ada lagi pendertitaan, tidak ada lagi pengorbanan. Hanya ada tawa dan senyuman yang mengiringi kehidupan mereka.

 **The End.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah membaca fic ini hingga selesai. terima kasih banyak yang sudah ngasih reviewsnya semoga fic yang hyugana buat bisa menghibur. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di fic-fic yang lainnya, jika ada kritik ataupun saran silahkan tuangkan saja lewat reviews, arigato gozaimasu :) ^^v**

 **.**

 **Balasan reviews :**

 **Tsukasa : kali ini benar-benar tamat hehehe, ga papa ko malah aku mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak telah memberikan reviews yang membangun :) semoga tidak pernah bosan dengan fic yang hyugana buat :)^^ jaa, arigato udah ngereviews ^^v ^^/**

 **ranmiablue : masih ada 1 lagi dan kali ini benar-bener tamat hehhe :) makasih banyak udah membaca dan ngasih reviews semoga terhibur dengan fic yang hyugana buat :)) ^^v jaa, sampai jumpa lagi ^^/**


End file.
